Near The Lake
by Hidden-Pen
Summary: The second half of what went down during Beyond the Sea. What happens when love is in trouble? Well llamas of course. As Shizuma and Nagisa struggle to keep their relationship. We get to see how Chikaru plays her role and more. Original by AllQuall.
1. Chapter One: The Girl in the Door

Near the Lake

By Hidden Pen (Original by Allquall)

Chapter One: The Girl in the Door

Weeks before graduation. The tension had built up for months, especially with the remarkable turnouts of this year's Étoile election, its unexpected twist was more than just "the word of the day", for some of the local gossips of the school, it was the talk of the town at this point. Curiosity of the students seemed to inspire this intricate desire to throw stories about the election back and forth, this truly was as they said, "and election to remember."

Although this was rabidly discussed among the students, like wolves to the fresh torn flesh of its prey, it was only second to the more prominent detail of Nagisa Aoi, and Shizuma Hanazono. Their newly found relationship was chatter and giggles especially among the younger generation of the school. Nagisa was of course embarrassed by such talk, however to Shizuma it was daring her ego, and that was a dare made in hell for the one pushing it there.

Telling such things to Shizuma or asking questions just made her proud and modest at times. She managed to do it in a way that didn't embarrass Nagisa, which was quite the task, as Nagisa was easily offended, and embarrassed.

It was my final year; I would graduate on May 13th, so my concern was just getting my classes done and out of the way. I didn't have time for gossip and rumors; I had clubs to plan out for when I left. Upon my graduation the clubs would all need new leaders, so it was my duty as the current leaders to appoint new ones. Yes I am in more than 1 club; some say I have many unusual hobbies because of this fact.

I really didn't need to study much actually. I've always been a straight A student, and could achieve it with little studying. My parents always said I was gifted, I just thought I was lucky, however with my non-existent need to study, it freed up much time to pursue personal goals and extra activities. This could be drawn back to my participation in many clubs.

Another reason I join clubs is that I just enjoy being around other people. I am a very social person and a rather likeable girl as I've been told. The students at Lilium always told me that I was a very easy going person and never let anything bother me. This was true on the most part, but things did bother me, it would be impossible to never be bothered, however being student council president, I had to do my best to set an example. This is why whenever something did bother me I would hold it in like a caged bird. Unlike the bird though, it never seemed to yearn to get out as much. I don't think there was ever a time in my life when I felt the need to let out my black crows I had locked up inside my heart. It was as if my heart had always warmed them and turned them into doves and set them free. I guess I let go of my worldly problems fairly easily.

"Chikaru!" Said a familiar voice outside of my dorm.

I was just buttoning my shirt up when I reached the door. My uniform was tidy as ever. I was big on looking professional and neat and tidy. I couldn't stand messes.

I opened the door to be greeted by the young face of a pretty young innocent blonde. She had wavy hair, and the shyest eyes you've ever seen. She wore her white Spica uniform, and had a light smile, that only complimented her shyness. She had a pendent of the Étoile hanging from her neck.

"Greetings Étoile Hikari", I said with my normal smile.

I was famous for my smile, they say it almost never left my face, as if someone glued it there and nailed it down. I do admit I like smiling however.

"Chikaru-sama, is it true that Shizuma and Nagisa are dating now!?" Asked a surprised and anxious-to-know Hikari.

My hair retreated from my eyes as I brushed it while standing there. I had brought my pink hair brush to my doorway with me. I then slipped it back into the room and rested it on the table and gracefully closed the door.

I giggled and smiled at Étoile Hikari. I gave my flirtiest, more adorable face and turned to my side. My head peaked in her direction.

"How do I look?" I asked with enthusiasm.

Hikari was in awe as she stared with those crystals she called eyes.

"You look amazing!" Said Hikari rather loudly, almost enough to wake up the 'late,' sleepers.

"Shhh", I said as I raised my finger to my lips to gesticulate my request.

"Sorry!" Hikari said with lower audio covering her lips with both of her hands, her face turning crimson now.

"So what's the deal, coming so early?" I asked. I was polite as I could be; I tried to make a habit of it.

"Is it true?" She asked.

"What true?" I replied.

"About Shizuma and Nagisa," the Étoile asked curiously.

I sighed and smiled brightly.

"See for yourself", I said pointing to Shizuma's dorm room door. Which now some motion could be detected from behind its wooden concealment.

The door opened to reveal a young redhead whose hair looked only fairly combed; it had signs of a long night, more than likely one of many adult activities, as I thought this I giggled to myself inside. She had on cloths that were too big for her, insinuating they belonged to the former Étoile. I could safely assume that they were most certainly "confirming," their new found love the night before. Young love made me lose myself in exploring its mystery and pleasure. However it appears as though Nagisa got to see the pleasure part.

The fourth year ran past us and off towards her roommate's room. It was clear she was going to go meet Tamao this early to see if she was still around.

Hikari was silent in shock and surprise.

"So it is true, everyone thought after the election they were just fooling around. That's Spica for you though; I can't stand how they always argue with Miator! It's so pointless; the council needs to grow up just a little!" Hikari said in protest to their methods.

Personally I was accustomed to this never ending battle between Spica and Miator. This was old news, and I personally didn't care who the Étoile was, or which school had more control, as long as things got done and everyone was happy. This is where my reputation of being carefree came in. I'd have to agree with that reputation though, because I really was carefree. Power, money, immortality, you could offer it all to me, and I'd decline the offer.

"Guess she was in a hurry," I said.

"Huh?" Asked a confused Hikari.

"Nagisa of course," I giggled.

"Must have been a long night..." Hikari's face lit up with a blush as she spoke these words.

"That's Shizuma for you", I said with a light laugh.

Hikari couldn't help but laugh at that statement; she too had to admit it was funny. I didn't blame her though; Shizuma did have a well known reputation of being very clingy and refusing to accept less when she could have more.

Regardless of her behavior, we loved her. We wouldn't change her in any way.

The day passed and I was walking down the hall as always near the end of the day. I stopped to see a confrontation just outside of a classroom in Miator. I was delivering some papers to one of the Miator teachers.

The squall was short, but not without meaning. It was between Shizuma and Tamao. I was curious to see how this ended.

Shizuma extended her arm and lashed it like a whip in the face of Tamao as she pivoted to greet her. The crack it made was enough to wake up the devil himself. A red mark was left where impact was made, and Tamao's face not only swelled with the mark, but with the shock of that happening to her.

"Do not ever put Nagisa through that again. She is a part of me. An attack on her is the same an attack on me," said the enraged Shizuma.

Her words were crisp and shot like arrows at the helpless Tamao. All she could do is cower in fear as the elegant Shizuma delivered a verbal and physical beating on her. Her face turned pale and she slouched and landed in the middle of the hall on her knees.

The students around us seemed to be to be taking off and returning to their daily motion that had become law to their bodies. Tamao did not dare move though. As if the slap she had received paralyzed her body and spirit.

I wanted to help but no words could heal the obvious sting of her feelings for Nagisa that were clearly involved. I was relieved that I wouldn't have to when I saw a compassionate Yaya kneel down and touch the shoulder of the broken blue haired Miator student. I listened intently from around the corner where I had retreated until I thought I was safe from being seen.

Yaya's words at first seemed like they were going to hurt more than help, but I didn't step in still.

"I hate to say this, but you kinda deserved that," Yaya said trying to show as much sympathy as she could for that statement. Which was easier said than done with something that crude.

I still said nothing. Call me a softie, but I don't like confrontation when it's not required, and it appeared as though Yaya had it under control. Also I guess as much as I hate to admit it I was curious about how this all started, which I hated because I couldn't stand being a rumor-goer. I put my morals aside and tuned back in.

Tamao hissed and growled at the comment with a gruff grunt. She muttered something under her breathe that was more than likely a swear.

"Oh c'mon. The whole dormitory is abuzz with how much of a dick you were to Nagisa this morning." Yaya said in response to her dark reply.

Tamao broke at that statement and just started to cry. The tears fell and touched the floor with their speedy advance to the bottom of her face. Yaya could see she needed comfort and held her on her shoulder as she sobbed. I thanked her in my mind, because that is what I would have done too. I always let people cry when they needed too, it just my thing. I felt that if one needs to cry, to just let it out. Tears are the water that washes the soul and cleanses your mind so you can fight the bad things inside.

"It's alright. I know how it is, and how anger can build up and spill out without a moment's warning." Said Yaya.

Tamao seemed to be defensive to this statement.

"But we all know how you got over Hikari!" She said as if she was battling Yaya, and this was her victory blow.

Yaya instead of loading her weapons and shooting back just laughed nervously to see a jealous glare of Tsubomi.

Eager to ease Tsubomi she helped Tamao up and hugged her once more. She smiled at her and gave her a comforting look. Tamao left a light smile, and Yaya and she exchanged no more words. Yaya took Tsubomi's hand and they walked to class.

I could see the pain still in Tamao's eyes. I knew it was now or never if I was going to do anything, plus I would have to walk through sooner or later to deliver these papers.

Deciding sooner rather than later, I'd walk by killing two birds with one stone.

I stopped behind Tamao mysteriously without her sensing my presence. I placed a hand on her should and this made her jump with surprise.

She did not turn to face me; instead she just listened carefully as I spoke into her ear softly.

"Time heals all things," I began.

Tamao listened.

"But remember, time waits for no man, you can't rush it either, give time a chance, it's best to forget about her," I said.

Tamao was still silent.

"For your own sake." I added.

Tamao had no words to return to me, so I walked past her and into the office I had procrastinated to reach. I was at long last able to deliver the papers I was assigned to drop off. I was relieved at this.

The evening approached quickly and I had been able to throw off my uniform and slip into my pajamas and rest. I was tired from the long day. It was true I had a lot of energy, but when the going got tough, I got burned out. When it came to sleep, I wasn't the one to stay up late to often. I was a poor sport when it came to parties for this reason.

I was close to drifting off into my slumber when a knock was heard at my door. I couldn't believe someone would bother me this late, however I then realized they must be in real trouble to show up this late, so I would show my respect and treat them as nice as I always do, when I'm not cranky.

I opened the door to find a wreck of a Nagisa. Her hair was a mess, and her eyes were crying so hard they were moments away from bleeding from overuse. Her clothes were untidy and sloppy looking. If I didn't know her I'd say she just came from a bar.

No doubt in my mind this had to do with the incident that happened earlier pertaining Shizuma and Tamao. I would have to be delicate when moving the pieces of this puzzle, as if they were made of glass, one false move and they would shatter and never be able to be put back together.

"What's wrong Nagisa?" I asked as if I didn't know.

"Oh Chikaru-Sama..." She said collapsing into my chest crying.

I stroked her head softly and instinctively. I sat her down next to my bed and smiled.

"You don't have to add the Sama you know? We're equal, Nagisa", I said to the moping girl.

She smiled slightly and wiped her eyes.

"Ok," she said softly.

"Now, what's bothering you?" I asked.

"Well I'm sort of mad at Tamao", she admitted rather depressed-like.

"What happened?" I asked curiously. This time I wasn't acting, I honestly wanted to know what was bothering Nagisa and causing her so much pain.

"Well at breakfast this morning, she made a rather inappropriate comment about me and Shizuma, and the whole class heard. I've never been so embarrassed in my life and from Tamao too..." She said fighting tears.

I leaned in slowly and questioned.

"What did she say exactly?" I asked.

"We were talking about French, and I mentioned I sucked at the speaking part, and she made a remark saying 'I should have learned the 'French tongue' from being around Shizuma so much,' I've never felt so ridiculed", Nagisa said outraged.

I nodded in understanding. This all made sense to me now. Nagisa had to be very upset by this for sure. However part of me said this was a misunderstanding. Another part suggested this was because of Tamao's jealousy. I couldn't put my finger on which though.

"Well Nagisa, I'd have to say, Tamao is probably just as hurt as you are", I said.

Nagisa's face turned to shock and disbelief.

"She made that remark about me! How is she hurt!?" Nagisa jumped to the defense.

"Because she is a friend, and I'm sure it wasn't meant to hurt you like that, either a silly joke, or just a statement that came out wrong. Tamao is your best friend; she wouldn't hurt you on purpose. I'm sure she's stinging inside right now banged up about how much she hurt you, Nagisa. You should go to her, tell her that you're hurt too, I'm sure it'll be ok", I spoke.

Nagisa's tears flowed yet again as she embraced me softly then gripping tighter as if she needed reassurance I was a human that still cared about her.

I pet her head and kissed her forehead.

"You should go back to bed Nagisa," I said.

"Chikaru I-" She started but I cut her off placing my finger over her lips.

"Time heals all things darling Nagisa, time will heal this too. It's a long road to recover from anything, but you have to walk it if you want to hold the rewards. Tamao is a friend, and friends are forever." I said with a bright smile.

It was good to see a smile play the lips of Nagisa too.

"It's good to see you smile again," I added.

Nagisa and I both laughed, and for that moment everything was fine in her mind I assumed. Our laughter seemed to be confined in the small dorm room however.

"She's waiting for you Nagisa, go and make the first step towards forgiveness, no one wants to see friends fight," I said confident that she would head this advice and confront Tamao.

Nagisa stood up and I followed and she bowed.

"Thank you Chikaru-Sama, you helped me make a choice I wouldn't be able to on my own. For this I thank you and I'm glad we're friends," she said lifting from her bow and turning ever so elegantly.

The way she moved reminded me of Shizuma's elegance. Perhaps she really was rubbing off on Nagisa as people teased.

Nagisa was strong though, this much was true, if anyone had what it took, it was her. She acted weak and fragile, but when it came to her friends or Shizuma she would let herself break, just to hold on a little longer.

Her face was her most prominent feature as she walked out that door, and reached for the handle to close it.

"Nagisa", I said before she was engulfed by the darkness of the hallway, which matched her uniform.

"Yes?" She asked curiously.

I smirked.

"You don't have to call me Sama," I said.

Nagisa returned the smirking grin and replied. "Almost forgot."

"Chikaru", she said.

She shut the door and walked off. Her footsteps vanished into the night as the distance between her and my door grew.

After all that I was curious if Nagisa knew about the fight between Shizuma and Tamao. Maybe, but I probably should have brought that up. Then again I'd have to admit to spying, so it was probably for the best. Guess Nagisa would have to find out on her own about that fight.

It is hard, but I know in the end Nagisa will have to fight her own battle, I can't assist her anymore than just comfort. This would be something Tamao and Nagisa would have to work out together. I hated to sit and watch them suffer, but I had no choice.

A part of me didn't want to get involved too. I had my own problems that I was ignoring to deal with.

Yes it is strange I know, but I avoid my problems in the day, and spend more time thinking about them at night. Call me a fool, call me someone who bottles up emotion, I'd have to agree, but yes there was something I was feeling, and I didn't know it at that time, but It would soon lead me on a journey that would make my body push itself to every limit, and my mind to think at speeds it's never comprehended before. This feeling inside me was determination. I was determined to help in any way I could.

They say I'm weird because I am always looking on the bright side. I'd have to agree though, as I am always looking there for comfort and salvation from the darkness that is the unknown. It's not that I fear the unknown; I just don't see the point in thriving on the negatives.

In the end I believed in destiny, and it would soon be time to seek out my own.

I turned to the door and looked at it. The portal which allowed Nagisa to return to her dorm.

I stared and a smile shined on my face.

"Let's hope for the best Nagisa", I said.

--

**A/N: **Yes Nagisa and Shizuma STILL play a huge role. A lot may be wondering where the llamas are hiding. Well they are around the corner. Wouldn't be the same without Allquall's famous llamas. Original story credit goes to Allquall. Please feel free to contact me. I'm a very… Secretive person, but I am free to PMs and such. Also refer to the original story for anything you didn't understand. The original being: Beyond the Sea, by Allquall. So long for now. The llamas WILL run. Unlocks their cage


	2. Chapter Two: Approval

Near the Lake

By Hidden Pen (Original by AllQuall)

Chapter Two: Approval

It had been a long day the previous day, so I had taken in some extra time off to settle down and relax myself. The teachers gave me approval to skip classes as long as I turned in the assignments. This task was a breeze for me, as I never had any trouble doing such in the past.

I wanted to focus on relaxing as I entered the bathroom with a towel in hand, but all I could focus on was my hope that things with Nagisa and Tamao turned out okay. I felt like such a worry wart for that however.

I slid off my cloths and piled them rather neatly aside as I always did. Being the neat freak I was this was a common routine for me. As I stepped into the white mist of the shower I felt the warm water run down my body with haste. It felt calming to take a hot shower. My body's muscles relaxed and soothed its own pain and aches from the day before. My mind seemed to follow.

It was peaceful for the most part, but I couldn't help but hope my papers came in soon. I didn't know how to tell anyone about what I was planning so I held my tongue about them to all the students. The papers I was referring to were yes indeed, my transfer papers. Everyone was under the assumption I'd stay close by to Astraea, but this wasn't the truth. I had no choice but to leave it behind.

Come May 13th I would graduate. Then on May 15th I would board my flight to my new school in London. I would be taking Physics and English there. I didn't quite remember the name of the school my mother had helped me pick out off the top of my head, but she must have gone through some length to get me into it.

Father showed no support, but that was like him. Since his and mother's divorce the threads holding the family together were always me. I didn't mind as much as you'd think though.

Don't get me wrong though; father does support some of the things I do, like when I told him I wasn't interested in boys. It broke him to have to accept such a thing, but then he admitted he sort of suspected it when I was younger anyways. We would make jokes about it now, and he'd play along.

I remember once when we were out in Paris together he pointed out a cute young girl and elbowed me in the shoulder to get her number. Thinking he was kidding, I absentmindly just kept walking. To my shock however he called her over to us.

Her beauty was only matched by her elegant form an entrance. My father had asked her if she wanted to meet his daughter, and he managed to weasel a phone number from the woman. He then slipped it in my pocket. Clearly he wanted to set me up.

He was a decent man however, nothing like the described father of Nagisa.

Nagisa had made her father out to be the devil himself whenever she spoke to me about him. Apparently he was at work so often that he never knew what was going on in her life and had no time for his one and only daughter. I felt sympathy, but at the same time. That's parents. Parents will never understand I suppose. I have no trouble with my own however.

The hot massage of the shower was almost over and I extended my arm to turn the water off. Grabbing the towel I had, I rubbed my body until it absorbed the water.

I stood in front of the mirror fixing my hair and checking my lashes.

All was in order, nice and tidy. I slipped on my cloths and buttoned up my top as I prepared for what I would do today.

Only 1 task was on my mind, and that was to check for those papers. I had to make sure my future was sealed, as if needed reassurance. I sort of did mentally though. That's just a thing about me; I constantly must be reassured to fully comprehend something, especially in cases where something is normally repetition.

I decided to grab my iPod from my dresser before I left. I slipped in the headphones and just tuned out to the world outside of the bubble I encased myself in as I walked. Enticed by the music I was so.

I walked casually to the office slowing my step trying to prolong the anticipation as long as I could to build up the excitement at the moment of truth. The music blared in my ears. The guitarist's wrists must have been on fire when he recorded this. I myself could never learn to play guitar, it was too difficult for me.

"On a cold dark winter night.

In by the stormy night,

Battle rages for the right of what will become!"

I listened to the words eagerly as I briskly walked. Yes I liked American music; call it a guilty pleasure of mine.

I had arrived into the doorway that allowed me to enter the office, and I took my headphones out and walked up to the counter and requested my mail.

"Excuse me; did any letters come addressed to me Ma'am?" I asked ever so politely.

She smiled at me and went into the back room to look. I peeked over my shoulder to hear kids talking about the incident from yesterday.

"Did you hear? Shizuma almost knocked Tamao out!" Said an exuberant young second year.

"I heard she said if she ever did anything to Nagisa again she'd tear her a new asshole", one of the older ones of the group joked.

Being one of the people who actually saw the incident I was able to deduct they were only talking about rumors and not the real event. It was astounding how quickly they could make things up and stretch the truth into a tale of good versus evil, and violence.

I had to admit I felt sorry for Tamao, as she really was the victim of this whole thing, everyone was angry at her for something she didn't even mean to do. The smile on my face had become my serious face. Not a frown, just my face of deep thought. My eyes had fixated themselves on the students gossiping. For that moment I was curious, to what it's like. How hard it must be for Nagisa and Shizuma to hold their relationship. I had never been in one before, I had no idea what it felt like for you to love someone so much you'd give up everything for them. I had my friends that I would do anything for, but that's not the same. When you love someone you'd die for them, suffer for them, burn inside when you're not around them. You'd feel as though someone stepped on your heart if they betrayed you. Whenever they'd be around though, your heart would soar higher than any bird. Your world would be peaceful, and easy. This must be what Nagisa and Shizuma had.

For that little moment I had thought if I was cut out for such a thing. Someone as carefree as me?

I broke from my enigma when a paper poked me on the shoulder.

I blinked and pivoted to face an older woman offering me a letter. Trying to come back to reality I took the letter, and bowed.

"Thank you very much", I said.

She smiled and waved as I exited through the same portal I entered.

I noticed a young girl with a teddy bear she held so dearly stopped me on my way out. I turned to face the innocent eyes of her.

"Chikaru-Sama, what's the letter for?" She asked.

I smiled and petted her head.

"It's a secret, promise not to tell?" I asked.

She nodded in approval.

"Oshibaru promises too," she said with a smile.

"Well that's good I wouldn't want to have to punish him if he broke his promise." I said humoring the girl's imaginary friend.

"Well after I graduate I'm transferring to a school in England to learn English and physics", I said softly.

"So you won't be around us anymore?" replied she.

"I'll still come and visit my friends here at Astraea whenever I get the chance Kagome", I said with a smile trying to reassure her I would never leave her behind.

"Promise?" She seemed to speak with her eyes rather than her lips.

"I would never abandon you girls, you know that," was my reply.

She smiled satisfied and let me walk back to my dorm. I had many thoughts racing in my mind at this time. I needed to know what the contents of my letter held towards my future, however I decided to hold it in until I got back to my dorm. I didn't want to look too excited in the halls, there's nothing worse than being the center of attention in an awkward way.

I remember once a girl in our mathematics class got a text message in class, and she was so excited by the contents she declared her victory in the form of a loud scream and jumping from her desk. After this everyone proceeded in laughing at her. I myself let out a little giggle.

I'm not normally mean, in fact quite the opposite, I'm almost never mean, or hateful. I tend to be the last one to laugh, because hateful, or discrimitory jokes never amuse me. I can't laugh at a joke at someone else's expense. I always followed my policy of treating others how I wanted to be treated, which made me sound like a two year old a lot of the time. I sounded like a philosopher for the young.

The doorknob allowed me to curl my hand around it and turn its head into the direction that would allow me entrance to the room I cherished. I entered silently and slowly closed the door behind me.

I was thankful for this room, glad it existed. It was my sanctuary from all the things outside. Whenever I just needed to relax or take a break from work I'd come here. This was the only place I could call my own in this school. I never felt as if anyone ever intruded either. It was me who let them into my domain, my realm.

I gazed down at the envelope in my hand. This was the moment of truth.

I took a deep breath and craned my other hand over the seal. I ripped it open softly as if I was trying to keep it alive. Slowly I extracted the letter from the severed remains of the envelope.

I began to read it slowly.

"Dear Student,

We are pleased to announce you were accepted into the academy of arts and language of London. The AALL would like to thank you for your patronage to our school, and also inform you to please contact our administer.

Your grades and activities and role in your community qualify you for a full scholarship to our school. Please contact us right away if you are interested, and we will contact your guardians.

Sincerely,

AALL Headmaster"

I dropped the letter slowly in shock.

"I MADE IT!" I shouted in extreme excitement.

I jumped up and down and danced on the bed. Soon I realized no one was in the room, and I was making an idiot of myself so I stopped and giggled.

"It looks like I'll be all set." I said to myself.

I was so overjoyed about the results of my notice; I almost wet my pants from the excitement. Eagerness seemed to be the only thing that swayed its way into my mind. I couldn't wait for May 13th now; I wanted to go to my future with pride an honor. I was on my way of becoming a teacher as I dreamed, and with my new English classes I would be able to master three languages, making me a good candidate for any place that needed me.

The doors of opportunity were wide open and waiting for me to walk through them.

I picked up my phone and called my mother right away. Eager to tell her my good fortune. The phone's monotonous dial tone played as if taunting me. At long last a human voice answered.

"Mother!" Was all I could manage to get out.

"Whoa, calm down darling, what's going on?" She asked trying to take control of my ecstatic behavior.

"I just got my transfer notice to AALL." I said.

"So they accepted you?" She asked happily.

"Oh they accepted me..." I said.

There was a short silence waiting for me to finish that sentence hanging on those words. I wanted the delivery to be the most important part. The silence was broken when I said the last words of that sentence.

"They are giving me a full scholarship," making my ego inflate for a short moment. I felt bad about that, but I rarely got to gloat, so I figured why not here in the privacy of my own room with my mother about my achievement.

I could almost hear my mother's jaw drop in shock.

"That's incredible!" She shouted. The phone was audible from nearly 4 feet away.

"Wait until your father hears about this! He'll be thrilled!" She said.

"I sure hope so," I said now returning to my quiet normal self.

"Of course he will darling! We're both very proud to have you as our daughter, you're growing up so fast, and you have so much opportunity on your doorstep darling, you're going to be one lucky successful woman." My mom boasted.

She seemed to boast about me in a way that made her look good rather than me entirely, but then again that's a parent thing. Parents want to see their kids succeed, and when they do they take much pride. Sort of like saying, "Yeah, see that? I made that."

"Darling, we're so proud, when is your graduation?" My mother asked. Clearly she couldn't wait. She seemed more excited than I was.

"May 13th mother." I replied softly.

"So that means you are going to be leaving on the 15th for London dear, that gives us one night to celebrate, and darling we are going to celebrate. We're going to throw a huge party here; I want you to invite everyone." My mother said.

"Mother don't go overboard," I giggled.

"Nonsense, you invite your family, cousins, friends, EVERYONE," my mother declared.

"Mother, I'd rather not invite them..." I said softly.

"What why not?" She asked.

There was a long silence followed by a subject that I didn't like bringing up, but seeing as how there was no way out of it I gave in.

"I haven't exactly told them I'm moving to London yet..." The words left my lips softly.

"Oh... I see," mother seemed to acknowledge my feelings and didn't push it anymore. She was good like that.

"Well, we'll just have a nice evening out with the family, how does that sound?" Asked her making a much more pleasant offer.

"Yeah, that's fine." I said.

"Okay, well I'm going to go tell your father the good news, I love you, Chikaru," said the caring older woman.

"I love you too, mother." I responded.

The call ended with a beep from my cell phone. I silenced the device by closing it and setting it on the table.

I decided to take a little nap.

I awoke from my slumber to find my phone ringing. I reached aimlessly to find it. It skipped off of my hand and slid across the desk it laid on. Once again I tried to grab it and it slipped out of my hand like a stick of butter. At long last I got a handle on the slimy thing and opened it.

"Hello?" I asked yawning.

"Chikaru, I just wanted to warn you about something," said the voice of Miyuki.

I heard knock on the door, and I saw a wrecked Shizuma greet me with silence on the other side.

"I think Sh-" Miyuki was about to say on the phone but I cut her off.

"She's already here." I said.

"Please be careful," said Miyuki.

I hung up the phone; I never broke eye contact with the former Étoile the entire time.

"Chikaru... Nagisa is upset at me..." She said softly.

She looked so weak and helpless, not like the Shizuma we all knew all too well. This was only a fragment of the true her. Whatever she wanted to talk about, I was sure it would end badly.

--

**A/N: **I decided to let you guys have this chapter early, so we could get through the beginning of this story, since it's not as interesting until we get up to the REAL JUICY stuff, which starts about Chapter 4 or 5ish. Yes I have chapters 3, 4, and 5 done already, but I won't post them right away, as they need revision, spellchecking and such, plus I always want to have something written in advance in case I'm unable to write for a long period.

This story is lasting most of the summer, so expect a long one. Also in each A/N from now on I shall list a few fun facts and such to explain the behind the scenes stuff and reveal info about how this story was written.

Fun Facts: Chikaru's personality was very hard to work with, as it would make things to positive so to defeat this I made the story first person. Being able to see her thoughts helps you better understand her deeper feelings, and all the bad things inside she refuses to accept. Chikaru is the kind of character that is in denial. She doesn't want to accept the horrors of the world.

Well that's it for now. See you in the next Chapter: Chapter Three: The Healing Touch of Chikaru.


	3. Chapter Three: The Healing Touch of

Near the Lake

By Hidden Pen (Original by Allquall)

Chapter Three: The Healing Touch of Chikaru

Once again I seemed to have myself in a predicament that was unfavorable to me. This time though with the much more prestigious Shizuma Hanazono, so I decided I had no choice but to play along. Call me a coward, but you have yet to see Shizuma when she's pissed. I for one didn't want to be the cause of that anger and rage, I valued life too much.

"Come in," I said blankly with a smile on my face.

So many thoughts were racing through my head, what happened? Who did what? Where's Nagisa? What did Shizuma do to her? More importantly how did Nagisa react? I felt like a healer of broken relationships, however I'd make a poor one, I've yet to have a relationship of my own.

Shizuma obeyed the request as if it were an order and sat down on the side of my bed. The pink sheets complimented her soft looking light skin. The fuzzy pink pillow seemed to call out to her as she picked it up and held it close to her chest in sadness, as if that pillow was the only thing offering her comfort. She really was a wreck.

I sat down without saying a word and scooted myself next to her trying to get a better listen. Part of me really was interested, but another part feared I couldn't do much to help.

"So do you want to tell me what happened?" I asked cautiously. I didn't want to hurt the situation... Or myself.

Shizuma bit her lip.

I instinctively opened my arms and she threw herself into them. My body responded with a chill sent from my brain down my spine. Shizuma was far too beautiful to be in my presence, let alone this close to my being. I didn't dare fantasize though. As the old saying goes, "Don' push your luck." I had no romantic interest in Shizuma anyway; I just thought she was gorgeous. Her long silver locks were a mess of hair that only love's hands could touch and comb the mystery within them. Love's hands belonged to Nagisa of course; at least I hope they still did. I decided I would play around where they have touched to calm Shizuma.

Shizuma breathed softly in response to my hand stroking her hair. This seemed to work better than initially planned.

"It all started yesterday..." Shizuma finally spoke out. The words made me perk up and my attention was directly on her.

She paused, thinking I was still so enticed by her beauty that I could not focus on anything else.

"I'm listening," I assured.

She nodded and continued her story.

"Well I was at a meeting and then I heard about Tamao making that nasty comment about Nagisa. Then... And then... I don't know what came over me, I just lost control, and couldn't contain my anger," her words were pushed through tears. It was hard to see the former Étoile sob like this.

I stroked her hair once more coaxing her into continuing her story.

"When I saw her in the hall yesterday... I... I... I just hit her..." Shizuma admitted lousily. She looked like she felt an inch tall for stooping so low. It wasn't like her to admit she did wrong either.

Shizuma just burst into tears. They rained from her eyes and across my chest. I said nothing yet again. There were no words, what could one say that heals the wounds of one's love?

"Well that turned into Nagisa and Tamao fighting, they were mad for a good while. After that blew over Tamao must have talked to Miyuki, because Miyuki pestered me to tell Nagisa a secret I've been hiding from her. After I told her... She just got up and left. I didn't bother chasing her; I knew she wouldn't come back even if I tried. So I ran down here because... Well... I guess I just needed someone to talk to..." Shizuma said, most of her words were in between sobs.

"You mean about you getting married?" I asked softly.

Shizuma's eyes grew in shock and she looked up at me.

"How did you know about that!?" Shizuma almost yelled.

"I guessed," I lied.

The truth was I learned from overhearing Miyuki one day about four or five months ago. She mentioned a "spoiled princess", and said that she was going to be forced to marry for her father's business. Since Shizuma was the only other prestigious person Miyuki knew, I assumed it was her. My assumption was correct.

I suppose my knack for being able to find out secrets without anyone knowing was what earned me the nickname, "The Shadow Empress." My mastery of the art of making myself invisible was one of the things I was famous for. I didn't do it on purpose of course, I just happened to be good at not being seen, and this comes from my desire to avoid confrontation, so I lurk in the shadows, waiting for the situation to end itself. I'll step in if it gets to nasty however.

"Damn Chikaru, they don't call you the shadow empress for nothing do you? Is anything a secret that hides itself from your knowledge?" Asked a now curious Shizuma.

I giggled girlishly.

"Yes, well names are given by people; I never claimed that or encouraged it." I giggled out.

"Moving on, I think you should just give Nagisa some time, and then talk to her okay?" I said plainly.

"What? That's it? You have a much more elaborate plan most of the time? Why so simple?" Asked Shizuma, confused.

"Just trust me Shizuma, it'll work, have faith in it." I reassured.

Shizuma nodded in acknowledgement. She stood up and regained her posture as she made her way for the door.

"Chikaru, thank you. I don't know why but I have faith in your plan. I hear you've never steered anyone wrong, but this is the first time we've ever spoken in depth. It's strange; I hear so many good things about you too." She said.

I smiled timidly and nodded. I had nothing to say.

"I have a question though..." Shizuma said.

"Go ahead," I granted.

"Have you ever been in a relationship before? I mean you know a lot about them..." Shizuma's brow rose.

These words seemed to sting a little with the fact that I had never been in a relationship before. I wouldn't call it loneliness' though.

"No, never," I said plainly with my timid smile.

"Never?" She replied.

"Never." I ended the conversation with that word. She seemed to have a face that expressed her regret towards asking the question. For the first time looking at her this entire talk, she appeared to have sadness for me, and not for herself. It was as if she was ashamed for complaining about her relationship problems, when I have yet to be graced with someone to begin with. She however brushed off this feeling and walked out the door more elegantly than she had come in.

I picked up my cell phone and dialed the number that would have Miyuki pick up and listen to my words.

Soon enough Miyuki picked up her phone as planned.

"Hello?" Came the voice from my phone.

"Miyuki, I just got done speaking with Shizuma," I said with a smile.

"What happened!?" Replied a rather excited Miyuki.

I held the phone a little farther from my ear and brought it back when the yelling ceased. Miyuki was practically hanging on my words like a dog to a raw steak.

"That's not important right now," said myself.

"Not important!? I think saving Shizuma and Nagisa's relationship is indeed important!" Said the enraged Miyuki.

"I didn't say I wouldn't do that, what I meant was that the details of why it's in trouble aren't important, I have an idea to make things right." Smiled I at the phone who could not see the smile on my face, but I bet Miyuki wouldn't picture me any other way anyways.

"What's the plan?" Miyuki questioned.

"It's simple, just get Tamao to bring Nagisa to talk to Shizuma, and you bring Shizuma. You both play messenger. When Shizuma and Nagisa see Tamao and you are helping they won't just assume you are trying to get revenge, because you're helping them. On top of that, if I know Shizuma the way I think I do, she'll explain everything there and then, and if I know Nagisa she'll ask anyway, so it all works out." Giggled I.

"So if we just put them at the same place and the same time?" Miyuki was clearly trying to make effort to make Shizuma happy.

"Well if you bring them to a place that is special it should have a bigger effect." I said slyly.

"Then that tree where they first met!" Miyuki laughed in excitement.

"Good call," said I.

"Your plan just might work Chikaru; I'll go talk to Tamao to see if she's up for it. I'm sure I can convince her." Miyuki seemed more and more hopeful of this plan then when she first started.

"Alright I got to go take care of some stuff; I'll talk to you later." With that I hung up the phone and placed it back on the dresser.

I slipped on my shoes and headed out of my room still in my pajamas. It was late so no one would see me, and I wasn't too worried. I walked out into the hall and slipped stealthily into Kagome's room.

"Chikaru-Sama!" The happiness left her lips quickly and leaped into my face.

"Shhhh." I hinted.

"What are you doing here Oneesama?" She asked more quietly now.

I smiled and pet her cheek lightly.

"I came to give you something, but you have to promise you won't lose it ok?" I said still with a smile.

"Alright, we promise." While holding her bear closer to me to show the bear was promising too.

I reached around my neck and took off a necklace that I had held onto for a long time. Seeing it in my hand was something I wasn't used to. It had been with me since I was five years old. I had no choice though but to part with it.

I leaned down and over Kagome and placed it around her neck gently. I fastened the back so it wouldn't fall to the floor when released from my grip. Instead it fell and laid itself upon her chest. It looked better on her than it had ever on me.

"Oneesama..." She couldn't speak any more words then that.

"I want you to have this, it's a symbol of my family, it represents a bond that is never broken between my family," I said.

"But won't your parents get mad if you gave such a treasure away?" Asked her.

"I don't need it anymore, besides I want you to know that you're family to me. No matter where I go, or where I end up, as long as you have that, the bond between us is never broken. I have a feeling my life is about to take a turn that I may not be able to come back from, and if that happens, I want you to know you're the sweet precious little sister in my life. Do you accept this responsibility," I said.

She nodded in awe of the speech I made.

"Oneesama..." She started again, but instead of finishing she just embraced me, like the loving little sister she was.

"I have to go now, okay? If you hear anything about Nagisa and Shizuma, please let me know okay?" I said with a bright smile.

"Sure, but why? What do Nagisa-sama and Shizuma-sama have to do with any of this? Are they involved?" Asked Kagome.

I sighed then returned to her direction with a smile.

"I honestly don't know, but I have a feeling they hold importance to what is to come that's for sure." I said.

"Huh?" A confused Kagome stared at me.

"I'm not sure to be honest, but I have this feeling that says they are important, and I can't ignore them. I have to figure out why..." I spoke quietly.

Kagome was in awe of my determination, truth be told I am a force to be reckoned with when I'm determined. If I was determined enough I could take the Étoile election by myself with no partner they say. I didn't believe such a thing, but I will admit things get done when I'm determined.

"Is something going to happen to you Oneesama?" She was scared as she spoke these words.

How should I react? I had a feeling something was going to happen, but it wasn't life threatening or bad. My biggest assumption was that my friends would find out about my transfer and over worry. If I played it off like it was fine, I'd leave the impression I didn't care, but if I seemed to worried about it, she'd worry more. I decided to try and moderate it.

"The worst that could happen is my friends find out, and they are upset. As bad as that sounds it wouldn't be the end of the world. Yes it'd be sad for them, and I'd feel bad, but I'm sure it would turn out okay. Let's just avoid such an incident and not tell them okay Kagome?" I spoke sweetly and majestically. I had played it off quite well, my moderation of caring and stopping worry were just where they should have been.

"I promise, and Oshibaru promises too." She said. Her face always looked, sad to me. However she was never sad, just shy and innocent.

Her expression reminded me of the current Étoile, Hikari. However Amane wasn't like that, Amane's face always made her look worried and deep in thought. She was always like this; however don't get me wrong, they both took their role as Étoile very seriously. Ever since the word of Spica's, "Prince," was spreading like a cold throughout all three schools, Amane has taken things so seriously. Hikari however took it a little less serious, as she was more interested in pursuing her love for Amane. They made a good pair actually, Amane the strong silent prince, but loyal and protective. Then there was Hikari, the shy elegant angel whose voice could somehow be heard when she spoke, regardless of how soft her voice was.

In comparison to Hikari after this thought I saw that Kagome was nothing like her. She had one thing that set her above Hikari, and possibly above many of her classmates. She was strong; her heart was in the right place as well. Strong in the sense of nothing could cut deep into her. She was fragile of body, but not of mind.

She possessed the power to detect even the slightest bit of emotion on a person. She was able to detect denial, and tell when people are hurting, even when they didn't show it.

This kind of power could make someone loved or hated, in her case it more made her mysterious.

"I promise that nothing will happen to me," I came out and said.

She looked up at me.

"I promise that when I get settled in, I'll come and visit, regardless of how long that takes. I will visit." I said with a bright smile.

"You're so honest Oneesama Chikaru," Kagome spoke.

I felt a red color fill my face.

"The truth is, I have grown attached to Astraea Hill. I love it here, and I can't imagine what it will be like on the outside again. I spent six years of my life here, and I've made so many friends, and met so many interesting people. I can't believe that my time here is almost over. It makes me sad to leave, but I'm so excited to see the future. This place is like a second home to me, I don't just go to school here. I live here; leaving will be like when I first enrolled all over again. That feeling of leaving the safety of my home and going into a new world. It's a scary feeling, but it's well worth it." Said I.

"What will you miss the most Oneesama?" Asked Kagome.

I peeked my eye at her slyly with my response.

"Well I'll surely miss being surrounded by so many cute girls," said the flirt inside me.

She smiled, she could tell I was a terrible flirt, and we both knew this. I was too honest and straightforward to be a flirt.

"In all seriousness, I'd have to say that I'll miss my friends the most. They made my stay here so much more enjoyable, than the dream it already was." I spoke with pride.

"I'll miss you Oneesama, come and visit as soon as you can, like you promised!" She was much more excited now.

"You bet!" Said I.

I slyly slipped out of her room and made my way back down the hall towards my own. The cloak of the night protected me from being caught by any would-be-prowlers out to capture students out to late.

I coveted in the safety of my dorm as I relaxed casually on the bed. I felt good about easing the worry of Kagome, and helping Shizuma earlier.

With these troubles lifted from my shoulder, I could focus on my transfer and what I would do with my living conditions. In my mind there was only one thing that absorbed my spirit, as the words left themselves engraved in my head.

"So long Astraea Hill."

--

**A/N: **Alright, so now we're all aware of what is going on right? Looks like things are about to kick off. I won't lie though, this doesn't get REALLY good until about Chapter 5ish, that's when we start making the connections, and such.

Fun Facts: I actually had to make a relationship chart to remember who was who and who did what.


	4. Chapter Four: Flight 387

Near the Lake

By Hidden Pen (Original by Allquall)

Chapter Four: Flight 378, Now Boarding to London

May 13th had drawn close quickly, before I knew it, I was preparing my cap and gown for the day I would leave Astraea for a long time and throw myself into the real world.

I had been getting phone calls all day on the 12th. My parents congratulating me, my friends calling asking about my plans, which of course I didn't reveal, and of course people thanking me for things, I did that year. Also AALL called at least twice to set up my new arrangements. I would be living off campus in an apartment my parents got me.

My blood was pumping from all the excitement; I must have eaten at least 3 times as I did normally. It was a miracle I didn't get fat from all my eating. I must have had 4 Danishes the morning before the ceremony, and pocketed a few extra to munch on while we were preparing.

It was a long morning getting ready, but at long last the ceremony was happening. Butterflies were flittering in my stomach.

The bell rang and commanded the ceremony to begin. We all stood side to side waiting for them to call our names.

To my right side was the now more than ever elegant Shizuma. She was as majestic as ever, and her hair was extra tidy today, and I noticed it was sporting 2 small blue ribbons that hung down to her chest. Her face was soft, and she seemed to be smiling. I thought nothing of it.

They began to read off names to call down to receive their diploma. I waited anxiously.

I peered into the crowd and saw my parents there, and they waved to me. I gestured my arm back to signify I saw them.

During my waving I felt a small touch to my other hand. I looked down to see Shizuma holding my hand. A small tingle went up my spine as the surprise. What could the meaning of this be?

"Thank you Chikaru..." She whispered.

Neither of us turned to make eye contact, but I listened intently.

"I know it was you who set up the thing with Miyuki and Tamao to help me and Nagisa. I have a gut feeling. I don't know how you did it, but you could very much have saved our relationship." She said without turning still.

"I just know you would do the same for me." I said almost inaudibly.

"You give so much Chikaru, I don't know how you can, and you take so little in return. You deserve more than you're getting Chikaru..." Shizuma's words were soft and seemed to be slipped out and off her tongue.

"I'm happy with everything I have Shizuma. I have no reason to want more, I don't need it. I try and keep things simple." I responded with a smile. Through the corner of her eye I know she could see that smile.

"You are so mysterious Chikaru. Just when I think I've figured you out, you change everything I know, the mystery that is you, will always elude me." Shizuma said with admiration.

"I'm really nothing special." I replied.

"That's not true, you really are unique, and I hope when you leave this place today you learn this, and find someone who will take care of you, or at the very least, in your case, you take care of them. I know Lilium was made for making girls into good housewives, but you go beyond that, you don't accept what tradition says, but at the same time you don't defy it, you find a way to go through without having to change anything and still have different outcomes." Shizuma seemed to have a serious expression as she whispered to me.

"I guess some people are looking for their way, and others found it. I'm one of those people who aren't searching, I'm carving my own path, but I try to play by the rules along the way," I said.

"When you step foot in your new school, I hope you remember my words. A caged bird is always protected by its cage, but a free bird can be shot down much easier. You're that free bird, you can soar as high as you desire, but there are people out there who live just to bring free birds to the ground." With that more serious note I seemed to be more interested in what she was saying, although I couldn't understand all of it. However my questions would have to be held, as I heard a name announced that removed her from my side, and her hand from mine.

"Hanazono Shizuma," bellowed the speakers.

She walked up proudly and picked up her diploma and walked off the stage. She seemed to grin at a familiar face in the crowd. The redhead seemed to acknowledge this as well. I don't think she saw Shizuma hold my hand, which made me feel a little guilty, but then again there was no romantic interest in either of us.

"Miss Chikaru." Said a voice.

I had realized they had called my name, and now wanted me to give my speech. I prepared myself and walked up to the microphone and bowed as I took the device.

"Students, parents, and teachers." I began.

"Astraea Hill is a part of us all.

Parents for their patronage and effort to get their children enrolled here at this institution.

Students for their hard work, for the past few years, more or less for some of us.

Of course the teachers, for assisting us in making it to this day, they have worked hard on getting us here." I said sternly.

The crowd was silent waiting on my words. I looked and saw the face of Kagome. All thoughts left my mind then, I just felt like I needed to let my feelings of Astraea Hill out.

"I just wanted to say... That Astraea Hill is like a home to me. It greeted me every day with opportunity and helped me prepare myself for the world outside. It provided me with a future, hope, dreams, and of course the family I've made in my time here." The words left my heart rather than my mouth.

"It pains me to leave this place, because I love it here, and I can't imagine what it's going to be like waking up every morning, and not being in my dorm room, and not having to put on the uniform I've grown so attached to.

All three schools: Lilium, Spica, Miator, all of them are great places, and as council president, I've had the great opportunity to experience what each school is like, even though I hold my loyalty to Lilium." The crowd waited for more words.

"I also wanted to thank a special someone for reminding me that even after I'm gone, it'll be as if I never left. There will be people who will talk of what we've done for this school for generations. Those are memories, and memories never die. They live forever." I could see Kagome smile at me ever so softly.

I looked over at Shizuma, and saw her eyes were fixated on me.

"I also wanted to thank a student, who gave me some kind words today." Almost whispering I said.

"I'll always have a place in my heart for Astraea Hill, and Lilium. It's been a pleasure to attend this school. If I had the chance I'd do it all over again." I finished the speech with those words and set the microphone down and walked off the stage. On my way down I could hear uproar from the crowd, they cheered and clapped, a few whistles.

"Way to go Chikaru," spoke the sweet voice of Nagisa.

"Thank you Nagisa, I wish you the best of luck with your relationship with Shizuma, and finishing high school." I smiled.

"What about you though, what are your plans?" Asked Shizuma as I was about to walk away.

I froze.

"That is a secret." With a giggle and a wink I vanished from sight.

My parents held their party as planned. I was the guest of honor of course. I didn't like being the center of attention, but for their sake I put up with it. Half the people there were family friends and relatives I didn't know or probably only had only met once in my infancy.

One man congratulated me without even telling me his name, but then again I was probably expected to know this much.

"So I hear you're going to London soon Chikaru?" Said this man.

"Oh, yes, I'll be going to AALL for English and Physics." Said I.

"It's a good school, don't dilly dally, you've got a good future ahead of you, we're all proud of you." The man spoke.

"Oh, it wasn't really anything special, really." My face had flushed red.

I was sitting at the table when my mother had announced for everyone to pay attention to her. She accomplished this by tapping a glass with a spoon.

"Everyone, I'd like to make a toast." She boldly said.

I sank in my seat lightly from the embarrassment.

"To my daughter, Chikaru. For her graduation and also full scholarship to AALL where she'll be boarding the flight to tomorrow afternoon." She said.

"It pains me so much to see her now all grown up and going out into the real world, but that's just me as a mother. I couldn't be more proud. It seems like just yesterday when she was first getting fitted for her uniform at Lilium. I just got her back, and now I have to let go again, but I have confidence in her. She's stronger then what she was. She's not the little girl we all remember. She's ready for this." The words rang across the entire room.

Some of that made me ache. I wasn't strong, if anything I was afraid of anything that was unknown to me. I just ignored the bad, and embraced the good. I was the furthest from strong as one could get. I was a coward, a weakling.

"So here's to her." Said the voice of the hand that rose her glass.

"To Chikaru!" Said everyone taking a sip.

"Let's do my girl a favor, and get her one last good night in town before she leaves if you know what I mean!" Yelled the voice of my obvious father.

"YEAH!" Screamed a lot of voices and whistles.

"Father..." I said softly.

"Who want to take this lovely young lady home with them?" Slyly announced my dad.

My mom was just giggling; she didn't even attempt to stop him. He was embarrassing, but the life of the party that's for sure. Another one of his attempts to get me to hook up with someone.

A bunch of females crowded around me at his command. I blushed furiously. I glared at him slightly, but didn't have time to maintain that glare, as the crowd around me was all giggles and trying to talk to me at once.

They offered phone numbers and hugs, and I took them trying to appease the crowd. After the dance music came on and they all rushed to the dance floor I was relieved.

"See any you like?" Winked my dad.

"Not really..." I said with a light blush.

"Awww, you're so picky Chikaru, what is it you're after. I just wanna help, you know that." He said with a hearty smile.

"I know, but I prefer someone more... Slow paced..." I spoke.

"Ahhh you're a real romantic aren't you?" He laughed.

"I suppose. I am just afraid of going too fast." I admitted.

"Don't worry about it; you've got plenty of time, especially with all those cuties in college." He nudged my shoulder as he said this.

I giggled.

"Just promise you'll find someone okay?" He said with a worried face.

I attempted to find words to respond to his request. Nothing came out.

"I just don't want you to end up alone, you're a wonderful young girl, and anyone would kill to have someone like you in their arms. You don't want to be alone for your life do you Chikaru?" He asked very seriously.

"No, of course not!" I responded rather loudly.

He smiled and pet my head softly.

"That's the spirit. Don't give up, but you'll never find someone if you don't try. I know you think you know what you're looking for, but that may turn out to not be what you want. You gotta experiment a little. You think I met your mother on my first try?" Asked the old man.

"She says it was the second try." I toyed. I couldn't contain my giggles.

"That's your mother for you..." He said lowly. "You'll always be your mother's daughter won't you?" He added.

"Guess so." Winking I gave this response.

He laughed and patted my shoulder and walked off. A small smile snuck its way onto my face. Father cared, that's all that mattered, even if he was weird about it.

Night came and I slept in the comfort of my own room back at home. I hadn't slept in this room for nearly 6 years. It felt good to lie on my bed after a long time. It reminded me of my dorm room, mostly pink, and traces of red here and there. There was a little bit of white gasping for air under it all.

I laid my head to rest and my eyes followed the example. Soon I was in a deep slumber.

The next morning arrived and I was up bright and early.

I was packing away, I didn't want to forget a thing, and soon I would be welcomed into my new school. However a long flight awaited me before hand.

I was so excited I skipped breakfast, and by the time lunch came around I devoured every bit I could reach. My mother only laughed.

At long last, the moment was here at hand. The airport.

I had all my bags ready and my clothes were nice and tidy. My hair was tamed and I was well ready. My parents sat there waving to me as I made that walk to the flight attendant and handed them my ticket. First class.

My father gave me thumbs up on the way in. I just blushed and returned the gesture.

I looked at my ticket and located my seat. I would be sitting next to a young man who looked slightly older than me. He looked about 18 or 19, he was nice and tidy, and he was dressed very formally. Apparently he had a reputation to uphold is my assumption. He had a company logo on his briefcase, I couldn't make out what it was, but he was typing away on his laptop not noticing me standing in his presence.

I sat down quietly and said nothing; we didn't even make eye contact to acknowledge the other's existence. He just tapped away.

I thought nothing of it and just sat quietly. I could see my parents blowing kisses and waving madly through the window. I smiled in their direction; this seemed to make the uproar greater outside the plane.

At long last the pilot told us over the speakers to fasten our seatbelts. This was going to be a long trip I could tell.

By the looks of it the man next to me had no interest in talking or even noticing me there. So I decided it'd be best not to bother him. Chances are he might not even speak Japanese anyway. He looked less of a social type too. He was handsome though, very charming indeed, however not enough to make me go straight mind you, it would take more than that.

I glanced at him one last time trying to get a look at my neighbor for this long ride to London. Who was he I didn't know, but something about him seemed like I had known him for a while, rather than just now, and I didn't even know him now. I haven't even spoken to him yet. Either way he seemed like a nice person. I was thankful to not be seated next to a total jackass, it happened to me on another plane ride before. The person there was rude, arrogant, and just plain stupid. He seemed to be under the impression ice sinks when winter ends, clearly not the greatest person to ask anything if he made such an assumption. That and he smelled terrible, his odor was more overbearing than my father's cologne, and that was saying something, my father always overdid it with that stuff.

I looked at my watch and saw it was about time to take off.

My assumption was correct; I listened to the announcement upon taking off.

"Flight 387: London. Now taking off"

**A/N: **Alright so there's chapter 4, chapter 5 is being reviewed and almost ready to be submitted as I work on 7. I hope to submit a new chapter every 3 to 5 days.

--

Fun Facts: This story is scheduled to be 20 chapters or more, and a small 3 chapter side story filling in the missing details.


	5. Chapter Five: A New Friend

Near the Lake

By Hidden Pen (Original by Allquall)

Chapter Five: A New Friend

The plane's engine was quiet and soothing as we had finally reached the sky. I leaned back in my chair and cooed in relaxation.

In a few hours I would be in my new school, and looking at my new apartment. I couldn't wait any longer, each minute seemed like a decade, and it didn't help that I had finished the last of my book only twenty minutes after we just took off. I was bored out of my mind that was for sure. I wondered when the flight would end.

My eyes were about to daze into a sleep, which caused me to almost fall out of my seat. The man next to me nudged me and offered me a coffee. I thanked him and took the hot liquid into my mouth. Unsure if he understood me. to my surprise he spoke Japanese.

"Don't want you falling out of the seat," He said. His voice was very young sounding, I was now certain he was around my age.

"Worse things have happened to me." I said with a sly smile.

"A pretty girl such as yourself shouldn't make a habit of embarrassing herself." He said.

I blushed before I responded.

"Well good to know you think that." I spoke.

"I'm sure I'm not alone, so where you heading?" He asked.

"London, I'm going to school at AALL. I just got a full scholarship there." I said, I could feel some of my parents pride on my tongue.

"Full scholarship huh? Smart and pretty." He said with a wink.

I blushed yet again. Was he hitting on me? I couldn't think of a way to test it without being awkward so I decided I would just have to be straight forward.

"I'm sorry, if it seems like I'm leading you on, but I'm really not." I said sheepishly.

"Oh heavens no, I wasn't trying anything, I'm engaged." He said with a laugh.

"Oh, guess that means I made a stupid assumption." I blushed.

"Just curious, why no interest? Looking for someone older?" He asked.

"I, err... Let's say I don't really have a thing for guys..." I spoke quietly, as if trying to keep a secret from the world.

"Oh, you're one of those?" He said.

"Yes..." I admitted shamefully.

"Hey, don't seem so down! I think that's great that you're going against society and pursuing what makes you happy, it shows you're brave and strong." His face lit up.

"I wouldn't say that..." Said I.

"Nonsense. So who's the lucky lady?" He asked with high spirits.

"I'll get back to you on that one." I said almost laughing.

"Ah, so you haven't found that special someone yet?" He asked.

"Truth be told I haven't made an attempt at looking, that's what my father says anyway." I said laughing.

"Well, don't worry, it's not a race. You'll find them when you're ready for them. That's what I always believed in." He said.

"Thank you, very much. You have no idea." Said I.

"It's no trouble, miss..." He paused at the end of that sentence waiting for me to fill in the gap.

"My name is Chicer. Chikaru Minamoto." I said shaking the just offered hand.

"I like that name, it makes you sound like an angel." He smiled.

His handshake was firm, a sign of his dominance and strength. Men were always like that, trying to prove they were the top of the pyramid. I didn't mind however, I actually had taken a liking to this man. He seemed like a generally nice person too.

"The name's Larkin, Eric Larkin." He said with a devious grin.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Mr. Larkin." I said.

"The pleasure's all mine, and what's with all this formal shit? Just call me Eric." He said with a smile.

He had a kind face, so his smile complimented that.

"Alright." I said. "So where are you heading?" I asked.

"I'm going to make a stop at London to pick up some stuff for my old man, then I have to head to Tokyo University, where I'm supposed to be going to school with my fiancé. It'll be a long week." He said.

"Sure sounds frustrating. At least you have her right?" I replied.

"Actually, this will be my first time meeting her. My parents arranged our marriage. I don't mind though, my parents have good taste, and I trust them with picking a sweet girl. They know what I like." He said.

"I see, so you're not afraid that you may not like them?" I asked.

He laughed. "I'm more afraid of them not liking me. They tell me she's a little feisty, but I'm sure they are exaggerating, she'll mellow out I'm certain."

"One can only hope right?" I said giggling.

"You have a wonderful laugh." He said. "I hope she is like you to an extent." He laughed.

"Well thank you." I said graciously.

"So you going to be living on camps or off?" He asked.

"Off my parents got me an apartment close by the school, they said it's time I learned to live on my own since I was so used to living in a dorm my whole life." I answered.

"A dorm huh? You must have gone to a fancy school then?" Asked he.

"Not really, just a nice one, that I'm really going to miss." I sighed.

"Well at least you can go visit right?" He said.

"Of course, I'd die otherwise." Said I.

There was a long pause, then we broke out into laughter. We must have spent the majority of the flight talking. He told me about his father's company and how he was supposed to run it one day. I didn't really say to much about myself, there wasn't much to say, but I liked listening. It was comforting to talk to someone who lived such an interesting life.

"So what is it like to attend and all girls school?" He asked.

"It's very... Unique that's for sure..." I replied.

"Must be hard with all those cute girls around you, and you can't touch them huh?" He asked.

I broke out into laughter. His brow rose and a puzzled expression found it's way to his face.

"Oh my, excuse my laughter." Said I trying to catch a breath.

"Almost every girl there if not all was a lesbian," I spoke while wiping tears of laughter from my eyes.

"You're kidding..." His jaw dropped.

"Nope, I guess when you have no alternative you resort to what you have at hand?" Said I with a wink.

"Now I'm kind of worried, my Fiancé goes to a school like that..." His words were quivers from his lips.

"Relax, I'm sure it'll be fine," I said.

"So you like American music I see." He said trying to change the subject.

"Actually, yes. I have a good understanding of what they are saying thus far, although I'm only at a middle school level in English." I blushed.

"I actually speak almost fluent English myself." Eric's face displayed a smile with this. As if it were trying to show me up in his mastery of a language that I seeked to learn. I knew he wouldn't do that to me though, he'd proven himself to decent for that.

"That's awesome. I'm so jealous." My face lit with envy.

He chuckled and smiled. I did likewise. There clearly was a connection between us, we had a lot in common. I think he detected this connection too.

The plane had landed at long last. We grabbed our things and tried to shake off our lack of being on the ground sickness.

We entered the airport together and he held the door for me. He was quite the gentleman.

"Thank you," I said with gratitude.

"You're most welcome." Said he.

I could only giggle at this.

He smiled brightly about my girlish giggles.

We had made it to the desk and picked up the rest of our things. Eric helped me carry my bags as I got to my cab just outside.

"You got enough money?" He asked reaching for his wallet.

"Yes I'll be fine, but I could never take money from you!" I said protesting.

"Alright, you take care of yourself ok? A lot of bad people out there, wouldn't want a sweet girl like you falling victim to that. If anyone tries anything, come find me, I'll shove my whole foot up their ass," His face turned red with that last part. I pretended not to notice.

"I will." Was the only words I could get to come out.

"One more thing." Said he.

I turned to face him and he reached into his pocket and pulled out a business card and offered it to me. I took it softly as if it would break if handled poorly.

"That's my number, in case you need me." He said.

"Thank you..." I said with cheeks of a deep crimson.

"Here, let me give you mine." I said taking his hand and pressing a pen to it. The pen placed the numbers on his hand and he walked carefully as it traced the lines that made up the code you dial to speak with me.

"There." I said putting my pen away.

"Thanks." Said he.

"It's no trouble." I blushed.

There was a long pause, we said nothing to the other. We just stared blankly at nothing. This moment was broken by the cab driver honking his horn however.

Eric snapped from his spell and blushed.

"Um... Ya, so that's my contact info, and I will see you soon," he said embarrassed.

I nodded trying to hide my cheeks with my hair.

"I will talk to you again." I said trying not to sound awkward, failing none the less.

He closed the door to the cab for me and began to walk down the street to his destination. Him to his, and me to mine.

I noticed droplets of water began to stream down the window to my side. I gazed out the window and saw the rain fall down on this warm summer day. He had held his briefcase above his head as he ran, attempting to keep his suit dry. For that small moment, I smiled. I had made a friend.

"Where to?" Asked the cab driver in English.

I snapped back to reality and blinked twice in realization of what was going on.

"Oh, I apologize." Said I.

"Could you take me here," my accent was strong, but the words came out the way they were intended as I extended my arm offering him a map with a little X marked on it.

He peered at the map and nodded in acknowledgement and understanding. He knew where he was taking me that's for sure.

I gazed out the window empty minded for a few moments, and then my thoughts drew back to Astraea. Would they miss me? Would my friends forget about me? It was hard to make heads or tails of any of this.

My mind then made room for a new thought: Nagisa and Shizuma. How were they doing? Would their relationship last past high school? How in God's name did Shizuma plan on staying in touch through her work at college?

After some thinking I then realized who I was thinking about. This was Shizuma. She could do anything if she was determined, and judging by that night she came to my dorm room, I'd say she's more attached to Nagisa like a dog with a bone. She wouldn't let go of her feisty redhead. No doubt she had an elaborate plan to keep Nagisa returning to those soft tender arms and her face pressed against her sweet lips. Shizuma doesn't give in, that's a fact, even if there are obstacles she'd push the extra length.

The rain danced upon the windows and played in rhythm to sound of the rolling cab fare going up. Upon glancing I could see it was well in the fifteen pound range. I was fortunate my parents supplied me with the proper currency.

I heard once that all of Europe was transitioning to the Euro, however the United Kingdom held onto tradition and still used pounds, even though they were required to accept euros as well. Embracing the economy of another nation was a little overwhelming for me.

Soon I heard the brakes halt our car and the cab fare meter stopped.

"That'll be 19 pounds miss." Said the cab driver.

I reached into my bag and handed him the paper.

"Thank you very much!" I said bowing. He only laughed.

"No need to be so formal miss," He replied.

I nodded and started unloading my bags out of the trunk and walked towards my new apartment.

The rain had cleared up and it gave me a good view of the building I would be residing in. It was a magnificent eight story structure. The side was made of glass that shined with the sun. Each room had a balcony and I could see people coming outside to come and gaze at the rain's end. As if trying to confirm it was gone.

My hair blew softly in the wind, and skipped in front my eyes flittering slowly. I let the wind caress me softly as it slid across my chest and made my long sleeve shirt dance and come to life.

I picked up my bags and walked inside. The doors seemed to invite me in, although they didn't seem to like my bags, as they got stuck at least twice.

In front of the desk I set my bags down and leaned up to speak with the assistant there.

"May I help you?" They asked inattentively. They clearly didn't like their job or were having a bad day.

"Yes I'm moving in today." Said I politely.

"Your name?" She asked.

"Chikaru Minamoto." I tried my best to keep my Japanese accent from confusing her.

"Ah yes, miss Minamoto, your file for a room is right here. Your parents are paying top dollar for you to stay here. It's an honor to have you reside with us." Said the assistant.

"The pleasure is all mine." I replied with a bow of gratitude.

"Please take good care of me." I asked politely.

She smiled brightly and handed me the key.

"With the reputation you have, I wouldn't worry about that." Said she.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Everyone is aware of your sparkling records. Voted 'easiest to get along with' in high school 3 years in a row. Also elected student council president, and member of the honor's society. Not to mention all the bragging your parents do about, 'giving birth to such an angel,' I think there is nothing to worry about. You're going to be the guest of honor here." She glowed with respect as she spoke.

I could only blush to reply to her.

"All the residents are dying to meet you, I am pretty sure I saw a few young ladies in awe too." She winked.

I knew it, my father had told them that much too. Leave it to that man to tell everyone my life story. I would just have to brush it off though, I couldn't over react, he only meant well anyway. Just like when he takes me with him to hit on girls with him after work sometimes. He just wanted to share something with me, and saw that was something we had in common, even though our "methods," or obtaining women were different.

I took the keys offered to me and came to the elevator to be brought to my new domain. The excitement bore itself all in my chest making my heart beat at least three times faster.

I arrived upstairs shortly on the third floor. This floor would be my new home.

I walked down the hall and a young man stopped and gazed at me awestruck. He began to follow me and throw questions at me.

"Oh my God, you're Chikaru Minamoto aren't you?" He asked excitedly trying to keep his composure while doing so.

"So I've been told." I said not making eye contact as I was looking for my room. I didn't want to sound to rude, but I wasn't in the mood for "fan boys," today.

"The famous Chikaru Minamoto, who obtained a full scholarship to AALL without releasing any real effort? The same girl who graduated top of her class at Lilium academy for girls?" His questions seemed to get more and more annoying.

"That's about right." I said after I located my door.

I put the key in and turned it freeing the door of its lock.

"Hey, I'm a huge fan of your father's books too, brilliant man, what's he like in real life?" He asked clearly trying to change the subject.

I couldn't deal with this, I'd have to get rid of him, but without leaving such a rude impression. I prepared myself to make my statement. I turned around and faced him.

"To be honest my father is a pervert, and is constantly hitting on young girls. As far as I'm concerned though, I haven't even read his books. Also I'm really uncomfortable answering a lot of questions if you don't mind..." I admitted.

"Oh, of course! I'm terribly sorry!" He said bowing as he asked forgiveness.

"Quite all right, but if you excuse me I really need to unpack my things and get set up please." I said.

"I'll help." He offered.

"No thank you, I can handle it. I'd much rather do it myself, father says it's better to do a little work now and then anyways." I replied.

I didn't want to be around this man much longer, he made me uneasy and awkward.

"If you say so..." He said in disappointment.

"I'll be fine." I said with a smile.

He left quietly and I sighed with relief as I picked up my bags and heading into my new room.

I turned on the light and the room was slightly larger than my old dorm room, it also had a kitchen, a living room, and more. I still had a bathroom in my bedroom, which was a good thing, since I'd grown accustomed to that.

I unpacked my things in silence thinking about the new future that awaited me. Then a thought popped into my head: Shizuma. Those kind words she gave me at graduation, her talk about hoping I'd end up with someone, maybe she could be right? There were so many nice people around here, not to mention Eric.

I paused with my thought on Eric. He was very kind to me, he even offered to help me to my apartment. He barely knew me, and yet he was willing to go so far out of his way to assist me.

At that moment my cell phone rang. I answered to see the name displayed as "Larkin, Eric." I almost jumped for joy, but remembered there was people below me so it wouldn't be wise to disturb them. It could give the wrong impression that I was a wild party animal that played lots of loud music and thrashed about the room. Certainly not the impression I wanted to give.

I answered politely as always.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Chikaru, you get to your apartment alright?" He asked over the phone.

I smiled and blushed, thankfully he couldn't see my face.

"Yeah, I just finished unpacking, it's really nice here, although some of the guests are like wild fan boys. It'll take some getting used to that's for sure." I chuckled.

"Ha-ha, fan boys, what can you do, ya know?" He said.

"Yeah, so where are you right now?" I asked.

"I just dropped some papers and such off for my dad, and I'm heading back to Tokyo soon. I'll wish I could come see your new place, but I have to leave ASAP to get to the university in time. My dad will have my ass if I don't get there on time." He said.

"That's okay, maybe next time?" I asked.

"Yeah, for sure. I'd love to come up. I fly around a lot, so I may be in the area again sometime soon." He replied.

"Alright, I'll keep you in mind. I have to get going now, I need to make dinner." I said, my face lighting up brighter than a Christmas tree.

"Alright, take care." He said.

"I will" I answered.

"Bye Chikaru." He added.

"Bye, Eric." With that the conversation ended.

I leapt onto my bed and tossed my phone onto the dresser. I was gleaming with content. Eric was such a nice guy, he seemed so wonderful, he had quickly become my idol. He had everything in order which made me envious. He had that charm that only comes around once in a great while.

He was one of a kind that's for sure.

I laid quietly and my eyelids fell over my pupils. I could feel my lashes touch my lower eyelid. I soon found myself in a deep slumber. Thinking only about the new friend I had made.

The next morning gave way with the crack of light bursting through the window.

The light touched my eyelids, and as if someone was touching me made them open.

I yawned and leaned up and felt the bed sheets fall from my body. I noticed I was in my underwear. I must have taken my cloths off last night some time when I was hot.

I had a simple bra which seemed to have its left shoulder strap sliding down my arm. The right on held on tightly. It matched my red panties and had been my color for a long time now.

I fixed my shoulder strap and stood up reaching around for my watch.

It was 7AM, giving me some time to shower and such before I went to my first day of school. I proceeded in doing so.

I picked out my cloths and laid them gently on the bed, and grabbed my towel.

Sliding out of the little clothes I had wasn't to hard, and stepping into the hot water felt so soothing, I let the feeling overcome me as I cooed in pleasure. The water was warm and washed away that feeling of just waking up.

Memories of the previous day played my head and danced in my mind. They filled me with joy and happiness.

I scrubbed my hair repeatedly with the new shampoo I bought. I wanted to smell nice for my first day, I was hoping to leave a good impression.

I forced the water off, and stepped into the cool morning air, which made goose bumps appear on my skin from touching the water on my exposed flesh.

The towel I brought gave me shielding from the cold air that touched the moisture on my body. I wrapped up tight in it and placed myself adjacent to the mirror.

"Today you start at a new school Chikaru." I said to the young girl gazing back at me.

I blow-dried my hair and slipped on my underwear gently and adjusted it to fit the right way. I had a problem with anything being to tight so I adjusted it patiently.

I gazed at the cloths I had picked out in my bedroom. I saw that I had selected a white top that had ribbons on the sleeves that were to long for my arms and would conceal my palms slightly. I had also picked out a light sky blue skirt to match it in my morning daze.

I slid on my cloths softly making sure not to rip or tear them. This was awkward, I was so used to always putting my uniform on, I wasn't used to being able to choose my clothes. I guess I had grown to love my uniform. That uniform was part of my image. Guess I would have to get a new image.

I tied my shoes and headed out the door.

What awaited me at my new school? What kind of people were there? Would they like me? All these questions flew through my mind.

After all this I thought of Shizuma and Nagisa. It was random, but I was worried that college would distance Shizuma from Nagisa. I knew Shizuma was determined, but Nagisa had needs too, Shizuma would have to make one hell of a schedule to keep Nagisa interested.

Why was I thinking about them? Could it be I miss Astraea?

I had to make sure things were okay before I made it to my new school.

I dialed my cell phone and listened for an answer.

"Hello?" Answered the voice of redheaded girl I had come to know so well.

"Nagisa, it's Chikaru." I said smiling.

"Oh hey Chikaru! How's it going?" She asked.

"Fine, are you enjoying Summer break?" I asked.

"Yes I am, I heard you're getting started in school right away, skipping Summer even." She replied.

I almost choked. Did she know? Did Kagome tell anyone about me transferring? I would look like such a traitor.

"Yeah I am." Was all that came out.

"What school are you going to?" Asked Nagisa with eagerness.

My heart relaxed, she must have not heard about me transferring out of Japan. I was relieved.

"It's one my parents picked out. I can't remember the name off the top of my head." I lied.

"Well that's great!" Nagisa answered.

"Yeah, so how are things with you and Shizuma?" I asked slyly.

There was a short pause, I could tell Nagisa was blushing without having to see her face.

"They are well, we worked out a good plan." Nagisa said.

"Well I'm glad, I hope you two make it all the way." Said I.

"Thanks Chikaru, you're a good friend." She said.

"No problem, just wanted to make sure things were going smoothly, I got to get going soon though." I replied.

"Alright. talk to you later." Nagisa said.

I hung up and walked a little further to come face to face with a large building. This had to my destination, as the address matched.

This was it. This was AALL, my new school.

--

**A/N: **DUN DUN DUNNNNN! Yes, Eric. Eric and Chikaru are friends, how does this tie into the plot you ask? Well that much is still my secret.

Fun Facts: I actually spent much time designing what I wanted the characters to look like, some more than others. Also this story is going to make me very nocturnal during the Summer, since my brother will be away from home most of the Summer, I'll have time to write this thing without interruption. Guitar Hero 3 and DisGaea by day, Near the Lake by night, oh there will be Hell to pay!

Also wanted to answer a few questions some private messages have been asking:

Q: How long is this story going to be?

A: 60,000-150,000 words. That's going to be spread about… 20 chapters, plus 3 bonus chapters.

Q: What are these bonus chapters?

A: The bonus chapters are going to be attached after the final chapter, they also will carry a new name, as if they were another story, but they add on to this story, the bonus chapter series is called "Sisters," and will go in timeline order and explain a few small details. I can't reveal much about them, as they are a surprise.

Q: How are you able to get the character's emotions so well?

A: Actually what I do is act it out myself, and ask constantly "what if that happened to me?"

Q: How do the AI/Nagisa/Ling/Tucker/Amy/Wong/other characters tie into this?

A: Your answer will be soon enough, however there's always a chance they don't. I won't tell you either way, you'll have to wait and see.

Q: ERIC AND CHIKARU!?

A: Wait and see.

Q: How can we contact you with ideas for the story?

A: Well… I didn't WANT to be very public about this, but I've gotten about 6 or 7 private messages asking this question. I am thankful for the almost 700 hits this story has received thus far, and I guess it's only fair. You can find me at my Deviantart: Cynthia-roses.

That's it for the Q and A. Yeah I gave this chapter early, so don't expect much until next week, however any suggestions are welcome, and such. Be ready for next time: Chapter Six: Punishment.


	6. Chapter Six: Punishhment

Near The Lake

By Hidden-Pen (Original by Allquall)

Chapter Six: The Punishment

"Hello?" I said requesting assistance from the secretary in the office.

"Yes may I help you?" She asked.

"Yes, my name is Chikaru Minamoto, I was just enrolled, and was told to come done here first thing." I answered.

"Ah yes, Miss Minamoto, the head master will see you now. You should be very honored." She said.

"Thank you very much." I said bowing.

She nodded and pointed to the door I was to head in. I made haste and hurried to see the headmaster.

"Chikaru Minamoto, so here she is. Our future star student!" Said a tall older man in a fine suit. His voice was strong and powerful, he could blow houses down with it, I assumed he could also scare some of the would-be-rule-breakers.

"It's an honor sir." I said.

"The pleasure is all ours Miss Chikaru, we take great pride in our honorable students, and you could be one of the best." He boasted.

"I wouldn't say that sir." Said I.

"Don't be so modest, you will be able to take the title of' graduate with honors' quite easily my girl!" He said with a chuckle.

"Thank you very much headmaster. Is there anything I need in particular?" I asked.

"It's all been taken care of." He replied sitting down in his chair and leaning back a little.

"What about my scholarship papers?" I asked.

"All done for you, we were so excited about you coming here that we couldn't wait any longer, so we filled them out for you with the information provided by your parents. We didn't want any other school to take you." He said leaning in with a smile that made his face wrinkle.

I blushed.

"I chose this school along with my parents, it means a lot to me to come here, I'd never go anywhere else." I stated.

"That's what we like to hear, Miss Chikaru. There is much opportunity open for you here." He said very adamantly.

"Thank you sir." I replied.

"Your English is fairly good for never taking a single class. Where did you learn it?" He asked raising his brow.

"It was self taught sir." I said.

"Self taught?" Asked he.

"Yes." I answered.

"Impressive, a regular genius. Well I'll let you get to your classes and meet your peers, I can't keep you any longer. Best of luck to you." With these words he extended his arm out to offer a handshake which I took gracefully. He had a strong firm handshake as any man his age would.

I bowed and proceeded to my first class, which was advanced English.

I located the room, and inside I saw a small group of other students, mixed of gender and race.

I sat in the seat that had my name on it and paid attention carefully.

"Hello students, I am your instructor Mr. Kalvin, I would like to be the first to welcome you to advanced English." Said the young man in the front of the room. His glasses made him look that much smarter.

"I won't lie, this class isn't very easy. If you want to pass you'll have to work hard and heavy. There will be many pop quizzes and essays, so if you think you can't handle it leave now." He said.

No one left.

"Alright, then let's have a warm up shall we?" He asked.

"What character in a story is often the main character?" He asked looking around the room.

"Miss Minamoto, would you do the honors?" He asked.

"Yes. The main character is often the protagonist, which mostly makes them a round character with a few small exceptions such as in stories where they are told in third person and never show their thoughts." I answered.

"Impressive, now tell me what is the difference between the protagonist and the antagonist?" He added, clearly he was enjoying this, trying to make me slip up, but I was 1 step ahead of him.

"The antagonist puts obstacles in the way of the antagonist, but the protagonist has to overcome these obstacles. The Antagonist is mostly the villain of the story, however the protagonist and antagonist can be the same person if the main conflict is internal." Said I.

"And the types of conflicts?" He asked waiting patiently.

"Man vs. nature, man vs. society, man vs. self, man vs. man, man vs. supernatural, and man vs. machine." I replied.

"Good, very good." He said stroking his chin.

"Thank you sir." I said bowing and sitting down.

"Class take note of miss Minamoto here. She's the perfect example of a good role model." He said.

I blushed and sunk in my seat from the embarrassment. To my surprise the faces that glared at me weren't envious ones, but faces of awe and surprise.

After class let out a young girl approached me as I was gathering my books together. She had long silky blonde hair that touched her rear so gently. She had a cute face, and her eyes were a sky blue.

"So you're the new Japanese transfer student huh?" She asked.

"Um, yes I am." I said.

"How'd you learn to speak English so well?" She asked.

"Oh, I taught myself really." I said doing my best to keep my accent in tact. I had grown rather good at doing this by now.

"So a self taught genius huh?" She smiled.

"I wouldn't say genius..." I blushed.

"You seem to know your stuff, which in there, that's the most important thing. Kalvin is a ruthless instructor. He'll take any chance he can to try and make a student slip up, I'm surprised." Said she.

"Does he now?" I asked.

"Yeah, and it looks like he was disappointed. Guess he knows you are going to give him a run for his money." She laughed.

"I'll do my best." I smiled back.

"It looks like everyone else was impressed too, you sure proved to them you're not just a worthless transfer student." She smirked.

"Well I want to make my parents proud, so I try my best." Said I.

"Damn they sound like they expect a lot out of you..." She said.

"Oh not at all, they would be happy if I went to community college, I just always shoot for more." I giggled.

"Heh, wish my mum and dad were like that. They are bloody whip crackers..." She said while drooping.

I laughed and her face turned a shade of pink.

"I'm Taylor," she spoke.

"Chikaru." I said accepting the just offered handshake.

"Nice to meet you Chikaru." She said.

"Like wise." Said I.

"I got to get going to class, I don't want to be late again," her British accent bled through her lips.

"Wouldn't want that." I replied.

We parted ways and headed off to continue our classes.

The first few days passed and I had grown used to my new surroundings. I was growing fond of my classes, and my classmates, all of which seemed to take a liking to me. Things couldn't be better.

"Hey girl, I'm coming up to see your new place!" Said a familiar voice of young man over my cell phone.

"You're coming to London?" I asked.

"Yeah, I got a few days off, I'll come visit you." He said.

"That'd be wonderful!" I said, my English had been growing much easier on one's ears.

"Looking forward to seeing you again Chikaru." Said he.

"Likewise Eric." I replied with a smile, which somehow I thought he could hear me smiling.

I hung up and my heart raced at all the excitement.

"Thanks for coming." Said I hiding the crimson mask that had replaced my cheeks.

"It was no trouble, so how has it been here in London?" Asked Eric, closing his umbrella. "Terrible weather we're having." He added.

"Indeed, and it's been very lovely actually. The people have been very kind to me, and I love my new school." I said.

"That's good, so show me this apartment of yours." He said nudging my shoulder softly.

We headed upstairs and I reached into the abyss of my pocket to find the key to my apartment. I had been wearing jeans, which was rare for me, as I had such nice legs I mostly wore skirts to compliment them. It was a cold morning however and I didn't want to catch a cold.

Opening the door and Eric and I walking inside seemed to be only one motion in my mind. He looked left and right as he cast his eyes across the room. He was intrigued by the room he was in.

"This is a nice apartment Chikaru, you like to keep things near and tidy huh?" He said sitting down on the couch. You could hear his skin squish against the leather.

I sat down and offered him some tea, which he took kindly like the gentleman he was.

"I wouldn't say that, I just like to know where everything is at all times." Said I.

He laughed.

"So you are doing well in learning English I heard?" He asked.

"Actually yes, I have excelled past the entire class is what the instructor tells me." I laughed.

"That's great!" He exclaimed.

"I suppose it is." I smiled with a giggle.

"Don't be so modest." He smirked.

We talked for hours catching up on things that happened over the past ten days since I arrived at AALL, and since he got to meet his fiancé.

"She's feisty for sure." He said laughing.

"Really?" I asked sipping my tea.

"Yeah, but from what her father says, she takes time to warm up. She doesn't know I'm her fiancé yet, I am going to wait until she starts to like me a little before I tell her." Said he.

"Sounds like a plan," I laughed.

"I thought so too." He chuckled.

We both broke out into laughter and I wiped my eyes of the tears that had leaked out from my outburst.

"Say you want to spend the night here?" I asked.

"Nah I can get a hotel," said he.

"No, no I insist, don't go wasting money, you got a long planeside back tomorrow. I would be a terrible host if I didn't offer you a place to stay," I demanded.

"Well, since you put it that way, thank you." He replied with a smile.

I had won that battle.

Eric laid on the couch that night as I laid half asleep on my bed. Thought of the joy that today brought with it raced through my mind. I pondered for a few more minutes when I felt light pour onto my flesh. The door had been cracked open.

I tilted my head to get a look at what had disturbed my slumber to see Eric peaking into the room.

"Eric?" I asked.

"Chikaru, sorry to wake you was just making sure you're okay." He said blushing.

"Oh, well I'm fine. Why are you up?" I asked.

"Couldn't sleep, sleeping on that plane made my back hurt like hell," he laughed.

I blushed and turned away to not face him. The covers slid down a little to reveal my pajamas. I had a loose red shirt on that hung low on my neck which I got from Yaya as a graduation gift.

"I guess... You can sleep here..." I nearly whispered out.

"Huh? Oh no that's okay really!" He exclaimed with a large blush.

"Go ahead, I don't want you tired boarding your plane." I said lifting the blanket for him.

"Okay... I guess... If it's alright..." He said approaching cautiously.

"It's fine as long as you're okay with sleeping next to me." I said blushing.

"I think I'll manage..." He said quietly.

We both laid there not facing each other. No words were exchanged between us, just pure silence.

"Good night Chikaru." He said softly.

"Good..." Was all I managed to get out, for I had already fell into a deep slumber.

The morning brought a new day and it cleared my head.

Eric and I said nothing of the awkwardness of the previous night and simply dressed and preened for Eric's departure.

"I'll see you as soon as I can okay?" He said before boarding his plane.

We embraced each other and he left my arms and fled to the machine that would take him into the sky.

I arrived home late after stopping to get something to eat at a dinner. I saw my room had police officers migrated in front of it. My mind began to run with questions. I composed myself and approached them.

"May I help you officers?" I asked politely.

"Are you Chikaru Minamoto?" Asked the taller one.

"Yes I am, why?" I asked.

"May we talk to you inside?" Asked the other.

"Sure, let me just open the door." Said I.

I turned the key and led them inside, my heart racing at whatever I was about to hear.

We all sat down, and they sat on the couch across from me and set some files on the glass top table. I watched patiently. One took off his glasses and slid them into his front pocket.

"What's going on?" Said I breaking the silence with my anticipation.

The tall one sighed heavily.

"You're parents are divorced and live in Tokyo 24 Par 3 Lane?" He asked.

"Yes, they do, why?" I asked.

"We went to their house about 4 hours ago and took some pictures. Is this them?" He asked handing me some photos.

I took them slowly as if my arm would fall off if I retracted it to fast. I gazed at the squares that show one the past.

I dropped the pictures and ran to the bathroom and threw my head over the toilet. Like water from tap I vomited. I noticed one of the pictures still in my hand, and vomited once again. There next to the picture of my dead parents.

--

**A/N: Yup, it happened, the big intro is over as of now. The rest of this story's events are going to occur in chapter 7 and up. Look forward to that.**

**Fun Facts: My favorite characters are coming up.**


	7. Chapter Seven: Maria

Near The Lake

By Hidden Pen (Original by Allquall)

Chapter Seven: Maria

"How'd this happen!?" Was the first words that burst their way from my lips and tossed themselves onto the officers.

"Well we believe they were murdered as we said." Spoke the taller officer.

"How!?" I asked.

"Well here's what we think happened." The other chimed in.

I braced myself.

"Your father had come to visit your mother to plan a gift for you on your acceptance to your new school. Sometime after that a young man snuck into the unlocked front door, armed with a switch blade and a 9 millimeter handgun.

He made his way silently to the kitchen and stabbed your father multiple times in the neck from behind. Your mother heard the struggles and she made a run for it.

The killer then finished off your father and ran to your mother and shot her in the leg. After doing so he shot her several times in the head, execution style." The story left his lips like ice.

"But why?" I asked.

"Well, that's not all." Added the taller man.

"What do you mean?" Asked I.

"After killing the two, he walked into every room of the house and took nothing. He thrashed his way around the house." He said.

"What does that mean?" I replied.

"It means he was looking for someone else to kill, more than likely you." Said the officer.

"Why me?" I asked.

"We think your family knew something he didn't want to get out, that or he was a relative who wanted an inheritance." The shorter officer added.

"So what now?" I asked wiping my tears.

"Well, here's what we plan on doing. We're going to work night and say to find this guy, and we're going to keep the murder a secret, so people don't know the details, so if anyone we ask has any, we have a better idea who killed them." He replied.

"Alright, that sounds fine." Said I.

"Oh, and we're going to place you in the witness protection program." He added sipping his drink.

"WHAT!?" I exclaimed.

He lowered the cup from his lips and rested it on the table.

"Well miss Minamoto, we obviously can't leave you here, they clearly want to kill the entire family, and that includes you." He said.

"What about my scholarships!? My school!?" I yelled.

"I'm sorry, but it's either them or your life..." He said coldly.

Those words stabbed me like arrows. All my hard work, all my dedication and good deeds. Everything I had earned, lost with the work of 1 person. Who would be so cruel? Who so heartless?

"From now on your name is Sara James, you are a transfer student to LA High, we'll be relocating you tomorrow morning. Only bring the important things, as the rest will have to stay here." He said.

I nodded with disapproval, but sulked silently.

"We'll send someone to watch after you for tonight." Said the shorter man.

I got ready for bed that night, I brushed my teeth with only half of the enthusiasm I had the previous nights.

As I gazed into the crystal glass on the wall, I noticed the young woman looking back at me. Her face looked in pain and haggard. Her ears drooped, and her hair was a mess.

The most notable thing however, was her eyes. That luster they had before, was gone. They used to look like two polished gems as they lit up, now they just looked like old tarnished rocks. To the surprise of us both, she didn't cry though.

That was the one thing I was surprised by, that I didn't cry. I had held in my tears as I always did. Crying only made things worse, and only made one panic more. I couldn't lose my head, I needed to focus, I had to figure out why someone killed them, as I could be next.

Thoughts of someone running a cold knife into my flesh made me cower in fear, and twitch with mental agony.

Who would want to kill me? What had I done? Why would anyone want to harm me? I've never hurt a soul.

My heart ached the most from the loss of my parents however, that pain could never recover, as I would never see them again, unless I wanted to view them in body bags. This pain of their loss however was covered by the extreme fear for my own life. My parents more than likely could have bought themselves some time if they told the killer where I was, but they didn't. They sacrificed themselves so that I may live.

No matter how much pain encased itself in my heart, I could not cry, even if I wanted to, tears would not come out, they remained inside drowning my heart.

There I laid in distress, sad of the world I had to leave behind. My school, my family, my friends, even my own name!

I took another look at the new ID card the police had given me, I noticed that it was entirely in English, and was marked saying I was from New York.

I read over it carefully.

Sara James. That name I loathed.

Age 18, hometown New York, transfer student from Tokyo Japan.

All these lies made me want to lash out, but there was nothing to attack, so I laid in silence.

I thought one last time of my parents before I closed my eyes. That thought made me choke inside, but empty of tears was I.

I listened softly to the music I left on as the soft melody took my hands and led the way to a deep slumber.

"Name?" Asked the lady at the desk asking for my plane ticket.

"Sara James," I said in disgust of the name I had been given.

"Alright, can I see your ID young lady?" She asked politely.

I handed her the card.

"Alright, all set. Your plane is down this hall," She said pointing.

"Thank you very much." Said I.

I walked down that long corridor, It felt like the longest walk I had ever made. It was the walk that would be the last footsteps I'd have in Japan for a long time. I had only one person to blame, the person who killed my parents. Whoever they were, I wanted them to know they ruined my life, possibly forever. My dream of being a physics professor seemed nearly dead at this point.

I sat down on the plane and leaned my head back trying to rest just a little more, hoping I'd wake up to find this was all a bad dream. No such thing would happen though.

I cast my light brown eyes out the window and watched as the ground and the plane grew apart. The last time I'd see Japan was the thought in my head.

I closed my eyes and fell asleep. It was all I could do to keep my sanity.

I looked across from me to see the people around me.

I saw an older couple just getting ready to sleep as well, two seats back from them I saw a young girl with a black hoodie and the hood concealed her face. I noticed she had a set of strange medical items next to her, so I determined she was very ill. Behind her I saw a young man typing away on his computer, it reminded me of when I first met Eric.

I then began to long for someone to talk to.

I gazed around and peered at the sign that mentioned no cell phones. I sneakily looked around and saw no flight attendants. I decided it would be okay to text Eric if I laid low and no one noticed me.

I pulled out my messenger phone and started typing as I logged onto my messenger. To my good fortune he was on.

cutieinred: hi

Burn4u: hey

cutieinred: wat's goin on?

burn4u: nm u?

cutieinred: hehe, about the same. how r u?

burn4u: better now that ur here.

My heart jumped with joy at that last message. At least someone still cared for me.

cutieinred: awww

Burn4u: heh im actually in a meeting rite now.

cutieinred: o sorry 4 interuptin

Burn4u: nah its cool i wasnt payin attn to wat is goin on anyway

cutieinred: really now?

Bun4u: just my dad yellin and stuff, i really dont hav 2 say anything

cutieinred: o i c

Burn4u: its much better 2 talk 2 u anyways.

cutieinred: :)

Burn4u: ;)

cutieinred: u stil got my rite?

Burn4u: i'd nvr lose that. :P

cutieinred: haha ur makin me blush. XD

That wasn't a lie either, my whole face was bright red.

Burn4u: shit dad is takin every1 out of the board room. i g2g

cutieinred: awww

Burn4u: ill call u l8r, i luv u, c ya

I paused at that last part, and reread it a few times to make sure I read right. I needed to respond quickly.

cutieinred: luv u 2. P

Bun4u: l8r imouto. ;P

With that I saw him sign out. I was right, I'm like a little sister to him. My heart was warmed by this simple thought.

I leaned back to relax some, but my silence was interrupted by a vibrating phone. I peered at the caller ID to see it was Shizuma.

I gazed around to look for the watchful eye of the flight attendant and saw no one.

I flipped the phone open and answered.

"Hello?" I asked politely.

"Chikaru, been a while since you called. What have you been doing? Don't tell me you got a cute girlfriend that you're spending all your time with!" Shizuma teased.

"What!? No, nothing like that!" I jumped to the defense, which only made Shizuma laugh.

"Yeah... So anyway, why did you call?" I asked.

"Was wondering how you were doing, I haven't heard heads or tails of you in a while!" Shizuma giggled.

"I've been busy is all," I said.

"So it's true then..." She got quiet.

The hairs on my neck were all standing on end.

"What's true?" I asked as if I didn't know.

"That you transferred to another school in London?" Shizuma's words seemed to be hoping for a no.

I had completely forgotten about AALL at this point, I was just thankful she didn't find out about my parents death.

"Yes... It's true..." I said quietly, trying to sell it.

"I see... Well, at least you'll get to do what you want right?" She asked.

"Oh of course," I replied.

"Say, do you remember when you helped me and Nagisa make up?" She asked.

"Don't tell me you girls had another fight." I groaned.

"Nah, I take extra care when it comes to dealing with my Nagisa, I can't let anything like that happen again." She laughed.

"Thank God..." I replied.

"What's that supposed to mean, you don't have faith in me do you?" She said laughing.

"No, that's not it, I have complete faith in you Shizuma." I answered.

"That's good, at least someone does..." She said solemnly.

"Father?" I asked.

"Father." She answered.

We both knew what this meant. Shizuma had a rather demanding father, who asked almost the impossible from her. He had already set up a marriage for her that she didn't want, and he has unrealistic academic goals set for her. He was a rather money rubbing old man, and thought more of bills and coins as his family than his own children, it's a mystery how his wife puts up with him, I always assumed she ignored him.

"He's just being a prick again, upset that I'm not taking to English so easily." She replied. "Shit's hard," she added.

"English huh? That's one of my favorite subjects," I answered.

"Really now? I can't grasp it to well, it's nothing like French. French was easy, English is such a bitch." She laughed.

"It can be tricky to understand for Japanese people they say." Said I.

"Oh that is so the truth!" Shizuma said bursting into laugher yet again. She seemed happy today.

The laughter broke on both of our sides and it suddenly quiet.

"Hey Chikaru, can you make me a promise?" She asked her voice getting serious.

"Yeah sure, what is it?" I asked curiously.

"I want you to promise me, when you see me and Nagisa in trouble to help us." Her voice was stern and serious.

I was silent.

"I know it sounds selfish, but I really love Nagisa, and I'd do anything for her, and I just want all the support I can get you know, with my dad and all-" She said but was interrupted.

"I promise." Said I.

"Huh?" She asked dumbfounded.

"I promise to help out when I can. I know how much Nagisa means to you, and it's my hope you'd offer your hands to assist me, as much as I'd offer mine." Said I.

"Chikaru... Thank you... You're such a sweet young girl, I don't know how you handle everything so efficiently, but you do, and I'm thankful to know you. Nagisa was right, I really can count on you." Said she.

"Of course Shizuma," I replied with a smile, which of course she couldn't see.

"Hey Chikaru, I betcha Miyuki would totally say yes if you asked her out, it'd get her out of marrying that guy her parents want her to marry." Shizuma's sly voice rang in my ears.

"Huh? Why?" I blushed.

"Come on, I'm trying to hook you up, it's not fair that me and Nagisa are waving our relationship in your face, and you're over there all alone." She said.

"Oh, well that's very kind of you, but I'll have to decline, Miyuki and me have little in common, and with my current location I don't think it'll be easy for us to see each other." That much wasn't a lie at least, as it would be very difficult to see each other from LA.

"So picky aren't you?" Shizuma teased.

"Look who's talking." I retorted.

She snarled slightly.

"I'm only kidding, relax." I laughed.

"Yeah I know..."

"I gotta get going soon Shizuma, I will keep my promise don't worry." I said noticing the flight attendant was about to make their route to the pilot's room.

"Okay, I'll call back some other time." She responded.

"See you soon." With that I hung up and stashed the phone away hoping not to get caught. To my luck I didn't think she noticed that I was just using a cell phone, and none of the other passengers cared enough to rat me out either.

I wanted to check my emails, but my laptop was in a place I couldn't reach it: London, along with many other items I wished I could take, but had to leave, which really sucked because I just got that laptop, and spent a large sum on upgrading it.

I shook my head in defeat knowing I probably wouldn't see those items for a long time.

The though had crossed my mind of never being able to go home, what if they never caught the killer? Would I have to remain in protection for the rest of my life? Or until they at last killed me? Could such a thing happen?

I had little knowledge of how the police operated, due to being isolated in Astraea for such a long time. This isolation caused my ignorance of their criminal capture to criminal escape ratio.

My eyes closed me from the outside world as I fell into a land where no harm could befall me.

I dreamt I was back home, and there was everyone. Mom, dad, my uncles and aunts, everyone. The one that took me by surprise was Eric. He was wearing that same suit he was wearing when I met him. His hair was neat and tidy and not a thing out of place on his figure, he looked like a salesman.

I smiled and ran up and hugged him with all the strength in my body. It was good to feel the feeling that embrace gave me, even if it was fictional.

To my left was Nagisa and Shizuma, both of which smothering my cheeks with kisses and laughing hysterically at how red my face became.

I noticed a tug at my hand, and turned to see a little Kagome standing there. Her eyes were so loving, but so lonely at the same time. I held open my arms and let her hold me as strong as she held her beloved Oshibaru. Her grip was light and gentle, as if she was afraid I'd break if she held to hard.

"Oneesama..." She whispered.

"You can call me Chikaru." I replied gently stroking her head.

"Chikaru..." She said.

"That's right." I coaxed.

"James..." She added.

"Hm?" I perked up.

"James..." She repeated.

"MISS JAMES!" Yelled a flight attendant.

"HUH!?" I said snapping out of my slumber.

"The plane has landed, please exit with your belongings." She scolded.

"Um... Right." I shook my head.

I had forgotten people here will refer to me as Sara James, the 18 year old transfer student.

The thought had crossed my mind of simply letting them kill me, they were already controlling my life. They'd even taken my name! My identity. I wasn't anyone anymore, just an alias. I had become the girl without a name, and it made me loathe this person more, and only think that they had better have the greatest damn reason for doing this.

I noticed the flight attendant was getting annoyed, so I grabbed my bags and exited the plane, catching a scornful look on my way out.

I walked outside into the airport and saw tons of Americans. They looked much different from how they were described on TV.

I waved for a taxi outside so I could reach my next destination. To my good fortune, one had pulled up to take me there.

"Where to?" Said the driver in English.

"LA police department please." I said trying to shake my accent. as if it was a disease.

"You got it," he replied.

After that we sat in silence awaiting our arrival time. I watched as the meter went up in American dollars, I was thankful I knew what the number said.

"That'll be 18.50." Said he.

I handed him the green paper and walked out of the cab gracefully as I could, grabbing my bags.

"Hello, I was sent here under the witness protection program, my name is Chikaru Minamoto." I said handing him the papers the officer in Japan had given me.

The man who had received said papers was at the counter of the desk of the LA police department building. He examined them sincerely.

"Alright, the Japanese police were kind enough to supply you with 3,000 so you could get started in your life here, you will be attending LA High school English classes until you pass the proficiency exam." He said stamping some papers.

"High school? I just graduated high school. This must be a mistake." I protested.

"Sorry, but you need to speak fluent English here in America, and you have to be able to pass a proficiency to do so." He responded without looking up from his work.

I opened my mouth to protest again, but it was no use. I simply nodded quietly in defeat.

I took my bags and headed towards the school that I was to attend., I figured it'd be best to see what I was up against right away, rather than fighting an unseen enemy.

I couldn't believe I was talking about a building as if it was Hell on Earth, but in my mind, anything that tried to replace Lilium was third rate, and Hell.

I saw a large building reading: LA High. This had to be the place.

I took note of the group of students out front playing basketball. I hear many English cuss words as they played, some of which I wasn't aware could be used in those sentence formations. The rest was just a blur to me, as I could only make out what they were saying by far. I hoped no one would notice me.

"Just keep a low profile, stay unnoticed, don't draw attention to yourself." I kept thinking over and over.

"Don't do anything abnormal," I thought.

I treaded lightly as the gravel beneath my feet felt like it was about to crack and let me fall into an endless rift. I had done good at not being noticed thus far.

I looked up in awe of the school. It wasn't Astraea Hill worthy, but it was still a sight to be seen.

In my empty minded state I was an accident waiting to happen, and sure enough one did happen.

One of the girls playing basketball bumped into me and I fell over and my things fell to the ground. She fell adjacent to me.

"Fuck, don't stand in the middle of the fucking road kid..." She said rubbing her head.

"Sorry..." I replied.

"Heh, hey guys, this jap can speak English." She said to her friends coming over.

"So she's an Americanized bitch then?" laughed another.

"She's a looker that's for sure." Said the one at the end.

"Leave her alone already." Said the shortest member of the group.

She knelt down and assisted me in picking up my fallen belongings. She had a hard looking face, which had a scar across her left cheek in the mark of a slash.

She handed me my things and I thanked her graciously as I stood up.

"You guys need to be easy on her, she's a new kid I can tell." Said she cocking her head in the direction of her friends.

"Don't mind them, they just get the racism rubbed off on them." She said with a smile. "'cause they ain't got no balls!" She added leaning in their direction. This statement made the others roll their eyes.

"What's your name?" She asked.

"It's rude to ask someone their name without introducing yourself first." I pointed out.

"Ah, a well mannered girl I see. Well then, my name is Rika Yule, and you are?" She asked..

"Sara James." I replied loathing my own words.

"Nice to meet you, you can call me Thief, everyone else does." She said laughing.

"Thief?" I asked recalling that word referred to someone who stole things a lot.

"Yeah, and that's Samantha Edans, otherwise known as Silver." She pointed to the tallest of the group.

Silver had long blond hair, and serious looking brown eyes. She was rather flat chested, and her hair was silky and not a strand out of place. Her expression made her look overly serious, and evil inside.

"That's Silence over there." She said pointing to the other one.

"Hello," I greeted.

As her name implied I was greeted with Silence.

"She can't talk, she's mute, and has difficulty learning sign language, so we have a hard time telling what she wants, because she only knows how to write in Japanese. We have no idea what her real name is, she just lives with another one of our groups members, she doesn't even go to school." Thief spoke.

"Hey Thief don't you think you're telling the jap to much?" Silver glared.

Her glare was so strong even I could feel it's sting.

"Just lay off with that shit Silver. You don't HAVE to act like that bitch so much..." Thief retaliated.

Thief's words made me sense old arguments brewing up.

"So are you going to this school?" Asked Thief.

"Umm, yes I am. I just transferred here to learn English." I replied with as little accent as my voice box permitted.

"So you'll be in classes with us then." Said she.

"I look forward to it." I said bowing.

"Hey, what's with all the formal shit? You don't have to bow to us, we ain't Gods." Thief laughed.

"Sorry, I just want to avoid trouble so I try and be as polite as I can." Shamefully I admitted.

"Don't worry about it, we'll cover your ass, just maintain a low profile, and of course you gotta survive Maria..." Thief's words got less audible as she approached the end of that sentence. My heart jumped waiting to know who Maria is.

"From now on your nickname is Crystal." Said Thief changing the subject.

"Crystal? Why's that?" I asked.

"Cause it's the only Japanese word I know." Laughed Thief.

"So from now on we'll call you Crystal." She smiled.

"She looks more like 'Dogshit' to me." Said a lower voice. The voice was lower, but most certainly female. It's power was immense however, as it made the other girls silent and turn to its direction.

The voice belonged to an older looking girl, about my age. She had reddish brown hair, and it was separated into two tails at the top of her head. The tails touched her neck just barely, and her eyes reddish glow complimented her hair.

Even with the black hoodie she was wearing on it was obvious she had muscle and was tough.

Her face had a strange tattoo on her upper cheek. It resembled the shape of a bird footprint.

Her eyes were filled with evil and darkness, they were ice.

"Trying to recruit worthless Asian crap, Thief?" The girl spoke again.

"That's Maria, the Raven Clan leader. Just don't let her scare you." Whispered Thief to my ear.

"Rayne, take it easy on her." Silver spoke out, you could tell she was still in fear of this girl.

"Silver don't stand in my way." Maria said, and with one glare Silver backed down.

"Who would dare enter the Raven Clan under the rule of Maria Leane," she said eyeing me sharply. Her gaze was like a knife and sliced accurately.

"I didn't really mean to cause any trouble..." I said softly, I felt weak and inferior.

"You japs are all the same, just like those other fuckers that waste my time." Maria said turning away.

"Well, Maria, I apologize..." I said softly.

Quickly she pivoted on her right foot and clouted me a blow that I would not soon forget.

The movement was so sudden and quick, like an assassin's dagger. The sharpness of the punch knocked me back a few steps and brought me to my knees.

A copper tasting blood was detected on my lips. I licked my lower lip to confirm it.

The blow only struck my face, by my whole body was in shock. I couldn't force a single muscle to move. I looked up as much as my neck would permit.

I looked up in time to see Maria lower her fist slowly.

"Stupid shit, disrespecting me like that. Next time I'll tear you a new asshole." She said walking away slowly.

Before she vanished from sight she looked over at Silver and mentioned a few words along the lines of, "teach her some respect," just not as polite.

"You got lucky," said Thief helping me to my feet.

"Is that so?" I said wiping my lip.

"Yeah, you're lucky to be alive after that disrespect." Thief giggled.

"I did nothing wrong though!" I retaliated.

"Oh like Hell you did, you NEVER call a Raven Clan member by their first name." Thief laughed.

"Huh? Why's that?" I asked curiously.

"It's the highest form of disrespect, it's like telling them you're so much higher than them you can take their name away." Thief said.

"So that's why we have nick names?" I asked.

"Yup, and looks like you're a part of the Raven Clan now Crystal." Silver butted in.

"How so? Rayne just punched me didn't she?" I asked thinking I could have imagined it.

"Yeah she sure did, but she thinks you got some nerve calling her out like that, and told me to teach you the ropes, so she must think you have potential, which is a good thing." Silver smiled.

"Really now?"" I said picking up my things.

"Don't expect any slack from her though, since you're Asian she's gonna give you as much shit as possible. She is an incredible racist." Silver rolled her eyes.

"So we all refer to her as Rayne?" I asked one last question.

"Yup." Thief responded.

"Maria Rayne Leane..." Was the only thing my mind could fix itself on.

--

**A/N: Yup, here we are, llama central. All I can say is it took a while getting here, and we're in for one hell of a ride. It's all starting now, the wonderful build up until we figure out what's going on. I am very excited about chapter 9 I will tell you now, but I can't say why as it's a secret.**

**Fun Facts: This is the longest chapter so far. However it won't be for long.**

**See you soon in the next chapter, Chapter Eight: Rule of the Raven.**


	8. Chapter Eight: Rule of the Raven

Near The Lake

By Hidden-Pen (Original by Allquall)

Chapter Eight: Rule of the Raven

I awoke the next morning in a room that had now been claimed as my own. Thief was kind enough to let me live with her. She seemed a lot kinder than the other members of the gang that's for sure. I felt the most comfortable with her than any of the others.

I walked out of the room and noticed the shower wasn't occupied yet, nor had any signs of being used.

"Looks like Thief isn't a morning person." I said to no on in particular.

I thought nothing of it and walked in to start my day. The water felt so soothing after the events of yesterday. To my good fortune though, my face wasn't swollen and there were no marks where I got punched either. I still would make extra note not to piss Rayne off again though, unless I wanted the whole deal next time.

I combed my hair cautiously, trying to rip or tear any part, in case of knots, which I rarely had, my hair was always rather nicely kept.

I noticed Thief had no make up on the counter, none at all. No eyeliner, no blush, nothing. This drew me to the conclusion that she preferred natural over beauty, then again she didn't seem like a very lady-like person. She seemed to be more of a brute than anything, but a soft-core one, no where near as violent as Rayne was.

Thinking about Rayne I decided I would try and make amends for my apparent rudeness the day before. How I would pull that one off was a mystery, as it didn't appear she was interested in being friends with someone like me, and her racism didn't help me on this case.

I decided to just let the day unroll itself in front of me instead of worrying what was to become. I had all morning to think about how I was going to get to Rayne, as I remember Thief mentioning she skips morning classes a lot, so I was pretty confident I wouldn't have to deal with her until later.

My primary concern at this moment was what I should wear. No longer required to wear school uniforms I could wear whatever I decided. However I had trouble thinking of how I would come off as casual.

I sat deep in thought and tried to think what I truly wanted.

After a few moments of silence, I decided I wanted to be back in Astraea more than anything right now. I wanted to run back into Lilium and act as if this whole ordeal never happened. I wanted to run to my friends and hug them tightly and never let go. The simulated smell of Kagome filled my nostrils as I allowed my mind to wander and give me the pleasure I longed for. I hoped she was handling okay without me, and not missing me to much.

"Sorry Kagome looks like It'll be a little longer before my first visit back to Astraea. I didn't plan for all this, I'm sorry..." I spoke out loud to myself.

It was decided then, I would wear my school uniform today, it's the closest I'll get to Astraea around here. Where I was, Astraea was only a dream.

"Class, we have a new student today. Please welcome miss Sara James." The middle aged woman's voice bellowed all the way to the back of the room.

"It's nice to meet you, they call me Crystal." Said I bowing. My English didn't crack in between words, so I was glad.

"Please take your seat Crystal," the teacher replied.

I nodded and sat next to Thief quietly, gently fixing my skirt. I could hear whispers and other sounds of chatter across the room. I could safely assume I was the topic of interest.

"Why's she wear such a fancy get up? She rich or something?" I heard thrown at 1 student.

"Great another Jap." I heard tossed back at the original thrower.

"Think Rayne will beat the shit out of them?" Asked the second.

"That or the Goddess of the Demon will spirit her away." Said the other giggling.

Their conversation ended with the teacher glaring in their direction. They pretended to resume their work.

"Spirit away." These words stuck in my mind. I wondered what they were talking about.

Lunch came up and I sat with Thief, Silver and Silent, and a few other girls from the gang. Apparently I was already the new trainee and everyone wanted to be a part of the training process.

"Alright, a few things you should remember about the Raven clan okay Crystal?" Said Thief ripping a shred of bread from a roll with her teeth. She looked vicious doing so.

"Okay, please tell me." I said politely.

"First of all, lose that innocent girl deal, it won't do shit for you here, except make you someone's bitch." Thief responded.

"Innocent girl...?" I asked curiously.

"You'll know what I mean later." She said trying to make me relax over it.

"Second, never call someone out, especially Rayne, she'll tear you a new asshole." She added.

"Alright, I'll try and remember that." Said I.

"Next, always listen to the leader, her word is law." She said.

"Who's the leader?" I asked.

"Rayne." Silver spoke out.

"That's going to be rough..." I said sinking in my seat.

"No kidding, especially with you being a jap, she's gonna give you an extra hard time just for that fact alone." Thief spoke with a mouth full.

"So anything else?" I asked.

"Well, you're really weak and fragile, so we decided we're going to have to toughen you up a bit, so we signed you up for the football team, and Silver is going to train you after school every chance she can get." Thief replied.

"What for?" I asked curiously.

"To get some muscle on those things you call arms." Silver laughed.

"Right..." I replied.

I had never been much of an athlete and this was a lot to take in at one time.

"One last thing." Thief said.

"Yes?" I asked leaning in.

Thief's expression got really serious and her eyes fixated on me as they locked on.

"There's this other gang..." She began.

I blinked and listened.

"They are all Asian kids, they call themselves the AI, or the 'Asian Invasion', they may have some other names too." Said Thief.

"What about them?" I asked.

"If you value your body looking the way it does, you'll stay away from them." Thief said sternly.

"Are they that bad?" I asked.

"I don't know, I have seen a couple of them get violent, but mostly it's just because the Raven Clan and the AI hate each other. If the AI doesn't kick your ass Rayne sure will." Thief said with a grin.

"Why do they hate each other?" I asked.

"Well I doubt any of the AI could be that strong, last I heard they were a bunch of preppy rich kids who go to a private school. The only reason the gangs hate each other is because back in the day their old leader, Wong kicked the shit out of one of the Raven Clan members. Some say it was a case of mistaken identity, others say she just felt like it. I don't know what the deal is, but all I know is we haven't trusted the AI since, especially Rayne." Thief's words seemed to keep the same constant tone.

"What's the AI like now?" Said I.

"Not sure, I hear they are led by Wong's younger sister, and boy is she a bitch. They also got that girl Tucker who's a fucking slut." Thief said. The others laughed at her words, I could detect this was spoken between them before.

"So just keep away from them?" I asked.

"If you value life, then yes, that'd be a good idea." Silver answered.

"Alright." I said.

That night came and Silver came over to Thief's house to come and get me. I was a little nervous about not meeting her standards.

When I was taken to her house I said nothing the entire trip.

"Alright, we're going to keep it simple today, just gonna do some lifting, to get your muscles some life in them. I gotta move a bunch of stuff to my backyard anyways. Just grab some boxes and help me move stuff." She said plainly.

I obeyed and lifted a crate. It appeared as though she was moving all the junk to the backyard to get it out of sight.

The Crate was heavy and put a lot of strain on my muscles. I was more out of shape than I had thought.

My mind wandered as I lifted crate after crate. My muscles ached and each one screamed at me.

Trying to take my mind off of it I began to think of something to talk about with Silver.

I then recalled the conversation the two girls had in the classroom earlier this morning. The one retaining to a goddess.

"Hey Silver." I said.

"Yeah?" She said lifting another crate. She didn't seem to be using a lot of effort at all, unlike me.

"Who's the Goddess of the Demon?" I asked.

"Where'd you hear about her?" She asked setting down another crate and sitting on it.

I did the same and sat next to her.

"I heard from some of the girls at school, they talked about her spiriting someone away, what does that mean?" I asked.

"It's just an urban legend, I wouldn't worry to much about it." She said not making eye contact.

"What urban legend?" I asked.

She sighed with the expression that she didn't like telling this story, but some reason did anyways.

"The Goddess of the Demon is a myth really, no one can prove she exists." Silver began.

"Why not?" I asked.

"No one's ever seen her. Well at least seen her and been able to talk about it." Silver answered.

"Really?" I questioned.

"Well, there was 1 guy who claims to have seen her, but he went blind. He claims seeing her made him go blind. He describes her as a young teenage girl as beautiful as a goddess, and had the most light blue eyes he'd ever seen. Her hair was a pure silver, and she wore a white robe that was nearly three sizes too big. However he was a drunk too." Silver laughed.

"So why has no one else seen her?" Said I.

"Well supposedly other people did." She answered.

"Why haven't they come out to say anything?" I asked.

"They can't." Silver said plainly.

"Why not?" My lips were quivering.

"No one has seen them since." Silver replied.

"What!?" I nearly jumped.

"What happened to them!?" I asked.

"No one knows, but people say..." She stopped.

"People say what!?" I nearly yelled.

She turned to face me, and our eyes made contact for the first time in this entire conversation.

"She spirited them away." She said softly. I practically read the words off of her lips.

"Spirited them away?" I asked.

"Yup, they say she's a goddess that came from the heavens to punish the souls of the wicked and tortured. She hunts them down, and takes spirits them away to another world, where demons feast on their souls." Silver spoke.

"Why would people believe that?" I asked.

"It all started 6 years ago. People started disappearing, and others claim to have seen a strange looking girl with them in the time they were last seen." She said.

"H-how many people have vanished?" fear was playing with my words and making me stutter.

"Around 200, probably more that the police don't know about." Silver said.

"200!? What are the police doing to stop this!?" I asked scared.

"Nothing, they gave up on the case. There's no evidence, no bodies, nothing. There's no leads, the girl is clearly smarter than the law. If she's even doing it." Silver said gazing at the sky.

"I don't believe in that nonsense though, I think there's a logical reason for all those people disappearing, I mean after all, no bodies means no one killed them. They could have just got up and left." Silver said yawning.

"I guess, but it seems awkward that over 200 people just decided to vanish without a trace doesn't it?" I asked.

"Yeah it does, that's for sure, but how could someone kill that many people and get away with it and not have a trace of evidence? It's just not possible, and I don't think they really spirited them away, I mean that kind of supernatural stuff doesn't happen, at least not around places like this anyway." Silver reassured.

"I guess, but the whole idea of people just vanishing in general is a lot to take in." I said.

"Don't worry it's just a myth, she's been around for 6 years and none of us have vanished yet. She's a legend." Silver calmed.

"Well I suppose you're right." I smiled.

"Besides she only goes after the souls of the weak and tortured." Silver laughed.

"Weak and tortured...?" I questioned.

"Yeah, the kind of people who are miserable inside and let the pain inside them eat them up." Silver explained.

"Pain inside them...?" I asked.

"Yeah like some stupid break up, or dead family or whatever. Don't worry though, she only takes sad emo kids." Silver laughed.

"Yeah... Of course." I said brushing off my fear.

"Anyway that looks like enough for today, let's call it a night and we'll work more tomorrow." Silver yawned.

"Are you sure, we can do some more if you want." I said trying to not sound tired as well.

"Nah it's okay, I'm going easy on ya since it's your first day. That and you're in such poor shape." Silver laughed.

"What's that supposed to mean!?" I yelled.

"I saw you huffing and puffing lifting those crates. You were giving everything you had just to suspend them in the air!" Silver laughed uncontrollably.

"Suspend?" I asked.

"Yeah, it means to levitate, or if you use it in terms of school it means they kick you out of school for a little while. I take it that's an English word you didn't know?" She asked.

I nodded.

"Well I don't like playing English teacher, so don't get used to me explaining the unknown to you." She winked.

I blushed and bowed in thanks.

"Drop that formal stuff, this isn't Japan anymore kid, you can just say 'thank you' here." Silver smiled.

"But where I come from, this is a form of respect." I protested.

"Yeah, but you shouldn't bow to me, I'm not that important, at least no where near Rayne." She laughed.

The thought of Rayne made me realize I hadn't seen her all day.

"Speaking of Rayne, where is she? I haven't seen her all day." I said.

"She was out of town today, went to go get some stuff from her friend in another nearby town. She should be back tomorrow that's for sure. Why do you ask?" Silver's brow raised.

"Oh, no reason." I lied.

"Best get ready for your ass to be knocked all over tomorrow. Chances are she's gonna be a bitch from the start to you. She doesn't cut anyone any slack." Silver informed.

"I'll manage." Said I.

"Alright, see you tomorrow." Silver said.

I nodded and began to walk home, my muscles ached in pain. My thoughts then went back to the events of the day.

The things this town had, a mysterious goddess that took the souls of the weak and tortured, a rival gang of Asian kids, and Rayne.

Although Rayne pretty much showed me my place as soon as I arrived, I couldn't help but feel like she had to be a good leader for all these people to respect her.

This place wasn't like Astraea at all. I missed it however.

I wanted to wake up in my dorm room tomorrow morning, and everything just be simple and calm again. I wanted to be in a calmer place that's for sure.

--

**A/N: **I'm sorry for such a long wait. I've been lazy lately, but I got inspired so I didn't give up. So yeah I plan on making this one to the end I promise that. I'm pretty sure I can keep that promise too. Suggestions, comments, and reviews are always appreciated. I am happy to say this is over 1,200 hits already. I am going to consider that decent for this stage of the story.

Fun facts: The Goddess of the Demon is one of the few urban legends that exist in the city. She's like a story kids tell each other. Things like "Oh if you don't be good, the Goddess of the Demon is going to spirit you away." Things like that. She's a tall tale meant to scare children. She's ever used as a parenting tool to some. They tell their toddlers to behave so the Goddess doesn't come and take them.

Even though her name is a contradiction of itself, people still believe in her.

Yay. Well now that that is out of the way time for Chapter Nine: Rayne's Test.


	9. Chapter Nine: Rayne's Test

Near the Lake

By Hidden-Pen (Original by Allquall)

Chapter Nine: Rayne's Test

"Are you guys sure about this?" I asked trying to wean my way out of having to spend the day with Rayne.

"It's the rules Crystal, all new members have to be approved by Rayne herself, and the only way for her to do that is to see what you're made of and examine you up close." Thief spoke rather proudly of Rayne.

"Is that so…?" I whispered.

"Don't worry, Rayne may be tough, but she's still human. You just got a rough start that's all, I'm sure if you can impress Rayne today you two will be on a better footing, and who knows Rayne might actually end up liking you. You never know." Thief winked.

"I already know what you're trying." Said I.

"Oh?" Thief retorted.

"You just want Rayne to like me so she ends her bitter racism against Asian people don't you?" I scowled.

"Yup, pretty much." Thief admitted.

I couldn't believe how shameless she could say that. She didn't seem to have any worry about how I would feel being used.

"Go ahead and cry over it, but the idea wasn't to trick you, we just wanted to take the chance to make Rayne calm a little, I know we all hate those AI basterds, but Rayne just hates all Asian kids. We hope this will help her deal with them, so we can focus on better things than just smashing every Asian that walks, spits, or glances in her direction. It's a simple way to stop the bullshit and get back the business." Thief smiled at her elaborate plan.

"Alright, I'll do it, but I don't want to get hurt again…" I winced at the thought, gently stroking where I got punched last time.

"As long as you do what Rayne asks, you should be fine." Thief assured me.

We had been walking the entire time to Rayne's residence so that I may begin my "day in Hell."

We arrived moments after the conversation ended, and Thief rang the doorbell to the house.

I was a little surprised at where Rayne lived. She had a sky blue home, with black shutters and by the looks of it she kept the outside neat and tidy, I could only assume the inside was similar. She didn't seem the type to live in a place like this. Then again I had to feel guilty for judging her, as I hardly knew her. The only thing I knew her from was a punch in the face, and word of mouth.

I started to wonder what she was really like. Who knows, maybe I'd actually like the real her, and we could be friends instead of enemies.

"Good luck", Thief said patting me on the shoulder.

As I glanced towards Thief I came to realization that Rayne had been standing in the doorway.

I gazed into those eyes of danger and hate. They shined a violent red that seemed to resemble fire that couldn't be tamed. Her eyes seemed to match her equally violent red hair which had been made into pigtails that were pulled to both sides. I assumed this was because Rayne didn't like hair in her face or her neck, so she kept it tamed and under control. Just another sign she answers to no one.

Her cloths looked rather tomboyish, as predicted, then again I wouldn't expect less from Rayne.

A black hooded sweatshirt draped her body, and concealed her rather average size breasts. The way the shirt covered them was as if she didn't want people to know they existed. The pants with the shirt were so baggy I couldn't see any girlish figure on this girl at all on this girl.

"She's all yours Rayne, try not to kill her okay?" Thief joked, however that joke made me even more uneasy.

Thief took her leave and Rayne didn't seem really glance towards her at all, she had her eyes set on me. I had a feeling no good came from such a powerful gaze.

"So, what's your name?" Rayne spoke rather plainly and uninterested in even her own question.

"Umm, it's Sara, b-but my Raven Clan name is Crystal." I stuttered slightly.

"Let's get this over with, get your ass inside Sara." Rayne said. She made sure I caught that last word, a form of disrespect, the same I had given her. This was a certainty she hadn't forgiven me.

"Nice place…" I said looking around.

To my surprise the house was tidy and well kept. The walls were a clean white, and the furniture looked like it was cleaned quite often.

"Alright here you go." Rayne said.

With that she extended out a sword hilt to me. Attached to the hilt was a long and powerful looking blade. The design on the hilt bore a dragon engulfing the blade. The blade itself had her name carved in it elegantly, "Maria".

"What's this for?" I asked nervously taking the blade.

She drew a sword off of the wall and led me to the back yard.

"We're just gonna do a little fighting. Why are you scared? Maybe you should just go home now." Rayne smiled deviously.

I couldn't back down now, I'd already come this far, it'd be a waste to turn down the challenge now. I decided to accept it rather than run.

"I'll go for it." Said I determined. The last thing I wanted to do was make Rayne lose any more respect in me at this point, even though that seemed very unavoidable at this point.

We stepped into the yard, and I noticed she kept this just as clean as the house. We were in a fenced off area, and the fence was high enough so we would not be seen out here.

"So what are we here to do anyways?" Asked I shaking my Japanese accent.

"We're gonna have a little duel." Rayne said drawing her sword and gripping it with only 1 hand.

Even with just 1 hand she looked fierce and more than a match for me. Just the sight of her standing there made sweat trickle down my neck and my palms could barely keep the sword in my hand.

"Do you see this sword?" Rayne asked grasping her black blade.

The sword was a black katana, the hilt was a black raven with spread wings. The blade itself was rather impressive and looked old.

"Yes I do… Why…?" Questioned I.

"This sword was passed down by Raven Clan leader to Raven Clan leader for generations. It's been around since the clan was first formed in the later 1800s." Rayne spoke proudly.

"So the clan wasn't always some street gang?" Asked I.

"That's right, and this same sword was used to execute traitors and misfits. Those not worthy would meet their end to this blade." Rayne said.

I gulped.

"And you're telling me this because…?" I didn't want a real answer to that question.

"Because you're about to join them." Rayne smiled.

Quickly without warning Rayne dashed at my left side and attempted to slice me in half with her blade. I however moved quick enough to only catch the swords edge. Only a part of my shirt was sliced, and no skin had made contact with the sword.

She put the sword between her 2 hands and pressed it hard against mine. I tried to resist, but her strength was to much for me, and I soon found myself on my knees trying to hold her back. It was no use though, she soon caused me to fall on my back and held her blade pointed at my nose.

"Looks like you lose." Rayne's eyes were burning when she said these words.

"Weakling." She whispered as she stepped back towards the house.

"A wimp like you will never survive in the clan, you'd best go home." Rayne advised.

"I'm not weak." I declared angrily.

Rayne glanced my way and dropped her sword as she approached me. Her gaze was enough to make any person fall to their knees and beg for mercy. The power that glowed from her eyes alone was commanding and dominate. She had the eyes of a beast on the body of a tomboy. Her attitude only made this stick out even more.

"What did you say?" Rayne asked pushing me back slightly.

"Err… Nothing…" I said backing down and blushing.

"You're pathetic, no wonder you're a failure." Rayne laughed.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"You're nothing but an orphan. I read your transcript, your parents died and you had no where else to go but here. You couldn't make it out in Jap-land on your own without mommy and daddy." Rayne laughed.

"That's not true!" I argued.

"Your parents must be ashamed to have spawned such a horrible little brat." Rayne continued.

"Stop it!" I demanded.

"Or you'll do what?" Rayne asked. "Call mom and dad?" She added with a sneer.

Rayne got close to my face.

"Your parents are rotting in Hell, where you'll soon join them." She smiled a dark and evil grin. That grin made me lose control of myself.

"ENOUGH!" I screamed, and with that, I had my sword to her neck in a millisecond. I held it tight as I gained control over her.

"Don't talk about my parents like that. Ever. You don't know them. You don't know me. If I ever hear you talking about them like that again… I'll… I'll… I'll KILL YOU!" The words left my lips very crisp and quickly as if trying to escape my being.

Rayne blinked in amazement and smiled lowering my sword.

"You have potential, but that alone isn't enough to make it out here. I'll be watching you… Crystal." She whispered into my ear.

Crystal. She had said my name, did this mean I had gained her respect? Or did it just mean I barely met the standards for making it into the Raven Clan?

As Rayne was walking away I reached out to her, but tripped instead.

I fell and my fall was broken by something soft that smelled of bath soap and shampoo. I opened my eyes to notice I was laying on what appeared to be a set of black pillows at first glance. I then gazed up to see Rayne's face. It wasn't long before I realized my "pillows" were actually Rayne's breast. I blushed as I held myself up with my arms.

I stared down at her as my hair fell and strands of it touched her chest lightly. I was in awe of her. Up this close she looked much more attractive than from behind a sword. I found myself studying her features, which most of which were almost non-existent, but that was okay with me. She then pushed me off of her and stood up.

"Don't get so cozy." Rayne scolded brushing herself off.

"Anyway, I'm going to back inside. You'd better show up at the meetings from now on. I don't want any dead weight on my team. You'd better be able to pull your own weight." Rayne left for the door with those words.

I was now a member of the Raven Clan, but what I was thinking about more was this unexplainable feeling I now had towards Rayne.

--

A/N: Yeah I know what you're thinking: WTF TOOK SO LONG!? Well I actually was really uncertain how I wanted this chapter to go, and lots of procrastination. But Procrastination makes perfect.

I know it's a short chapter, but I'll hopefully have more motivation for the next one. Didn't want to much to happen in this chapter. Yeah, it's a filler chapter pretty much, but it establishes getting Chikaru in the Raven Clan, and a new found respect for Rayne on her part. Also we get to see Chikaru show some bravery for once. Sorry if this one feels rushed, didn't have much to say, as little was going on here.

Fun Facts: I have pictures that are going to be tied to later chapters.

Well see you all soon when we reach Chapter Ten: A Stranger. We are almost halfway through the first main chapter set. Yay.


	10. Chapter Ten: A Stranger

Near the Lake

By Hidden-Pen (Original by Allquall)

Chapter Ten: A Stranger

Morning had slapped me across the face like a wet towel, as I pried my eyes open only to burn them with the fresh sunlight seeping through the window. I could already tell it was going to be a slow morning from that awkward feeling all over my body. That kind where your body is still sleeping, while your mind is demanding you get up. What I wouldn't give to be rid of those kind of mornings.

After several attempts to coax my body into leaning off the bed so I could present myself to the clock to dreadfully determine what time it was, it agreed with me. However the clock did not.

I was running an hour late, so I'd have to skip breakfast and hurry up to school. That being said I hastily tossed my cloths on and rushed for the door.

I was brushing my hair on the walk from the house to the sidewalk, using only my hands to determine if it was straight or not. After I was satisfied I tossed my brush in my messenger bag. It was a black side bag with red lining, my father bought it for me some time ago when I was in my fifth year at Astraea. Just the thought made me miss home.

Getting to school seemed damn near impossible, as the town was really crowded today, and I had a hard time getting around all the people to the lost sidewalk.

Pushing and shoving my way through a crowd of people I managed to trip and the contents of my bag landed before me as I became close friends with the pavement.

"Ouch…" I moaned trying to stand up.

Looking for the lost items I panicked looking left and right, however I looked up to see my bag had all its contents scooped up and placed back inside and was being levitated by the hand of a young woman, and the other hand belonging to her offered to me. I gracefully took that hand.

I came face to face with her, however she was a tad taller than I. She had brown hair, that looked like it had been styled recently. Her eyes were rather inviting, and looked flirty at the same time. From the look of her clothing she had left her house for a formal occasion, as she was wearing a dress I wouldn't even wear to Lilium if there was a ball! It was astounding to see on such a lady. She appeared only a few years older than myself, in her twenties at best.

She smiled and placed the bag over my shoulder, her smile complimented her face even more, which already looked like it was crafted by God himself.

"Everything is there, you should be more careful next time." She spoke with a voice that only a true angelic female as herself could possess.

"Thank you…" Was all I could manage to squeak out.

"So what's your name?" She smiled.

That smile made my face burn with shyness, she had to be trying, at least a slight bit, there's no way someone could be that gorgeous without attempting to be, simply no way, and if there was, she had mastered it.

"Sara, but my friends call me Crystal." I spoke much more clearly this time, as I did not want to make a fool of myself in front of such an elegant woman.

"I like that name… Do you live around here?" She asked politely.

"I live with my friend Thief a couple blocks down, house number twenty-three." I mentioned.

She smiled and nodded and leaned in and whispered in my ear.

"Well, if you ever feel lonely, or just think you need some kind of comfort, give me a call, or I can drop by, whichever suits you." She slyly spoke.

Her words shocked me and left me speechless and she slipped something into my hand before she winked and was engulfed by the crowd.

I peered down to notice she slipped a paper in my hand that contained a foreign combination of numbers arranged in two groups of three, and one group of four, and were separated by a small dash. It didn't take too long to figure out this was her phone number.

I considered tossing it aside, but something about her intrigued me, I'm not sure what, but that aside I pocketed the scrap. However I didn't really have the same description of "lonely" as she did.

I managed to make it to school, however I made it just outside of the building panting from all the speeding to get there.

"Hey… I… Just made it… Here…" I exhaled.

I felt a crack on the back of my neck from a familiar hand. I turned slightly to see red locks close to my face.

"Wake up earlier." Said Rayne retracting her hand. She didn't seem as crisp as she was yesterday, more of just trying to get the day over with.

"My alarm didn't go off", I protested.

Rayne's hand found its way to my cheek and turned my head towards her, as she gazed into my eyes violently, as always.

"Listen here shithead, I'm not cutting you any slack, if anything I'm going to ride you harder than the others. I suggest you cooperate and do as your told you jap, cause you're nothing but fresh meat in a wild pack. Don't think I'll hesitate to snap you in half." He words were cold and angry. Her touch of racism added to the overall effect.

"Of… Of course…" I spoke.

I didn't dare go against Rayne, as she seemed to be the source of all suffering in the clan at this point, never get on her bad side, never defy her, and do all you can to keep her happy. All of which were almost impossible for myself.

"IGood." Rayne replied letting her hand leave my face. She seemed satisfied with my response, so I felt safe for the time being. However I was wrong.

As she turned around and I started to head past her, she cracked her hand like a tamer's whip and lashed me across the face sending me to my knees.

"You're mine… Remember that…" Rayne said walking off.

The other clan members stood there watching, I had forgotten their presence as soon as Rayne entered. Somehow I seemed to respect Rayne, regardless of her ruthlessness.

"Man you got trashed." Thief said laughing almost.

"I'm okay." I said helping myself stand.

"Well you better get used to that, as she isn't going to lighten up for a while. I wouldn't think too much of it." Thief smiled.

"I can handle it." I spoke determined.

Thief's face turned to a puzzled one as she heard my last statement.

"Someone is determined today." Thief raised an eyebrow.

"I'm just trying to fit in I guess." I replied looking back with the smile I was famous for back in Astraea.

Astraea, how I missed them so much, I'd give anything to be back there in my dorm room. What I'd pay to see my friends again. The things I'd do to see that Innocent little Kagome again.

As I headed for lunch my phone rang, and instinctively I answered it, already having an idea of who it was.

"Hey you." Said the friendly voice of Eric again.

"Hey, I haven't heard from you I ages." I smiled as I spoke.

"Been held up a lot" He laughed.

His laugh made me smile, he sure was charming in his own way, not sure how he pulled it off all the time though.

"So what have you been up to?" He asked.

"You know, this and that." I answered.

"Well, I called your apartment but no one answered." He responded.

I froze for a moment, not knowing what to say, should I lie? Or should I just tell him the truth? Which would he believe more?

"Ummm, listen… Eric, I'm not in London anymore…" I spoke softly.

"Where are you then?" He wondered.

"I'm in LA…" I said quietly.

"What? How'd you get to LA? And why?" He questioned.

"Look Eric, I can't talk right now I'm going to be late for something, I'll call you back later okay?" I said.

"What? Why? I don't hear from you for days, and now you tell me you're in LA, and won't tell me why? What's going on?"

"I wish I could say right now, but I really don't have the time to explain it, nor should I over the phone." I was quick in my speaking, trying to wrap up the call.

"When can you explain it?" His voice was frustrated, no doubt by me.

"Can you get a plane to LA?" I asked.

"Yeah, why?" Said he.

"Meet me at the airport in a few days, I'll explain it then." I replied.

He groaned from the annoyance, but agreed shortly after.

"Alright, I'll be there in three dayss at about 10AM alright?" Said the boy.

"I'll be looking forward to it, I missed you anyways." I giggled.

"I missed you too. Alright I'll let you go, I love you." He spoke.

His words made me blush, even now after already hearing him say it before, it still made my face burn with embarrassment hearing such a charming young boy tell me that he loved me. He really was like an older brother to me in so many ways. I treasured that.

After what seemed to be eons I entered the cafeteria and sat down at my table. Rayne didn't even look towards me when she spoke.

"Late again I see." She said in between chewing.

My head drooped slightly.

"Sorry, someone called me…" I answered.

"No excuses." Rayne said, and that was the end of that discussion. Rayne always got the last word, no matter what.

"Alright, now that we're all here, we have a few orders of business to take care of." Thief chimed in.

"Alright, firstly, those AI bastards are once again going to dominate their school's football team again, so everyone here, but Silent is joining the team whether they like it or not, it's a good chance to not only defeat them, but to beat the living shit out of them." Thief beamed.

"Football? I've never played any sports…" I said.

"Well then you'll have to spend some time learning to fight, cause that's mostly what football is, fighting, tackling and running." Thief winked.

I sighed, as I knew that would mean more pain.

"Alright next, is our band, we all put our heads together and decided that we want Crystal to do vocals." Thief smiled.

I could sense there was a deep conversation between all of them on the subject.

"I beg your pardon?" I questioned.

"You heard me, you're doing vocals. I overheard you singing in the shower and recorded it to show the others here, they agree with me that you have the voice of a goddess. Perfect for us to take advantage of." Thief winked.

"Good to know there's no privacy…" I nearly whispered.

"Not in this clan there isn't, what you do and someone else over hears is their business now, that's just how the system works. Oh and by the way, you're going to have to start taking guitar lessons, cause we need another guitarist to accompany Rayne." Thief nudged my shoulder.

"Alright I suppose…" I replied trying not to make things too difficult for myself, more so because to say no would mean I had to turn down Rayne, and that wasn't too wise.

"Also everyone keep in mind our band needs a name, so any suggestions please send them to Rayne or myself sometime soon." Thief smiled.

Silver went to speak but Thief cut her off.

"And we are not going with 'The All Girls Experience' for the record."

Silver then closed her mouth. Apparently she had been pushing that name, it made me giggle a slight bit.

"Also we need to talk about Stone…." Thief's words slowed to an almost silent and non-understandable level.

"As you all know, she disappeared months ago, and no one has found her yet. However people have been saying that this was the wor of the Goddess again." Thief seemed more serious now. Everyone got serious when talking about that girl.

"Oh come on, we're going to believe that shit? The Goddess of the Demon is just a myth, an urban legend, why are we, the Raven Clan, possibly one of the most well known groups in the area, and have the reputation of not taking bullshit, believing this trash? The Goddess isn't real, all those disappearances are merely coincidence." Silver preached.

"The Goddess does exist." Rayne spoke clearly, her voice silenced the whole table. She didn't even make eye contact with any of us, she was still eating in fact.

""That much I'm positive about." She added. She looked up this time, making eye contact with Silver, who was shaking slightly, as everyone seemed to do when Rayne boomed that voice of hers. You would think they were more afraid of Rayne than the urban legend really.

"How are you so sure?" Demanded Silver.

"Are you questioning me?" Rayne glared.

Silver was silent and looked away.

"Listen up, all of you. I'm only going to say this once, so listen carefully. The Goddess of the Demon exists, I know this, my cousin told me about her, he's the one who went blind after seeing her. He's the only one who's seen her and lived to talk about it." Rayne's normal serious sounding voice was a tad calmer than normal, but her message was still solid.

"You believe in that superstition?" I pondered out loud, which was a big mistake on my part.

"Hey, jap, are you questioning me? Who said you could talk anyways?" Rayne scolded.

"I wasn't aware we needed permission to speak." I said sassily, apparently my talk with Eric made me feel a little too important, but I had no choice but to roll with it.

"They don't, but you, you need permission to even take a piss. You don't do shit unless I say it's okay first. You got that?" Rayne sneered.

"Well it just so happens I went to the bathroom this morning just fine without your help or permission." I retorted.

I could tell I was only digging myself deeper, but I didn't care, I sort of hoped they would follow my example and stand up to Rayne, however I was in a fantasy world.

Rayne leaned over the table and gripped the neck of my shirt firmly, lifting my neck and head and my bottom raised from the chair I was seated in slightly.

"Well aren't we sassy today?" Asked Rayne.

"Look who's talking." I smiled back.

"Let me make something clear to you. Just because I let you in this clan, doesn't mean I have any respect for you, or care about you in any way shape or form. You're dog shit, lower than dog shit even. I wouldn't even spit in your direction. The only reason you're here is because Thief wanted to toughen you up, and I have some respect towards her. You don't have an inch of respect from me." Rayne's words were darkened by her now evil sounding voice, you could almost feel the fires of Hell burn with her.

"Really? I thought I had all your respect the way you've been treating me." I spoke sarcastically.

"Where did you suddenly get balls?" Rayne laughed slightly.

"Must be they come from the aura of manliness you give off." I winked.

She gripped tighter and pulled my face inches away from hers, I could see every detail of her, down to her flawless skin.

She whispered very softly.

"Listen here, your life in this world is determined by how long you can stay out of my way and make sure I'm happy. I wouldn't fuck with it anymore than that, trust me, the odds aren't in your favor."

"Really? I didn't realize you were God. What do you propose to do if I should refuse?" I replied feeling quite confident, seeing as how I managed to get this far.

Eric was a real ego booster to me for some reason, he made me feel like I had to stand up for myself because I'm worth more than that. However this confidence wasn't a good thing as it soon had me wishing that I shut up.

Rayne pulled out a switchblade from her back pocket and held it against my throat, pressing just enough to not cut my skin, but enough to cut into that confidence I had built up.

"Just remember, I have no problem with killing girls." Rayne smiled lowering her knife and crawling back to her side of the table.

"Just remember the day you think you can take me, go for it. I'd be more than happy to kick your ass back to Asia where you belong. When you can beat me, then you can talk. Until then I suggest you don't speak unless I address you." She said.

"Rayne, that's enough, you're being way to hard on her, she's a new girl, she doesn't know anything about the clan or America for that matter." Thief retaliated.

I had to thank Thief later for always jumping to defend me, even though it got her in trouble.

"She's just another worthless pretty girl. I don't know why you want to toughen her up Thief, it's damn near impossible. Her kind only care about cloths and boys. Makes me sick." With that Rayne picked up her tray and left.

"She sure is friendly today." Thief spoke to the others.

"When did you get the muster to talk to her like that?" Silver questioned me.

"I… I don't know… I guess I was just caught up is all…" I blushed.

"I suggest you don't get caught up again, or you'll be caught up in some barbed wire next time." Thief chuckled.

"Why is she so prominent about the Goddess of the Demon?" I asked.

"Not sure, then again it might have to do with her past." Thief answered.

"What about her past? I don't think I've heard this story yet." I spoke.

"Neither have we. All we know is Rayne left home on her own, and lived with someone before she transferred her nearly six years ago. It was that same time that the goddess showed up." Silver chimed in.

"Why would she leave?" I pondered out loud.

"That's what we'd like to know, and more importantly why the goddess showed up around that time. We've tried to find the person she lived with before she lived on her own, but no luck. They are either out of the country or dead. Rayne won't even talk about it all." Silver frowned.

"Interesting…" Said I.

That night left me a lot to ponder. Rayne's past, and our goddess seem to have a connection, and now the goddess is taking Raven clan members. Could she really be feeding their souls to demons? Is that even possible? If not, what does it really mean?

I was deep in thought with these ideas as I fell into a short slumber, resting my eyes and my mind following.

The slumber I had awaited all day however was interrupted by a warm fleshy object being pressed against my forehead. My eyes adjusted to perceive someone else's cheek resting against my temple. I peered quickly to see it was attached to the body of the young woman I met earlier, the one that had given me her phone number before.

"Shh… I can see you're troubled." She whispered in my ear.

"It's been a long day." I replied softly, rolling with the turn of events.

"I'll take your troubles away." She blew in my ear softly with those words.

She gave butterfly kisses down my neck and was silent about it as well, as if she was on a secret mission, and couldn't afford to get caught. I could only blush as she delivered them.

She placed her elegant hands on my cheeks and slowly craned her head directly over mine to let our lips meet, as she lured my tongue out with a little teasing, only to claim it as her own. I could hear myself moaning softly enjoying the kiss. Part of me knew it was wrong, because I did not even know this person, but for some odd reason, I did not feel guilty, I felt like this was okay, like I could allow this. I don't know what I was thinking though, ordinarily I'd never even consider giving my virginity to a stranger, but something about this one, just seemed to make it okay.

She slowly slid my red panties off smiling as she did so. They matched the shirt that Yaya had given me. Red was just my color.

Her hand slid playfully down my stomach and with it my troubles seemed to vanish, at least for tonight.

--

A/N: Yeah I know, "WTF HAVE YOU BEEN DOING IT'S BEEN NEARLY TWO MONTHS!" I know, and the truth is, I MAJOR procrastinated, but I'm not dropping the story, and it WILL be finished. Some reason I seem more motivated to write when school starts than during Summer, I guess it's because I feel like I'm escaping the problems of the real world to enter a fantasy world. (Lol like Chikaru is doing here? Total coincidence by the way.) I mostly write at night, some reason it's my best thinking time. I also write TINY bit on the bus ride to school. All in all this story IS NOT going to be dropped. I've come too far to leave it unfinished. I suspect I lost a lot of viewers for the long wait time, but I'll either win them back or just suck it up and move on. Also I changed the chapters, I'm not sure if it's going to end with the 20, and then the 2 extra add-ons. I think the initial 20 might be bumped up to 21-23, dependent on how much more of the story I want to tell. Well, that' all for now!

Fun fact: Rayne is based off of a real person I know, personality wise. You'll see what I mean later though.


	11. Chapter Eleven: Shizuma

Near the Lake

By Hidden-Pen (Original by Allquall)

Chapter Eleven: Shizuma

Days had passed, and all I could focus my mind on was Eric's visit later today. I couldn't even focus in English class, I was so distracted.

I had already made my plans, I would tell him everything, he was the only person I could trust that was still in contact with me. Like an older brother, he was watching over me.

"Crystal!" Hollered Thief trying to get my attention after I had zoned out.

"Huh?" I spoke snapping out of my day dream.

"I said, we're going to start teaching you to fight soon, because you're going to be joining the team with us, so you don't want those AI bastards tearing you up without a bit of retaliation." Thief winked.

"I can't tonight, I have to go somewhere." I replied.

"What could be more important than this? Those AI bitches look scrawny but they can rip you a new asshole if you're not careful, especially that Tucker, I hear she got more o an attitude this year. Something to always watch out for." Silver chimed in.

"I'll start tomorrow, tonight I really do need to go somewhere." Said I.

"Suit yourself." Thief sighed.

"So where are you going?" Silver asked curiously.

I turned around elegantly and winked.

"That's a secret."

"Awww, you're no fun." Thief complained.

I only giggled as my response.

I searched through my drawers for something to wear, I wanted to look nice for him. I pillaged through the articles of clothing to find something that would make me look like I cared, but not over do it. After much trial and error I peered into my closet to notice a certain red uniform looking at me. It'd been a few months since I left Astraea, and Eric always said he wanted to see me in my uniform, so I decided it was a sign.

It was hot out so I decided to leave the sweater, and just wear the corset and skirt, they were still fairly warm though. It was for him however so it was worth it.

As I was always planning ahead, I threw my night shirt that somehow had become one of my favorites, (I'd have to thank Yaya next time I saw her) into my bag, along with an extra skirt, as I always was prepared in case I needed to change. Also Eric told me we would be staying at a hotel, so I figured we'd be spending the night.

I arrived at the hotel entrance not to much later, and a thought popped into my head about my "overnight visitor", whom I had starting referring to as my "friend". I was still in shock I allowed her to do such things to me, even to go as far as to allow a stranger to touch me like she did. I can't lie though, it was one of the most pleasant experiences I've ever had. She seemed to be rather inexperienced it seemed, which didn't make sense for a girl like her, as she was at least twenty, I drew to the conclusion it was her first time with another girl.

"Chikaru!" Eric shouted from across the room, as he entered the hotel.

"Eric!" I replied running up leaping into his arms.

"Haha, it's been so long, and it was a Hell of a plane ride, but I made it here." He laughed squeezing me.

"Glad you could make it, I missed you." I spoke snuggling into him.

"Hey I love the outfit, if that isn't sexy I don't know what is." He smiled.

"It's my old high school uniform." I giggled.

I was so happy he noticed, then again I wouldn't put anything past him, he can seem to tell what my intentions are ahead of time.

"I wish I went to your school, if the girls look half as gorgeous as you do, I think I'd be in heaven." He smirked.

I laughed, and mentioned, "you should meet Shizuma then."

"Who's she?" He asked.

"She's like a goddess, almost anyways." I winked.

Eric wanted to take a shower before we really got into talking and he wouldn't want to interrupt, so he walked into the shower while I sat on the bed and pulled out my laptop I carried in my purse. (I had a rather large purse, almost like a messenger bag.)

I browsed through my emails for some time while he came out of the shower, and sat down next to me as I typed and sorted through my mail.

"So what's this all about?" Asked he staring at the screen with me.

"See all this garbage?" I said not taking my eyes off the screen.

"What about it?" Asked he.

"This is why I love computers." I smiled.

"What do you mean?" He raised his brow.

My smile brightened as I turned back to the screen and clicked the delete button on screen, then gazed back at him.

"Because one click and I can make all the bad stuff go away." My words were more serious and I closed the device and set it aside.

He was silent.

"Life isn't like a computer however, you can't simply delete the bad stuff from the memory, it's there forever. A computer can be replaced if it's broken, if your life is broken, you can't simply buy another one." I had a touch of darkness in my words.

"What's bothering you Chikaru?" He placed his hand on mine and slid over so he could hear me better.

"Eric I had to drop out of AALL." I was blunt, I had no other planned approach, I'd have to attack this one head on.

"Why did you do that, I thought you loved the school?" He was confused as expected.

"I didn't do it because I wanted to, I did it because I had to." I sighed.

"Had to?" He replied.

"Someone killed my parents, and the police think I'm next, whoever they are, they aren't done yet." I forced the words out.

"What!?" He nearly jumped.

"They put me n the witness protection program and forced me out here because they believe they have ties all over London and Japan, so I wasn't safe there. They changed my name and everything. I'm now Sarah James." The words saddened me so much having to repeat them again, however still after all this time I could not cry.

I felt a warm pair of arms wrap around me and held me firmly, but gently at the same time. I leaned in and just rested on his chest. No tears, no words, simply silence. It stayed like that for nearly an hour.

"If you need anything, money, lawyers, a place to stay, or even just someone to talk to, just call me okay. From now on." Eric's words were accompanied by a squeeze that comforted me.

"I couldn't…" I began.

"I insist, I'm not going to let someone get you next. If you need people to protect you, I'll get them, just say the word." He was adamant on this.

"I think it'd be better if I learn to protect myself. I can't go through life expecting other people to look out for me all the time." I forced a smile.

"Alright, but if you do need anyone, let me know. I'll be sure to check up on you more often now." He said stroking my hair.

I just smiled and allowed his hand to comb through my locks gently.

"Your hair has gotten a lot longer since you've been here." He pointed out.

He was right too, my hair had become longer and concealed more of my face these days. The right side had grown slightly longer than the left, and my right eye wasn't visible at all, while my left eye was merely peeking through two or three locks. I could only see slightly through the other eye with all the hair in the way.

My backside had hair down to my waist now, before it was a good ten centimeters above it, if not more. It made me feel like I was aging a century every day.

"Yeah the beauty salon I always went to before is no longer in my reach, and the only places around here are a little expensive for me now, since I don't really have any money outside of my family's money, which I have no access too while I'm here, and isn't accepted here anyways. That being said, I don't really want to stop at a barber, they'll give me one of those boyish cuts that I won't like for sure." I replied.

"Why not just ask him for a lesbian cut?" Eric laughed.

"Oh do shut up." I scolded softly.

He was referring to a hair style that was somewhat popular among the lesbian population of the area. It was mainly comprised of short boyish hair, and I couldn't see myself with short hair. I loved my hair too much to cut it that short or even risk it at a barber.

"I'm just teasing." He smiled.

I smiled as well as I laid my head on his lap.

"You want to stay here with me tonight? We can scout around town tomorrow." He asked.

"I got school though…" I frowned.

"What are they gonna do? Force you to go? You're your own legal guardian remember? The worst they can do is call your parents, and well, obviously they won't reach them." He commented.

"Good point… Alright, we'll scout around town tomorrow." I giggled.

"Just don't try and take me to Castro." He joked.

We both broke out into laughter for a few moments.

""I'm going to change and then go to bed okay?" I said after the laughter had succeeded.

"Alright, wear something cute." He winked.

I blushed and giggled as I slipped into the bathroom.

I untied my corset as I slipped it off and folded it nicely on the counter top. Still a neat freak. I had dropped my skirt off when I heard my cell phone vibrating.

I checked the caller ID to see a name come up as "blocked number." Normally I wouldn't answer such a call, but I decided to bite this time.

"Hello?" I asked.

"Chikaru Minamoto, it's nice to talk to you at last." An unfamiliar voice said to me.

"Who is this?" I questioned.

"I'm the one who gave you the pictures." They responded.

"What pictures?" I asked somewhat rudely.

"Check your bag, front right pocket, the small one." They replied.

I cautiously lifted the pocket open, hoping it wouldn't explode, to my relief it appeared safe. Inside was a small envelope with my name written on it. I slowly opened the envelope and peeked at the contents inside, sliding them out onto my hand.

I flipped through the photographs, and noticed all of them were cut or torn in half, and on all these halves the same thing was in repetition. A young girl with black hair, and light redish pink eyes, whom I'd recognize anywhere. Kaori.

I flipped through all the photos franticly as if I hoped they all weren't of the same girl. It took me several seconds to realize no such fantasy would happen.

All these photos, depicted her doing various things, and there was only one person who had access to such photos. There was only one person who knew me that had access to them that is.

"Shizuma, am I correct?" I asked with sweat down my neck.

"You are mistaken, the Hanazono girls is of no relation to me, nor do I care about her." The voice spoke.

"Then that means…" I paused.

"What do you want?" I added.

"Nothing, just to let you know I'll be watching you from now on." With that they hung up.

Watching me? What could that mean? Does this have any connection to my parents?

Questions aside, that had to be Shizuma, she's the only one with so many pictures of Kaori. Still though, what was Shizuma trying to do? Is this her idea of a joke? Does she know about the witness protection program and my current residence?

If it wasn't Shizuma, then I'd have to wait to find the identity of my "mystery stalker" some other time. I couldn't go to the police with no evidence or nothing to go on. She never threatened me, and all she did was give me pictures of a girl who was already dead, nothing arrest worthy or restraining order worthy. What was I thinking though? Trying to get Shizuma arrested, I'm sure if it was her it's only a joke, just not a very funny one. Maybe she was drunk.

I tried to shake the idea as I slipped my night shirt on. However 1 photo caught my eye, as I noticed it as turned upside down.

I turned it the proper direction and gazed at its contents. There I saw Kaori standing at the Étoile election with Shizuma. That dress she was wearing seemed so familiar, as if I had just seen it, but I couldn't remember where. I flipped the photo around to see a note scribbled on the back in a female's handwriting. It read "See you soon Sarah".

Sarah? That meant Shizuma knows about the program, and she also knows about the murders, did this tie her into the crime somehow? Or does it mean she knows who did it, and isn't talking? I'd have to wait to find out however, as I was keeping Eric waiting.

Gathering all the pictures back together I threw them back into their envelope and jammed it into the pocket it originated from.

"Hey." I blushed as I walked out of the bathroom.

"What took you so long?" He questioned.

"Hey I'm a girl, what'd you expect?" I winked.

"That's just like you." He laughed.

I crawled up to him and snuggled against his shoulder tightly, as if I was a kitten seeking affection. For a moment I even thought I heard myself purring.

He caught on to my cues and placed his arm around me and stroked my hair once again. The feeling was so soothing.

"Why…?" He asked quietly.

I looked up to his eyes to see they had a serious glow in them, as if he was deep in thought.

"Why what?" I asked answering his question with another question.

"Why is it that all the girls I've seen in my lifetime are like delicate flowers that can be ripped out of root from the wind, so you must protect them. While others are like trees that can not be moved. You are the only girl I've met that is both. One minute you're a flower, delicate and fragile, the next you're a tree, unmovable, and stronger than anything. You're not like anyone I've ever met." Eric's voice as deep and his expression was puzzled.

I said nothing.

"How can you keep that carefree attitude while the world around you is closing in on you, while the world is taking everything from you. How can you just accept it? Why do you never cry?" He added.

"I guess it's because…." I started.

He leaned I closer to listen.

"I accept the world as it is, crying won't bring me happiness, it won't restore what is lost, and it certainly won't bring my parents back. Crying will only make me regret things more, I wouldn't say it makes me a strong person really, just a decisive one." I responded.

Eric leaned in and kissed my forehead softly as he opened his arms to me, which I slowly allowed myself to enter.

"I'll be strong for the both of us then." He said sweetly as he held me, which I responded to by snuggling into his hold.

"Even though they are gone, you still have family right here, and I'm not going anywhere, I promise." Eric reassured me.

I smiled for a moment and added, "we should get some sleep," to the conversation.

He nodded and agreed as he laid back and rested, I of course crawled up next to him and kept my arms wrapped around him, and my legs seemed to cling to him slightly as well, as if I wasn't going to take the risk of letting go of him and him disappearing on me too.

He stroked my backside softly and blushed as he realized he accidentally brushed my red panties.

"What's wrong, never seen a girl in her panties before?" I smirked.

"I have, but not half as adorable as you." He smiled.

I blushed furiously.

"Red suits you." He added.

"Thanks, I think so too. It's just my color, and I feel better wearing it." I smiled.

"You're an amazing girl Chikaru, I'll give you that." He yawned.

I rested my head close to his as I fell asleep next to my older brother. It was one of the most peaceful sleeps I had gotten since I left Astraea.

The next day was filled with sight seeing and laughter, as Eric and I had explored the entire city, I hadn't realized how big this city was, or how much there was to see here.

At the end of the day I walked to airport with him, as he said he would have to leave early as his father's company needed him. He left me a list of ways to contact him, and people to call in case I can't.

Also even though I was insistent not to he left a list of his credit card numbers and set up a way for me to access his bank account. I told him however I couldn't take money from him, but he just kept telling me, he has too much money as it is, and he'd rather spend it helping me. I remember his family was very wealthy, so I can only imagine there was a small fortune in such an account, and he said it was okay to buy anything. However I'm not a greedy person, so I told him I would only use it if I truly needed it, and it was an emergency and I had no other options. He only said he hopes it doesn't go that far.

He left kissing me on the cheek to say good bye, and waved as he entered the skies.

I walked back to Thief's house that night and walked inside and noticed Thief asleep on the couch, which wasn't unusual.

I entered my room and set my bag on the floor and flicked on the light. Then I merely stood in silence at what I witnessed.

The bed had been covered in photos, all of which torn in half, or missing a fragment of some sort, all of the same person, a familiar black haired girl. Gathering them up I looked at each one separately. I didn't expect to see more of these, Shizuma was going too far now, even if it was a joke, it's distasteful. I noticed on the headboard there was a note tacked there. It simply read: "I'm keeping my eye out for you." By the looks of it Thief hadn't been in this room since I left, as it was still locked when I got back. It probably was better if she didn't see this, less people involved. All I knew now, was that Shizuma is going too far.

--

A/N: Ah, the love between a brother and a sister, it's a powerful thing. However Chikaru's troubles won't just vanish forever, as we all know.

I'd have to say though if I was Chikaru, I'd wear red panties too, as it really does seem like her color.

Fun Fact: Chikaru's ever changing hair was an important part of creating her character I'd say. It shows that she is getting older, so her hair is getting longer, and it also shows that she isn't as concerned about looking perfect anyone, however she still tries to look good. The most part is it shows her status now, she can't afford to get her hair styled anymore, so she goes without.


	12. Chapter Twelve: Sound

Near the Lake

By Hidden-Pen (Original by Allquall)

Chapter Twelve: Sound

"That sounds a lot better, I'm actually surprised you're learning this fast Crystal." Rayne spoke, those were possibly the nicest words she has said to me at this point.

I tuned the instrument in my arms, it was a gift from Eric, however Rayne didn't know where the money came from, and I figured it was best to stay that way, as if she found out I had access to a small fortune, I'm sure she wouldn't hesitate to fight tooth and nail for it from me.

Still, it was a nice guitar, Eric was even sweet enough to have it custom made for me, and it was just my color, red. (As if that much wasn't obvious by now?) The bottom was fashioned with my clan name on it, and the strings hung from the neck, as apparently that was what was in style these days.

"Come on let's hear some of that world class singing I keep hearing about from Thief." Rayne instructed.

I had only been playing for nearly 3 weeks, and I understood most of the chords and notes, and was pretty good at memorizing it all. I was a fast learner.

I did as told and began to sing for Rayne, it felt awkward none-the-less. I decided to sing a song I knew, that Rayne knew as well, I decided to do something from Disturbed since she liked that band.

"Tell me exactly what I'm supposed to do,

Now that I have allowed you to beat me?

Do you think that we could play another game?

Maybe I could win this time?

I kind of like the misery you put me through."

I sang a simple verse and Rayne simply grinned.

"Well, it looks like you really can sing, that's good. Means you're good for something to me. I suggest you don't lose that voice of yours, or that might not be all you'll lose." Rayne's eyes were are furious as ever, you could feel the flames burning in them.

"Go home, I'm done with you for now, just remember to keep practicing, or you'll regret it." She glared.

I nodded and headed out the door putting my guitar on my back. As I walked I heard my phone ring, and instinctively answered it, it was my favorite person.

"Hey there." He said.

"Hey, what's up?" I smiled.

"Not much, what are you up to??" Eric questioned.

"Just got back from guitar lessons, what about you?" I answered.

"Got back from a meeting with my dad, and of course he's still a hard ass about everything." Eric laughed.

"Heh. So what did you need?" I asked.

"Well, I wanted to let you know I ordered you some cloths to help you with your band, and blending in all together." He replied.

"Blending in?" Said I.

"Well yeah, think about it, you've been dressing like you're still in Japan, and although I personally love it, your goal is to not stick out you said, so you got to start dressing like the locals if you don't want to be noticed." He pointed out.

"Makes sense." I replied.

"They should come today, also have you cut your hair yet?" He asked.

"Nope." I smirked.

"Haha, well I actually think it suits you well, you got that rocker look going on. I think it's sexy, and so do people in your area." Eric's words were rather flirtatious, and made me giggle.

"Alright, thanks for the help. I love you." I said making a kissing sound through the phone.

"Love you too." He said ending the call.

I arrived at home to see a package sitting there with my name on it, so I carried it up to my room and slit the tape open with my fingernails.

I removed the contents to find an assortment of cloths that looked similar to the ones Rayne wore, except they were mostly custom made. Some even with my name on them. I decided to try some on since I had the free time.

I slipped on a pair of black jeans and a shirt that had the shoulders cut out, but the sleeves covered my palms, it also had my name on the front side close to my waist.

I gazed in the mirror to get a better look at the appearance I was giving off. I actually was quite satisfied with it, I actually did feel sexy wearing these cloths, of course it might have been cause Eric said so.

"Hello, hot stuff." Whistled a voice from the window.

I turned to see my "friend" sitting in the window sill. She had dyed her hair once again, it was a sleek black with blue highlights in the front now. Still as good looking as ever.

"You don't knock?" I asked.

"I don't want to scare my prey away." She said playfully as she stepped inside.

"I wasn't planning on going anywhere." I commented.

She stepped closer and placed her hands on my cheek and touched her forehead to mine.

"You sure look bad, but can you back it up?" She smiled.

"See for yourself." I smirked turning red.

"Exactly what I had in mind." Said she leaning in and touching her lips to mine. Another night of "snuggling" awaited me.

"Hey, I missed you!" Was the words of Eric on his next visit which was nearly a month from his last, however I didn't blame him, as he was a busy person.

"I missed you too!" I spoke as I dived into his grip.

"Heh, I love the new look. You look amazing." He complimented.

"Really? You don't think my hair looks too untamed?" I asked.

"Are you kidding, your hair looks great, I mean I can't figure out how you see through it, as I can only see a sliver of your left eye, but it still looks fantastic." Eric praised.

"Heh, I actually can see a little through the right side as well." I laughed.

"You must have magic vision." He said poking my forehead.

"So how's the band going?" He asked.

"Well actually I'm still working on writing our song for our first gig." I laughed.

"Oh? Got anything yet?" Asked he.

"Yeah, I should have it done by tonight, if you stay long enough you can hear us play." I smiled.

"I think I can manage that, I'm not supposed to be back for another week, so I can stay here for a while." He replied.

"Awesome, we're going to be performing on Friday." I informed.

"So in five days from now?" He asked.

"Yeah. The others are going to practice with me every day until we get it down. Rayne refuses to accept any slacking anyways." I laughed.

"Rayne, she's the mean racist one right?" Asked he raising his brow.

"Unfortunately…" I sighed.

"Well I'll be there to listen to you play for sure, you'd better get to practice, I got stuff to take care of while I'm in town anyways. Take care of yourself." As he spoke he kissed me on the cheek during his last sentence and he headed off.

"Alright, shit heads, you earned a break." Rayne said to the group, who were already tired out.

They all emitted a sigh of relief as they went into the other room to get a drink, I was following until I heard Rayne call out to me.

"Except you Crystal, you get your ass back over here." She demanded.

I did as told and sat down in front of her.

"Your part is the most important, so I'm going to make you work like a dog until we get this going. After all, it IS your band isn't it?" Rayne asked.

"I beg your pardon?" I replied.

Everyone stopped, and looked back at us, as all was silent. Everyone waiting on our next words.

"This band wouldn't be possible without you, and you're the lead vocals and guitar, you also are the one writing the songs, so it's your band, right?" Rayne questioned.

I was silent. Rayne was letting me have the privilege of being the leader of the band? Or was this a joke?

"Yes… Yes I suppose it is." I answered.

"Then shouldn't you give your band a name?" Rayne added.

"Alright, we need a name then." I said standing up, the other looking over at me.

"It's your choice, you're in charge." Thief smiled.

"Yeah, we're good with anything you pick." Silver chimed in.

I closed my eyes and thought deeply. What name would reflect something that has meaning to me? What name would I never forget?

Suddenly I was taken back to the police report, stating my parents were murdered, and a few words on the document stood out to me. "Killed by an unknown killer." Those words, they were the key. I opened my eyes and spoke up.

"The Unknown Killer." I said.

"I like the sound of that." Rayne smiled.

I didn't think I'd ever see Rayne smile and not be planning something devious at the same time, let alone get her support on something.

"It's perfect, I like the ring of it." Thief said.

"Then it's settled, that is our name from now on." Rayne spoke up.

"No complaints here." Silver winked.

"Let's get back to practicing." Rayne scolded.

The group moaned in annoyance and did as told.

We had practiced day in and day out for the next few days, we were one day away from the gig on Friday. Rayne thought we had it down, and told us to take the day off, and we'll practice a little more before the performance.

I took this chance to go find Eric, but instead I ran into my "friend" in the middle of town. She stopped me and initiated conversation.

"Well hello there, fancy meeting you here." Her smile was warm.

"Yeah, I was jus heading through town." I replied.

"Actually I was about to look for you." She added.

This was strange, she didn't normally visit me unless I was home, and she had gotten used to figuring out about what time I was there.

"I wanted to know if you wanted to have lunch with me." Said the gorgeous woman.

"Oh, of course, I'd love to!" I was rather enthusiastic about it.

We sat down eating at the outdoor patio part of a restaurant in town, enjoying the food that was made it what seemed to be record time.

I realized, this was the first thing I had done with this woman besides sex, it felt rather strange. It felt more strange thinking me of all people even had sex in the first place. Some reason since I came here, I've had slight increase in desire. I find myself fantasizing about this woman at least once every week or so. Sometimes I'd even find myself gently rubbing between my legs when I thought about it. However I recently started looking at porn on the computer, it seemed to be the only way I could control these urges now. I wouldn't do it often though, maybe once every two weeks or so.

This woman would sometimes send me emails with a long description of what she planned on doing to me the next time she saw me. It always made me blush.

"I heard you're a part of that Raven Clan?" She asked.

Something was different today, she never asked me about myself, nor I about her.

"Yeah, why do you ask?" I questioned.

"No reason really." She smiled.

I decided to take advantage of this moment.

"Can I ask you something?"

"Hm?" She replied.

"What am I supposed to call you?" Said I.

I really wanted to put a name to this face, however I couldn't think of a name to match that gorgeous face, no name would be heavenly enough.

"You can just call me your sweetheart for now." She winked.

I figured that was the best answer I was going to get out of her, so I shrugged it off.

"Well, it's good to see you again. I'll pop in again tomorrow night." She said as she stood up.

"See you later." She waved walking off.

"You too, sweetheart." I returned the wave while sporting the new nick name.

That night I was talking to Eric on the phone. We were both being flirty and making joke after joke. One would think we were drunk.

"So what're you wearing?" He growled as he spoke.

"Nothin'" I giggled.

"Seriously?" Asked he.

"No." I burst of laughing. "I'm just in my night cloths, as always." I added.

"The red panties too?" He laughed.

"You know it." I flirted.

"What about you?" I asked.

"Just this stupid suit." He sighed.

"Always a business man." I joked.

"Yeah, but blame my father for that one, it's just how I have to dress I guess." He sighed. "At least I don't have to go to school like this." He laughed.

"Well it's getting late, I'll see you at the performance tomorrow?" I asked.

"Wouldn't miss it if I was dying with cancer." He replied.

I smiled and made a kidding noise over the phone before I hung up. Tomorrow was a big day,

"Alright, everyone this is it. You all better be ready, we've been practicing all week for this. You don't know what kind of strings I had to pull to get this chance, so anyone fucks it up, they won't live to see tomorrow, and that's a promise." Rayne scolded as we stood behind the stage.

"You ready Crystal?" She asked.

"As I'll ever be." I sighed.

"Let's hope you're as talented as they think you are." Rayne spoke as she walked past me.

I took a deep breath as I followed her and the others onto the stage. The crowd was rather larger than I was used to, but then again we were in LA, it's a big city.

I could see Eric in the front row, and to my surprise I could see my "sweetheart," in the back.

Something else caught my eye however, a young girl, probably no older than thirteen with blue hair. She seemed to stand out for some reason, something about her was different from the rest.

Shaking off the feeling I stood up to the microphone and adjusted my guitar for a moment before speaking.

"How's every doing tonight?" I asked politely.

I was answered with a wild roar of excitement, I interpreted it as they were feeling pretty good.

"Well some of you may have never heard of us, we're 'The Unknown Killer,' and well most of us grew up around here, except for me. I was born and raised in Japan when I moved her a few months ago, and well you always get that feeling of where you wish you had more control over things in life. Well I found that control by sort of becoming a computer addict, and well this is a song I wrote about it, and we hope you guys enjoy it." I spoke.

I did a few test strums on my guitar, and that seemed to get the audience screaming even more. I finally looked over at Rayne to give the signal to start. She nodded and pointed to Thief who tapped her drum sticks together as the others followed.

_"I love my computer_

_you make me feel alright_

_every waking hour_

_and every lonely night_

_I love my computer_

_for all you give to me_

_predictable errors and no identity_

_and it's never been quite so easy_

_I've never been quite so happy_

_all I need to do is click on you_

_and we'll be joined_

_in the most soul-less way_

_and we'll never_

_ever ruin each other's day_

_cuz when I'm through I just click_

_and you just go away_

_I love my computer_

_you're always in the mood_

_I get turned on_

_when I turn on you_

_I love my computer_

_you never ask for more_

_you can be a princess_

_or you can be my whore_

_and it's never been quite so easy_

_I've never been quite so happy_

_All I need to do is click on you_

_And we'll be joined _

_in the most soul-less way_

_the world outside is so big_

_but it's safe in my domain_

_because to you_

_I'm just a number_

_and a clever screen name_

_all I need to do is click on you_

_and we'll be together for eternity_

_and no one is ever gonna take my love_

_from me because I've got security,_

_her password and a key_

_Go away"_

--

A/N: Ya this chapter looks pretty fast paced, but it's mostly because there was a lot going on, the next one is going to take it more slowly, there just wasn't much that was note worthy going on. The song isn't mine, it's written by Bad Religion, but I don't intend on writing songs just for this story, so I'm just going to borrow them, with credit of course.

Fun Fact: The original first song was going to be Animal I have Become, however I think this fit better for what Chikaru said about computers to Eric earlier. Also from her mention of how she was finding herself looking at porn earlier, I figured the line "You can be a princess or you can be my whore" would fit that, because it implies that she's done a few questionable things. Hopefully we're all seeing Chikaru is slowly adjusting to her new surroundings.


	13. Chapter Thirteen: Nancy

Near the Lake

By Hidden-Pen (Original by Allquall)

Chapter Thirteen: Nancy

"So they really did get a new kid huh?" Asked Thief to Rayne.

"Yup, Nancy Aoy, and she's becoming quite the popular bitch as well, she's won over the whole damn school, so says my inside guy. I've never been so disgusted to see Asian trash, it's one thing they are even here, but nothing pisses me off more than an arrogant popular bitch." Rayne spewed.

"Maybe we're jumping too quickly on this one, I mean we haven't even met her, she might not be that bad." I pointed out.

"Can I say three words without a lecture on the bullshit of the world from you?" Rayne glared.

"Sorry, but she might not be that bad, I mean we haven't even talked to her." I protested.

Rayne glanced at the others for a moment and then back at me and smiled.

"Alright." She said.

"Huh?" I was puzzled.

"I'm giving you an assignment then, you go and investigate, and find out more about her. The AI doesn't know you, so you might even be able to trick them into giving you info on her." Said Rayne.

"I couldn't…" I looked away.

"It's either that, or I just go over there and slit the girl's throat so we don't have to worry about it." Rayne seemed to already be reaching for her knife.

"Alright, I'll do it." I retorted.

"Your best bet is Tucker, I heard she shares a room with the girl. She's your ticket towards info, just remember that you don't want to be too direct or they'll suspect something." Thief lectured.

"Tucker? That's a girl? All this time, the famous Tucker has been a girl?" I was confused, Tucker was a boy's name, I thought they were always making a joke on the person's manhood when they called Tucker a she.

"Yup, apparently it's a nickname that stuck with her for a while. She's of Asian decent, and she speaks Japanese as well as English, so you might be able to slip by, since you speak Japanese as well." Thief hinted.

"It's a simple plan, however knowing you, it'll be fucked up and over complicated." Rayne rolled her eyes.

"I can handle it." I spoke filled with determination.

"Then get your ass out there." Rayne demanded.

I nodded and took off towards the other school, it was a good bus ride away, but well within a reachable standard. The bus ride was relatively short as traffic was down this morning. I was thankful for that at least.

I arrived not too much later, as I stared down at the school. It was my first time seeing what the actual school looked like. It didn't seem a thing like ours, you could tell it had more money. Everything was clean and well kept, and there wasn't kids loitering out front, and poorly constructed chain link fences that we came to know and love.

The school was well built, and looked like it had a lot of time devoted to perfecting the design, it looked less like a school, and more like a dormitory like we had back at Astraea, however with that same high-school feel.

The pavement was maintained, and didn't have decades worth of cracks in it like ours did. Their school actually had grass in the front of it, instead of all pavement, only an asphalt walkway.

I treaded lightly walking into the forbidden domain. This place was considered the root of all evil by the Raven Clan, and vice versa for LA High and the AI.

Peeking around the corner I could see the football field, and a bunch of students seemed to be tackling each other, however none of them were playing football, so I assumed they were just roughhousing.

"Hey you!" A voice called out to me.

I turned quickly to see a girl sitting on a picnic table making a gesture for me to come closer. She had two other girls with her. One of which looked rather buff for a girl, the other was quiet and had black hair and a gaze that insinuated she was extremely shy. The one that called me over had messy hair, and looked overly tomboyish, her shirt even had the sleeves torn off, and her pants were filled with paint stains and holes, however they were definitely made that way, I learned to tell the difference some time ago. She was just a upper middle class girl trying to act poor.

"Yes?" I said approaching them slowly.

The middle girl whistled, while the heavy muscled one made the comment: "Hello gorgeous."

The middle girl added to the muscled one's statement by saying, "I think I'm in love."

"May I help you?" I asked.

"You could start by giving me your number." The messy haired girl flirted.

"Other than that?" Said I.

"In all seriousness though, what is a beautiful young girl like you doing walking around all alone? You don't have to act like a stranger around here, we like visitors. Hell we like new students more, means Nagi won't be the new girl anymore." She laughed.

"Nagi?" I questioned.

"Yeah, she transferred here about two months ago." The muscled girl answered.

"Her real name is Nancy, but we call her Nagi, as we give everyone a nick name around here." The middle one winked.

"Who might you be?" The muscled one asked.

"Sarah James." I replied.

"Ah, I'm Tucker," The middle one said.

"This is Ling." She pointed to the quiet one

"And this brute is Jenny." She pointed to the last one.

I nodded in understanding to what they were saying to me, then decided to begin my real task of milking information.

"So where's this Nagi?" I questioned, trying to sound subtle.

"The poor girl is stuck with her dad for the weekend…" Jenny sighed.

Tucker made a grunt of disapproval, "I hate that douche bag."

"Poor Nagi has to deal with that guy, must suck with her mom gone too, that guy apparently became more of an asshole when she passed away, Nagi even tells us that she calls him 'Mr. Aoy,' instead of 'Dad.' She hates him that much." Jenny stated.

"Why's he so bad?" I asked.

Tucker spoke up, "Same reason why all the other parents we know are bad. Something either happens in their life, or they just don't want to take care of their kids, either way, they dump their kids in some school and make excuses not to go see them. Someone else's problem in their mind, and Nagi's dad is the perfect example. He doesn't give a damn what Nagi wants at all, he only cares about what he wants. My old man was like that, thought I wasn't ladylike enough either, always trying to get me to wear dresses."

"Well, at least they leave some good kids here, unlike those Raven Clan scumbags, just a bunch of kids that no one wanted, cause they are bad seeds." Jenny commented.

Tucker punched Jenny in the arm.

"Remember what we agreed on? We wouldn't talk about them anymore, on the account of Nagi. Remember? We didn't want her to have to worry about such rivalries." Tucker lectured.

It appeared as though the AI wanted their newest member to be raised without the fighting, so perhaps they didn't want to fight at all.

"So I take it you are trying to forgive the Raven Clan?" I wondered out loud.

"Not a chance, we still don't want those fucktards anywhere near us. We just don't want Nagi involved, cause she has too much to deal with as it is." Tucker smirked.

Apparently I was wrong, however they did have a lot of compassion for their newest member, and I thought that showed they were at least human. These people didn't seem like the beasts Rayne made them out to be. Just a bunch of Asian kids hanging out together and looking out for each other.

"Either way, when Nagi gets back she's ready for the football team, her and Gardener have been working together to get her in shape since she got here. I'm actually impressed at how quickly she improved." Tucker praised.

That reminded me of myself for a moment, a weak little pretty girl who needed to toughen up to be able to survive in a new environment. It looked like this Nagi was doing a better job than I was however, I was always making excuses not to go exercise or work out, while this girl dedicated every day to it. She would also be my opponent on the field.

I consciously decided when I got back, I'd work harder. I didn't want to humiliate myself like I did when I first arrived.

"I wish I could stay longer, but I must be going." I bowed as I made my excuse to leave.

I doubt they would recognize me if they ever saw me again, as I had tidied my hair to make both of my eyes visible, and made two separate tails in the back, similar to what Momomi used to do. That and I was wearing sunglasses as instructed by Thief, she told me to wear this silly disguise, just in case. However me being Asian should have been enough to cross me off the possible Raven Clan member list.

"What's the hurry? Got a hot date waiting for you?" Tucker growled suggestively.

"Err… I…" I couldn't think of a follow up, what could I say?

"Actually she does." A familiar voice called out.

Everyone's attention turned towards the person walking up to the group, there she was again, always making her surprise entrances.

"If you girls excuse us." She winked taking my hand.

She touched my chin and brought my face up to see hers as she spoke.

"Miss me darling?"

"Everyone is looking at us…" I blushed.

She leaned in closer and whispered, "we'll give them one Hell of a show then."

I closed my eyes as I felt the warmth of the other girl's lips. They were soft, and delicate, but felt more experienced than my own, but that experience mostly came from men, as I was positive I am her first "girl."

She reached her arms down and picked me up and cradled me as if I was a baby. I parted from the kiss to blush more as I was held.

"Let's get out of here." She smiled.

I nodded, and she waved to Tucker and the other two as we stepped into her car and she turned the ignition that then let the tires blaze like fire as we took off.

"Thanks for rescuing me, how'd you know I was there?" I questioned.

"I didn't. Happened to be walking by, and I saw you struggling there, so I picked you up and escorted you out." She responded keeping her eyes on the road.

"Thanks, I owe you one. So what are you doing all the way out here?" I asked.

"Who were those kids?" Said she ignoring my question.

"The Asian Invasion, a rival gang of the one I'm in." I answered.

"And why are you here, if they are a rival gang?" She continued asking questions.

"Rayne told me to go down here and get information on them. I was just following Rayne's orders…" I sighed.

I could feel her getting tense, and she gripped the steering wheel with more force than required, I could see the pressure from her hands.

She pulled the car over and looked towards me.

"Why do you put up with that shit?" She asked angrily.

"What do you mean?" I replied.

"Let that girl tell you what to do. I mean you're not her bitch are you? Why not tell her no? You could have gotten the beating of a lifetime of those kids down there figured out who you were, and she doesn't even care. She sent you because she knows she can get you to do it." He words were direct, and not the flirty manner I was used to.

"As if I have a choice, she'd kick my ass if I told her no." I responded in my defense.

"Then kick her ass." She retorted.

"If it were that easy, then I'd consider that an option, although I detest violence." I felt like I was preaching.

"It's called self defense. Why not just kick the shit of her if she tries?" She questioned.

"Because I can't take her." I was blunt.

"Alright, then I'm going to have to teach you to fight, cause I won't let you get punked around by these girls." She said.

"Why are you so worked up over this?" I asked sensing a deeper meaning.

"Because I can't stand to see a girl just give in all the time just because she doesn't think she can overcome things.

If you consider them friends, who even needs enemies?" Her voice had a lot of passion behind it.

"Crystal, I'm your friend, and I can tell you they aren't your friends until they respect you, and by the looks of it, you have to show you deserve that respect." She added.

I sighed and then replied with, "alright."

"Good, I'll have you in shape in no time, I'm not going to let you get kicked around, you're better than that. You're smart, and have morals, you are a promising girl, you just need to give yourself some more damn credit. I mean you're 18 years old, you've survived this long in such a rough area, that takes some intelligence in this place, trust me." She lectured.

"Alright, and speaking of 18..." I smirked

"Oh you don't want to go there darling." She winked.

I replied with a growl of playfulness. Insinuating a joke towards us having sex recently.

It was strange that she said she considered me her friend, and strangely I thought of her as mine too, even though we hardly knew each other. I guess we were what was referred to as "friends with benefits," as it was a little more sexual than normal friendships go.

"Alright, here's the deal, you're going to meet me at my apartment every day after school from now on okay?" She instructed.

"Here's the address." She added while handing me a piece of paper.

"Okay." I said trying to memorize it.

"We aren't going to quit this until that Rayne girl shows some respect, alright?" She demanded.

"Alright…" I sighed.

"Promise me." She scolded.

"Alright, I promise." I replied.

I could tell already this was going to be a strange venture, and one that in the long run Rayne might not like, for as a Japanese girl I had no place demanding anything from her in her mind. I actually sort of got used to the way Rayne treats me though, I adapt fairly well, even in such a violent situation.

I was curious how this one would turn out, as Rayne wasn't so much an enemy as an obstacle, but from what it sounded like, this new girl of the AI will pose a challenge for me soon if I'm not prepared.

--

A/N: Mentions of Nagi are now ablaze among the AI, and Raven Clan members alike, what does this mean for Chikaru? Well, if I told you it would ruin the fun wouldn't it? All I can say is we're getting closer to a huge deal, and let's not forget our "sweetheart" is going to be helping Chikaru for a while it looks like. What could this constant appear changing woman truly want with Chikaru?

All questions that may ormay not be answered shortly, just keep a keen eye open, you might find the answers can elude you if you're not careful.

Fun Fact: Our "sweetheart" actually has dyed her hair over a dozen times, and each time she introduces a new style. She has a rather "I always want to try something new" personality. She never wants to settle for just one style.


	14. Chapter Fourteen: Control

Near the Lake

By Hidden-Pen (Original by Allquall)

Chapter Fourteen: Control

"Alright, so the plan is we beat the shit out of them, while we have Crystal distract them. Any objections?" Rayne asked to the entire clan sitting in front of her.

She was referring to the AI, and her plan to stop them from being able to defeat us in the game that was coming in a few days. Rayne didn't really believe in playing fair.

"Yeah I have a problem with that plan." I spoke up.

"Ugh, always a problem with you, what is this time, mother?" She tormented.

"I'm not particularly fond of being used as bait." I replied very matter-of-a-fact-like.

"Well I'm not particularly fond of you continuously fucking up my good plans with your bullshit. So why don't you sit your ass down and do as you're told Sarah." She emphasized my name.

"What Iif I don't want to? What are you going to do then?" I was stern and had a glare in my eyes, that rivaled that of her own.

"Then I'll break both your legs so you have no choice." Rayne was clearly just trying to get the others to laugh, which of course worked.

"Take your best shot, Maria." I was as crisp as she was.

The crowd gasped at my direct insult towards Rayne's position. I hadn't called her Maria since the day I met here and said it on accident. It wasn't an accident this time.

I could see her eyes sharpen, and she tossed her ruler she was using to point to the drawn out diagram of the other school. Thief caught said ruler.

"What did you say?" She said taking a step closer.

"You hard me." I responded.

"I knew you and me would have a fall out sooner or later…" Rayne spoke.

"It's too bad it has to end with you being a dead girl." She added.

"Still here." I spoke back, I don't know what came over me, but some kind of fire was ignited in me, and made me determined to prove Rayne wrong.

"Maybe we should take this outside, cause I think you remember what I said about calling me that name." Rayne's words were quiet, but everyone could hear them due to the dead silence.

"Shall we then?" I moved my arms suggesting towards the door, and she smiled and walked out, as I followed.

The other instinctively got out of their seats and ra for the door to get a glimpse of what was going on.

"Got any words you want to send to your dead parents?" Rayne joked.

"No why?" I asked.

"Because you should save them for when you meet them." She spoke quickly as she took a swing, I moved out of the way and grabbed her arm fiercely pulling it behind her back as I kneed her in the spine.

She hunched over for a moment and retaliated by kicking me directly in the abdomen. I could feel the impact before the kick even hit. I coughed and pulled my ntire body back into standing position.

"Come on Jap, you'll have to do better than that. I've taken hits like that from seven year olds." Rayne laughed. She punched again and hit the same spot making me cough up a little blood this time. I could taste it's copper flavor on my lips.

"Maybe I should call your mom? To bad she's already dead, the stupid whore." Rayne laughed.

That comment set me off, and awakened a demon inside of me as I swung and punched Rayne directly in the face. When she lifted her head I could see blood drip down her nose. The sight of her blood reassured me that she was human, as she too could bleed.

I waiting until she regained balance to swing again and hit her from the other side. I took no time in grabbing her head and bashing it against my knee. I could hear the crowd wince from the pain that Rayne must have felt.

Rayne took another swing and hit me in the face, but it didn't stop me, I grabbed her neck and flipped her over my shoulder and onto the pavement. I grabbed her hair and smacked her a few more times against it

I panted heavily when I saw her roll over breathing hard, and not attempting to fight back anymore.

I squatted down and put my face close to hers.

"Don't ever talk about my parents." I warned.

Rayne spit blood in my face as her reply.

There was silence when I looked up. All the others were silent, I peered around and gazed back at the blood on my knuckles from the swings.

"I never thought I'd see it…" Silver broke the silence.

"Hail to the new leader of the Raven Clan!" Thief projected to the other facing their way.

Leader? Me? The new leader?

The other girls offered to help Rayne up, and started to lift her arms, when she pushed them off of her, as she was insistent on getting herself up.

"Go get the sword." Rayne spoke to Silver, who obeyed and ran into the house.

Returning with the black katana I saw before Silver handed it to Rayne. I could feel myself trembling.

"On behalf of our founding leaders, we pay tribute in the passing of the sword ceremony." Rayne spoke solemnly as the others knelt their heads down.

Rayne lifted the sword and turned the blade towards the ground before offering the handle to me.

I hesitated for a moment before taking it.

"On behalf of our ancestors, and the Raven Clan, take this blade that has represented our kind and the next of kin to the royal leaders, several centuries ago. This sword is made of a special metal that does weaken with time. Our founders invented this to show the strength of the clan, and to prove age does not dull the blade.

This sword edicts the divine right to rule, and is an icon of leadership. Congratulations Crystal, it's yours now." Rayne was emotionless as she let go of the sword, making me its only holder.

"May you use it well." She added before walking away.

The others cheered and chanted my name, but the only thing I could think about was Rayne, and what I had done.

I didn't intend for this to happen, I just wanted to make a point, I didn't mean to take Rayne's place, and if anything her dignity with that. I had forgotten that by defeating Rayne I'd become the leader.

I didn't get to talk to Rayne much for the next few days. I couldn't get her to stop and talk to me. Every time I tried, she just walked away.

Why did I feel sorry for Rayne? She was the one making my life Hell, why should I feel any sympathy for her?

Even though I didn't want to, I did. I felt a pain in my heart, as if someone tore a hole in it. I remember Thief's story about how Rayne came here with noting, how she had to get tough quickly in order to survive out here. People had robbed her of her childhood, her family, her future, and now I had taken her dignity. When I thought about it like that, I see how Rayne and me are so similar, both lost families, both robbed of our childhood, both forced to grow up fast. Rayne was me, that's why I felt sorry for her.

I hadn't realized it before, but I loved Rayne. Despite how vicious she was, despite how much she detested me, despite all of that, I loved Rayne.

The next band practice came around, we were already doing fairly well, We had a friend that worked in the recording studio help us record two albums. I also got the pleasure of being featured on the cover of both. Almost everyone around town knew who we were.

"Alright, everyone, our next concert is in a few days, then we got the big game against the AI a week after. So I want everyone to work their asses off so we can get this all done." I smiled to everyone as I fixed my hair.

My hair had become to long neither of my eyes were visible. I had hair down to my knees now, of course as always Eric would tell me it was sexy. I actually sort of liked it myself. It seemed our fans liked it as well.

"Where's Rayne?" I questioned.

"She had to go help her cousin, but she told me that there was a letter left for you on the mantle that she noticed arrived." Thief pointed out.

"A letter? But the mail has already come today…" I pondered.

After practice I walked past the letter and swiped it as I walked towards my room.

I set my guitar aside and opened the letter, and sure enough it was from exactly who I guessed it was from. My favorite stalker.

Nothing inside, nothing but photos of Kaori. Another thirty or forty to add to the hundreds I already have. I was now certain, that this wasn't Shizuma, this was Kaori herself. It sounded crazy, even I didn't want to believe it sometimes, but the evidence points that way. Shizuma doesn't have access to this many photos and she wouldn't do something like this. I thought there was only one possibility, that Kaori was alive, and somehow faked her own death.

As I stared at the photos I noticed my computer screen blinking. I walked over to it to notice I got a new instant message. I took note it was from someone I had never seen online before, I then noticed their screen name: Killer1.

I decided to investigate and see what they wanted.

Killer1: Having fun?

Cutieinred: Who is this?

Killer1: An angel.

Cutieinred: I doubt that…

Killer1: Guess I'll have to prove it then.

Cutieinred: Please do.

Killer1: Very well.

I noticed the lights all went out, and all the power in the house except the power going to my laptop. I noticed the icon still told me it was being charged.

Killer1: Convinced yet?

Cutieinred: So you cut my power? Big deal.

Killer1: Look outside.

I looked out the window to see the entire town was without power. I could hear Thief downstairs complaining of the lack of power. If the entire town was out, how was I still getting internet? I then watched closely as the overhead lights of a baseball field in the distance flickered for a moment. That short moment, I saw them light up with my name, "Chikaru." After that they rested not turning on again.

I rushed back to my computer.

Cutieinred: How are you doing this?

Killer1: I told you, I'm an angel.

Cutieinred: Are you the one sending the pictures?

Killer1: Yes.

Cutieinred: Why are you hiding? Why not come out and show yourself.

Killer1: I can not, I can't move around too much.

It was just as I suspected, if Kaori was alive, she was dangerously ill and incapable of even simple tasks.

Cutieinred: What are you after?

Killer1: What all angels are.

Cutieinred: Which is?

There was a long pause. I didn't see her type for a while, but then the message on screen said she was typing, and I got her response.

Killer1: To protect the one I'm guarding.

Cutieinred: What does that mean?

Killer1: You'll know soon enough.

Cutieinred: What do you want? Money? I can get it to you. My family has a small fortune, I can pay almost any amount you want.

Killer1: Your money is of no use to me.

Cutieinred: Are you sick?

Killer1: Sick isn't the word I'd use.

Cutieinred: What word would you use?

Killer1: Dying.

Cutieinred: Of what?

Killer1: Heartache.

Cutieinred: Heartache?

Killer1: Indeed.

Cutieinred: Maybe I can help you, but you have to work with me.

Killer1: You can't help me.

Cutieinred: I can try.

Killer1: A waste of effort.

Cutieinred: Are you going to kill me?

Killer1: You should know by now.

With that last message she signed off.

My mind came up with 1 possible answer: the Goddess of the Demon.

This girl was the Goddess of the Demon, she had to be. The bigger questions was, does she really have super natural powers? And where is she now?

I began to search through the photos for anything that seemed strange or abnormal, just trying to find at least one that stuck out from the rest, some kind of clue that could tell me where they were coming from. Sadly my search was a waste of time.

"Fuck!" I yelled tossing the pile against the wall.

The photos scattered all over, and I noticed one in particular sitting on the floor. I walked over and picked it up.

The photo had Kaori running, holding someone's hand who had been cut out of the photo, most likely Shizuma, but that wasn't what caught my eye. What got my interest is where they were, I saw the Strawberry Dorms behind them, meaning that this photo was taken only a few years ago. It also made me ponder something. What if Kaori never left Astraea hill? What if she was still hiding somewhere in the school, unbeknownst to the students or the teachers?

I slipped my shirt off, and slid my pants off my legs as I tossed them aside to put on my night shirt.

The phone rang, and of course I answered.

"Hello?" I asked.

"Hey there hot stuff." I knew that voice.

"Oh hey, how's it going darling?" I flirted.

"Pretty good, umm can I ask a favor?" She was quiet.

"Sure, what is it?" I questioned curiously.

"Do you think I could spend the night at your place?" She sounded embarrassed from asking.

Thief had left to go help Rayne and said she wouldn't be back until Sunday, and today was Friday. So I figured me and my sweetheart would be alone.

"Yeah, my roommate is out for the weekend, so it'll be just me." I responded.

"That's good, ssorry I never meet your friends, I sort of try not to get involved with more then I can handle." She replied.

"It's no problem, so where are you?" I was somewhat excited.

"Right outside your house." She answered.

I looked out the curtains to see a car pull up, sure enough I saw that finely crafted woman step out of it. I hung up the phone, and walked downstairs to let her in. When she saw me in the doo she whistled.

"Nice attire there." She purred.

I looked down, and blushed.

"Well I was just about to go to sleep." I laughed nervously.

"Good I came just in time then." She smiled walking inside.

Something was strange, why did she come here tonight? She has never asked to stay over, she mostly just sneaks in the window and has her wicked way with me and makes an exit. Something must have been wrong for her to be so formal.

"Hey, is something wrong?" I asked.

She paused for a moment. She bit her lower lip slightly not speaking. That moment seemed to last forever and a day.

"Don't worry about it…." She said softly.

I didn't reply, I figured it was best to leave it be.

She yawned and stretched.

"Did you take a shower yet?" She asked.

"I was actually just thinking about taking a bath." I blushed.

"Ah same here." She nodded.

"You can go first if you want." I smiled.

"We can just go together to save water." She winked.

I blushed, and laughed slightly. I looked back at her, to see she was still gazing at me, and something told me she wasn't kidding.

"Oh… Alright…" I blushed turning away.

She fiddled with the water for a few minutes getting it ready and then stood up next to me.

"Ladies first." She smiled.

"Thank you." My face was furiously red.

She placed her hands at my waist, and slid her fingers under the end of my shirt.

"May I?" She asked politely.

"Yeah go ahead…" I agreed.

She silently lifted my night shirt over my head and set it aside on the counter, and turned me around and with a rather delicate motion unfastened my bra and slid my panties off with ease. It was as if she had been trained to do this type of thing.

I stood there bare and she gently lead me to the tub, as I sat down and cooed in delight.

Moments after I felt another leg step into the water. I turned to see a gorgeous woman behind me place her arms around me, and her legs wrapped around my own legs.

"This is relaxing." She smiled.

"It is. We should do this more often." I yawned laying back into her.

She calmly started to rub my body with a cloth she had brought with her. I just relaxed and let her take care of all the work, I didn't want to ruin this moment of calmness. I noticed she was being thorough about cleaning me. She was taking note of every spot she could miss.

I simply relaxed and didn't break the perfect silence that we both were enjoying. However I cooed and let out a small moan of pleasure.

"I'll take your troubles away." She smiled.

After our bath we returned to my room, and she settled down on the same bed as myself. After I slipped in she smiled and opened her arms, which I crawled into. I wasn't very dominant when it came to that kind of stuff. She held me like a teddy bear and pulled me as close as her body would permit. I rested my head against her heart as I drifted into a nice long slumber.

"Ca I ask you something?" I asked quietly, as If I was afraid to wake someone up.

""Yes?" She replied half asleep.

"Why did you come here tonight?" I asked.

She was silent for a moment.

"I guess it's because I just wanted to get away for a while." She responded.

I didn't dig any deeper. I just decided to enjoy the moment.

Morning came around, and when I woke up, she was there to greet me.

"Hey, I guess it's time to get up huh?" She yawned.

"Yeah, I suppose so." I replied stretching.

She sat up and pulled herself out of bed as she picked up her cloths from the floor and started getting dressed.

"Want me to make breakfast?" She asked.

"You can cook?" I laughed.

"I have to, no one else will…" She glared.

"I'm just teasing, go ahead." I smiled.

She nodded and walked out of the room to go prepare breakfast. Something about her seemed different this morning. She had an aura of care freeness this morning.

I casually slid into the cloths I was going to wear for the day, and today I decided once again to wear my old uniform, for some reason I felt like I wanted the good luck that it had brought me in the past.

Wearing it I noticed it was slightly smaller than I remember it, but of course still large enough to fit my slender body, a sign I had been maintaining a good diet.

I looked in the mirror at the delicate checkered skirt, and it started to bring back memories. Warm memories of Astraea hill, of Lilium, of the friends I had left behind. I could still remember the excitement of the club activities, I could still feel the warm climate that always followed the school with the exception of the winter, I could still see the loving gaze of that little Kagome when she spoke, which wasn't too often, but she was certainly a character that you couldn't forget.

Thinking of her made me wonder, had she forgotten me? Had Astraea erased who I was? Then again I have to consider that's probably what happens about a year or so after high school, people forget you attended, I mean they obviously can't remember you forever can they? Even if you wanted them to.

I missed Astraea, the days when things were simple and the only worries I ever had was what I was going to do the next day.

Chikaru Minamoto was in essence dead. I was no longer that care free, gentle hearted beauty. I had become the rugged figure of a person that stood in front of that mirror.

I was only giving the illusion to myself that I was still Chikaru Minamoto by wearing that uniform. In reality the person wearing that sweater, and that checkered skirt wasn't Chikaru Minamoto, they were someone else, and they had to accept it. The past is gone, and it's never coming back, I had to accept no one is going to swoop down and save me from the present.

It was at that moment I realized there was the chance I might never be able to go home again, and that this arrangement might be forever, but damn it, I knew I was going to try my damn best to find the person that killed my parents.

I couldn't just sit there and do nothing, I had to have justice, and it doesn't look like the law is going to provide it.

"Alright Crystal, from now on, the police are useless. They had their chance to do their job, they failed, now it's time to take the law into your own hands." I spoke to myself.

I had to find the person responsible, I had to find Kaori. My mind was set on her, the face of my parents murderer was clear to me now. As much as I wished to deny it, it was obvious, Kaori is to blame fo their deaths, and soon my own.

"Well Kaori, if you want me…" I started.

"I'll give you one Hell of a fight." I finished.

I walked down the stairs and smelled fresh bacon being cooked, and of course what was cooking the bacon.

She as always was stunning.

"Thanks for letting me stay here." Smiled spoke without turning.

I saw down in my chair and replied, "yeah no problem."

"Do you cook a lot at home?" I asked.

"Yeah." She answered.

"Always for yourself?"

She was quiet for a moment, and replied, "most of the time…"

"Who else do you cook for?" Asked I.

She paused again and at last I managed to get an answer.

"My boyfriend…" She spoke clenching her spatula tightly.

"Oh I see." I replied.

I had already determined she was heterosexual before meeting me, so this wasn't a big surprise. I assumed she must have gotten in a fight with him, and that was why she was here. I didn't mind her having a boyfriend for some strange reason, it even sort of turned me on more, the thrill of being with a "forbidden girl."

"Don't worry, I won't tell him you're here." I smiled.

She smiled and turned towards me.

"Thank you." She said.

--

A/N: And with that Crystal was the new leader. Quite a turn of events, and a lot going on in this chapter I know, but if you REALLY want to get the impact out of it, try listening to the SP sound track while reading, it some reason lets you get all the emotions and such going on. Another neat little thing you can do is listen to Kaori's theme when you read the parts about Kaori, it's quite an interesting feel.

Fun Fact: Chikaru's band has released two albums at this point, and the story ends with four, you'll find out the names of them, and their significance later.


	15. Chapter Fifteen: Black Layer

Near the Lake

By Hidden-Pen (Original by Allquall)

Chapter Fifteen: Black Layer

"Rayne." I called out from across the locker room.

Rayne ignored me and just continued stuffing her things into the old metal cage. Signs of Rayne's past anger was all over that cage.

"You're not getting away this time." I scolded as I put myself next to her.

"I'm not running." She replied calmly.

"Look, I don't care about being leader, if you want to be leader again go ahead, I didn't mean for this to happen, I just wanted to make a point. I didn't mean to take your spot as leader." I apologized

"I don't care about that." Rayne was blunt.

"What? Ten what is it? Why have you been avoiding me?" I demanded to know.

Rayne shut her locker and didn't make eye contact still.

"It's because you changed." Rayne said almost silently.

"What do you mean?" I questioned.

"When you first came here, you were a worthless pretty girl trying to make it in the city. I could always figure out what you were up to, I could always predict you and be one step ahead of you. I was always on top, but then you surprised me, I didn't know you'd actually fight back, let alone win.

You reminded me of my mother when you first came here. Always trying to do the right thing, and teach me to be a good person." Rayne sighed.

"Why are you like this now then?" I asked.

"My mother died, and my father was worthless. You have to be tough to make it out here." Rayne spoke.

"Did he hit you?" I questioned, a question I had been waiting for a long time to be answered.

Rayne lowered her shirt on her right shoulder to reveal what appeared to be a whiplash scar of some kind.

"So he did?"

"Once. I didn't give him the chance to do it again. I got up and left." Rayne responded.

"Where did you go, and what did he do?" I was enticed by this tale.

"He never bothered going to look for me. I had friends I stayed with for a while." Rayne finished.

"So that's why you are avoiding me?" Said I.

"Not that really, that's a minor second reason." Rayne admitted.

"Then what is the reason?" I started to get a little annoyed.

Rayne turned my way and made eye contact for the first time in this meeting. Her eyes didn't have the normal fire that was always burning in them. Something had dowsed the flames, to leave nothing but smoky looking eyes. She looked sad, not enough to cry, but sad enough.

"You make me feel strange." She said directly.

"Strange?" I asked.

"Yeah, out of everyone here, all of the clan, all of the city, you're the only person that seems to ever makes me confused. I feel strange when I'm around you. Something about you is different from all of them." Rayne seemed sad.

"Different?" I responded.

"It's as if we're all a bunch of birds locked up in a cage, and you're the one flying free outside of the cage, and we all sit from the safety of our cage watching." Rayne spoke.

Her words sounded familiar, they were similar to the words of Amane when she spoke about Nagisa at Astraea. Was this some kind of sign?

"Anyway, I'm not mad, you won fair and square, you're the leader now." She placed her hand on my shoulder for a moment as she started to walk away.

I tried to stop her, but instead ended up tripping and before I knew it both of us were on the floor.

Rayne and I both sat up o our knees.

"Sorry." Said I rubbing my head.

"I don't know whether to be surprised or insulted that you beat me…" Rayne winced.

I gazed at her for probably a solid two minutes, she at last looked back at me and when our eyes made contact, my body pushed itself towards her.

I gently held her neck and cheeks as I pulled her closer to myself and planted my lips directly to hers. It was possibly the sweetest taste I had graced myself with in years.

Rayne's eyes widened the moment the kiss landed, but didn't struggle fo too long as after the first five seconds or so she gave in and let her arms rest.

I gently lowered her down to the floor as I layed over top of her kissed her neck softly. That was the first time I had ever seen Rayne blush.

I met eyes with her to see the spirit of an innocent child, one who was in a world she did not understand.

"I'll take your pain away." I whispered into her ear softly and seductively.

I slowly migrated my ands down to her pants, which were a dark black today, she seemed to wear jeans a lot.

I slowly unbuttoned then and unzipped delicately with my index finger.

Rayne bit her finger as I gazed at her.

I was shocked to discover that Rayne was actually wearing pink panties. The very girly kind with the elegant lacing, and such. It seemed a little too classy for her, but they looked great on her. I playfully ran my fingers around the lacing.

Rayne's face had turned bright red as I made her into my play thing.

I pulled myself to her face and pressed her lips to mine once again, and I even heard her let out a small moan of pleasure.

"No… STOP!" Rayne yelled and pushed me off of her.

I sprung back and caught myself before I hit my head on the hard floor yet again.

"Huh?" I asked.

"This is wrong. We shouldn't be doing this." Rayne spoke looking away, trying to hide her blush.

"What do you mean? Why not?" I questioned.

"Because, for starters, I'm not like you." Rayne responded.

"Like me?" I asked.

"I'm not a dyke." Rayne was blunt.

"Oh…" I replied looking down.

"Secondly, I know what you're thinking about Crystal." Rayne spoke standing up.

"What's that?" I was curious as well.

"You think I'm going to be able to help you. You think I can help you solve your problems, that we'll overcome them together. That's just not the way the world works though, and more regrettably for you, it's not how I work. I have my own troubles to worry about, I can't help you fix what has been broken in your life, you have to go o that road alone. I am not your guardian angel, and I can't save you from your own destruction. I have to worry about myself, and you have to worry about yourself." Rayne's eyes had grown serious, that fire was back, but it seemed to be burning differently this time.

"Ever since you came here, you've been throwing your problems my way as if I'm some kind of miracle worker, and it's my job to take care of you. Well I hate to break it to you, but around here we take care of ourselves, and you must do the same. What ever is going on with you, and I don't even know what that is, but you have to figure it out on your own. I have too many troubles as it is." Rayne ended her speech by pulling up her pants.

"And if you tell anyone about my underwear I'll kill you." She added, before taking her leave.

Rayne was right, I was throwing my problems at other people. I wanted to rely on them to help me fix my own personal flaws.

For the first time since probably when I was a toddler I felt my eyes get heavy. I choked and sniffed, and at last I bore my hands into my face and cried. I had never seen so many tears as I did at that moment. They flowed like a waterfall had been born in the orifices that my eyes were occupying. I didn't even try holding them in, even though I kept promising myself I would never cry, because it never helps. Right now the voice of reason in my mind was shut down as I drenched my hands in salty tears.

I would cry all that night, until I had gotten down to a sniffle, and when that happened I just pushed it back in, to stop myself from crying again. This worked until I felt a pair of arms wrap around me that night.

She had slipped in the window while I laid there miserable, and placed her arms around my tired body.

It was obvious she knew I was upset, as her hug was a compassionate one, and not a despiteful one. When I made contact with her worried eyes, mine began to water yet again.

"It's okay." She calmed resting my head against her breast.

That morning I awoke with a note on my pillow.

I rubbed my eyes as I attempted to focus them enough to read the contents. Strangely it was written in Japanese. It read:

"The Black Layer is where the girl you fear is."

Black Layer? Was that some kind of code?

"The Black Layer huh? What interest do you have in that" Thief questioned later that day.

"Just tell me what it is." Said I.

"The Black Layer appeared about a year or so ago. It's a legend on the internet, they say it's a place where there is some kind of master computer, and it's being used to watch everyone in the world. Sort of like the whole Big Brother theory, but like it, the Black Layer doesn't exist, it's a legend, a myth. The Black Layer is supposed to be a super computer capable of human thought, but there is no such computer in this world we live in." Thief spoke.

"What if it did exist? How would it stay running?" Asked I.

"Well, supposedly since it's capable of human thought, it's able to keep itself going." Said Thief.

This computer could be the Goddess of the Demon actually, it could also be Kaori. It certainly would have the access to photos of her. That would explain the power outage before as well. A computer capable of thought, that made it perfectly possible to become a killer. If this was true, and my foe was a computer, then would that even count as murder? The law defines murder as a human killing another human, it never mentions if a machine without human interaction does it. Maybe the person who built it is responsible?

"Who built it?" I threw towards Thief.

"No one knows, some say the government, some say that some lonely computer nerd built it originally as a companion capable of human thought so he wouldn't be alone anymore. No one has ever seen it, so no one knows." Thief was trying to pick a lock on one of the school lockers as she spoke, this is pretty much where she got her nick name.

"If no one has seen it, how do they know it exists? And how did the rumor start in the first place?" I questioned.

"Well supposedly there are signs all over the net. Invisible users in a lot of chat rooms these days, and spy ware that can't be deleted. Also several cases of people reporting strange things, like their TV would flicker to a camera that was watching them for a split second. Lot's of strange electrical problems, some just plain abnormal." Thief responded.

Thief was always knowledgeable on these rumors, so I took her word for it, however now I had to consider the fact that the Goddess might not be human at all, she could very much be a computer. If she was a computer it added a whole new element to this puzzle, the element of being able to do anything. She could be anywhere, however I wasn't ready to accept that my foe was a machine just yet. Something told me that Kaori still had some role in all of this.

No one would believe me if I told them Kaori was still alive for sure however.

I tried to brush off the feeling as I walked to the store to pick up some things that Thief wanted, the girl hated shopping, as they always accused her of stealing, not a surprise though.

I noticed a girl trying to reach a pill bottle on the top shelf, but her arms and height would not permit it.

I extended my arm and grabbed the bottle and handed it to the young girl. She had such dark navy blue hair, and an aura of innocence about her. She gazed up at me and thanked me, when I made the connection then.

"Chiyo!?" I spoke shocked.

She blushed.

"Ummm… Yes…?" She asked.

"It's me Chikaru." I said pointing to myself lifting the hair from my left eye so she could see me.

"Chikaru-sama, it's nice to see you again!" She smiled brightly.

"Chiyo, what are you doing here? How did you end up here in LA, what's going on in Astraea?" I questioned, this was the first chance I had gotten to ask about Astraea.

Chiyo frowned and looked down at her feet.

"I… I wouldn't know…" Chiyo stuttered.

"What do you mean?" I raised an eyebrow.

"I dropped out." She admitted shamefully.

"What!? What did your parents say about this!?" I exclaimed.

"They disowned me…" She choked.

"Where are you staying? You're only thirteen!" I was concerned for the girl's safety and wellbeing, I felt a sense of duty towards my fellow Astraea classmates, from Lilium or not.

"I am just here in LA for a visit, that's all. I'm staying with a friend back in Japan." She sighed.

I was about to respond when my phone began to ring, I had to cut this conversation short.

"Chiyo I have to run, but if you need anything, please call me." I handed her a phone number and rushed to the counter to pay for my things.

Strangely my phone didn't stop ringing, as if whoever was calling knew I would answer eventually. I did so after stepping out of the building.

"Enjoy your talk with Chiyo?" They asked.

Just from that question I knew it had to be Kaori.

"How did you know about that?" I asked swiftly.

"I just saw you talking to her, am I mistaken?" She answered.

"Smooth move, you just told where you are. I now know you're still in that store, so I just got to wait for someone to come out, or find someone on a phone in there." I smiled slyly.

"Go ahead." They said.

I peeked in through the window and got a look at all the people inside, there was only four including Chiyo, and none of which were on phones. None of which were female either with the exception of her.

"Find me yet?" They taunted.

"So you're sneakier than I thought." I admitted.

"Since you really want to know, I'll tell you that I was from Astraea at one point in time. However I can't tell you anymore than that." They were clever that much was true.

They hung up after their statement, but left me with a small clue. If they were from Astraea, that limited down the people it could be, and I knew my foe was Japanese. The only Japanese people I knew here were my sweetheart and some of the members of the AI, and now Chiyo. It would have to be one of them. Kaori was closer than I thought. One of them is actually Kaori and trying to pass themselves off as someone new. My best bet would be the AI, as I hadn't met most of them.

This was turning into a hunt of both ways. Hunt, or be hunted.

--

A/N: Rayne can be so cruel. On an unrelated note, we now learn about the Black Layer, a mysterious computer entity that obviously has some role in all this. We still have yet to identify our Goddess, or Kaori, but now it's limited down. Could Kaori and the Goddess really be the same person? What is Kaori really after?

Fun Fact: I went so far as to design Chikaru's appearance for this chapter. You can see it at: cynthia-roses (dot) deviantart (dot) com/art/Crystal-Chikaru-98533399

And yes that's what the Raven Clan symbol looks like. Possibly more characters being illustrated soon.


	16. Chapter Sixteen: Confessions

Near the Lake

By Hidden-Pen (Original by Allquall)

Chapter Sixteen: Confession

"Hello?" I answered my phone with suspicion as I was sure it was the same person I had always dreaded to dial my number.

"It's nice to speak to you again Chikaru." They responded.

Their voice still angered me, the sound of how calm they were, and how they didn't even sound like they were pompous somehow pissed me off more. It's as if they felt that toying with me wasn't even worth patting themselves on the back for.

"So it's finally time for your big game against the AI isn't it?" Asked they.

"Yeah it's tomorrow, what of it?" I was sharp with my replies, trying to aggravate them in anyway I could.

"I'll be waiting for you on the field." She answered, but then of course hung up.

On the field? That meant she would be on the game field the next day?

It looked like I'd have to be prepared for more than just the AI tomorrow, a lot more. If she really was going to be there, I didn't want to miss my chance. I could discover her identity and end this for all, because in the end that was the aim of this game, me figuring out who she is. Once she is unmasked she can't hide anymore, I can have her sniffed out after I know who she is, although I already knew she was Kaori, but what I didn't know is what she looked like. I needed that to get her, and no doubt she changed her appearance to hide from me, the coward.

I would have to see which person on the field tomorrow isn't an AI member, the one who isn't is the one I want.

The game approached quickly that day, and as we suited up, I decided to give a little motivational speech.

"Alright. I know all of you want to beat the AI, and believe me I do too, but let's focus on winning the game." I lectured.

"Christ Crystal we already bribed the judges to let us play tackle." Rayne laughed.

"You did what?" I sneered.

"We paid them off to let us play tackle instead of flag. The AI doesn't know about it yet, but they are allowed to tackle too, it's a both way deal. I don't want a fight that the enemy doesn't fight back." Rayne smiled deviously.

"Fuck, Rayne we said we were going to play clean." I scolded.

"It's clean enough for me." She retorted.

"Fine, let's just get out there and destroy them." I sighed placing my helmet over my skull.

"And here comes LA High, and the talk of the town is their new quarterback who goes by the name of Crystal. For those who don't know, the LA High team is dominated by members of the blood thirsty Raven Clan!" The PA hollered at the crowd.

There was that terrible name we had earned again, surprisingly however it caused people to scream and cheer instead of hiss and demand we be removed from the stadium. It was hard to believe we had fans.

I saw the AI team come out, and gazed across the field to find someone not in their gear. Too my surprise there was no one.

"Was it a lie? Was she not here? No, that couldn't be it. She would never go back on her word, unless…" I thought to myself.

My eyes widened as I came to realization of what was going on.

"Unless she is a member of the AI. That's it, that's how she has eluded me all this time, she's been hiding in the one place I can't check." I kept thinking

I knew that my foe was in front of me now, the only problem was, which one was it? Which one was Kaori? Which was the target of my anger?

I peered at all of them to assure myself there was no way of telling.

There was only one solution, I'll have give them all a little thrashing to make sure I got the right one, I wasn't going to let her escape.

We got into position and I already had my sights set on Tucker, who clearly wasn't prepared for as soon as the ball was snapped to me ran right through her jabbing my elbow into her neck throwing her out of my way.

I managed to gain only a few yards before their team finally caught me. The next play I was prepared to take some of their team out of the game entirely.

My eyes caught the jersey of something interesting, Nagi. Nancy Aoy, standing there waiting for the formation to be assembled. This would be my first time seeing the girl, from what I could tell she was rather slender, and probably stood no chance against me, not to mention she was a lot younger.

The ball was snapped, I tossed it to Rayne who pushed an AI member out of the way to grab it and kept running. I kept my eyes on Nagi, who decided she was going to be the hero and get Rayne, however that plan would be interrupted.

I ran full speed arm out. Nagi attempted to escape, but it was too late, I had ran through her, arm protruded, and caught her so hard in the throat she flew back a few feet.

The crowd booed and hissed from this action. I heard the voice of one girl scream at me "Cheating bitch!"

That same girl would bother me the entire game.

I looked down at the fallen Nagi and spoke to her.

"You got something on your face." I pointed out rudely.

"Where?" She said trying to speak with her throat injury.

I hacked and spit directly through her helmet. She made a face of disgust as she attempted to wipe it away.

"Right there." I smiled nastily as I ran back to my team.

The next play started, and I was already searching for a new target, to my surprise Nagi was still in the game, persistent girl.

When the play started someone ran at me and I punched them directly in the face, helmet and all.

The girl I punched was really top heavy, so she fell like a pile of bricks as I snapped the ball over to Thief, who in turn snapped it to Rayne, who ran through about 2 other girls to get it.

I speared two other girls running for Rayne, who managed to get a touchdown, and of course after our actions, the crowd booed and screamed with envy.

When the ball was snapped to me again, the AI looked like they caught on that we didn't intend to stop tackling, and were ready to try it themselves, but I was left wide open and tackled by three girls before I came down. Their team was weak that was for sure.

"Huddle up!" I yelled to everyone.

"Hey assholes, you left me wide open." I scolded rather harshly today.

"Good, you caught the message then." Thief replied.

"What'd you say?" I growled while grabbing her facemask.

"Fine, you girls don't want to help me, sit back and watch me do it on my own." I hissed pushing one of them out of the way.

"Hike!" I yelled.

When I got the ball I ran directly towards the opposite side however only got to the end of the field to be tackled by three more of them. They seemed to catch on that I didn't go down from just one.

The game progressed like that for some time, eventually we made it to the final quarter, the score being fourteen to twenty-one. With the lack of help from my team, they were able to score three touchdowns and put themselves in the lead.

"Go Nagi!" I could hear that same irritating voice scream in the audience.

"You call this a game?" Rayne spoke.

"Huh?" I asked.

"You seem more interested in pounding the AI than getting the ball to where it's supposed to go." She commented.

"You're being a brutal bitch." She added before heading to her formation.

I gazed at all the injured, several of them were on the sidelines, two of them had broken something-or-others.

I could feel guilt raising in my stomach. I had been so focused on taking my anger towards my parents killer out on the AI, I had forgotten about the game almost entirely.

"Time out!" I gave the signal.

"Huddle up!" I called.

The team got together. It was time to tell them what was really going on.

"Alright, I'm sure you all know by now, my parents were murdered." I began.

There was silence.

"That's not the end of the story though. I've been keeping secrets all this time, I've had to lie to get this far, but I'm done lying. I'm done hiding. I know I've been taking my anger out on the AI, but that's not right. Taking anything out on the AI isn't right, if anything we should be working to help each other. It's better to have friends than enemies." There was still silence, as if they were waiting for me to finish.

"That being said, you probably won't care what I have to say anymore, as I have been lying this whole time." I sighed.

"What do you mean?" Silver questioned.

"I didn't really transfer here. I was forced into coming here by the government of England." I sighed.

"I thought you were from Japan?" Thief was confused.

"I am, I was born and raised there, but I moved to London after I graduated from Astraea, but when my parents got murdered I was moved here as part of the witness protection program." I explained.

Yet again I was answered by silence.

"Yeah, and Sarah James isn't even my real name." I sighed.

"My real name is Chikaru Minamoto." I placed my hand on my heart when I spoke, as I could feel a sense of betrayal upon myself.

"Anyway, before you disown my, I just want to say that the AI isn't out to get you all, they are just like you or me, just in a slightly different situation." I turned away.

There was a long pause before Rayne spoke up.

"What's the next play captain?"

I turned in shock.

"Huh?" I responded.

"We still got time for one last play, and you're the leader." She smiled boldly.

"A name doesn't change anything." Thief added.

"I agree, we should make peace with the AI." Rayne smiled.

"What!? Rayne are you serious!?" Silver exclaimed.

"I trust Crystal's words. If Crystal thinks it's a good idea, then so do I." She nodded.

After all this time I had finally earned Rayne's respect.

"Do the rest of you feel the same way?" I asked.

"Once the leader, always the leader." Silver responded.

Silent of course nodded. I still felt bad for that girl.

"Let's show them why we've lasted this long." Rayne smirked.

"Alright then, no more masks. From now on I'm going to be myself, Chikaru Minamoto lives once more." I called out putting my hand in the center.

The others followed my example and we broke into formation.

"I got something to ask you after the game." Rayne informed.

"Sure thing." I responded as we got into position.

"Hike!" I called out.

The ball flung to me, and seeing the other team head my way I tossed it to Thief, who threw it backwards to Silver.

Silver jumped and pushed herself off of one of the AI member's helmet and hurled it towards Rayne.

I matched running speed on the other side of Rayne, with the entire team behind us.

"It's all yours." She called out.

The ball was in my hands, and I faked back to her and threw my entire body at the in zone. I felt myself hit the ground and the grass seared against my jersey.

I looked back to see to our surprise the clock had run out before I touched the in zone.

Chants of the AI were heard across the field.

I stood and hung my head in shame. My selfishness at the start of the game had cost us the entire thing. I had to accept responsibility for what I had done.

"Nice job Crystal." Came the voice of Thief.

It wasn't a sarcastic voice either, but a serious one.

"I have to admit Crystal, you've impressed me." Rayne spoke removing her helmet.

I took mine off and met her eye to eye, or in my case, eye to hair.

"I'm sorry I cost us the game guys." I apologized.

"Don't be, we won a more important battle." Silver smiled.

"Oh, what did you want to tell me Rayne?" I spoke before I forgot.

"Oh, you mentioned you went to Astraea right?" She recollected.

"Yes, why?" I curiously responded.

"Well Nagi of the AI went there too, any chance you know her?" She asked.

"Nagi? Which one is she?" Said I

"The red head over there." Thief pointed.

I peered my eyes in that direction and froze.

Red hair, kept in a big puff of a ponytail, and a child like face. There was no mistaking who that was, I knew all to well, she was one in a million.

"Nagisa Aoi!" I exclaimed.

The group looked at me puzzled.

I gazed up in the crowd to see who was calling her name from earlier. Sure enough I saw the girl with the silver forest of hair stepping down from the bleachers.

"Shizuma Hanazono." I blinked.

"You know them?" Silver questioned.

"Yeah, they were students at Astraea, the question is what are they doing here? More importantly, what the Hell is going on?" I thought out loud.

"Well I recall hearing rumors of Nagi and that girl having a fall out." Thief displayed her skill as a snoop quite well.

"Fall out huh?" I responded.

"Thief, I want you to get as much info as you can on the two of them, and get me up to date on the current situation between them. I want to know everything by tonight." I smiled.

The smile I displayed, it was the one I had left back at Astraea so long ago. A sign that I was Chikaru once more.

"So that's the story huh?" I replied when Thief filled me in on all the details that night at our group meeting.

"Nagisa's mother died, which caused her father to move her to California, and Shizuma followed months later by mere coincidence that her sister Amy being here. Quite a strange turn of events." I rubbed my chin in deep thought.

"Yeah, but Nagisa is dating this girl named Ling, because she thought Shizuma cheated on her back in Japan, and that she'd never see Shizuma again." Thief added to the details.

"I know Shizuma too well, Nagisa meant too much to her to do something like that, so no doubt Nagisa was mistaken, and it appears as the two are over that. So our main goal is getting them back together." I smiled.

"Why though?" Silver questioned.

"Because, I worked hard giving my small touches here and there guiding them to be together back at Astraea, and I didn't do all that for it to end like this. Those two love each other, and I won't rest until I know that they are set." I beamed.

"Crystal's the leader, we should listen to her, especially if we hope to make peace with the AI, this is a good way." Rayne spoke out.

"Please call me Chikaru." I politely asked.

"Why's that?" Asked Silver.

"I want to be known for who I really am, not the reputation I built under false pretenses while I was here. From now on I'm going to be the real me." I enlightened.

"So what's your plan on helping them?" Asked Silver.

I smirked deviously, and decided it was time to earn back my reputation of being sneaky and underhanded.

"I'm going to sneak into the AI's school without Nagisa knowing about it, and deliver some information to Am, if anyone can get Shizuma in the correct place, it's her." Said I.

"Tucker is almost always protecting Nagisa's room, and Amy though." Thief informed.

"Exactly, that's why I am going in directly." I winked.

"How do you propose to get past Tucker?" Thief raised an eyebrow.

"Simple." I responded.

"Enlighten us." Silver spoke.

I unzipped my jacket and lowered my shirt in a suggestive manner, hinting towards what my intentions were.

"You're joking…" Silver commented.

"Tell me it won't work." I smiled.

"She has a point, that Tucker is such a horn dog." Thief laughed.

"Alright, I'll need Thief to cover the outside to make sure I don't get caught, and Rayne I want you to keep Shizuma away from the place at all costs." I commanded.

"Can do." Rayne replied.

"Let's get some sleep, this begins tomorrow." I instructed.

--

A/N: Last chapter we celebrated reaching over 50,000 words, which was a nice little deal to think about, whether you read them as soon as they were made possible for your viewing, or you were drawled in later, or even haven't read them all. It's great to have you here. Normally I'd talk about the contents of this chapter, and what is to come, but right now I want to direct some attention to something that happened that I believe deserves some attention. On Saturday September 20th 2008, Toonami ran its last broadcast after eleven years. Toonami provided some of the first animes I ever watched. I remember myself as a child watching Sailor Moon and Dragonball Z, (Where did it all go?) I feel like a part of my childhood is gone now, however in my mind Toonami was already gone when they ended DBZ, as that's about the time they started airing garbage. The only show I liked in the recent Toonami was Naruto, and I just watched the original Japanese online. The death of such a long running event of course makes me think about what else will come to an end soon, and no doubt this story holds the same fate. We aren't there yet, but we are getting pretty damn close actually, and I don't plan on stopping until every last word I had planned is spilled on these pages. So in the final words of the space cowboy (which he quoted from Cowboy Bebop) "Stay Gold… Bang."

Fun Fact: I spend a good deal of time acting out how I want an event to go down before I place it on paper, and one of the hardest things to depict would have to be the kind of person that Kaori is. Kaori has an important role, and she is supposed to sound evil, but innocent at the same time, as if she is confused about herself.


	17. Chapter Seventeen: Goddess Lake

Near the Lake

By Hidden-Pen (Original by Allquall)

Chapter Seventeen: Goddess Lake

"Alright, everyone in formation?" I spoke over my cell phone, which had the other two girls on a three way call.

"We're all set." Thief replied.

"I see her leaving." Rayne answered.

"Alright, set your phones to vibrate, and Rayne pursue the target, Thief you watch my ass." I commanded.

"We're on it." They replied simultaneously.

"Time to show you still got what it takes to be the underhanded shadow you once were." I told myself. out loud.

I casually walked into the school grounds, I was the icon of cunning today.

As planned Tucker stopped me.

"Hey, what do you want?" She sneered.

"I just came to talk to Amy about Nagi." I smiled.

"I'm-" I was cut off.

"I know who you are, Crystal, leader of the blood thirsty raven." She prompted.

"You see it's nick names like that which cause the violence between two rivaling parties." I giggled politely, I was just toying with her now.

"I'm not letting you talk to anyone about Nagi, or Nagi herself, she has enough on her plate without having to worry about the rivalry between the Raven Clan and the AI, we've done nothing but protect her from having to know about that stuff, we didn't do all that to have you fuck it all up." Tucker spoke rather matter-of-a-fact-like.

"Come on, you can trust me." I winked.

"How's that?" Tucker blushed.

I leaned closely, and used my height advantage over Tucker to put her face close to my chest as I unzipped my jacket.

I wrapped my arms around her head and whispered softly to her.

"I can make you a very happy girl Tucker, I can be like sweet candy if you let me. We ravens aren't all as evil as we're made out to be. Some of us can be rather pleasant to be around." I coaxed stroking the wild mess she called hair.

"How about it Tucker, you help me help Nagi?" I giggled innocently.

"You want to help Nagi…?" Tucker was captivated by my elegance.

"Of course. The Raven Clan wants to make peace with the AI, under my order." I smiled.

"Peace huh…" Tucker was dazed. Oh I was sneaky, I was so devious at that moment.

"Wait, you're Raven trash, you nearly murdered us on the playing field the other day! Why should I listen to anything you say!?" Tucker seemed to be able to muster enough common sense to overcome her sex drive.

I had anticipated this as well, and had an auxiliary plan prepared in this event.

"There's something you should know." I smiled still stroking her.

"What's that?" She retorted.

"My real name isn't Crystal, it's Chikaru Minamoto." I proclaimed.

"So what? What does a name… Wait… Chikaru…?" She spoke.

"Correct." I responded.

She thought out loud, "where did I hear that name before?"

"Wait.." Tucker reached into her pocket to retrieve her wallet.

She pulled out a photo and lined it up next to me in her eyes.

"You're that girl from Astraea that Nagi mentioned! The one that knew everything that was going on in the school!" She exclaimed.

"I see Nagisa has flaunted my reputation around here." I giggled.

"Hell, if Nagisa trusts you, I trust you. How did you manage to get into the Raven clan anyways?" Tucker inquisitively asked.

"No time for that now, I need to speak to Amy Gardener before Shizuma gets back." I smiled touching Tucker's lips.

"I can take you to our room, Nagi has a key to Gardener's room somewhere. Gardener takes a long ass shower in the morning, and can't hear anything outside the locked door. She mostly finishes when Shizuma returns." Tucker explained.

"We haven't got a moment to spare." I replied.

We raced down the halls, Tucker making sure to avoid the staff members as we darted at speeds that weren't considered safe on school grounds.

"Here, just sit down and make yourself comfortable." Tucker spoke out as she went to find Nagisa's key.

I sat on Nagisa's bed and peered around at her belongings. She was just as messy as ever, nothing organized. Atop her dresser laid several assortments of jewelry that she probably wore on and off now and then, accompanied by a pile or two of bracelets, some of which were just simple gold bands, while others had intricate designs detailing things as specific to her name, to as simple as a common pattern.

I moved a book from atop a CD stack to reveal the cover of a album I knew.

The cover featured a girl with unruly black hair. Here eyes were not visible, and her breasts were concealed from two locks of hair. Her groin was hidden behind the blade of a sword that seemed to radiate light from its hilt.

No mistake, that was our second album, "The Sword of Life," and that goddess on the cover was me.

I noticed Nagisa's little collection there had all our albums.

"Oh yeah, Nagi is a fan of your band." Tucker mentioned as she glanced over at me.

It wasn't surprising that Nagisa didn't make the connection of me and Crystal, she could be rather oblivious at times.

"I got it!" Tucker exclaimed as she held the key overhead.

She walked over and placed it firmly in my hand and blushed.

"So um, is that other offer still on the table?" She smiled.

"There's no time for that, we have to hurry, which room is Amy's?" I asked.

"You go down that way, and it's the big one, you can't miss it, it says Gardener on the front." Tucker explained while pointing down the hall.

"Thank you Tucker." I pecked her on the cheek before I ran off.

I slid across the floor halting before the room, as I placed the key inside. I could hear the sound of a shower inside.

I walked around casually, and waited for Amy. Some reason I didn't feel like interrupting her shower.

It wasn't long before a woman wrapped snuggly in a towel walked into the room. She glanced over at me and stopped.

"Who are you?" She interrogated.

"I'm Nagisa's old friend." I smiled.

"Wait, I know you, Sarah James, also known as Crystal of the Raven Clan. You're that girl that took out nearly the entire team single handedly.." Her eyes narrowed.

"All under false pretenses however, I didn't come here to aid some feud, in fact quite the opposite, I've come to end the violence between the two gangs. It's gone on for too long, it's time to call this off." I explained myself.

"Nagi doesn't even know about that stuff, so what good was coming here? Nagi isn't involved in that." Amy hissed.

"You see, my real name isn't Sarah James, it's Chikaru Minamoto." I smirked.

"Wait, you're the girl from Astraea, the Lilium student that Nagi mentioned." Amy's eyes widened.

"Ah good, Nagisa has taken care of introducing me, thus making my task easier, however it was expected of her." I commented.

"How does Nagi tie into all of this though?" Any asked.

"In the sense of it'll be me, a Raven Clan member, and leader helping a member of the AI." I replied.

"How do you propose to do that?" She questioned.

"I want to help her get back together with Shizuma, their relationship fell apart because of misconceptions that happened on both parts. I know they still love each other, and want to be together. Do you feel the same way?" I smiled.

"I know my sister has good intentions towards Nagi, and she is dedicated to her, so I have to say I would like them to end up back together too, but it's not as simple as that, Ling is involved on this." Amy sighed.

"My intelligence tells me that Ling isn't going to be in the picture much longer, the pull between Ling and Shizuma is causing Ling to have to go out of her way to outdo Shizuma, and sorry to say, but I think you and I both know, that well… In the words of Miyuki, 'a motivated Shizuma can overcome anything.' Correct?" I knew I was right.

"You're not mistaken, she's just like Rei…" I could sense an old discussion spur up.

"Rei? Rei Hanazono?" I questioned.

"Yes, how did you know about her?" Amy raised her brow.

"I saw it on Shizuma's transcript once, two sisters, one brother, one of which had been crossed out, so I'll assume that Rei is no longer a part of the family." I flaunted my cleverness.

"Yes, our father is to blame for that." Amy sighed.

"Well the important thing now is Shizuma, and we got our work cut out for us." I mentioned.

"What's the plan?" Amy responded.

"Well, you'll have to think of what to do after Ling and Nagisa break up, but if you need my help, you can throw her my way, I think I can manage. Most importantly is that we need a way to get them talking to each other again. I think you should help Shizuma get that chance, because I know how Shizuma plays, and if Nagisa is anything like she once was, she'll walk right into it. No way in Hell Nagisa can resist her, that much is certain." I giggled.

"Yeah Shizuma has been trying to do something like that with the morning runs. I think she plans on making a bet with Nagi." Amy smiled, I hadn't seen her smile this entire conversation.

"Good, that'll work." I snickered.

"Shit, she'll be back soon, I better get out of her before she gets back." I mentioned looking at my watch.

"Chikaru, she's coming back, I can't stall her any longer." Rayne spoke through my cell phone.

"I'm going, tell Thief to meet me on the west gate, we'll climb over that." I commanded.

"You got it." Rayne responded with both of us hanging up.

"Just remember the plan Amy, tell Tucker I said thanks, and that I owe her one." I yelled as I swiftly flew out the door.

I dashed down the halls, and made my way to the west exit, from there I darted to the fence.

Theif was waiting on the other side of the fence, as I dashed, grabbed the chain links near the top and pulled myself into a flip to land on the other side in Thief's arms.

"Thanks, now let's get the Hell out of here." I smiled.

I hopped out of her arms, and we made our way back to Thief's house.

"Alright, good job for today, let's hope Amy makes the right judgments, otherwise we'll have to make another plan." I told the group as I went up to bed.

I already had a feeling who was waiting for me up there.

"I knew you'd be here." I smirked entering the room.

Sure enough that gorgeous girl was sitting ever so elegantly on my dresser, legs crossed in a very flirty manner.

"Well if you're already ready, then we can just skip the foreplay." She teased.

I winked, "that's the part I like best though."

"Haha, you're such a horny girl." She grinned.

"Only when you're around." I commented.

She had me in her hold before I could blink, and she slowly loosed my shirt, pulling it over my head gently, as if she was tying to preserve my hair.

It wasn't too long before I was laying there with a naked girl on top of me, giving her butterfly kisses up my neck.

Something strange happened however, and she suddenly stopped.. I opened my eyes to see her eaning over me with a look of discomfort on her face. She stood up and walked over to the other side of the room.

"No, this isn't why I came here tonight, this is wrong. I came to tell the truth." She sighed.

"I let temptation get the best of me, I have to get this out now, before this gets too far for me to handle." She bit her lip.

"I haven't been honest, I haven't even explained who I was, because I'm not who you think I am." She winced.

"I know." I replied.

"You know? For how long?" She turned back towards me, the moonlight reflected off her naked body, I was covering mine with a sheet.

"A few weeks or so." I smiled.

"The honest truth is, I wasn't like this when I met you, I started having this strange relationship with you because I wanted my boyfriend to be jealous. He's such an ass, he is always out and never tells me where he goes, and he has taken advantage of me on several occasions, I'm just so sick of him, but that bastard has claims on the house, so if I leave him I won't have anywhere to live." She had tears built in her eyes.

"I knew about that too." I sighed.

"Something happened though. When I met you, I fell in love, and I'm still in love, thus why I've let this go farther than it should have, and it isn't right that I let it progress this far." She sniffed.

"I haven't exactly been truthful myself." I responded.

"How so?" She asked.

"Well, my real name isn't Sarah James. I got moved here through the witness protection program." I answered.

"What's your real name?" She questioned.

"Chikaru Minamoto."

"What a heavenly name…" She smiled.

"I already know yours." I smirked.

"You… You do…?" She was shocked.

"Indeed I do." Said I.

"You're Rei Hanazono, Shizuma Hanazono's older sister.

--

A/N: BAM! Shocker, our mystery girl turns out to be Rei, Shizuma's older sister, bet you didn't see that one coming eh? Also Chikaru, Tucker and Amy are working together to help Nagisa, well let's hope this doesn't make things more complicated for Chikaru.

Fun Fact: I originally was going to have a member of the AI transfer over to the Raven clan. Sort of like a spy, but I decided, Chikaru is sneaky enough to do this all herself.

I also decided out of boredom I'd draw Rayne. cynthia-roses (dot) deviantart (dot) com/art/Rayne-98797835


	18. Chapter Eighteen: The Vegas Story Part 1

Near the Lake

By Hidden-Pen (Original by Allquall)

Chapter Eighteen: The Vegas Story Part 1

"Vegas?" I questioned after getting a call from Amy.

Our plan to get Nagisa and Shizuma back together had been underway for some time now, it looked like the moments of importance were approaching at long last.

"Yeah, Nagi broke up with Ling last night, and I told Shizuma to stay away from her for a while if she wants to have a serious relationship with her." Amy explained.

"Because Nagisa will be looking for a quick fix to her problem with Ling, right?" I questioned.

"Damn, you really as fast as Nagi said." Amy commented.

"I pick up quickly, that's all." I laughed.

"At any rate Shizuma mentioned she's going to invite some old friends from Astraea, to go to Vegas with her for a little while." Amy giggled.

"And you're telling me this because you fear she might call me and figure out I'm not in Japan." I deduced.

"I take it you're ahead of me again?" Amy sighed.

"Yup, going to pass if off as I just arrived via airport, going to comb my hair in a manner that makes me look similar to what I used to look like, to prevent her from making the connection. Not like it'd matter, she never saw me with my helmet off, however my tattoo would have been an issue." I explained my devious plan.

"You got a tattoo?" Amy responded.

"I have two tattoos." I laughed.

"Really? I didn't see them when you were here." Said she.

"One is the Raven Clan symbol, and it's on my right upper arm, below my shoulder. Every member has one, it looks like the one you saw on Rayne's left upper cheek during the game." I said depicting the image of the circular half moon, fish hook looking thing around a small bird foot.

"What about the other?" Asked Amy.

"It's my old school's emblem, an old English style L. I got that one sometime after I graduated and turned eighteen. Hard to believe I'm twenty now." I laughed.

"Yeah, Shizuma is twenty-one, she's older than you by a few months. Hard to believe Nagi is almost 18 already." Amy seemed to be thinking about the old days, then again she was closer to her thirties than all of us, a natural thing for older folk to do.

"Well what's your plan for hiding the Raven Clan symbol? Shizuma will recognize it no doubt." Amy worried.

"Easy, cover up, put a nice layer over it, and it's out of sight, and out of mind." I smirked, even though she couldn't see me.

"You're really devious, you know that?" Amy spoke.

"I'll go get my things together now, see you in a few days or so." I made a kissing noise back to Amy.

Amy just laughed and replied with a "you too."

Amy and I had gotten fairly close during the few days we had been working together to help Nagisa and Shizuma. I considered it a good thing, as I was killing two birds with one stone, helping the AI and the Raven Clan make peace, and getting to know Rei's sister, however I hadn't told Amy I knew her sister, much less was dating her.

Yes it was official now, Rei said that we are officially dating now, however we wanted to keep it quiet, because first of all her boyfriend can't find out until Rei has a place to stay.

I brushed my hair furiously, trying to tame the beast that it had become, and make myself look at least half as elegant as I once was.

I combed the shorter side over my ear to reveal my left eye. The other side I just let hang, as I decided to bring back the tails I had always kept in the front. I tied them with red strings to separate them from the rest of my hair, I noticed however these tails were nearly twice as long as I remember.

I decided to still wear some eyeliner as I had grown accustomed to while I was here, however it always made black rings around my eyes, instead of simply making me look like I had full eyelashes, I didn't mind however, as Rei liked that, and I mostly aimed to dress for her these days.

I decided to wear some plain cloths, as even though I wanted to stop Shizuma from making the connection between me and Crystal, it was still a very informal occasion, so there was no need to wear a dress.

I slipped on a pair of jeans and a simple light blue sleeveless top.

Sure enough as soon as the shirt was over my head I could hear my phone ringing.

"Hello?" I answered in Japanese, not wanting Shizuma to realize I had grown accustomed to speaking English.

"Chikaru! Holy shit, it's been a long time! Wow, I don't hear people speak Japanese too much anymore!" She laughed.

"Would you prefer I spoke French or English?" I questioned.

"English is fine, I've had to study the damn thing my whole time here. I'm getting better though." She laughed.

"Ah well that's good then." I responded in English.

"Holy shit! Yours is flawless, now I'm jealous!" She laughed.

"Oh, well don't forget it's one of the things I was studying." I giggled.

"Yeah, but yours is so crystal clear, like no accent at all!" She pouted.

She was right, I had pretty much lost any accent I had left, as I made it a mission to blend in, and my final proficiency exam was coming up very shortly. I didn't really have much of an accent before I came to America though, I was pretty keen on making sure I sounded as normal as possible.

"Well, I have a strange request actually…" Shizuma laughed nervously.

"What's that?" I questioned, already knowing.

"Well see I'm going on a little trip to Vegas, and I wanted to invite some of my old friends from Astraea." She said.

"Oh I see." I replied.

"You wanna go?" Said she.

"I'd be more than happy, meet me at the airport tomorrow morning, I was heading that way anyways, I'll get there one way or another." I laughed.

"Alright, I look forward to seeing you again, I don't have a clue what you look like anymore, but I heard from some of the Astraea students that you've changed a lot!" Shizuma was rather excited over the ordeal.

""So who's going to be joining us in this venture?" I questioned.

"I invited Miyuki, Shion, Amane, Kaname, and Momomi, and now you." She responded.

"Ah, it'll be like an old family reunion." I laughed.

"I'll see yo soon." I added.

With that I started packing a bag for the trip. This would be one to remember for sure, I knew Shizuma too well, and she liked to party like life was ending.

"So you're going to Vegas?" Questioned Rei sitting in the window.

"How long were you there?" I asked.

"Long enough to see the nice strip show you gave me." She smirked.

"Did you like what you saw?" I winked playing along.

"I wouldn't still be here if I didn't." She slyly commented.

"So you're going to be spending some time with my sister?" She questioned.

"Yeah, I'll be back before you know it though. I'll pick you up something nice." I smiled.

"The only thing you can bring back for me is that cute ass of yours." She flirted.

"Can do. By the way, why don't Amy and Shizuma know you're here in LA? I mean Amy seems to really miss you, and she says you and her were close, what's going on?" I curiously spoke.

Rei sighed, and I sensed discomfort in her.

"It's not that I hate them, it's just I was disowned by father. I brought shame to the family name, I can't just walk back into the family like nothing happened, because something did happen. I changed that day." Rei sighed.

"But they don't care about that stuff, they hate your father almost as much as you do, if not more, and they hate him worse for disowning you." I retorted.

"Yeah, but notice how they are still trying to please him. Even if they don't care, I do. I shamed the family name, and that means something to me at least." Rei just sat quietly for a few moments.

"Well, you'll have to face them sooner or later, they need you, and I'm sure they miss you, they mentioned you a few times sweetheart." I said sporting my nickname for her.

"I don't know, I'll get around to talking to them eventually darling." She smiled cheering up.

"So, you're going on a trip right?" She spoke getting closer and placing her hands on my hips.

"What of it?" I questioned.

She smiled. "We need to give you the proper send off then."

"And you think I'm the horny one?" I grinned.

"We're about to find out." She growled.

"Oh you ARE charming." I smiled.

The girl had fondled me like I was going to war, and never coming back. She had to keep her lips pressed to mine the whole time so I didn't wake Thief up with all my moaning. However this was on my demand, as I didn't want Thief waking up finding me and some older girl making love, however Rei protested that she enjoyed the sounds of pleasure I emitted.

"I'll miss you." Rei spoke as she held me.

"I'll miss you too." I returned the kind comment.

"Chikaru, do you really still think Kaori is alive" Rei asked out of the blue.

I opened my eyes slightly at the question.

"You don't believe me either do you?" I sighed.

"Anything you believe, I believe." She responded.

"Well, then yes, I do. How can I not? All the evidence points towards her being alive. As farfetched as it sounds, she has to have faked her own death somehow, but I just need to figure out how, and why. What could Kaori ever hope to accomplish by doing what she has. If she wanted to kill me, she would have done so at the many chances she has already had." Said I.

"All I need is to fill in the how she's still alive part, but I'm positive there is a logical explanation to that." I added.

"Well if you think she's alive, then so do I." She replied.

I felt her squeeze around me get slightly tighter as I felt her warm breasts press against my back.

"Come back okay." She spoke softly.

I placed my arm around hers that went to my front side.

"Don't worry, it takes more than that to get me." I smiled.

"Shouldn't you be carrying a gun now, since the police are no help?" Rei asked.

"Already got one, been carrying it around for months now. I keep it in my bag at all times. I'm not even afraid of having it in school, I feel safer having it, than being without it." I sighed.

"If they catch you doing that, you'll get expelled, and you can't afford that." Rei scolded.

"Expelled isn't as bad as dead." I remarked.

"Just remember they'll never believe your story if you do get expelled, so try to leave your gun at home when you're in school, anywhere else is fine, but school is not a smart place to have a gun." Rei lectured.

"Alright, I'll leave it at home while I'm at school, but I AM bringing it to the Vegas trip, I believe we're going there via Shizuma's father's private helicopter, so I doubt they'll search me for it. If they find it, I can make an excuse." I explained.

"Good, I don't want anything to happen to you when I'm not there to protect you, I know you can protect yourself, but I like protecting you. I like doing anything involving you." She giggled.

"I'm just going on a short trip, I'll return in one piece I promise." Said I.

Her hand searched for mine, but mine found hers before she had to look any longer. I locked it in with her opposing hand.

"I love you, Chikaru." She whispered greeting my neck with a kiss.

"I love you too Rei." I blushed.

Morning came quickly, and I had Rei drive me to the airport, since I still didn't have a car after all my time being here.

"All right, this is as far as I go, I can't stay too long or Shizuma might see me. Good luck, and I'll see you soon." She leaned over and planted a kiss on my lips.

I attempted to make said kiss last as long as I could, however she pulled away shortly, and touched my lips.

"Save some for when you get back." She had a devious smile play her lips.

"Oh, you know I will." I smirked.

"Love you," I said getting out of the care.

"Love you too darling." She waved out the window.

I proceeded to the lobby as I had just gotten off a plane to of course fool Shizuma.

I saw her standing close to a set of seats, with a bunch of young boys fawning over her and her beauty. I had forgotten how absolutely gorgeous she was. Still the goddess I remember her as.

"Chikaru Minamoto is that really you!?" Shizuma exclaimed.

"You're not mistaken." I smiled.

"Haha! You look so different! When's the last time you got a haircut there girl?" She commented.

"Working on three years now." I laughed.

"Damn, your hair grows fast!" She spoke playing her hands through it a little.

"You look great though." She smiled letting her hand out of the mess on my head.

"How come you haven't kept in touch? No one from Astraea seems to know how to track you down anymore, you've even been able to stump Miyuki. What are you like a secret agent now?" Shizuma questioned.

I laughed at the thought, I was probably the closer to a fugitive on the run, than a secret agent. At least that's what it felt like.

"Yeah, I don't talk to a lot of people, and never seem to have the time to contact people from Astraea." I giggled.

This wasn't a lie, as I really didn't have the time these days, with the band, school, and all the other things I seem to have foolishly thrown on my plate.

"Well, I just hope this isn't too much for you, you're not exactly known for being a party animal, so I was curious if you'd even want to go." Shizuma admitted.

"You make it sound like I never get out Shizuma." I laughed.

"Well, that's the thing, no one knows what the Hell you do, or what you're up to. Everything about you has to be so damn mysterious, no one can figure out what in God's name you're planning, or doing for that matter." Said she.

"Well, sometimes it's a mystery even to myself." I smiled.

"Well, with that said, everyone is waiting in my dad's chopper not too far from here. I can drive us there." She smiled holding up a pair of keys.

"You can drive?" I asked.

"Yup, got my license a while ago." She grinned.

The car ride was rather short, and girls made haste in greeting me with hugs and some friendly kisses.

"Chikaru! You're one sneaky girl, eluding even me." Miyuki winked.

"I wasn't trying to elude you all, I just have been rather busy." I smiled.

The flight was long and interested for sure, as Kaname and Momomi were talking about how they got fired from their jobs at bars while they attended college, and of course it was for some dumb flirty manner. They meant well though, they had changed a lot since high school.

Amane made talk of how her and Hikari had plans to get married after they graduated, and saved enough money up.

"What about you Chikaru? What do you want to do?" Asked Shion.

I smiled. "Well originally I wanted to be a physics professor, however I've changed my mind since then."

"Really? To what?" Questioned Amane.

All attention quickly came to me.

"Do tell." Shizuma spoke.

"I was considering becoming a private investigator." I answered.

"Really!? I didn't picture you as the authority figure kind of girl, I always thought you were too carefree for that stuff!" Shizuma exclaimed.

"Well, things have changed, and now I want to be someone who upholds justice, and gives people the sense of hope and comfort that they don't have to let their lives be ruined by the criminals that walk this Earth." I was quiet with my replies.

In reality I more so wanted to be the one who stops what is happening to me, from happening to others.

"That's pretty noble of you, and unexpected…" Amane admired.

"Hey guys, we're here!" Shizuma excitedly proclaimed.

I could sense this trip would be one to remember.

"This is a nice hotel Shizuma!" Amane complimented.

"Hey, only the best when I'm on vacation." Shizuma winked.

"You certainly have great taste Shizuma…" Kaname admitted.

The hotel was the most expensive one in the city, however that was expected from Shizuma. She even got us our own rooms.

"Hey, let's go to the bar, I need a drink." Shizuma laughed.

"I don't drink." I commented.

"Yeah, I figured that, plus the fact you're underage here, which is stupid, the American laws suck." Shizuma laughed.

"I'm only a few weeks under really." I giggled.

The bar was just down the street, and we got there via limo, as expected. The bar was average, not too much of a party bar, but not a dull bar either.

Sometime in everyone was having their fair share of drinks, however I wasn't thirsty, and I held to my words of not drinking, even though Shizuma teased.

"Fuck, you guys are pussies." Kaname hiccupped.

"Well you do it then." Shion replied.

"I'm too drunk too stand up der." She slurred.

"I'll do it." I spoke standing up.

"No way, you won't." Shizuma laughed.

"Goodie goodie Chikaru? No way in Hell" Momomi laughed.

"The Chikaru you knew has changed, I'm just as daring as you guys, I can handle a bet." I smiled.

"I didn't know my bet to get one of you table dancing would result in us seeing a different side of Chikaru, quite the treat." Kaname mustered her words.

I climbed up on the bar counter and smiled.

I felt wild tonight, however I'd need some music.

The bar tender apparently read my mind as he clicked on the stereo, and I heard a familiar song start playing. A song that I wrote, he was playing from our first CD, "My Dead Friend."

"I like this song, who sings this?" Shion smiled.

"The Unknown Killer, they're getting pretty popular all over California, and starting to spread here in Nevada." Shizuma enlightened.

"Their lead singer is talented, I heard she learned to play the guitar in a matter of weeks." Shizuma commented.

"Sounds like a good band." Amane added.

"Let's see some dancing there Chikaru!" Momomi cheered.

My body started to move to the music, lucky for me I knew all the dance moves since I did this song at a concert not too long ago.

I unzipped my sweater and whipped the sleeve around Shizuma's neck, letting go of the other end as the other girls cheered.

"Take it off!" Momomi whistled.

Miyuki blushed gently at my actions, I decided to toy with her a tad bit. I stood in front of her and placed my handed on her head as I got down on my knees and pulled her closely stroking her hair wildly. My audience screamed with delight at Miyuki's expense.

"Hey Miyuki, bet that husband of yours doesn't do things like that for you." Shizuma broke out laughing.

I slowly stood and pulled my shirt from over my head, and tossed it aside. I was surprised I was having fun doing all of this.

"Go Chikaru!" Shion cheered.

I unbuttoned my jeans flintily as I turned around and danced.

"Damn, if I wasn't already gay I'd so be gay right now." Kaname commented.

"Shut up." Momomi said pushing Kaname's face away.

The other girls all laughed.

I slithered out of my jeans and got down on all fours with wild chants and screams that probably could be heard through the block. I decided to get someone else in on this, so I crawled towards Shizuma and gave a gesture suggesting her to come up with me.

The others made a noise of shock and excitement.

"Yeah Shizuma, get your ass up there!" Kaname screamed.

"Come on little Shizuma." Shion teased.

Shizuma didn't want to make her fans think less of her I suppose, as she stepped up onto the table with me, and I stood up with a devious smile.

I slowly unbuttoned the blouse she had on. The others cheered and went into an uproar.

"Are you kidding me?" Shizuma laughed as she looked towards them.

"Come on don't be a wuss!" Momomi screamed.

I had already worked my way down to her pants, which I decided to have some fun with, this led to me getting down on my knees and unbuttoning them with my teeth, I could hear laughter and sounds of excitement.

After Shizuma and I were both in our underwear, I offered her my hand.

"Shall we?" I smiled.

"If you insist." She laughed.

The moment she took my hand, I had moved our feet in a dance that you might see at clubs. It involved a lot of rubbing against one another that's for sure, it also set the crowd ablaze.

The song ended with us locked in each other's arms in a suggestive manner.

The crowd whistled and cheered, some of which (Kaname) chanting for us to take our bras and panties off. The rest seemed satisfied.

"You're pretty good Minamoto." Shizuma commented.

"Likewise." I replied with a smile.

We left the bar with smiles, and our cloths on of course. Kaname needed Momomi's help to walk though.

We arrived at the hotel at nearly midnight, but it was quiet from there on out.

I had set up my laptop in the room I was staying in and decided to check my messages, which of course I had one from Eric.

"Hey there Chikaru! Doing great over on this end, hopefully I'll be able to visit you in time for us to go and hang out this Summer!

I miss you so much, and of course I got you penciled in my schedule.

Love you much,

Eric."

I heard a knock on the door, as I was closing my laptop.

"Come in." Said I.

"Hey Chikaru." Miyuki said closing the door behind her.

"Oh hello Miyuki, what's on your mind?" I asked turning her way.

"Well, mostly you. You've changed, a lot. It bugs me, it's like you're living in seclusion to the outside world. I mean we didn't hear about where you were until now, and the kids at Astraea said you haven't returned their calls to your parents house at all." Miyuki spoke.

So that was why I didn't hear from them, they were calling my parents house, because they didn't know my cell number. The police kept my parents line open at my request to prevent anyone from suspecting they were dead and I was gone. Anyone I knew that was.

"Now we find you and you changed the course of what you want to do with your life so dramatically and we, your true friends, didn't even know about it, and you made that decision quite some time ago. I understand that high school friends talk less as the years go on, but this is just plain ridiculous, a record time for losing touch. It's like you're avoiding us and living a secret life." Miyuki worried.

She wasn't mistaken on some of that, I was living a secret life, but not on purpose, however I didn't hate living like this so much anymore, I've grown used to lower middle class living, although I was never dependant on money.

"I know it's a lot to take in at once Miyuki, but I'm not doing this all to make everyone worry, I just sort of lost touch with the outside world for a while. It happens, I get so involved in what is going on around me, I never have time for much else. I apologize for losing touch though, it certainly isn't my intention." I smiled.

"We worry about you Chikaru, you're like a family to us." Miyuki said hugging me.

"Thanks, you too Miyuki." I replied.

"Your appearance seems to have changed as well." Miyuki commented.

"How so?" I questioned.

"Well you look more like a woman, and less like a girl, plus that hair of yours is wild." Miyuki winked.

"More like a woman?" I asked.

Miyuki responded by placing her hands on my breasts.

"Oh, I see. You're saying I look older than you thought I would?" I asked, watching her eyes as her hands stayed on my chest.

"Yeah, sort of." She sighed.

"Well, I didn't change for the worse, so don't worry about it." Said I.

"Alright." She responded.

There was a small pause before she changed the subject.

"Your breasts got bigger Chikaru." Se blushed.

"Well I noticed you like playing with them." I smirked pointing to her hands.

She blushed again.

"I guess I'm a tad jealous, did you get work done or something?" She asked.

I laughed. As if I could even afford such a thing?

"Nope, they're real, same ones I had back at Astraea." I smiled.

"I see." She said.

"You can stop groping me at any time." I commented.

She pulled her hands away realizing she was still touching me.

"Say Miyuki, may I ask you something?" I changed the subject.

"Sure, what is it?" She replied.

"Do you believe in the supernatural? Things that we can't exactly prove, but can't exactly disprove?" I asked.

"Not sure, never really thought about it." She replied.

I paused for a moment, thinking of what I wanted to say next.

"Have you ever heard of the Goddess of the Demon?" Asked I.

"Can't say I have, why?" She raised her brow.

"Well, the Goddess of the Demon is sort of an urban legend, passed around small places in California, I learned about it in my time there from when I was at the airport." I answered.

"Interesting. What's this legend about?" Miyuki seemed drawn in.

"Well, supposedly she's like the angel of death in a way. She prowls the city waiting until it's time once again to search for the souls of the tortured. Then when she finds their souls, she spirits them away, feeding their souls to the demons." I explained.

"Weird, don't tell me you believe in that kind of stuff?" Miyuki worried.

"I actually think it's real, whether we believe in her or not." I remarked.

What I didn't tell her is that I had a feeling of suspicion that the Goddess I spoke of was going to pay us a visit during this trip. Something told me that this trip was foreseen by the maneuverable Kaori, and as she foresaw it, she was already able to create her plan of attack towards us. There was no doubt in my mind that Kaori could see everything we were doing, even right now. Somehow, I knew she was watching us, it made sense, as she was able to see anything else I did, so she must have some kind of supernatural power of seeing what I'm doing at all times, as crazy as that sounds, at this point I think it's actually pretty possible.

"What makes you say that?" Asked Miyuki.

"Well, let's just say I'm the type of person that believes anything is possible." Said I.

"That is interesting Chikaru, but remember such things are physical impossibilities. No one has even seen such a thing, and no one can prove it exists." Miyuki reassured.

"Really now? Just because you can't see something, means it's not there?" I asked.

"Errr…" She didn't know how to respond.

"I guess that would explain where God has been for all these years, and why he never helps, because he isn't there." I stated.

"God?" Miyuki raised her brow.

"I've given up on God, it does me no good to praise a God who has done nothing in my life. I did it all, I made the accomplishments I have before me, I had no help from this so called all loving God. There is no reason to worship him, or even acknowledge his existence." Said I.

"So you've given up on God?" Miyuki frowned.

"I haven't given up, he was just never there." I responded.

"What happened to you Chikaru? The old you wouldn't have said such things. Did someone hurt you?" Miyuki worried.

"Something like that." I remarked.

"Who, and how?" Miyuki leaned in.

"Forget it, I've said too much as it is. It doesn't matter anymore anyways, the pass is unchangeable, but the future is yet in our power." I spoke standing up.

"I don't fully understand, but as long as you're okay, I'm fine with not understanding." Said she.

I walked over to my bag and unzipped it and threw my shirt off, as I had already taken off my jacket. Locating my night shirt I slid it over my head and swiftly got my pants off and set them with my shirt. I was back into my signature night cloths.

"Cute outfit." Miyuki blushed.

"Thank you Miyuki." I giggled.

"Where did you get such a nice body?" She pouted.

"Well I try to keep healthy, eat right, and exercise every day." I explained.

I walked over to my guitar and had placed it on my knee as I sat in my chair awkwardly while tuning the instrument.

"You can play guitar?" She questioned.

"Yeah, I learned a while ago." Said I.

I strummed a few strings in a simple melody, however being my electric guitar it didn't make a lot of noise without the amplifier.

"Do you have an amp?" She asked.

"Yeah, back at my place, I just got the sound box with me, sort of like a mini-amp." I said.

"Can you play any songs?" Asked Miyuki.

"Actually, yeah. I can pretty much play any song, if I hear it I can probably play it. I'm working on making one now that's pretty hard." I commented.

"How's it hard?" Asked Miyuki.

"It's really fast paced, lots of notes and chords that need to be just right or it doesn't work." Said I.

"That's impressive." She replied.

"I suppose." I said.

She sighed and watched me play simple tunes for a few more moments.

"Well I suppose I'll let you go to bed, I'm tired myself anyways." Miyuki yawned.

"Alright, you do that, I'm just going to stay up a little while longer." Said I.

"Take care of yourself." She bowed and with that she had left before I looked up from my guitar.

I smiled and laughed slightly to myself.

"Enjoying the show Kaori?" I spoke out loud to my invisible watcher.

Kaori didn't answer of course, but like I told Miyuki, I was sure she was there.

"I've figured you out at last, you're the Goddess of the Demon." I proclaimed with a smile.

"And try as you might, you won't escape me. You may think you're God, but your hand is not the hand of justice." I smiled.

I looked over to my now ringing cell phone to see a simple text message that read: We'll see about that.

--

A/N: Long chapter is long. Anyways, yes we're at the Vegas story from Beyond the Sea. Our Chikaru seems to have changed, even to the fact that she's lost faith in God, I don't blame her though. Remember though, this is just part one of two. Then we're getting close to the end result, and the big resolution. Will Chikaru get Kaori? Well, we can't tell just yet, and I don't plan on giving it away.

Fun Fact: The song Chikaru is referring to in this chapter is actually going to be performed by her later, however this holds little relevance to the plot.


	19. Chapter Ninteen: The Vegas Story Part 2

Near the Lake

By Hidden-Pen (Original by Allquall)

Chapter Nineteen: The Vegas Story Part 2

"Come on thirteen!" Shouted Shion angrily as she watched the ball whirl around the wheel.

"Thirteen!" She repeated.

"Damn it!" She yelled when it landed on seventeen.

"I swear these games are rigged Chikaru." She ranted to me.

"You want to see some real gambling?" Asked I.

"Oh, look who's a big shot now." Shizuma teased.

"Come outside with me, I'll show you how to make some real money." I winked.

They all followed as expected.

"Attract some attention for me would you?" I asked politely to the others.

After about twenty to thirty minutes of them getting people to come over, we had a regular business going.

"Alright, here's how it works, I have this coin, and I'm going to place it in my hand, all you have do is figure out which hand it's in, and I give you ten to one odds, te only rule is, that if you're a sore loser my friends here will have to throw your ass out. Deal?" I asked the first man in line.

He smirked with determination and pride.

"Guess where a coin is? That's easy, you have to be crazy." He laughed.

"Sure I'll give it a go, In fact I'm willing to wager up to a thousand on this." He added laughing and throwing money on the table.

"All bets are non returnable, so make sure that's what you want." Said I.

"Oh don't worry I am positive." He laughed.

"Chikaru, are you crazy!? You don't have enough to cover something like that!" Miyuki exclaimed.

"Don't worry Miyuki, I know what I'm doing." Said I.

"You seem pretty confident for someone who has no chance at winning." The man laughed.

"What's your name?" I smiled.

"Ted." He replied.

"Well Ted, I'll make you a special deal, if you win, I'll do whatever you want, but if I win, you have to double that bet." I smiled.

He gazed me up and down with a perverted look playing his face. I could already tell what he wanted, and it was possibly the smartest way to take advantage of what I had to work with.

"You're on!" He declared, as the crowd around us seemed to cheer him on.

"Alright then, watch the coin then." I smiled.

I placed the coin in my right hand and closed my first around it.

"Which hand?" I asked.

"Haha! You're joking, this is too easy! It's obviously in the right hand." He proclaimed.

I smiled a devious smile, he had walked right into the trap I was expecting him to walk into.

"Are you sure?" I asked.

"Positive!" He glared.

I opened my left hand to reveal a silver coin.

"What! Impossible!" He shouted in disbelief.

"I believe you have just lost." I said collecting his money.

"What! You cheated!" He declared.

"On the contrary, I never said there was any rules besides being a sore loser, nothing is up my sleeve, and no magic tricks were involved." I replied.

"Then how did that coi get from one hand to another!?" He exclaimed.

"That's my secret." Said I.

"Anyone else want to try it?" I asked.

Sure enough there was a barrage of people willing to try and look smarter than the man who had just lost miserably.

We walked away with several thousands that night. I didn't lose a single game.

"Alright Chikaru, what kind of magic did you use to win that? No way that coin just moved on its own." Amane asked.

"Yeah, tell us the secret!" Shizuma nagged.

I smiled and placed the money into my purse.

"There is no secret."I giggled.

"No secret?" Kaname questioned.

"I opened both of my hands to reveal two coins.

"There wasn't one coin, there was two. One in each hand, so when I said which hand was it in, the only correct answer would have been both. I never said there was one coin, I said I had a coin, I didn't mention I had another one. I figured he would go all out, so I set it up so I couldn't lose." I smirked.

"You devious little bitch. Even I'm impressed." Kaname spoke.

"Whoa, that's sneaky Chikaru, I didn't think you'd be the oe to do something like that." Said Amane.

"You're talking to a professional." I winked.

Well I feel like dancing for some reason, why don't we go to a club or something?" Shizuma asked.

"That works." Amane replied.

"Try not to throw up this time Kaname." Shion teased, causing the rest to laugh.

"Isn't this great? Seven high school friends reunited and painting the town red?" Momomi giggled.

The club wasn't too packed tonight, it was about half full, and there were people dancing wildly, that of course Shizuma joined, she managed to nag Miyuki into dancing with her.

Kaname and Momomi seemed to be at the bar more often than the dance floor, but that was like them, they had a strange charm to them still though.

I had walked to the bathroom and on my way out I noticed a girl who's face was concealed with a black cloak hood. She had hidden her face almost completely, but something felt off about her.

When she walked past the bathroom mirror, I noticed a red shine from her eyes in the mirror for just a split second. I only knew one girl with that reddish pinkish eye color this girl possessed.

"Hey you!" I called out, but they had already darted for the door, this led me to suspect them even more though.

I gave chase immediately and saw them head up the stairs to the balcony.

On their way up someone stood in their way, saying that the balcony was for exclusive people only. This didn't stop her though.

She pulled a small object from her jacket, and pressed it into the man, and laid him aside. It must have bee some kind of tazer. No one seemed to notice, I decided I could've them go un noticed.

I reached over and pulled the fire alarm to alert everyone.

The music stopped and people started to run for the exit. I looked to find Shizuma, sure enough she was on the dance floor confused.

"Shizuma, find the others, and tell them to get outside, and wait for me, I have to do something real quick. Do not under any circumstances come to help me okay? I said.

Without giving her a chance to reply I darted towards the stairs.

I saw her run up more stairs heading to the room. I couldn't let her escape, I refused to let her get away from me.

"Freeze!" I shouted.

I drew the gun I had started carrying in my jacket.

I aimed up the spiral staircase and shouted to her again.

"Stop running!" I yelled.

They didn't respond to my threats, so I chose to take action to show them through example that I meant what I said.

I fired twice up the stairs, trying to hit her, however she had moved and avoided both shots. People down below heard the shots and screamed louder, and I could hear Shizuma calling my name, Miyuki with her. I assumed they didn't listen and decided to chase after me instead.

I had ran to the top of the stairs, and looked down the hall to see there was only way for her to run, that was out to the door to the roof.

"I got you now!" Called out.

I raced to the door, and slammed it open to see a figures standing by the edge of the rooftop.

The wind blew her cloak to make her appear like the angel of death. The cold aura seemed to follow with this feeling.

"I got you, put your hands up Kaori." I demanded, aiming my weapon directly at them.

She smiled a devious smile as she took a step backwards.

"I'm afraid, you'll have to keep chasing." She giggled.

She turned around and let herself fall off the edge. I chased towards her and peered off the edge to watch where she fell, however I was surprised as she had grabbed onto a flag pole about four stories down, and swung her body at the glass and made her way into the window. Her small body seemed to assist her agility a slight bit, even if her illness deteriorated it.

"Damn it!" I screamed.

"Kaori, you coward!" I called out to her.

I fell on my knees and punched the ground. She had slipped out of my reach yet again, and that was the closest I had ever been to capturing her. The Goddess of the Demon was almost brought to her doom, but she had eluded me once more.

It was strange that I felt like I wanted to kill her, instead of let the police take her in. I wanted justice, and I knew as elusive as she was, she'd find her ways around the law.

"Chikaru!" Shizuma yelled.

I turned around to see her, and the other girls come out the door and rush towards me.

"Thank god you're okay!" Shion cried as she placed her arms around me.

"I'm not okay." I replied gripping my weapon harder.

"Why?" Asked Miyuki.

"Because I missed a chance that I've waited so long to get…" I held back tears, once again not wanting to cry.

"Where did you get a gun?" Asked Amane.

"I started carrying it a while ago." I sighed in defeat.

"Let's get out of here… I don't even think I want to know what happened here, the less we know the better. Let's just head back to the hotel and call it a night." Shizuma sighed.

"You guys go and wait for me downstairs, I need a minute." I stood up speaking.

"Alright, we'll wait down there, just hurry okay?" Shizuma said.

I waited until they were out of sight and ear shot before I spoke.

"Kaori…" I began.

"If you're still watching me right now, I want you to see me right here and now. I want you to hear my words at this moment." I called out.

"You can't beat me Kaori, I will come out on top in this game, and do you know why?" I questioned to the skies.

I smiled at the silence that was given in response.

"Because I stand for justice, I stand for what you oppose, and I can't lose. As you saw tonight, I'm willing to play just as dirty as you are." I voiced.

"Kaori, I am Chikaru Minamoto, and if you really think you're an angel, and that you are God, then prove it!" I shouted.

I noticed the ringing of my phone, I lifted the top to answer it.

"Where are you?" I asked.

"Watching your friends, they are quite the interesting bunch." She giggled.

"Don't lay a finger on them, it's me you want!" I scolded.

"You can't tell me what I want." She informed.

I ran down the stairs and blazing speed trying to make record time in getting to where the others were awaiting my arrival. Sure enough they were waiting down near the door of the club.

"Everyone get down! Get out of the way!" I screamed at them.

They all scattered and got low as I ran into the open.

"Come on! I'm right here!" I yelled to the heavens.

"What are you waiting for!?" I demanded to know.

"WHY DON'T YOU JUST KILL ME AND GET IT OVER WITH! I'M FUCKING SICK OF WAITING!" I screamed.

"JUST KILL ME ALREADY!" I echoed.

"Chikaru…" Miyuki commented.

"Just fucking get it over with…" I spoke quieter while falling to my knees.

"Why do you want me to live like this…? Why don't you just get it over with already…?" I pouted.

"Why are you doing this to me… What did I do to deserve this…" I sniffed.

Before I knew it tears had broken from my eyes, and poured down my face and dripped onto the black pavement.

"You bitch…" I added in between sniffs.

I felt Miyuki's arms around me, and they were followed by several other sets. All the other girls were getting in on this hug.

"Thanks guys…" I sniffed.

"You'll be okay, but what's going on?" Amane asked.

"I wish I knew…" I sighed.

"Don't ask." Kaname spoke.

"Huh?" Asked Miyuki.

"It clearly pains her. Why make her relive that pain? Why make her put that burden on us, when she clearly doesn't want to?" She said.

That was probably the most intelligent, non-biased words I had ever heard fly from Kaname's lips.

We all fell silent just enjoying each other's presence.

"Hey guys." Miyuki spoke breaking our perfect silence.

"Yes?" Shizuma said while still enjoying the hug we all were sharing.

"I think we should chalk this one up to, 'what happens in Vegas, stays in Vegas.'" Said she.

"I think you're right." Shizuma responded.

--

A/N: Kaori seems to have fled, however Chikaru is closer than ever to finding her, as she now knows Kaori still has her reddish pinkish eyes, thus eliminating the entire AI as possible suspects. Will Chikaru be able to catch Kaori though?

Okay, a lot of you were thinking "WTF" after the first part of the Vegas story, and I admit, it was a little wild for Chikaru, but it's all part of her getting older and changing. Things are coming together, and we are so close to that resolution we can almost taste it. However keep in mind the supposed ending isn't the exact ending, as we still have the two side stories that WILL be attached to this one. The two stories are named Sisters, and Living Grace, what is their purpose? I can't tell you that much, but I will say I feel they are special enough to get their own side stories, and not just regular chapters.

Fun fact: I had about four different endings for this story, I might show some of the them as deleted scenes.


	20. Chapter Twenty: Sibling Love

Near the Lake

By Hidden-Pen (Original by Allquall)

Chapter Twenty: Sibling Love

"Pencils down." The teacher spoke.

I was already ahead of her though, I had finished the test some time ago. I was proud of myself for finishing so quickly, and something told me I did quite well.

"You may leave, the results will be posted tonight at seven." The teacher smiled.

With that the English proficiency exam was over, and soon would be my life at this high school. It took almost three years to complete, but I managed to get it done at long last. Now I just had to wait for the test results that night.

"Just remember Chikaru, we all still care about you even if you didn't pass." Thief smiled patting me on the back as we walked up to the board to read the results.

"I think I did fine." I replied.

I browsed for Sarah James, and sure enough I located it.

"Well?" Asked Silver.

"I not only passed…" I spoke quietly.

"I got the highest score." I proclaimed with a big grin.

"I knew this girl was a genius." Thief screamed while throwing her arms around me, and kissing my cheek.

"Come here you." She teased.

"Haha, stop it!" I laughed.

Rayne walked over to me slowly, and all the others fell silent. Thief's arms slid off of me as she stepped aside to make way for Rayne.

"Chikaru, you're a lot smarter than I gave you credit for. The Raven Clan has benefited from your knowledge, and you've helped us see through our prejudices to the truth." Said Rayne.

"Most importantly, you helped me." Rayne smiled.

Everyone fell dead silent.

"You made me realize that I live in the past, that I can't be a proper leader unless I stop putting myself ahead of everyone else. You showed me through your constant care for everyone here, that even coming out on top means nothing if you lose your team while doing it. I didn't think my guys were weak enough to be lost, but in reality I had already lost them. I had lost their respect when I fought you, because I had based my actions of petty reasons, on things that didn't even matter." Rayne admitted.

"You're one hell of a leader, and you've managed to accomplish so much with such a short amount of time. I am impressed." Said she.

"Thanks Rayne, that means a lot to me." Said I shaking her hand.

She pulled me in with her other hand and unexpectedly hugged me. The other gasped at her performing this action.

"Rayne…" I blushed.

"Sisters don't shake hands." She whispered in my eye.

I smiled and returned the hold to her, stroking her wild red hair as I kept her close. My protective sister, watching over me.

When the hug parted Thief spoke up.

"Hey, enough of this mushy shit, our leader just passed her exam, let's go out there and party like there's no tomorrow!"

"Sounds good to me." Rayne smiled.

The party invited all the clan members, even the newer ones that had joined just this year. They had filled up the house pretty quickly.

I looked through the house to find Rayne again, as I wanted her to help me gather everyone into one place, however on my quest I bumped into Silent.

"Oh, Silent it's you. Have you seen Rayne?" I asked.

She shook her head no.

I had a strange feeling being around this girl, and I wanted to know more about her. Looking through my pockets I located a pen and grabbed a notepad sitting on a nearby table.

I began to make a message in Japanese for her, it read: Why do you only know how to write in Japanese?

She saw the note and took the pen and scribbled something and gave it back. We kept using this process to communicate with each other.

"I never learned how to write in English when I moved here."

I saw that and quickly asked another question.

"So you didn't always live here? What happened to your voice? Were you always mute?"

She saw it and began writing a message that she seemed to put more effort behind in writing.

"I used to live in Japan, I moved here around seven or eight years ago. I was accepted into the clan because I was perfect for being a spy, as I would never be able to reveal secrets, only problem was no one could hear them when I found them out. As for my voice, well I wasn't always mute, I became mute before I joined the Raven Clan. It was quite a strange experience."

I read it swiftly, and of course wanted to know more, so I replied.

"How did you lose it?"

She wrote a short message to respond.

"The Goddess of the Demon."

My eyes widened, all this talk of the Goddess of the Demon swarmed around the Raven Clan, and yet they were unaware that Silent has actually seen her.

"How did you see her? What does she look like? And why didn't you tell anyone about this, or at least try to tell them?" I wrote.

She gave me her reply after some time of writing.

"I saw her when she first came here to LA, it was pretty much by accident. However I wasn't the only one who saw her, someone else did too, a girl that looked about two or three years older than me. I didn't get a good look at the Goddess, but all I know is she's a young girl, and she has powers that are out of this world. As soon as I gasped in amazement of the events, she merely flicked her hand and my voice was gone. Her way of making sure I never tell anyone. As for the other girl I ran before I could see what happened to her."

I wanted to know more, but it appears that was all this girl knew. I didn't want to tell them that Kaori could possibly be this girl, however if that was true, that meant Kaori had powers that weren't comprehendible, and she wasn't afraid to use them. I decided to ask this poor girl one more question.

"Where did this happen?"

She wrote one last thing and after handing me the paper, she walked away.

"Near the lake."

The lake? Of course, the lake that's about a mile from the school. Everyone in the city knew about that lake, most say it's haunted and never to go there at night. We of the Raven Clan would go there during the day to take a swim, but we'd never go at night because of all the stories.

The lake was an interesting place, it had so many trees around it that hung over it, that it was always shaded in darkness, and no one would ever see what we were doing while there, thus making it the perfect place to meet and discuss things, when we didn't want to meet in Thief or Rayne's house.

That lake was the key to these events, something happened at that lake that caused the Goddess of the Demon to begin taking the souls of others. With how hidden it was, it was the perfect place for something super natural to go on there, as few would see it.

"Another girl huh…?" I pondered out loud.

Looked like I had one more person who could tell me about her, the only question was, who was this other person, and what did she look like. It was damn near impossible to locate someone without a face or a name. Guess I'd have to keep my eyes peeled for anyone out of the ordinary, as it seemed that all the other people who had seen the Goddess were bizarre in one way or another.

I decided to let it slide for now, and focus o more important matters for the time being.

"Rayne? Rayne are you around somewhere?" I called out through the crowd.

"Yo."I heard a reply.

I saw her jump down from sitting on the railing of the stairs. She seemed just as agile as ever.

"What's up?" She asked.

"Do me a favor, and gather everyone outside would you?" Asked I.

"Yeah no problem, but what for?" She questioned.

"You'll see." I responded.

Rayne as expected held through on her word, Rayne wasn't one to say she'd do something and then blow it off. She always considered accountability one of the most important and precious things to have.

"Ahem, is everyone here?" I asked to the crowd.

All fell silent, and their attention quickly alerted to me. I was more powerful than I had thought at times.

"Alright, good." I smiled.

"You all may be wondering why you're here, and well I'll answer that right away. This is about the Clan's future, and what's going to happen." I announced.

"As you all know I have completed my exams, and no longer need to go to LA High anymore." I began.

Small talk and gossip commenced when I stopped talking, but I was able to quickly stop that.

"However, the clan must pass it's leadership on." I proclaimed.

Gasps and reactions of shock spread throughout the yard.

"As some of you know, my parents were murdered nearly three years ago. Their killer still has yet to be found. The police aren't doing shit, and don't plan on it. That's why I need to go back to Japan and become an officer myself, to get the job done right. IF the law isn't going to help me, then I'm just going to have to become the law." I spoke.

There was a long silence.

I felt the tension that was building, however the sound of one person clapping broke the silence. I peered over to see it was Rayne, soon enough everyone followed. The applause was prominent through the entire block.

"Than you, however the matter at hand is, who will be the leader when I leave." Said I silencing the applause.

All were quiet, anticipating the new leader.

I lifted the black katana that was given to me when I was appointed leader.

"This sword represents our honor, our courage, and our right to call ourselves Ravens. It was passed down for generations. Whomever wields this blade shall have the divine right to lead. I have though long and hard about who this blade should be passed off to." I said.

More silence.

I walked slowly over to Rayne and held the sword in two hands as I offered it to her.

"Maria, I offer this blade to you." I spoke.

This time I wasn't using her name out of disrespect, and I think she knew as well.

"Chikaru… I can't… I only want to lead if I earned it…" She whispered to me.

I smiled, "you did earn it. You've helped me so much, I could never have asked for a more loyal friend as you, even when you always said you hated me, you looked out for me. You're the one who helped me get my wings by loaning out yours. Now I have my own though, and I want to give yours back."

"Chikaru… I don't know what to say…" She admitted blushing.

"Don't say anything, just take it." I giggled.

Rayne took a deep breath, and when she opened her eyes she placed her hand on the hilt and lifted the sword to her command.

She spoke loudly for everyone to hear this time.

"Thank you Chikaru. I will do my best to prove I am worthy of this honor you have given me."

A wild uproar of cheers came about after her words.

"I can already see you'll be a great leader Rayne, I have no doubt you won't let me down." I whispered in her ear.

"Alright everyone, we have one final concert in the upcoming months, and then I'll be getting on that plane to head home, but don't think this is the last of me. Hell no, I promise we'll all meet again. So this isn't goodbye, it's more of an 'I'll see you later' really." I winked.

Cheers rolled through the audience.

"Now if you all excuse me there are some people I need to go see." I waved.

I stepped off the platform I was on that we used to practice on.

I gazed at my cell phone to see I had a call from Rei, I decided to call her back since I had the chance.

"Hey, what's up?" I asked.

"Good news, Nagisa and Shizuma are back together." She said.

"Just as I thought, how do you know?" I questioned.

"I talked to Amy personally." She admitted.

"So you at long last decide to show yourself? I bet she wasn't as mad as you thought she was either, huh?" Said I.

"I'll admit, you were right. She wasn't mad, more of just sad that she hadn't seen me in so long. I sort of missed her myself as well. Shizuma is just as flirty as ever though." Rei laughed.

"See you should trust me more often." I laughed.

"Oh do shut up." She sighed.

"So anything else?" I asked.

"Yeah, this all happened about a few weeks ago, however the wedding is in a while, right before your last concert, and I think I have located your Kaori." Rei spoke.

"How'd you manage to locate her?" I questioned.

"Remember that Ling girl?" Rei asked.

"What about her?" Said I.

"Notice Kaori came after you while with Shizuma right after Nagisa and Ling broke up?" Asked Rei.

I paused for a moment, I had never considered that. Kaori was only willing to reveal herself while I was in front of Shizuma, who happened to be possibly the mortal enemy of Ling. The connection was there. Ling could possibly be Kaori, or related to what was going on at the very least.

"I think you're right. It's way too much of a coincidence. Kaori and Ling have too much in common, I'll have to trail her over the next few weeks, I don't really have much to do until the concert in a few months, and it looks like I got some extra cash to spend too. Plus I plan on getting some quality time in with you." I smirked.

"And I'm the horny one?" She questioned.

"That's how I like them." I teased.

"Fuck if you cloned yourself then, you'd never leave the house." She commented.

"Oh come on, I'm not that perverted. And I only act this way around you." I whined.

"I know, but why is that?" She questioned.

"Because I love you." I blushed.

"Must be it, but that's okay because I love you too." She laughed.

"Alright, I gotta meet a friend. I'll talk to you later alright?" I said.

"Alright, see you later sweetheart. Wear something sexy when you get home." She growled.

"I'll remember that." I winked while hanging up.

I walked out to the front to see a familiar boy standing in front of his car waiting for me.

"Good to see you showed up." I smiled.

"I would never break a promise with such a lovely girl as yourself." He flirted.

"Aww, aren't you sweet, but don't forget we're in public." I winked.

"You ready to go? I'm starving." He asked.

"Yeah, I got everything I need. I wanted to get out of her anyways." Said I.

"I picked us a really nice place. Real fancy, and don't be afraid to spend some, it's on me." He commented opening the car door.

"Don't bother looking at prices, cause I'm paying for everything anyways." Eric scolded.

"Just because you have money doesn't mean I have to go buy crazy." I remarked.

"Oh come on, it's practically like you graduated again, celebration is needed. Live a little." He laughed.

"You should know by now that some things never change." I touched his chin playfully as we drove off.

My mind was set on something else though…

Ling.

--

A/N: Nope, we're not through just yet, we still got a good chuck of the story to go. Silent at long last has spoken up, and it looks like Ling is eluding Chikaru after all.

Fun Fact: I planned a few more major events before things are over. I can't tell you what they are, but they fit quite well.


	21. Chapter Twenty One: Ling

Near the Lake

By Hidden-Pen (Original by Allquall)

Chapter Twenty-One: Ling

That damned girl was more elusive than I anticipated. So cunning for such a quiet mistress, then again if she really was Kaori, it made sense.

Trailing her was like following a feather in a snow storm, she was always moving around, and around each corner I had almost lost her, if it wasn't for my persistence. It was damn near impossible to keep a safe distance while still keeping her in vision, and what I considered safe, was a spot where she can't hear or see me.

"I'm watching you Ling…" I said to myself out loud.

"What are you doing…?" I asked out loud.

Ling was making several bank transitions that day, it appeared as though she was giving a large portion of her money to family members and friends. Perhaps she was moving?

"Show me your secrets, Kaori…" I spoke waiting behind a wall.

I felt like a spy standing there. As if I was waiting for the moment to make my great escape.

Ling left the bank and started heading downtown. I watched closely as she stepped onto a subway, this was my chance.

I stepped on that same subway on the next car down, and placed my hood over my head., while setting up my cell phone headset.

I dialed her number which I had obtained through a little snooping around in Nagisa's things via Rei.

"Hello?" She answered.

"Ling Walters, it's nice to talk to you." I spoke quietly. Fortunate for me none of the other passengers coul hear me.

"Who is this?" She questioned.

"I'm on the same train as you, and I wanted to talk to you." I spoke.

"This train? Right now?" She questioned.

"Yes, don't bother looking for me though, we'll talk when the train gets off. Where are you heading?" I asked.

"Downtown, near the river." She replied.

"Good, we'll talk there. If my suspicions are correct, we can't be seen together here. There's too many cameras." I commented.

"Cameras?" She asked.

"Yes, I'll explain later." Said I.

The train came to a stop at the end of the line, which was Ling's stop.

"Go to the destination, I'll meet you there, we can't be seen getting off together." I commanded.

"Alright…" Said she.

I waited until she was out of sight before dismantling my headset and stuffing it into my pocket. I casually walked off the train following where Ling had wandered.

My wandering had led me to an old train intersection that Ling had directed us to.

"Are you the one from the subway?" She asked.

"Yes." I spoke.

"Remove that hood, I don't trust people who hide." She retorted.

I did as told and lifted my head to reveal my face.

"Who are you?" She asked.

"Chikaru Minamoto. A friend of Nagisa's back from Astraea." I smiled.

"Ugh, I just can't get away from you people anymore can I?" She hissed.

"That meaning?" I asked.

"First that damn Shizuma, then that freak show, and now you." She sneered.

"Wait, freak show? Who are you talking about?" I asked curiously.

"That girl that says she's God or something like that." She rambled.

My mind clicked, God? Angel? This had to be Kaori, our assumption was wrong, Ling wasn't Kaori, but she knew who Kaori was.

"Tell me, what is this girl's name?" I demanded.

"I don't know." She responded.

"Liar!" I exclaimed.

"You know who she is! You're lies could cost more people their lives, now tell the truth!" I screamed.

"I really don't know." She sighed.

I decided she wasn't going to talk unless I forced her. It was time to draw my weapon yet again, which of course I did.

"Alright, since you like playing games so much. Why don't you tell me where this came from?" I asked throwing an envelope on the ground.

She bent over slowly with her hands in the air as a sign for me not to shoot her, and picked it up and examined it's contents.

I had filled it with photos of Kaori that I had been sent over the years.

"Recognize any of them?" I asked.

"Not a single one." She responded tossing the envelope back to myself.

"Sticking to that story huh?" I asked.

"Look, all I know is that girl tells me to make sure that I have to deliver some photos of people to her every now and then. She gives me a list of people, and tells me to photograph them, I send them to her through an email. That's all. I swear. I don't know her name, I don't know what she looks like, I don't know anything about her besides the fact she threatens to kill me if I don't do as told.

"What kind of pictures?" I asked.

"People, I told you. Always different ones, mostly members of the AI, and the Raven Clan." She answered keeping her hands up high.

"What's the email address?" I questioned.

"It won't matter, it's untraceable. I've tried. She's craftier than that. She wouldn't be that dumb." Ling said.

She was right sadly, at this point in the game Kaori wouldn't be making novice mistakes such as to trust such an air headed girl like Ling. She more than likely manipulated Ling through Ling's own emotion for Nagisa. That sounded like something Kaori would do.

"Alright, the girl that is telling you to take these pictures, her name is Kaori. She's a former Astraea student, however not like the others you've met." I explained.

"How's that?" Ling asked.

"Because she was supposed to be dead nearly four years ago. Kaori had a rare disease that killed her after she was elected as Étoile with Shizuma Hanazono. That was possibly one of the saddest days in the entire school history. However by some either unnatural, or just plain coincidental event, Kaori still walks this Earth. She's managed to keep herself alive, that or fake her own death, which would have been hard as Hell, considering we all saw her funeral." I told.

"So she can defy death?" Ling panicked.

"One way or another she has. However if you work with me and not against me, we'll catch her. We'll stop her before she goes too far. I'm not your enemy, I'm your friend, but you have to help me so I can help you." I coaxed.

"It's too late for all that. I don't want anything to do with that girl. She's demon spawn, and deserves to burn in the darkest part of Hell." Ling let tears drip from her eyes.

"I can't do this anymore…" She sniffled.

"Do what…?" I asked.

"This is the end of the line." She choked on her own words.

"What're you talking about?" I questioned.

"I'm done, no more. I've already lost Nagisa, and now the torture doesn't end. Why can't you Astraea people leave me alone? Why can't you let me live my own life?" She sobbed.

"Look Ling, I can help you, I can catch this girl, you just have to hang in there." I attempted to calm her down.

"It's too late, this ends here. I'm no longer a player of this game." She looked up with tears streaming down her face as train whistled bellowed through the air.

"Good bye Chikaru Minamoto, it was a pleasure meeting you." She smiled half heartedly.

I said nothing.

"Tell my parents that I'm sorry, and that I love them, and tell Nagisa it's not her fault." She wiped tears from her eyes.

"Wait, Ling, you don't have to do this." I tried to talk her out of it.

"My mind is made up…" She sighed.

"Ling, just let me talk to you, think about what you're doing. This is crazy, you've got your whole life in front of you, don't just piss it all away like that!" I reminded her.

"My life was meaningless a long time ago." She responded.

"Come one, I'll help you, I can make things better if you give me a chance." I calmed.

"Good bye Chikaru." She answered.

She closed her eyes and took a step back onto the tracks.

"Ling!" I yelled running to save her but I stopped just as the train erased her from my vision.

A split second later blood splattered all over, some of which applied itself to me. The only part of Ling that was left.

I was frozen in shock. My body wouldn't move as it tried to process the events that just occurred right before it. A girl just killed herself, right in front of me, possibly one of the most horrifying moments in my life next to seeing those photos of my parents.

With that, Ling Walters, was no longer a part of this Earth. The only pray I had given to her, was the hope that she was free from suffering at last.

I decided to leave the scene before someone noticed what had happened. It wouldn't be wise to be in an area where someone just died while being covered in blood.

I stealthily used the bushes to go about town so no one would see my cloths. Which was a tricky task, because being downtown thanks to Ling, made it that much harder to not be seen. I had to sneak through the dark allies and such to get back.

It was nearly a ten hour trip back home, and I had to climb through the window to avoid being seen by Thief.

As soon as I got back up to my room I tossed my bloody clothing into the laundry.

I walked into the bathroom in my underwear and splashed water on my face to wash away the blood. I looked up at the mirror, and seconds later threw my head over the toilet bowl as vomit hurled itself out of my body.

I dragged my body into the upright position, and looked again at myself in the mirror. I was surprised to see such a strange person looking back at me.

The girl I saw had hair that looked like it had grown a foot an hour, and I could only see a small sliver of her left eye. Her body was that of a woman, and less of a young girl. Her hips were more curved and elegant than I remember, and her breasts must have been at least two sizes larger than I recalled.

Gazing at that girl, nay, that woman, made me realize something I had refused to accept for all this time. I had grown up. My childhood was gone, I was a grown woman now, now some kid anymore. The last few years of my child life were spent chasing a killer I didn't have the strength to get. I had lost things I could never get back, no matter how much I wanted them.

What about Ling though? She can't get anything back. She didn't even get the pleasure of living as long as I have.

Here I am though, twenty years old, and I'm not one step closer to capturing my parents killer than I was three years ago.

I had become stronger, smarter, more determined, and yet she still eludes me.

Ling had made me realize, that time is so precious, and if you waste your time you never get it back, and before you know it… Your time is up.

"Kaori…" I spoke out loud.

"I'll have to spend the rest of my time hunting you down, for Ling's sake…" I said.

I slid up to my desk in my room and pulled out a pen and began to write a letter.

"Dear mother and father,

It is with great sadness that I write this letter. I have lost my way, and I can't seem to get back on track. I've been struggling with this for some time.

I have lost the love of my life, and torment still follows me to this day even. I can't escape it, her anger, her rage, her despair. I can't continue living like this. I have decided to take the coward's way out.

Don't cry for me, because when you receive this letter, I'll have already been dead for some time. Dead I am, but I am not lost. I am still here, I'm with you in spirit, forever and for always. I love you, very much, and I know you'll never forget about me.

Your loving daughter,

Ling"

IT was the least I could do, as I did promise Ling I'd tell her parents she loved them, and I would be damned if I resented someone's dying wish.

I walked to the center of the town to deliver the letter to the post box.

After the blue box ate the letter, I could hear my phone ring. I already had an idea of who would call at this hour.

"You bitch." I hissed upon answering.

"Well that's not too polite." Answered Kaori.

"To Hell with you. Ling didn't have anything to do with this, it's me you want." I was burning with fury.

"Believe me, it wasn't my intention for Ling to take her own life, and it was not my fault, if you recall, Ling was fine until more people from Astraea got involved. It made her feel worse about Nagisa, as if it was being rubbed in her face that she had lost. I am not at fault, if anything you are." Kaori explained.

"Bullshit, I was involved because of you, so you have no excuses." I growled.

"Complaining to me won't bring her back." She commented.

"I think you know how to revive the dead don't you? You have powers that allow you to do these strage things, don't you??" I asked.

"You are mistaken, I have no powers, no magic tricks, everything I do is 100 mortal. It may be beyond your comprehension, but it is indeed quite mortal." She replied.

"Liar." I retorted.

"The only things I have that are not mortal, are understandings of some of how superior beings conduct business." She laughed.

"Bring Ling back then." I demanded.

"I can not." Said she.

"And why not?" I furiously asked.

"You do not understand the rules of death do you?" She questioned.

"Enlighten me." Said I.

"First of all, all humans must die. It's something we can't avoid. As a human you are damned to the confines of death, there is no such thing as immortality, and man is foolish to search for it. Humans can not be immortal. Secondly when people die, they can never be brought back to life." She explained.

"So all those ancient times of people trying to revive the dead?" I asked.

"What about Jesus rising again!" I declared.

"Don't misinterpret what I said. I said humans can not come back to life, key word being humans, Jesus did not return as a human, now did he? Besides, all of that is a fairy tale anyways." She laughed.

"What makes you say that?" I asked.

"Because, I happen to know something that you are pondering as well." She giggled.

"What would that be?" Said I.

"A Goddess walks among the humans." She answered.

I froze, this means she knew that I was aware the Goddess of the Demon existed, which meant the Goddess, and Kaori, were one of the same.

--

A/N: Farewell Ling. I kind of feel bad that people have to relive Ling dying, however it's not as if you didn't know it was going to happen this time. However we learn that Ling is NOT our Kaori either. Kaori is STILL eluding Chikaru, the sign of a true genius.


	22. Chapter Twenty Two: Father

Near the Lake

By Hidden-Pen (Original by Allquall)

Chapter Twenty-Two: Father

"Chikaru, I know we're really close to my sister's wedding, and that we've had to keep everything hush hush more now especially since we don't want the attention taken from them, but I have something to tell you." Rei said while cutting her food politely.

We were sitting in one of the most prestigious eating facilities in town, "The Silver Nugget."

Rei had on possibly one of the most gorgeous dresses I had ever seen. White and laced with gold trimmings around all the edges. I had to resist my urge to tear that dress off and have my way with her, she was that sexy.

I was wearing a fancy dress that Eric had bought me, even though I insisted he was to keep his money, he went and had it made from one of his father's private tailors. It was of course, red; my signature color. I felt almost as sexy as Rei while wearing it.

I had actually combed my hair for this occasion, as I had rarely done in the past, it was just too much time to tame it these days.

"Well Shizuma got a call from our father after she sent the invite to him, and of course he was more furious than a pack of wolverines. Fortunately I calmed him down, despite how angry he was to hear from me again." Rei spoke.

"Two things happened after that." She said quietly.

"What would they be?" Asked I.

"I got a message from Kaori." She said plainly.

"What was it!?" I exclaimed, then realizing where I was, I sat back down and blushed.

"Just a simple informative call." She responded.

"Which would be?" I curiously asked.

"She said, 'she's mine.'" Rei responded.

There was a short pause. Kaori was claiming me? It was obvious she thinks she's going to kill me sooner or later, but why would she tell that to Rei? To increase the amount of pain involved in this whole situation? That girl truly was a bitch.

""What was the other thing that happened?" I asked changing the subject.

Rei got one her famous smiles that meant she was up to something.

"Well…" She began.

"I bought you something." She winked.

"You have to stop giving me gifts, you make me feel bad, because I don't have the money to retur them, besides we're still trying to save for a house remember?" I scolded.

"Aw, come on don't lecture me here." She pouted.

"Sorry, it's just we have to be careful with our money. How much did this cost?" I questioned.

"about ten grand." She smiled.

"You spent ten thousand dollars on a gift!?" I almost screamed.

"Keep it down." She hushed.

"What could you possibly buy that would waste that much, and where did you get the money!?" I interrogated.

"I sold some stuff." She replied.

"Like what?" I asked.

"My boyfriend's car." She blushed.

"You did what!? You are going to be in so much trouble!" I lectured yet again.

"Actually I'm not, we got into a fight this morning, and I told him I was dating another girl because he was pissing me off. That's when he hit me…" She got quiet.

"What!? He hit you!? What did you do!?" I exclaimed.

"Nothing. I told him I didn't want to see him anymore, and that I was taking my things. I didn't bother trying to win the apartment, his dad is a lawyer. I managed to get him to give me both the cars, on the threat of suing him for his half of the rent that he hadn't paid in years. Took his car down to the shop and sold it for about ten grand. Went and spent every cent of it on something that will piss him off more, and make me feel better about our arrangements." She explained.

"What would that be?" I asked, my curiosity was swarming all over now.

"This." She said reaching into her bag and pulling out a little box as she took my hand.

She slid a small golden ring from the box and placed it onto my finger delicately. The ring had diamonds upon diamonds on it. On the side it had my name engraved into it, and next to that it read: I love you forever.

My face turned a bright cherry red as I looked up at her who had not let go of my hand.

"Chikaru Minamoto…" She started.

"Y-yes…?" I stuttered.

"Will you marry me?" She smiled.

With a smile like that it was hard to ever tell this girl no. I was silent for a second before giving my answer.

"Y-yes… Rei Hanazono, I will marry you." I replied.

Suddenly we could hear clapping across the entire restaurant. People began to stand from their seats just to clap for us.

"Looks like we attracted more attention than we thought." Rei laughed.

"I guess so." I giggled.

"Guess they're waiting for us to make it official?" Rei asked.

"Sure, why not." I spoke standing up with her.

Rei placed her right arm around my back and with the left she locked her hand with mine. Her perfume was a smell that would make any girl drool with desire.

"I'll protect you." She whispered.

She then leaned in and planted a kiss upon my lips, which brought our audience into cheers and whistles.

I could hardly believe what was happening, me standing there in public, kissing my new fiancé.

Some time had passed since our engagement, and Rei started to visit more and more often, without Thief or Shizuma knowing of course. She had told Amy however, who promised to keep it a secret. With Shizuma's wedding around the corner, we didn't want to be the center of attention.

I was walking home from work, which I had started not too long ago. I got a job as a waitress in a bar so I could gather enough money to go back to Japan. I had some people at Astraea I hadn't seen for so long. It would be a treat to get to see them again.

While walking I absent mindedly bumped into a stranger and I fell over.

"Oh, sorry I didn't see you there.." I apologized standing up.

The stranger had cold eyes. Her gaze could stop time if she wanted. There was no emotion I this girl's face, and the only thing you could feel from looking at her was that she was death. Her blonde hair was arranged into a rather messy tomboyish fashion. Her outfit was strictly female though. A black Chinese style dress with high heels.

"Chikaru Minamoto." She said.

"How do you know my name?" I questioned.

"I'm a friend of Tucker's she told me all about you. However I understand you're looking for Kaori, all I can tell you on that one is that she's closer than you think, and she is ever watchful." The stranger spoke.

"I must be going." Said she walking around me.

How was Kaori always watching me? What gave her the power to see me at all times? That is what I needed to know. I needed a way to block out her viewing of myself. If I could do that, she'd be forced to watch in person, and then I'd have her.

"Tucker sure makes some weird friends." I said out loud.

"I wonder if Kaori knows about this girl too…" Said I.

I decided to dismiss the thought as I had too much to think about for the time being, and I really wanted to sleep.

The next night at work, it was a slow night.

"I'm going on my break now." I declared to the owner.

"Alright then." Said he.

However just as I was about to head outside a man walked into the bar. He was the only person here besides myself and the owner.

He looked tired, and overworked, not to mention he was still in his business suit. I picked up that he was someone who worked almost every hour of the day.

He was middle aged and had a few gray hairs here and there, but was probably about as old as my father was before he died.

"You still open?" He asked.

"Actually I was about to go on my break, but how can I help you?" I asked.

"Oh, don't worry about me then. I don't want to be a burden." Said he.

"It's no trouble at all, it's a slow day anyways, what'll you have?" I smiled.

"Can you get me a scotch?" Asked he.

"Sure thing." I answered pouring the drink.

I threw some ice into the mixture and handed it to him.

"Why the long face?" I questioned while leaning onto the bar top.

"Oh, just family trouble." Said he.

"What's the problem?" I questioned while noticing his suit had a name tag on it that said his last name was "Aoy," I quickly made the connection that this man was Nagisa's would-be-father.

"Well, my wife died a few years ago, and ever since I've been trying to be the good father I should have been when our daughter was growing up, but it seems as though I can't even do that." He sighed.

"What makes you think you're a bad father?" I asked.

"Well, it's just my daughter set me a letter saying she's getting married…" He frowned.

"Oh, how is that bad?" Said I.

"Well, she's only 18, and she's marrying another girl. It's just disgraceful, how could she shame her mother like that you know?" He responded.

"I see." I replied.

"What should I do?" He curiously asked.

"Well to be honest, you don't need to do anything." I answered while cleaning a cup.

"What do you mean?" He raised his brow.

"Think about it, a mother wants for her daughter to grow up happy, and your daughter is no exception, besides, there's nothing wrong with marrying another girl." I responded.

"But she'll humiliate herself." He protested.

"Let me ask you, when you married your wife, did you care if people told you she wasn't beautiful?" I questioned.

"No, because I loved her." He answered/

"How do you know your daughter doesn't feel the same way?" Said I.

He was silent for a moment.

"If you truly loved your daughter, you'd support her no matter what she did, because that's what father's do." I told.

"What about you? What did your father tell you?" He asked.

"My father died. So I know how it feels to live without having your father to support you, and it's a hard thing." I sighed.

"Wow…" He was silent after that word.

"She already lost her mother, don't let her lose you too." I smiled.

He pulled out a photo and handed it to me.

"That's her, the red head." He smiled proudly.

"She's beautiful. You've got an amazing daughter." I replied.

"I know it, that's why I'm so worried, I just want to raise her right, and if she marries this other woman she'll go to Hell." He almost cried.

"You know, I don't know a lot about God, but I doubt he'd send that kind loving girl right there to Hell. She hasn't caused any harm to anyone, and by the sound of it, she is a wonderful person, since you're so proud of her you're worried about her well being. I doubt God would ignore all that and send her to suffer forever." Said I.

He was quiet. I sense he was deep in his own troubles for the time being, and it would be best to just let him decide things on his own later.

"Just think about it." I added.

I placed another drink in front of him, and threw some ice in it.

"It's on me." I said before going into the backroom.

I started sorting the whines on the back shelf while I spoke to myself for a brief moment.

"I know you'll make the right choice Mr. Aoi." I smiled.

--

A/N: Short, sweet and to the point. Chikaru and Rei get engaged, and Amy is the only one with knowledge of this, and Chikaru has a chat with Mr. Aoi. With Nagisa and Shizuma's wedding around the corner, and talk of Kaori spreading like wildfire, will this mystery come to a close?

Fun Fact: The Silver Nugget is actually a real restaurant. It's a small eating joint at my tech school. It's not fancy, but people do stop by every day. I myself have had a cup of Ramen or two ordered from there.


	23. Chapter Twenty Three: Wedding

Near The Lake

By Hidden-Pen (Original by Allquall)

Chapter Twenty-Three: Wedding

"Chikaru, thanks for coming." Shizuma smiled while hugging me and smothering my face with friendly kisses.

"I see you didn't tame that hair yet." She laughed.

"Don't worry about it." I giggled.

"Thanks again for coming." Shizuma thanked as she walked off to greet others.

I smiled and noticed my Rei trying to work the camera, and she wasn't any Steven Spielberg that's for sure. It was safe to say the video for this wedding would be a mystery.

"Chikaru Minamoto, what has it been? Three years?" I heard the high pitched loveable voice of a familiar red head.

Too bad she didn't know her three years were closer to three weeks on my part. I'd seen her several times, but in truth she hasn't seen me in three years.

"Greetings Nagisa." I smiled brightly.

"Wow, you look so different! What did you do with your hair!?" She exclaimed running her hands through the mess.

"It's more of, what I didn't do with it." I pointed out.

"Wow that's wild, but it seems to be in style these days, I listen to a band whose lead singer has so much hair on her head." Nagisa teased.

I knew which band she was referring to as well.

"What band is that?" I played along.

"The Unknown Killer, they're great actually if you like American music. The lead singer is an Asian girl who has such a voice it almost makes me cry from how amazing it is." Nagisa complimented.

"What kind of music do they write?" I asked.

"All different, they don't have a set genre, but they mostly write songs about things that have happened in their life or they have felt. I hear their next album called 'God Wars,' is coming soon, they're going to have a concert for that before they split up." Nagisa informed.

"Why are they splitting up?" I questioned.

"Lead singer wants to go back to her home country, however on their website they say that there's a chance she might come back." Nagisa was enthusiastic as always.

"I'll check them out sometime." I promised, which I could obviously keep.

"That'd be great, if you need to borrow any of their Cds, I have all of them and I'll be getting the new one when it comes out." Nagisa smiled before heading off to talk to the other guests.

"Interesting girl isn't she? Oblivious to the fact that Crystal and Chikaru Minamoto are one in the same." Spoke a familiar being.

I didn't turn around to greet them, but I felt their hand on my shoulder.

"Aren't you worried?" I asked not turning still.

"About what?" They replied.

I grinned evilly turning and placing my hands on their face.

"That someone will sweep you off your feet?" I answered.

I froze realizing what the girl I was holding looked like. Red hair that normally was held in two tails at the top of her head had been let down. Her hair looked long and lush. She had light amounts of eyeliner on, but it complimented her eyes so well.

Her clothing was the most interesting. It was my Lilium uniform, and I do mean MY Lilium uniform.

"I am shocked Rayne, you of all people wearing a skirt, or anything girl like at all. This is truly a once in a lifetime chance, and we'll have it on video." I boasted

Rayne blushed and turned her head slightly while talking.

"Thief suggested if I wanted to come I should wear this, so they think I'm from Astraea, because I gave the AI a lot of trouble in the day, so it'd probably be best if they just thought I was from Astraea." She said.

"Rayne, no… Maria… You'd make a great Astraea student." I smiled kissing her forehead.

"Thank you… Chikaru…" She blushed yet again.

"Don't worry, this will be our secret, just like your panties." I winked.

"I will say this Minamoto…" She began.

"You're the only girl that has ever been able to kiss me and not get a beating before you managed to land it." She laughed.

"Why is that I wonder?" I giggled.

"Well, I guess it's because…" Rayne paused.

"Because what?" I nagged her to continue.

"Because you're a great kisser." Rayne blushed.

"Really now?" I giggled.

"I admit, I didn't hate it, I'm just not interested in girls that's all. Not to mention I'm not the right person to expect to help you fix the problems in your life. I have my own problems that I have still neglected to fix for years now." Rayne sighed.

"I know, but Maria, you're a good person." I smiled.

"See this is why I hate the name Maria…" Rayne chuckled.

"Why's that?" Asked I.

"It makes me sound more girly than I really am." Rayne laughed.

"I like it, it's an adorable name. You should be proud to have it, it's a name someone in your life is going to be saying a lot." I winked.

"I don't know, I don't think I'll ever get married, or get a boyfriend for that matter." Rayne was chuckling when she said this.

"Well it's time to start the ceremony." Said I.

"Let's hope Nagisa's dad came around, she's going to feel so embarrassed having to walk down the isle alone if he didn't." Rayne sighed while sitting down next to me.

"I have faith in Mr. Aoi. I think he'll do the right thing." I smiled.

"Why's that? The man is an uptight business man, only interested in what makes him more money. He spent 99 of Nagisa's life away from home. What makes you think that now he'll decide to be a good father? Especially when his daughter is marrying another girl, that he disapproves of." Rayne spoke.

"I just have faith Maria, you should too." I grinned.

All eyes darted to the door, waiting to see who would be the one to walk Nagisa down the isle.

"Come on Mr. Aoi, I know you love Nagisa more than you make it look like you do…" I whispered to myself.

Sure enough, I was right. There he came standing up in the back row. Nagisa was in shock, Shizuma was in shock, the whole audience was in shock, with the exception of me. Nagisa and him exchanged words for a short period of time, before beginning their walk.

Everyone watched amazed as he walked Nagisa down that isle to hand her off to Shizuma. On his way up her turned for a brief moment and saw me look back at him.

A smile played my lips during the exchange, and somehow I think he knew why I was smiling, but he smiled back as well.

He had sat down in his seat in the front row, and the organ music slowed and stopped.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today…" Surprisingly it was Father Henri from Astraea, but then again

I kept my eyes on Rei, who had the camera, and she winked at me now and then, as I gave her looks back. It was positive that she liked the dress I was wearing, and had much more mature plans for it when the ceremony let out.

"You may now kiss the bride." Father Henri spoke, and of course Shizuma made it a kiss that we all would know her for.

"Attention everyone!" Rei shouted tapping a glass at the reception.

"Young, beautiful, and intelligent, her future looks quite bright, I'd say, wouldn't you?" She spoke.

There were sounds of nodding and agreeing.

"But enough about me." She added.

The crowd broke into laughter.

"Shizuma, I can't believe I'm seeing you, my kid sister getting married, it seems like just yesterday I was explaining how bras work to you, and even then you put it on upside down." She teased.

Shizuma blushed, but laughed with the crowd.

"However…" Rei got rather serious when speaking.

"I look at that kid sister now. I see she's gotten smarter, older, and she's found the person she wants to spend forever with." Rei started.

"When I look at it like that…" Rei paused.

There was silence waiting for her to finish that sentence.

"When I look at it like that, it makes me see that the same kid sister isn't a kid anymore. That little girl I knew has grown up, and she's turned into a fine young woman. Well maybe not so fine." She joked.

Everyone of course laughed at Rei, she was always the life of the party.

"Here's to my beloved little sister, who isn't so little anymore. This is to the hope she may have a long happy marriage." Rei lifted her glass.

Everyone did likewise and sipped from their cups moments later.

"Not bad, darling." I whispered as I walked past her.

"Oh, you'll see some real skill after this thing is over." Rei teased.

"Better bring your best game then, because in that dress, I'm ready to claw at you right now." I flirted.

"Might want to make sure your panties are still dry there." Rei smirked.

"Guess you'll find that one out yourself." I grinned.

"She's a great kid though, Nagisa is a fine addition to the Hanazono name. She's really a kind hearted girl, and I'll be proud to say she's my sister in law." Rei smiled.

"Mine too." I said looking at Nagisa who had cake smashed into her face by Shizuma.

"Soon, we'll b Mrs. And Mrs. Minamoto." Rei sighed happily.

"We're taking my last name?" I questioned.

"Of course, your parents died, and your other family members have no children that can have more children, I wouldn't dare end a family name like that. You're the last Minamoto able to carry on the name." Rei informed.

"That's really thoughtful Rei, no one has ever treated me as well as you do." I complimented.

"Hey, I love you more than anything, that's the way I should treat you isn't it?" Said she.

"Let me ask you, why did you speak to me that day?" I asked.

"I guess it's because something about you felt different. I was falling all my life, always slipping deeper and deeper into the darkness. No one could help me, and save me from the Hell I was slowly entering, but when I met you, my first thought upon seeing your face was that you were an angel. An angel come to save me from the pain I had been going through. I thought for a time that my father was right, and I really was a disgrace, because terrible things kept happening, but when I met you, I realized that I was just waiting, waiting for the right person to pick me up and save me." Rei explained.

"That's ironic actually." Said I.

"Why's that?" She asked.

"Because, I had been fading away slowly since I left Astraea, even now I'm still fading. I'm not the girl I was. I've changed, and my existence has been worthless until I met you. When I met you, I felt hope that someone was watching out for me." I smiled.

"Don't worry. I won't let you fade away." Rei smirked.

"There's still one order of business to take care of after the concert in two weeks." I said.

"What would that be?" She questioned.

"Kaori." We both spoke simultaneously.

"So you know that we can't ignore her anymore?" I spoke.

"Well Chikaru, I think she's made the message clear that she doesn't want us to ignore her.. It's inevitable. The bigger question though is what do you plan on doing about her?" Rei asked.

"The police can't help us, they haven't helped since this began. They aren't one step closer to Kaori, than they were the day they started. I can't trust the police, I have to take the law into my own hands if I want any results." I responded.

"You plan on killing her don't you?" Rei sighed.

"I didn't want to at first, but it seems I have to now." I said.

"Why is that?" Rei pondered out loud.

"Because, we're playing by Kaori's rules, and the way Kaori plays, is an eye for an eye." I turned to face Rei when I said that last line.

"You said yourself though that Kaori is a sickly girl who is probably dying slowly without your help, would you really kill her?" Rei questioned.

"If she needs killing, she can consider herself dead. I don't care how sick she is, that's no excuse for murder. There's never an excuse for that." I answered.

"So you don't plan on holding back?" Rei said.

"Not one bit. Kaori doesn't hold back, and neither will I." I declared.

"Why is that though?" Rei asked.

I turned my entire body to face Rei, and smiled brightly.

"Because, I go down fighting." I smirked.

--

A/N: Mrs. And Mrs. Hanazono, together forever from now on, but it looks like things aren't over just yet. Yes we're at LONG last to the part where we get to see what happens AFTER the events of BTS. What will become of the soon to be Mrs. Chikaru Minamoto? Well we're just one log typing spree from knowing, now aren't we?

Fun Fact: We reached over 70,000 words a while ago, which was actually more than I expected the entire story to be. I was aiming in the 60,000 to 150,000 area, but I expected it to end just over 60,000. By the look of it, we might be closer to 100,000 in the end than I thought. I estimate that Chapter twenty-five will put us close to if not at 80,000.maybe even 85,000. Time will tell.


	24. Chapter Twenty Four: Send Off

Near the Lake

By Hidden-Pen (Original by Allquall)

Chapter Twenty-Four: Send Off

"Thanks you guys, I'm very happy you are letting me and Nagisa be a part of this performance." Shizuma smiled.

I didn't know how I let the others talk me into it, but Rei posed the idea of letting Nagisa and Shizuma be in our final concert, on the account of our band being Nagisa's favorite.

I had to make my hair messier than normal, and hide my eyes completely almost, I also had blue contacts in, to avoid Shizuma or Nagisa figuring out I was Chikaru Minamoto. In their minds, I was Crystal, and I planned on keeping it that way, as it would complicate things worse if they knew about my actions towards the events that took place over the past three years.

"Crystal, Nagisa is a huge fan of yours, and she's really excited to get to perform with you." Shizuma proclaimed.

"Yeah, no problem, let's just hope she likes what she hears right?" I laughed.

"Your voice sounds familiar…" Shizuma pondered.

"I just have that kind of voice." Said I.

"Yeah, by the way I love these outfits, I've never worn something like this before." Shizuma complimented.

Shizuma's outfit comprised of a top that had black and gray striped short sleeves. We had it custom made for her, so her name was on the front in pink letters.

As for her pants, they were made almost entirely of belts. It looked as though she took nearly every belt in the world and sued them together is a strange fashion to create those pants. Odd metal rings hung off the sides in an irregular pattern here and there.

My outfit had taken some time to make as well. It was made of a leather top with only one sleeve, the other cut off revealing my entire right arm and shoulder. As for the pants, they were a black gothic looking skirt that had been sized just for me. A little gift from my Rei.

On my back I had mounted the famous black katana of the Raven clan, which Rayne had let me borrow for the concert.

Nagisa had even dyed her hair in a gothic fashion for this concert. Black with red streaks in it. It actually looked very sexy for the newlywed.

I noticed Shizuma was getting help from Rei to put black ribbons in her hair, as the concert's theme was sort of a gothic thing, not my personal taste, as I am more of a casual person, but if it's what the fans want, it's what I give them.

My phone rang while I was fixing my hair.

"Hello, talk to me." I answered.

"Hope you perform well. Wouldn't want to be disappointed." The dark girl voiced.

"Kaori, what do you honestly hope to gain from all this?" I asked.

"You'll see soon enough, but I was wondering if you are going to play that song I wrote?" She asked.

"Yeah, of course, I already said I would, it's sort of strange taking requests from a killer, as I write my own songs mostly." I replied.

"I'm no killer. Killers are the scum of this world." She was serious when speaking.

"How aren't you a killer?" Asked I.

"The law defines murder as a human killing another human. I have not done that. Therefore I can not be a killer. People make their own choices, I don't decide for them." She answered.

"So you think that you're some kind of God?" I questioned.

"I never claimed that. You're not listening." Kaori scolded.

"Pay closer attention Chikaru, you'll find the answers to be a bigger surprise than you think…" She added before hanging up.

I sat in question for a moment before being smothered by Nagisa.

"Oh my God! I can't believe it's actually you! Crystal, I have all of your albums at home, I'm a huge fan." She squealed.

"Nice to met you Nagisa, I hope you're ready for tonight's performance, as it's going to be a little tricky." Said I shaking her hand.

"Oh believe me I'm ready, so what is the plan?" Asked she.

"Well we're going to do two songs with Shizuma and me, since I need a guitar player for one of them, and the other we're going to do vocals, and you're going to sing the last one. Think you can handle that?" I asked.

"No problem, I know all your songs by heart." She boasted.

"Good, let's just hope Shizuma isn't too rusty playing guitar." I sighed.

"I know Shizuma can handle it, I've seen her play, she can play several instruments, she's very multi talented." Nagisa beamed.

We got out on the stage to a crowd blazing with excitement and cheers. Just the mere sight of us was enough to set them into motion.

"Hello everyone." I spoke into the microphone.

The crowd screamed in response.

"We're The Unknown Killer, and tonight we have some special guests, who I'd like you all to make them feel right at home, ladies and gentlemen: Nagisa, and Shizuma Hanazono!" I exclaimed pointing in their direction.

The crowd roared wildly at the two, ready to see them in action. A good sign, as I knew the crowd would always like what I told them to, as I never steered them wrong.

"Alright, this song is called Kuchieru Daydream, Shizuma is going to give me a hand with this one." I winked calling Shizuma over.

Shizuma stood opposite to me our backs touching.

"Just remember what Rei taught you okay? Follow my movements if you get lost." I calmed.

"No problem." Said she.

"_Yume? (day dream)_

_Tada no yume (sweet dream)_

_Nanoni mune (zutto)_

_Furueteru (zutto)_

_Koi wo shitte (missing)_

_Kuchibiru ga (wishing)_

_Setsunasa ni anata dake wo yonda_

_Waitin' for you watashi no omoi ni hayaku_

_Toiki no hane tobashite dakishime ni kite kudasai_

_Daitan na kokuhaku kokoro ga nozonderu_

_Anata wo mitsumeru me kara hitoshizuku_

_Koboreru jounetsu wa namida no sei ni shite_

_Chikaimashou_

_Futari wa nando mo meguriau no dream_

_Nami? (love wave)_

_Gin no nami (sweet wave)_

_Kono kimochi (gyutto)_

_Sarawarete (gyutto)_

_Koishiteru (falling)_

_Doushitara (sailing)_

_Aitasa ga osaerareru no deshou?_

_Shinin' my heart anata ga watashi no naka de_

_Terasu himitsu yurusareru tame ni ai wo kudasai_

"_Eien no tokimeki, aru no" to sasayaita_

_Anata ga itoshi sugiru to kurushikute_

_Yakusoku ga hoshii to negau wagamama sae_

_Junsui desu_

_Kono mama ima wo tsutaetai my heart_

_Daitan na kokuhaku kokoro ga nozonderu_

_Anata wo mitsumeru me kara hitoshizuku_

_Koboreru jounetsu wa namida no sei ni shite_

_Chikaimashou_

_Futari wa nando mo meguriau no dream"_

The dance that accompanied the song was one of elegance and beauty, Shizuma wasn't too bad a dancer when it came down to it, and certainly was the flirty girl I remember. In the end the last line was sung by me, and as soon as the word "dream," let my lips, Shizuma ended the song by holding me closely as she would Nagisa, the effect of this action was a positive one with the crowd.

"Not bad." Said I.

"You too, you seem so familiar, like I've met you before, I don't know why, and that scent you have is oddly familiar as well." She spoke.

"Don't worry about it, time for the real test, think you can manage the guitar?" I asked.

"Don't worry, I can manage, I practiced with Rei for a while, I think I got this song down." She laughed.

"Let's hope." I said picking up my guitar.

"Thief, Silver, on my cue." I turned to them.

They nodded in understanding to my demand, and prepared themselves.

I hit a chord on my guitar to signal them to start.

"_On a cold winter morning, in the time before the light_

_In flames of death's eternal reign we ride towards the fight_

_And the darkness is falling down and the times are tough all right_

_The sound of evil laughter falls around the world tonight_

_Fighting hard, fighting on for the steel_

_Through the wastelands evermore_

_The scattered souls will feel the hell, bodies wasted on the shore_

_On the blackest plains in hells domain_

_We watch them as they go_

_Through fire and pain and once again we know_

_so now we fly ever free_

_We're free before the thunderstorm_

_On towards the wilderness our quest carries on_

_Far beyond the sundown, far beyond the moonlight_

_Deep inside our hearts and all our souls_

_So far away we wait for the day_

_For the the lives all so wasted and gone_

_We feel the pain of a lifetime lost in a thousand days_

_Through the fire and the flames we carry on_

_As the red day is dawning_

_And the lightning cracks the sky_

_They raise their hands to the heavens above_

_with resentment to their eyes._

_Running back through the mid-morning light_

_There's a burning in my heart_

_We're banished from the time in the fallen land_

_To a life beyond the stars_

_In your blackest dreams we do believe_

_Our destiny this time_

_And endlessly we'll all be free tonight_

_And on the wings of a dream_

_So far beyond reality_

_All alone in desperation_

_Now the time is gone_

_Lost inside you'll never find_

_Lost within my own mind_

_Day after day this misery must go on_

_So far away we wait for the day_

_For the lives all so wasted and gone_

_We feel the pain of a lifetime lost in a thousand days_

_Through the fire and the flames we carry on_

_Whoah, whoah, whoooooah, whoah, whoah, whoooooah_

_Now here we stand with their blood on our hands_

_We fought so hard now can we understand_

_I'll break the seal of this curse if i possibly can_

_For freedom of every man_

_So far away we wait for the day_

_For the lives all so wasted and gone_

_We feel the pain of a lifetime lost in a thousand days_

_Through the fire and the flames we carry on"_

_Shizuma had performed better than expected, hitting every note flawlessly. I was in sheer amazement that she was able to keep up with the speed of the song. Her hands moved perfectly in sync with mine._

_The crowd had been losing their minds with that song, it really set them into a cheer, that got everyone up and screaming._

"_Good luck Nagisa." Shizuma kissed Nagisa on her way onto the stage as Shizuma left._

"_Well Nagisa, looks like you're up. Hope you're ready." Said I._

_I plucked my guitar string as Nagisa's voice filled the air, it was a pleasant concert, but I couldn't wait to get home._

_--_

A/N: Yup, this is the chapter before the last, and then we get our add on stories, and then it's over.

Fun Fact: The second song there is the one Chikaru was talking about earlier. The second song is "Through the Fire and the Flames," by Dragonforce.


	25. Final Chapter: A Girl of Another Name

Near the Lake

By Hidden-Pen (Original by Allquall)

Chapter Twenty-Five: A Girl of Another Name

"Minamoto, when are you going to give up on that damned case? Seriously, it's been nine years, you aren't going to find her. Even if you did, Kaori is long dead by now, I'm sure." An officer spoke to me.

"I'm not sure yet, something doesn't seem right, I still get photos from her, she has to be alive, she is the only one who had access to them." I protested.

"Chikaru, face it, that case is a dead end, we can't capture every criminal that comes our way." He groaned.

I stood up and moved my hair from my eye to direct it towards him.

"Just because you've lost passion for your job, doesn't mean I've lost it for mine. Mine still burns with the desire to deliver justice, and I plan on doing just that. That's why I'm here, to deliver justice, even if I have to stand alone in it's delivery." My voice was dreadfully serious.

"Chikaru, just go home, get a haircut, and take a damn desk job, you let this field work get to you too much, it's making you paranoid. A lady such as yourself shouldn't be worked so much, I mean you have a wife to think about too." He commented.

"I am thinking about her. I don't want her to have to live in fear that Kaori will come back, I refuse to drop the case until I can prove Kaori is either dead or behind bars." I glared.

"You can't even prove Kaori is alive though." He reminded.

"Can you prove to me she's dead though?" I questioned.

He had no reply.

"That's what I thought. Anyway, I'm going to an old closed down factory that someone reported she had been seen operating in. That girl seems to get around Japan quite well for an invalid." I spoke putting my jacket on.

"When you get killed, I'm not covering for this." He yelled as I walked out the door.

I never seemed to listen to my superiors, as I wasn't the kind of detective that followed all the rules. I hated being held back by regulations, and the court cases all over Japan made policing this city so much harder.

It had been nine years since I decided on this career, nine years since I left LA, and nearly eleven years since the death of my parents. I was still as determined as ever to capture Kaori though. It was that desire to see the face of the person that ruined my life in jail that kept me pushing every day to work harder and harder. To hopefully get at least one step ahead of Kaori, even one step is enough to get her, as that's all it takes.

"Hey, Chikaru, where are you heading?" Said a polite male voice.

"Eric! I didn't know you were in town!" I exclaimed excitedly.

"Yeah, was taking care of some stuff for my dad, so what are you up to officer?" He teased.

"Oh behave yourself." I giggled.

"You going to take me to jail detective?" He laughed.

"I might have to with that attitude." Said I tormenting him.

"Anyway, I was about to head off to an old factory to get some info on a case." I changed the subject.

"Kaori?" He questioned.

I nodded.

"Hop in, I'll drive you there, two sets of eyes are better for looking than one." He smiled.

I stepped into his car as we dove to the location.

"I can't believe so much has happened over the years, and I still find it hard to believe that you're married now." Eric admitted.

"Why's it so hard to swallow?" I asked.

"You just don't seem like a married girl really, then again I wouldn't know what one looks like." He laughed.

"You'll find one someday Eric, it just takes more time." I encouraged.

"Believe me I know." Eric smirked.

"This the place?" Asked he pulling up to an old run down building.

"Looks like it. Come on let's check inside." Said I stepping out of the car, getting my gun ready.

"Here, I know it's illegal, but take this gun, I don't want you going in unarmed." I said tossing him a gun.

I looked around cautiously while entering. I didn't want to trigger any kind of traps Kaori had set, as I knew in my mind that she wouldn't make this an easy venture.

"Hello? Anyone in here?" I asked, not really expecting a reply.

"Alright, you search over there, I'll check this area, if you see anything let me know." I spoke while wandering off on my own.

The place had been corroding for years, and had a faint smell of sewer water to it.

I stumbled upon a file cabinet that had a note attached to the front of it. I plucked said note off of it, and examined it.

The paper read: Look in here Chikaru.

I had doubtful feelings about this one, but something told me that if Kaori wanted to kill me, she wouldn't do it like this. She'd do it in person for sure. She didn't just devote all her time to plotting my death and suffering to not even be able to witness it. None-the-less I was cautious upon opening the metal cabinet

No explosion, no poisonous gas released, nothing. I peered in to find a bunch of files that were thrown together it appeared over time.

I opened one to find several photos of the crime scene of where my parents died, and the police reports as well.

I noticed one folder said "Eric Larkin," on it's cover. Curiously I decided to take a peek at its contents.

Several photos of Eric were in this folder, and papers upon papers about him.

"The bitch has Eric involved too?" I whispered out loud.

Upon closer inspection I could see some facts I had been overlooking. Eric was actually supposed to be engaged to Shizuma years ago as part of a business decision from his father. He had never informed me of that information, which was strange, as he knew I knew Shizuma.

I read on to find photos of him at the crime scene of my parents murder. The photos also showed the same knife used to kill them, that the police could not locate. Beyond that there was a finger print analysis that matched his fingerprints to the knife.

This meant that Eric was the one who killed my family!? But why!? What reason? I needed a motive to go on this as true.

Sure enough it was as if someone was reading my thoughts as I noticed a paper listing share transitions through his father's company. He had taken 49.6 of the entire company's shares without being noticed, as he transitioned them slowly as time progressed. His marriage agreement from his father was that he would provide him with 3 of the company shares so him an his wife could have some money, and with that 3 he would have over 51, which meant that he was trying to steal his father's company without him knowing.

What did this have to do with my family though?

Sure enough Kaori had planned I would ask that question as well, and a text message sent from my mother to my father talking about the incident, saying that it wasn't their business so they should just stay out of it.

It all made sense now, all the evidence was in place.

Eric killed them himself to prevent them from snitching on him for stealing his father's company. He planned on forcing Shizuma to marry him one way or another, and getting the company, thus stealing his father's business.

It all made sense, but the biggest question was, why didn't he kill me? Why did I get to live this long? He clearly showed signs of wanting to make sure the entire family was dead, and yet I'm still alive.

Some reason he spared me, and that would be his biggest mistake, as I didn't go back on the promise I made about catching my parents killer.

However all of this could have been a trick by Kaori to get me to turn on Eric, whom I consider a brother almost. What could she gain from causing me to go against Eric?

"Chikaru, you find anything?" His voice called back to me from the other side of the building.

I could hear his footsteps getting closer and closer, with my heart beating faster at each step. I would take no chances, so I had my gun in hand before I was even able to see him. It laid at my side however, so he didn't know I was onto him.

"Hey, there you are. Did you find anything?" He asked.

"Oh yeah, I found some stuff." I spoke casually.

"Like what?" He questioned.

"Mind explaining this?" Asked I, tossing him the folder.

He opened it slowly and flipped through it's contents.

Watching him flip through its pages and photos, I could see his skin turn pale, and could possibly even feel the vibrations his probably quick beating heart was giving off.

"You never told me you and Shizuma were engaged…" I pointed out.

He was silent still staring at the folder.

"Answer me!" I demanded, my cry certainly shattered the peace.

I pointed my gun in his direction.

"You killed my parents. You sick bastard, you've been lying for all these years, pretending to be someone you're not. You never told me about how you were trying to steal your father's company, or any of that!" I accused.

"Look Chikaru, my father is an ass. He was going to give the company to someone else instead of his own son." He pleaded holding his hands up.

"Why did you kill my parents!?" I screamed.

"They found out about it, I had to keep them quiet." He admitted.

"You killed them just for that!? Your worthless ass didn't even get the company, did it?" I questioned.

He turned away in shame.

"DID IT ERIC!? YOU DIDN'T EVEN GET THE COMPANY DID YOU!?" My voice broke to the heavens.

"No… I didn't… I couldn't get Shizuma to marry me, so I never got the company…" Eric drooped his head in shame.

"You killed them for nothing…" I spoke with tenseness on my tongue.

"Why did you let me live?" I changed the question.

"Originally I was going to kill you too, I was supposed to kill you on that plane when we met, but something happened there…" His voice was soft.

"What happened?" I demanded to know.

"I fell in love with you…" He blushed.

"W-What…?" I blushed back.

"The day I met you… I didn't see the girl that I thought was going to stand in my way… I saw… You…" He replied.

"I love you Chikaru Minamoto. I always have." He turned to face me.

"I had to keep covering things up, to protect you from the truth… Can you ever forgive me?" Asked he.

There was a long silence. He stood up during this silence and approached me slowly.

"No!" I yelled lifting my weapon.

"Stay right there, right where you are! Your ass is going to jail." I threatened.

He frowned and sighed.

"It's inevitable then… If I can't have you… No one can…" With those words he drew his gun and shot mine out of my hand.

I made a run for it and hid behind some of the machines for cover as I continued to work my way through the factory. This was it, the moment I could capture my parents killer was right here, and here I was without a weapon.

"Come on Chikaru! You can't hide forever, this place has only one exit!" He echoed.

"We can be happy together!" He tried to convince.

"Eat shit, pig!" I shouted back.

"I'll make you regret those words!" He replied angrily.

He fired again to show he was serious.

"There you are!" He said seeing me.

He aimed his gun and slowly backed me into a corner. There was no where to run, this was it.

"Chikaru, let's just forget the past. We can live together, and be happy together, what do you say?" He asked one last time.

"Sorry Larkin, I'd rather die than be forced to live with such a worthless piece of shit like you." I replied.

"That Rei of yours doesn't have a dime to her name, and yet you defend her over me?" He asked.

"Rei has more value than just money, which seems to be all you care about, money is the world's curse, that's the first thing I've learned from all this, and the irony is Kaori taught me that." I spoke.

"How so?" Asked he.

"When I spoke to Kaori, I knew she was in pain, that she was hurting, her only existence was to toy with me, and she wouldn't even accept my money to stop. She wouldn't accept it, because it held no value to her. She couldn't use it, nor did she want to. Now I see though, that all this time Kaori wasn't trying to hurt me… She was trying to protect me!" I answered.

"What nonsense." Eric retorted.

"Kaori can't save you now can she?" He smiled evilly.

A gunshot was heard, and his weapon flew from his hand. He turned to see a girl with a smoking gun pointed at him.

"No, but I can." Smiled Rei.

"Rei!" I exclaimed.

"No one harms my wife, got that?" Rei glared.

Eric tried to make a run for it, but Rei shot his foot, thus causing him to fall.

"Stay on the floor asshole, you're going right to jail. I already called the police." Rei spit.

Sure enough the police arrived some time later, and one of which came to speak to me.

"Officer Minamoto, the suspect is dead." He told.

"Strange… Who dies from being shot in the foot?" I questioned.

"That wasn't the cause of death." Said he.

"Really? What was then?" Rei interjected.

"He had a slow acting poison in his system that was killing him slowly. Possibly placed in there about three or four hours ago. We found a puncture in the skin where the needle may have entered." Said the other officer.

"You have any clue how this may have happened?" Asked he.

"Not one." I lied.

He nodded and walked back over to the body.

"Kaori?" Asked Rei.

"Kaori." I responded.

"That girl just keeps making things more complicated than they already were…" Rei sighed.

"The bigger question now though…" I began.

"Hm?" Asked Rei.

"Is if Kaori is even a criminal now… The only people she was suspected of killing were not by her hands, and even now, we can't prove she killed Larkin. For all we know, he could have killed himself," Said I.

"What's your plan Chikaru?" She questioned.

"Only one thing that can be done. Something I didn't want to do from the start of all this…" I sighed.

"Shizuma?" Asked she.

"Correct. If anyone knows something about Kaori, it's her." I responded.

"You haven't seen her for nearly six years Chikaru, she doesn't even know you and I are married, how do you propose to just waltz back into her life and tell her Kaori is alive, after six years of ignoring her, and nearly eleven years of lying to her. It's not as if this was a short term thing, we've been keeping secrets from her and Nagisa for over a decade, how do you think they are going to react to that?" Rei reminded.

"I know what I've done, but they have a child to look after, it would be wrong of me to put them in danger by being around them. I would never put a child's life in danger when not needed, but now I need to talk to Shizuma, as Kaori could have killed someone who wasn't me. If it was me, then I wouldn't want anyone to care, but it wasn't. It was someone else, which means we have no way of telling when Kaori will strike again." I explained.

"How do you plan on telling Shizuma that Kaori is alive?" Rei pointed out.

"I won't if I don't have to." I answered.

"Sneaky as always." She replied.

"Is that a problem?" I retorted.

"Nope, that's one of the reasons I married you." She smirked.

It was nearly two days later when I got a phone call from an "old friend."

"It's nice to talk to you again Chikaru, what's it been? Four years?" They asked.

"Oh, cut the bullshit Kaori. You killed Larkin didn't you?" I interrogated.

"Well, if by kill you mean I poisoned him, then yes I did poison him. He was such a coward about it too, I had never seen a grown man beg for mercy in front of such a weak girl. It was disgusting to even watch, no honor at all, he even died without dignity." She giggled.

"You should talk about honor, you've spent eleven years hiding in the shadows, you won't even meet me face to face, you're the only coward here." I angrily spoke.

"I would if the conditions permitted it, but as it stands, for the time being, I am unable to reach you, as we live in different areas, and you're always on the move. I couldn't possibly keep up with you." She responded.

"Well then, just tell me where you are, I'll come right to you." I smiled.

"Sorry, but you have to figure that out, it's part of the rules." She laughed.

"What rules?" I questioned.

She hung up.

"Hello? Hello!? Damn it!" I grunted.

"Rei, I'm going for a while, I'll be back later tonight." I called out.

"Alright then." Rei answered from the other room.

"I'll make sure I have dinner ready." She added.

I hopped into my car, and set my destination for the residence of Shizuma, Nagisa, and Miyuki Hanazono.

I knocked on their door graciously, hoping not to cause too much disturbance with my presence. At the very least, I hoped they didn't even recognize me. It would be better that way anyways.

"Hello?" Asked a silver haired beauty.

Her face was as gorgeous as ever, and a pair of glasses rested majestically on her ears and the bridge of her nose. She was simply an older version of the lovely Shizuma I had known.

"Hello." I replied.

She giggled while looking at me, and I couldn't blame her. The mess of hair I had acquired over the years made it impossible to determine who I was.

Said hair stretched down to my ankles, and some of the locks in the front went as far as my stomach. Seeing my face was an almost impossible task. Both of my eyes were hidden with hair, the left longer than the right. The right side I could only see through strands, which I had taught myself to do over the years, I can't remember the last time I had used my right eye. Sometimes I would put the hair in front of my left eye behind my ear so I could see better, this was rare though.

"I'm officer Minamoto." I said revealing my badge.

"What seems to be the problem officer." She responded.

"We'll find out." I answered.

"Wait… Minamoto…?" She asked.

"Yes."" Said I.

"Chikaru…? From Lilium?" She was attempting to remember.

"Indeed, it's nice to see you again Shizuma." I smiled.

"Oh my God!" She exclaimed.

"Well, come on in, it's been so long!" She squealed while hugging me.

"Thank you." I bowed.

She sat down on the couch, and I placed myself in the chair across from her. She offered me some tea, which I took graciously.

"So it's officer Chikaru now?" She giggled.

"Only when I'm on duty. I'm actually a detective though." I sipped my tea.

"I see, must be exciting!" Shizuma smiled.

"Not really, this job is a lot of paper work, and there's so many rules we have to follow it makes catching criminals like chasing down terrorists with nerf guns." I laughed.

"But I chose it because I want to do my part and help, and I do enjoy that much." I grinned.

"Wow, that's amazing!" She beamed.

"So I heard you're Dr. Hanazono now?" I questioned.

"You bet, little Nagisa takes much pride in saying she married a Doctor." Shizuma laughed.

"I would too." I chuckled.

"Hey, that ring!" Shizuma pointed out.

"You're married!?" Shizuma asked quite loudly.

"Err, yeah, I am…" I admitted sheepishly.

"Well congratulations! When did you go and get married!?" She nearly jumped.

"Couple years ago." I responded.

"Mom, when is mommy going to be home?" Asked an adorable little girl that had walked into the room and interrupted our conversation.

"She'll be home later tonight, she had to go help your aunt Amy." Shizuma replied.

"Can you go in the other room for a little bit darling? Mom and the officer are talking." She smiled.

"Yes mom." The daughter obeyed.

"She has gotten so big, I haven't seen her since I got the pictures of when she was born." I sipped from my cup.

"You've been so distant Chikaru, it's as if you're living a secret life from us all. Why is that? I thought you promised you wouldn't do that anymore?" Shizuma teased.

"It's not like I wanted to, but it sort of happened without me being able to control it. I am stuck in between all the time. Whether I like it or not, I'm forced to be trapped either in the middle, or in some weird position. Honestly this all has changed who I once was. I sometimes find it hard to imagine that little Lilium girl I was…" I sighed.

"I'm not sure what you mean…" Shizuma admitted.

"Forget it, that's not the reason I came here anyways." I replied.

"So there was a reason?" Shizuma questioned.

"I need you to tell me something" I skipped directly to the point.

"What would that be?" Asked Shizuma.

"I need you to tell me what you know about these, or if you can tell me where they came from, or even if you have the other halves." Said I tossing an envelope on the table.

Shizuma slid the contents out to find several of the half or torn photos I had acquired over several years. Her eyes were filled with puzzlement, and a little shock.

"Where did you get these…?" She choked.

"Someone has been sending them to me for the past eleven years." Said I.

"I have never even seen these kinds of pictures of Kaori. There are photos here of before I even met her. Why would someone send you these?" She questioned.

"That's what I want to know. Let alone how they have so many." I replied.

"I have no way of telling where these are from, I'm sorry. I don't think I have the other half to any of these. How many do you have?" She questioned.

"I'd say a couple thousand maybe?" I guessed.

"Thousand? Who the Hell could have that many…?" Shizuma was fairly surprised.

"Listen, there's more to it." I spoke.

"I'm listening." Said she waiting patiently.

"A few days ago, Eric Larkin died. I think you know him?" I asked.

"Yes, my father wanted me to marry that awful man…" Shizuma faked a gag when she spoke.

"Well, he was poisoned, and we believe whoever is sending these photos killed him. However, I believe there is reason to believe they somehow are connected to Kaori. Is there any place that only you and Kaori would have access to?" I questioned.

"Yes, the old Summer place back near Astraea, I think I took Nagisa there once, but long since never went back. It wouldn't matter though, as my father owns it, and well I'm not exactly in ties with him at the moment. I bet the dumbass hasn't checked it in years too." She laughed.

"Do you happen to have the key to it, since your father won't let you near the property again?" I asked.

"Sure do." Said she pulling the key out of a box she kept under the coffee table.

"Not much use to me now, so you can have it." She tossed the key to me.

"Thank you." Said I standing up.

"It was nice seeing you again Shizuma, hopefully next time it won't be under such circumstances. " I said.

"Chikaru, before you go…" She began.

"Yes?" I edged her to continue.

"What is going on?" She asked for the impossible, for me to explain what I didn't even fully comprehend.

"To be honest Shizuma… I don't even know anymore. I thought I had this all figured out, and this entire game solved, but it looks like the rules keep changing." I sighed.

"What does that mean?" Shizuma asked.

"I can't explain it." Said I.

With those last words I left Shizuma's residence, for what felt like the last time. There was a chance Kaori could actually kill me where I was going. A chance this would be the last time I ever saw Shizuma again, the last time I walked this Earth again.

I decided to make that long trip alone, as in the event I died, it would be best to not say good bye first, as it only would put people through more pain. Most of those people didn't even know I existed anymore, so why should I make them have to learn of my presence again, just so they could endure the pain of losing me again?

Upon arrival, I slid the key into the slot that would grant me access to the possible lair of Kaori. This was the moment of truth.

The door opened slowly as I stepped inside. The first two things I noted, was one there was a terrible smell coming from this place. It smelled of disease and death. The second thing I noted was there was signs of people living here recently, as a candle was still lit, meaning someone had to still be here.

"Hello?" I echoed drawing my weapon.

"If anyone is in here, this is the police. Surrender yourself now…" I spoke slightly softer.

"Kaori, if you're in here, give yourself up, there's no where left to run now!" I yelled.

I was greeted by silence.

I slowly made my way through the house, until I came to a bend in the hall. At the end of the bend I could see a light glow. The glow looked unnatural as I got closer and closer. When I reached the end of the best I gazed in amazement at what I was witnessing.

Computer equipment, left and right. Cables run across the entire room, with no effort to make them look neat. I could see several monitors on and active. The room was dark and the piquant smell of death was masked by the smell of exhaust.

Some of the computer piles were as high as the ceiling, however they all seemed to be hooked to one central point. A chair that was turned the opposite direction of myself.

The only figure I could see in the chair was firstly a hand at it's side, and long black hair that nearly touched the floor. This person hadn't been outside for a long time I was certain.

"Freeze!" I yelled pointing my weapon.

The chair turned rather lazily as the person in it looked my way.

"Put your hands up!" I demanded.

She did as told.

"Get on the floor!" I added to my demands.

"I can't…" They answered.

"Why not?" I asked.

"I haven't been able to leave this chair for some time." They replied.

Upon closer examination, I noticed this girl's skin was so pale, she could pass herself off as a ghost. Her eyes were faded of whatever luster they had left. Her hair had signs of being dyed again and again, showing even the pigment in her hair was leaving her. She was so sick and ill, you could almost feel this girl's pain, just by looking at her.

That wasn't the amazing part however, what was amazing was all the cables hanging off of this girl. There were cables literally attached to her, some dug into her skin even. She had about three just hanging from her mouth.

"What is all this?" I interrogated.

"Haven't you heard of the black layer?" She asked.

"I have." Said I.

"Welcome to it." She yawned.

"This is the black layer? That legend on the internet? What exactly does all of this do?" I questioned.

"A better question would be, what doesn't it do?" She answered.

"With this computer I can see everything. At any given time I can watch anything you're doing." She smiled.

"How are you able to accomplish that?" Asked I.

"Simple. Every electronic device on earth, they're all connected. Connected by electric waves. I can send my brain patterns through said waves, by doing so those waves tell me what you're doing at all times." Said she.

"What're you going to do? Kill me? You'd be doing me a favor at this point." She laughed.

I could hardly pay attention with the smell capping the room. Which I learned was coming from a dead body laying in the corner.

"Well, either way, you're going to jail." I threatened.

"On what charge?" She asked innocently.

"The murder of Eric Larkin." I spoke.

She smiled deviously.

"The law defines murder, as a human killing another human. Which drops two of the supposed murder counts, however Larkin's count can not be charged against me either, as he asked me to poison him." She giggled.

"Why would he ask you to poison him?" I said.

"Because, he wanted to test himself. He made me a deal, if he could win you over, and get forgiveness for his crimes, I'd let him go, and free him from my torment." She replied.

"So you knew Eric killed my parents for some time?" I asked keeping my weapon held firm.

"Correct, so I poisoned him, and if he could get you to side with him within three hours, I'd give him the cure and never bother him again. However he not only failed, but took too long." She sighed.

"So he asked to die if he couldn't, that's still assisted suicide. How did you torment him?" I demanded to kow yet again.

"By just sending him photos, same as you." She smiled.

"That really isn't a crime though." She laughed.

"I've never committed a crime." She added.

"What do you call that then?" I retorted pointing to the dead body laying on the floor.

"That's my servant." She answered.

"Servant?" I questioned.

"Yes, she asked to die as well though." Kaori was quiet when speaking, you could tell how ill she was just from the sound of her voice.

"Who is she?" I quietly asked.

"Take alook for yourself." Kaori encouraged.

Cautiously I leaned over the body and searched the pockets, not taking my eyes off of Kaori. I managed to find a wallet in her pocket. I drew the identification card from said wallet.

"Chiyo…" I gasped.

"Correct." Kaori agreed.

"Why her? She wasn't involved in this! Why Chiyo!?" I yelled.

"Chiyo involved herself. Even down to the last minute she would show nothing but loyalty, but Chiyo had to die. It was unavoidable, and it saddens me slightly, as I'll never know anyone as dedicated as she besides yourself, Chikaru-sama." She smiled.

Chikaru-sama, it was a long time since I was addressed by that name. A name I thought I'd never hear again, but apparently this girl saw me as an older, wiser, respectable person. The irony was, I spent all this time trying to figure them out, but they looked up to me?

"Will you take a walk with me Chikaru-sama?" She asked.

She looked so innocent, how could I even say no? Somehow this girl seemed less of the monster I was envisioning, and more of a human, or a sick girl for that matter. A girl who was dying, and suffering.

"Alright…" I answered lowering my weapon.

She slowly started to disassemble the cables hooked up to her body. She had cables attached in places I wouldn't even think of, even so far as to have one attached to her crotch from under her black robe.

"What are those cables for?" I asked.

"A computer as powerful as this, needs more than just regular human interface. It needs constant touch, it needs total control to operate. Some of the cables are for life support and such too." She answered.

"This way." She pointed after getting all the cables off of her body.

I followed calmly, as we walked through a garden she kept outside.

"So how long have you lived like this?" I asked curiously.

"Probably nine or ten years." Said Kaori.

"Why don't you go to the hospital? They can help you." I negotiated.

"The hospital won't help. They've marked me off for dead years ago. They even offered me the option to end my suffering. They told me not to hope for a cure." She solemnly spoke.

"Still think doctors are heroes? Who have they saved? Who have I saved? Who's the true hero?" She questioned.

She ha a point, the doctors ha marked her for dead, they admitted they couldn't save her, nor were willing to try. They were throwing away an innocent little girl's life. She on the other hand, if had not poisoned Eric, he'd have killed me for sure. She had saved my life, but no one would save hers.

"You may have found loopholes in the system, but I am pretty sure the law can get around them. You still committed a crime, and I still have to arrest you." I sighed.

"Do you think it's that easy?" She questioned.

"What do you mean?" Asked I.

"Have you not realized that a Goddess watches over us?" She stated.

"I thought you were the Goddess…" I slowed my words.

"I told you before, I'm as mortal as you, if I die, I can not be returned to life. It's the rules, all humans can not be brought back after death, thus I can not be a Goddess, a Goddess can live forever." She explained.

"So you're stating the Goddess of the Demon exists?" Said I.

"That's exactly what I'm saying. Although I've never seen her, can you deny there is not proof of her existence around us?" Kaori smiled.

"What are you…?" I questioned.

"I told you before… I'm an angel." She laughed.

"How can you be an angel? Aren't angels supposed to protect people?" I pointed out.

"What do you think I've been doing?" She replied.

"Are you not safe from harm now? Is the one who wanted you dead not gone? Do you feel like you're in any danger?" She asked.

"Wait… You're saying the one you've been protecting… Is me…?" I blinked.

"That's what it looks like doesn't it? I've been helping you Chikaru-sama." She smiled.

"Why though? Why were you helping me? Why not Shizuma? Have you forgotten about her?" I interrogated.

"Some things are best left unsaid Chikaru." She winked.

"What about the disappearances in LA? Were you responsible for those too?" I asked.

"No, I had nothing to do with those, and my memory banks do not seem to have access to the data that explains the whereabouts of said missing persons" She answered.

"So was that the Goddess of the Demon?" I pondered out loud.

"It could be. I have no way of telling. Not even my memory seems to have sufficient knowledge of the Goddess She's more elusive than given credit for. No one has ever seen her and been able to talk about it except Rayne's cousin, and Silent. Silent doesn't have a bit of useful information, and Rayne's cousin is such a drunk. I have never seen her myself, but I know she exists." She seemed confident in her abilities.

"Why is that?" I asked.

"Because I have records in my memory of things that are physical impossibilities though normal human methods, meaning there is some kind of superior being at hand." Kaori proudly spoke with her amazing knowledge of the world around her.

"So do you think she really takes people away?" I spoke.

"I am not certain, my records show that individuals that had long suffering lives were released from this world in a strange way. Their life force is still detected here, but their mortal beings are no longer with us, this indicates they must be in another realm or something along those lines. I don't believe the goddess is killing these people, so much as taking their souls." Kaori enlightened.

"So they can come down here and snatch up souls, and then what do they do? I mean what would they gain from this? Being a goddess I hardly believe she is feeding demons, that would defeat the point of being a goddess wouldn't it?" I pondered aloud.

"True, however who are we to question the works of an all powerful being? A goddess such as herself must have a system of divine reasoning." Said Kaori.

"So you believe she really is a goddess, and not just some kind of supernatural human?" I questioned.

"Well I detect supernatural forces however, I can sense a trace of human interaction as well, so it is too soon to determine the identity of the goddess." Kaori spoke.

"Do you think anyone else knows about her?" Asked I.

"Most definitely, it is impossible for her to do all she has without help. As she isn't like other Gods, she is not omnipresent anymore, she can only see and know everything, she incapable of being everywhere now." Kaori informed.

"How so?" I continued the conversation.

"Well, if she has been seen by mortals, that means she can not have a Godly form, because Gods can not walk on the Earth, only send apparitions of themselves. This leads me to believe she somehow lost some of her power, I'm not sure how this happened though, and my records have no further information on the matter." She had a rather monotone voice.

"Let me ask one thing, were you the other girl who saw her when she first arrived?" I curiously asked.

"That would be impossible, as I have never left this country. Therefore I could not be in LA." She responded.

"I sent Chiyo there once to set up cameras and such for me to watch you even further, but other than that, I have had no interactions with people in Los Anglos. I could care less about them as well." She yawned.

That meant the one day I saw Chiyo so many years ago was because she was sent by Kaori.

"What about Nagisa and Shizuma? Did you cause the problems for their relationship too?" I furiously asked.

"No, I did not. I knew of their existence, but my goal was to get you to see and solve them on your own." He voice was sickly and weak at this point.

She placed her mouth in her hands as she coughed and hacked.

"You're quite the girl Chikaru…" She managed to get out through hacks.

"Why's that?" Said I.

"When I look at you, I see what I spent my remaining time protecting was well worth the effort. It may have cost me all the time I had left on the face of this Earth, but really, what is life without living?" Kaori responded.

"Why me though? Why not anyone else? Why did it have to be me?" That was the question that had plagued me for years now.

"I chose you. I see I chose correctly, for if I had not, then Shizuma and Nagisa would not have ended up together, and Eric would have walked free. If I had not interjected, we may not have come to such a pleasant ending." Kaori explained.

"Why did you remai hidden though? Why didn't you come straight forward?" Said I.

"That would require me becoming a public hero. I don't want that publicity, it would mean people would try to save me, and help me live longer. I don't want to live any longer than I have to." Kaori smiled.

"Why's that?" Asked I.

"Living is such a chore to me now. I don't want to endure this task any longer than I have to." She sighed.

"How sick are you?" I worried.

It was strange that this girl, whom had tormented me for nearly eleven years, and I thought was my parents murderer, I was feeling sorrow for. The fact I felt any remorse for her was a sign that I wasn't dreaming, as I had so many times before. All those times I dreamed of capturing Kaori, only to awake to find my mind had tricked me.

"Kaori…" I began.

She paced her finger on my lips.

"Such a beautiful girl…" She started.

"Truly worthy of being called the virgin mother of Lilium…" She paused.

"I have watched over my subject long enough. It is time I left your side, as you've grown up now. You don't need angels watching over you. You are at last strong enough to carry yourself. My love for you however is eternal." She smiled.

She placed her hand on my heart, it was funny to see, as she was a good four or five inches shorter than I.

"I am always here. Gone from this Earth I will be soon, but not gone from your heart. I have placed my love inside of you. I fought hard to get this far, and now I can lay to rest, ad at long last die…" She nearly whispered.

"So that's it then?" I questioned.

"I long for the cold embrace of death more than anything at this time…" She sighed.

"I have long since faded from our world, and entered a new world, but even my own world is not enough to even compare to the real one…" She added.

"I could easily upload all my remaining memory banks and the rest of my mind onto my computers, and live on, however, that isn't the existence I want. Living in the mortal world, without mortal body is almost the same as being dead…" She spoke quietly.

"What happens to humans when they die…?" I asked seriously.

"Wel, supposedly they may go to either heaven, or a demon like purgatory, where you will serve as a demon to pay for the sins you acquired in life." Kaori explained.

"Where will you go?" I asked.

"Definitely not Heaven." She laughed a little.

"Let this be the true end…" She sighed.

I swiftly pulled Kaori into an embrace. I held her tightly and could feel her return the gesture. I was frozen in that moment, as if I wanted time to stop right there ad then.

"Make me proud, Chikaru-sama." She whispered into my ear.

I felt a tear run down my face. I was losing someone who had devoted their life to me, and I had misunderstood and looked down on them for it. It was a mixture of guilt, and sadness. This must have been how Shizuma felt when she lost Kaori.

"How did you know I would find the file instead of Eric?" I asked.

"You are right handed, and Eric is left handed, thus increasing the chances of you going to the right side first, as part of your natural instinct. Thus I hid them on the right side of the building." She explained.

"What if I went to the left side? What then?" I questioned.

"I had faith in you." There was a small silence after she said those words.

I could see the determination she had towards proving that I was as reliable as she anticipated.

"I'm sorry, but you still need to go to jail…" I wiped my tears.

"Still holding to that?" She smiled.

"The law is the law, and you still broke it, even if it was for a good reason." I sighed.

"I guess that's how justice is these days. By the book…" Kaori giggled.

"What's so funny?" I spoke.

"Remember this… Justice can't be written in some book. Justice is what you feel in your heart after you have done what is right. You can't write down a feeling like that." Kaori placed her hand on her heart when she said those words.

"As much as I'd love to spend more time with you, I'm afraid I can not go to jail." She smiled.

"Huh?" I questioned.

She took a step back and hit a switch on the floor. Before I knew it a dart had been placed through my neck. I tried to draw my gun, but I had passed out before I even touched it. Kaori had planed out more than I thought.

I awoke to the sound of a cell phone ringing. It was my cell phone.

"Hello?" I asked rubbing my eyes.

"Sorry I had to give you the slip like that. We'll meet again though, that much I promise." Kaori's voice came through the phone.

"Where are you?" I asked.

"I can not tell you that. However I did call to give you one final message." She giggled.

"What would that be?" I was slightly angry she gave me the slip.

"It's in your home, I left it on your bed. Just remember I need it back, you'll know when the time is right. Just a little something that I want you to hold onto for a while." I could almost feel her smiling through the phone.

"So long Chikaru-sama. I'll see you later." She hung up.

On my way home I was cautious, as for all I know it could be a bomb.

I opened my bedroom door slowly, as I noticed a dark small figure sitting on my bed.

I flicked the lights on to reveal it was a teddy bear. Plain, but decorated with a bow tie. He looked like he was well maintained as well, as it seemed he was extremely clean.

I picked up the lifeless bear and held it between my arms, a sign of my lost childhood. In a way I figured Kaori was trying to give back some of the childhood she contributed to taking from me.

I knew that a stuffed animal could not recover all I had given up to get this far, but it was the thought that counted, and at that moment, my thoughts were on Kaori, and the case that was closed at last.

However all was not done, as there was still so much left unanswered, such as who the Goddess of the Demon really is, and what she truly desires.

Something seemed strange though. Did Kaori predict all of this? Or did she guess? Was this all a big coincidence? Or was there really a Goddess watching over us all, planning this out? Does she know what's going on, or is it a mystery to her as well?

All questions that appeared as though I wouldn't have answers to today at the very least. I was almost certain I would have answers to these questions sometime.

"Chikaru, there you are!" Exclaimed Rei.

"You had a visitor earlier, she had blonde hair, and looked like she was sort of in a hurry. She requested to see you, but I told her you weren't here, and she left." Rei said.

I said nothing as I simply stared at the bear.

"Oh, cute bear, where'd you get it?" She complimented.

"A friend." I smiled setting it on the bed and allowing her to hold me.

"It's good to have you home Chikaru." She smiled stroking my hair.

Home… Where I wanted to be… Where I had longed to be for so long. I had spent so much time trying to get back home, that I hadn't realized… I had made a home here. This was home.

"It's good to be here, I love you, Rei." I had tears running down my face, for the guilt I bared for making my loving wife have to put up with me and my job.

"As long as I have you, I don't care what we have to go through." She coaxed.

"I love you, Chikaru Minamoto, and nothing is going to stop that." She whispered.

I believed her, as I know my Rei would never lie to me.

I never thought through this whole event, I would see that Kaori was a victim, a victim of her own torture, and because of her enduring that torture, I was able to stand here with the one I love.

As me and Rei stood in each other's arms, I noticed the bear still laying on the bed.

It had fallen over and the bottom was visible.

On said bottom I noticed a tag was there, a tag that had something written in marker on it. I assumed this was the bear's name.

"Oshibaru."

The End?

--

A/N: The final count for this chapter without the author's note, is 8231 words. It was a long one to write, and I thank everyone who followed us on this quest. It was a long one, and it was probably as hard on you as it was on me. However I leave you with some things to think about with this chapter.

First of all, think of who Chikaru was, and who she became. Compare Chikaru Minamoto, star student of Lilium, to Officer Minamoto. You'll notice how much she changed and grew up.

Also you'll notice there is STILL questions left unanswered, correct? Well that's because this story IS NOT done yet. Yes even with the final chapter, we're not done here. There are still two side stories, (much shorter than this of course) that need to be told. The side stories will answer all the questions that were left hopefully.

The first of those two stories is called, "Sisters." The second is called, "Living Grace." Both of which are important to getting the last bits of information together.

You can interpret the ending how you want, as I'll be explaining it later.

Chikau's tale may be over, but the story of what's going on is not. I'll see you all soon.

Fun Fact: I spent a few days thinking up this one here, as I wasn't sure how I wanted the conversation to go, I did however envision how I wanted it to end.


	26. Sisters Component 1: Mind

Sisters

By Hidden-Pen (Near The Lake Side Story)

Component 1: Mind

Who was this girl? What did she truly want? What was her true purpose? All questions that ran through the minds of anyone who came into contact with the "Kaori," of the Eric Larkin murder.

Truth be told she wasn't even Kaori at all. Her name was Kagome Byakudan. She had long been mistaken for the late Kaori.

How did such a thing come to be? How did Kagome, become Kaori, and why?

It had all began nearly twenty-six years ago with Mr. Adell Byakudan.

Adell in his early adult years fell in love and married a young woman who would later call herself, Mrs. Fiona Adell Byakudan. The marriage couldn't have been better, however about twenty-four years ago, for unknown reasons, Adell had cheated on his faithful wife for another woman. A married woman at that. His worries only increased upon discovering this other woman was now pregnant with his child. It wasn't long before Kaori was born.

Afraid to tell either of their spouses they cheated on the other, they pretend the child belongs to Kaori's mother's husband. They had set up a plan for Adell to visit his beloved daughter when her mother's husband was not home.

Adell actually loved him children, from the bottom of his heart. He wasn't so faithful to his wife, for whatever reason, but he certainly loved his children. Kaori quickly became his gem, and he wanted nothing more than to polish that gem, to turn it into a fine treasure one day, worth it's weight in gold.

This plan actually had worked for a time, until more news and complications had intervened with his life and responsibilities.

His wife, Fiona, would soon be pregnant with his second child, but first legitimate child. It wasn't long before this child was born, nearly three years after Kaori.

Desperate for his wife not to leave him, he kept the first child a secret still, but upon becoming the age of understanding, told his second daughter Kagome of her half sister, Kaori.

The two would eventually meet each other at around age five for Kagome, and age eight for Kaori.

These girls would grow so attached, they would spend every possible moment together, without Adell's wife, or Kaori's mother's husband discovering this. They would always listen to Adell, when he told them never to tell of their sisterhood. They looked up to Adell.

It wasn't long before Kaori was of age to attend the private school of Astraea Hill, which she believed would change her life.

"I'll visit you as soon as I can, little sister!" Kaori smiled to her little sibling, who was pushing eleven at this point.

Kaori however would not be able to keep this promise, as the next time Kagome saw her, was in a room at her school. Kaori was unable to go visit Kagome, but Kagome was determined to visit her if she was unable to come.

"Kagome…" Kaori began, as Kagome squeezed Kaori's hand in fear.

"You must be strong, for I have to be honest with you…" She said speaking through wheezes and coughs.

"Soon I shall die, and when I do, I want you to remember one thing." Kaori's voice spoke rather brokenly, it was as if she was speaking through a cell phone, with terrible reception.

"What is it…?" Kagome asked, gripping her beloved teddy bear in one arm, and Kaori's hand in the other.

"Protect the ones you love with everything you have…" Kaori whispered.

Those words would be the last that Kagome would hear leave the lips of her beloved half sister, Kaori.

Kaori's death would result in the downfall of Kagome's well being. She had closed herself off to the outside world, and made her only companion a stuffed bear that she always carried.

Soon after Kaori's death, Kagome would go to the same school that Kaori did at a time. Kagome would attend Lilium instead of Miatre however, as she could not bear the pain of being in the same school as her late sister.

It wasn't long before Kagome was swayed by Chikaru Minamoto. It was certainly love at first sight, as Kagome would spend every moment she could near Chikaru. She didn't dare tell Chikaru how she felt though.

All was quiet for a time, but this pause was a break in greater action that was about to occur.

Kagome was soon diagnosed with the same incurable disease that took her sister from her. Kagome in shock, closed up even more than she already had. She wouldn't talk to her parents, or other students, no one could get a word out of the shy little girl.

It wouldn't be long before her parents received the news that changed her fate forever.

"So there's really no cure?" Asked a mother worried and concerned for her daughter.

"I'm sorry, eventually she will die, there is nothing we can do. We give her three years at best, but with how young she is, we can only promise one. I advise you spend every moment you can with her, to make her remaining time meaningful." The doctor spoke placing his things back into his bag.

"Should we tell her?" Asked Kagome's mother.

"Why ruin the little time she has left? On the other hand, you have to tell her sometime, I would wait until you are ready to tell her." He instructed.

"We can't tell Kagome, we shouldn't worry her, as there's a chance a cure can be found." Adell protested.

"Correct, but that chance is very slim." The doctor argued.

Kagome had been standing in the hall through the whole conversation, clutching her stuffed companion as if it was the only friend she had in the entire world. Her heart dropped that day, and all she could feel from then on out, was the bitter cold of her own regret.

The only two thoughts that brought her comfort were those of being reunited with her sister, and thoughts of her love, Chikaru.

"Oshibaru, there is no room for me here anymore." She spoke to the bear.

The bear answered with silence, however somehow she was still able to keep the conversation going.

"We have to learn to fend for ourselves now. Staying here will only put mother and father in more sadness. If they have to witness me dying, it'll destroy them on the inside…" She felt a tear drip from her face.

"It's decided then, we must start a new life on our own, with what is left with my time." The delicate eleven year old had never been more determined.

That night, she snuck from her home, bringing with her, only cloths, her beloved bear, and food for the trip.

The walk was quite a few miles, as it had been Summer, and her parents had taken her home from Astraeaa that Summer to spend more time with her, before her inevitable death.

She felt no sadness as she traveled, making the distance between her and her family greater and greater. The only thing she felt, was gladness, that she had lifted a burden from their shoulders.

"Soon they'll forget about me." She thought.

"Then they'll be happy again." She smiled at the idea.

She arrived at an old Summer place that her sister had described to her in letters. It was where her and her lover Shizuma had spent much of their Summer days, and had been abandoned since then. No one ever came to check on such a lonely house.

"It's perfect." Kagome spoke aloud.

She made no hesitation in making herself right at home.

Before leaving, she had received news that Chikaru was leaving for London directly from Chikaru herself. However after setting up an internet network using an underground source, she managed to find news of Chikaru's parents death. Chikaru unaware of this event.

It was at that moment when she turned on the computer screen to locate said information, that Kagome's love for computers would begin. Computers would be how she a weakling would make it in this harsh world. She would have to use her brain more than her physical body, and computers would help her extend her mind.

--

A/N: Yes, this part is really short, mostly just the setting, sorry if it feels rushed. The second component is really juicy for sure. I think a lot of you out there that were wondering about, "Kaori," will be interested to see how she came to be, and what her involvement was in Chikaru's life. I promise the next component will have more going on, and be much longer than this, there wasn't really much to mention in this part is all.

Fun Fact: This side story is made up of four components, which is what I labeled the chapters Mind, Body, Heart, and Soul.


	27. Sisters Component 2: Body

Sisters

By Hidden-Pen (Near The Lake Side Story)

Component 2: Body

Days had passed since Kagome had vanished from the face of the Earth. The searches to find her had nearly ended, as her parents lost hope.

Kagome planned it well to go so far as to leave a note stating she was kidnapped, as she didn't want them to think she was dead, it would only sadden her parents more. It would do them better to know she was alive and with someone else, than dead.

Kagome had become aware however that she was unable to obtain things she needed. Computer equipment, medical supplies, doctors, all of these things she could not obtain on her own, as she couldn't go out in the open.

"I need someone who will do whatever I say, and never show signs of disobedience…" Kagome spoke out loud.

"Someone who will do whatever I say, and no one will suspect." She started to stare at her stuffed bear, as if he were actually able to perpetuate conversation.

"Who would that be Oshibaru?" Kagome questioned while flipping through books on the table.

Kagome accidently slid a book off the table, and it flopped itself open as it hit the ground. She in turn learned to pick it up, but paused staring at it.

It was a yearbook from her stay at Astraea, and the page it had opened upon was the library help team, and right there in the center, was a girl named Chiyo.

"Chiyo…" Kagome spoke lifting the book.

"So Kagome, what is it you wanted to talk about?" Asked Chiyo who had been following Kagome to where she was staying, at Kagome's request.

"Chiyo… Do you believe in the super natural?" Kagome stopped I her tracks, facing the opposite direction of Chiyo.

"I'm not sure…" The shy girl blushed.

"What if I told you I was able to kill someone without even having to see them? With no weapons or tactics. What if I merely had to think it, and they would drop dead?" Kagome asked.

"Is that possible…?" Chiyo paused.

"Let's try it, I'll use Tamao-sama as an example." Kagome spoke.

"No don't!" Chiyo exclaimed.

"Why not? Kagome replied, knowing the answer.

"It's because you love Tamao, don't you?" Kagome smiled.

"Y-yes…" Chiyo stuttered.

"Very well, I'll let Tamao-sama live, however at a price…" Kagome bargained.

"A price…?" Chiyo worried.

"If you want no harm to befall the one you love, you'll give me what I want." Kagome threatened, she sounded more serious than anything Chiyo had even heard in her short life.

"What do you want?" Chiyo tried her best to sound brave.

"One soul…" Kagome's eyes shined in the light as she said those words.

"One… Soul…?" Chiyo didn't comprehend.

"That's right. One soul, a lifetime of servitude." Kagome demanded.

"I am dying, and in order to survive just a little longer, I'll need a faithful servant." Kagome informed.

Chiyo bit her lip trying to decide.

"Alright, I'll do it, as long as you let Tamao-sama live." Chiyo agreed.

"Good, you will have to do what I say, when I say it. You will not tell anyone of the things that go on between us, or anything about me for that matter." Kagome sternly spoke.

"Yes!" Chiyo nodded.

"Then our contract is sealed." Kagome smiled offering a hand to Chiyo.

Chiyo took her hand and had a look of dedication upon her face. It was too bad that dedication was wasted, as Kagome's words were all a bluff. Kagome was aware she couldn't kill Tamao with such supernatural methods. However she knew Chiyo would be foolish enough to fall for it.

"From now on your body belongs to me, you will perform whatever is asked of you, and you shall do it without question, or Tamao-sama is as good as dead." Kagome spoke.

"Kagome…" Chiyo had tears lining her face, streaming like rivers.

There was a short time of the two getting used to their new environment, however Chiyo adapted well, she would wear a maid outfit upon serving Kagome, and when she needed to keep an appearance up, Kagome would send her back to the school. This repeated for the next few days.

"Kagome, I brought those monitors you asked for." Chiyo groaned lugging a heavy monitor setting it down,, with a cart of four more sitting behind her.

"Good…" Kagome replied sitting on the cold hardwood floor.

She had several screws in her mouth, and computer parts filled the room. She was lost in a mess of wires and chips, Her eyes with a lifeless stare.

"Kagome… What is all of this for?" Asked Chiyo concerned.

"You'll know in good time." Kagome spoke.

"Kagome, I think you're taking this obsession with computers too far, I mean look at this place, it's like a huge server…" Chiyo complained.

"Chiyo, would you mind shutting up. I'm trying to read here…" Kagome scolded quietly.

"Read…?" Chiyo said.

Kagome had several computer books around her, and a stack of half a dozen she had already read. She was soaking up information like a sponge in the water.

"Chiyo…" Kagome broke the short silence.

"Do me a favor, and go to LA and watch over Chikaru for a while…" Kagome said.

"I'll have this finished when you get back…" Kagome replied.

"What about the school!? And my parents!?" Chiyo panicked.

"I'll take care of them…" Kagome sighed.

"Alright…" Chiyo answered.

The day Chiyo left on her plane Kagome made haste in covering up the leave. She sent the school a letter stating that Chiyo was leaving for a family meeting, and she informed her parents that she was selected for a special exchange program. Both bought her lies without question.

"Larkin…" Kagome sighed.

"When am I supposed to get you…?" She wondered.

She hadn't been ill for too long, and already she could feel the effects of her sickness harming her. Her walking had slowed and her ability to stand up for long periods of time was diminishing.

She decided that to honor her lost sister she would dress like her, and appear like her.

She had gone through extra lengths to get contacts that would change her eye color to that of Kaori's. She had to dye her hair as well, however did not cut it.

Before Chiyo returned Kagome enlisted another, "servant," to help her do her day to day tasks, as she needed someone around while Chiyo was not.

His name was Adrian, and she had lured him in the same way she had with Chiyo, and tricked him in the identical way.

Kagome would soon discover however she was only meant to have one servant, as Adrian's time would be more short lived than anticipated.

Nearly a month after Chiyo returned Kagome started catching Adrian's rebellion.

"I think we should leave killing Shizuma as an option…" Kagome spoke quietly.

"What!? I thought we weren't going to kill anyone!" Adrian cried out.

"Adrian, please calm down." Kagome sighed, sensing Adrian once again getting fired up against her.

"I will not!" He defied.

"You told us that if we cooperated no one would get hurt, that's what you said!" Adrian reminded.

"I said no one get hurt, that much is correct, however I'm proposing we kill her. She's not hurt if she's dead. We kill her quickly so she doesn't have to feel it." Kagome explained.

"I've had enough of your loopholes!" Adrian screeched.

"Adrian, it's a dumb move to defy me." Kagome sighed.

"Or you'll do what? What will you do? You're nothing more than a sickly girl who can't do a damn thing without help!" He laughed.

"What could you possibly do to-" He was cut off at the sound of a gunshot.

Chiyo, who had stood in silence during the argument opened her eyes to see Adrian's body lay cold on the floor, and a hole in his head.

She looked up to see Kagome holding a simple handgun that she quickly turned towards Chiyo.

"That's what happens if you defy me… I suggest you avoid it unless you want to sleep with him…" Kagome spoke softly.

"Y-yes! Of course!" Chiyo bowed frantically.

"Take care of this mess, would you please?" Kagome asked politely putting her weapon away.

"Of course Kagome!" She said with enthusiasm.

Chiyo spent a good hour cleaning the mess that the body had left behind, it was obvious to Kagome that Chiyo had a higher sense of playing it safe than Adrian did.

"What now?" Asked Chiyo after she had cleansed the filth from Kagome's presence.

"Something isn't right…" Kagome pondered aloud.

"What do you mean?" Chiyo questioned.

"It's too soon to guess…" Kagome sighed turning back to her monitors.

Chiyo stood in silence for a moment, just watching as Kagome was absorbed by the glow of the monitors in front of her. It was as if she had traded the real world for a digitized one.

"Chiyo, could you bring me Oshibaru?" Kagome spoke innocently.

"Of course." Chiyo bowed.

Before Kagome knew it, she had her beloved stuffed friend in her arms, and gave a hand gesture for Chiyo to go elsewhere.

It was just Kagome and the bear, like old times, only under different circumstances.

"Well Oshibaru, let's hope Chikaru can fend for herself for a little while, as right now we are useless, however that won't last for long…" Kagome spoke to the bear expecting no reply.

---

A/N: Yeah, I know it's been a LONG while, but I was finishing another story, so yeah, I'll get back to this one and finish it up. I'm already planning my next work. I know it wasn't an excuse for making everyone wait nearly a month for an update though. I'm sorry, it shouldn't happen again.

Fun fact: I was originally going to name Adrian after my brother as sort of an inside joke.


	28. Sisters Component 3: Heart

Sisters

By Hidden-Pen (Near the Lake Side Story)

Component 3: Heart

"Kagome, what's going on with the house!?" Chiyo screamed as she ran into the den where Kagome resided.

All the lights in the house were flickering on and off repeatedly as Kagome sat enticed by the monitors in front of her. It was as if she didn't notice the world around her.

Cables draped her body as she had connected several cables to her own body. The girl looked more machine than human.

Her illness was surely dominating her her skin had turned pale, and her hair had started to lose its pigment. Her eyes had lost the glassy luster they once had, making it easier for her contacts to shine through, however now her vision was so poor she actually needed them.

"Kagome!" Chiyo yelled again.

Kagome smiled and spoke without turning.

"I've done it Chiyo…" Kagome giggled.

"Done… What…?" Chiyo nervously asked.

"I have gained control…" Kagome responded.

"What are you talking about?" Chiyo questioned.

"Evolution Chiyo… Evolution that normal humans are s far behind in…" Kagome stood up.

She turned to face Chiyo and smiled.

"What are you talking about?" Chiyo raised her brow.

"Observe." Kagome pointed to a light on the table behind Chiyo.

Chiyo watched as Kagome pointed her hand at the light, and as she closed her hand the light grew dimmer until it was off. Kagome opened her hand, and the same light responded by turning back on.

"What the…?" Chiyo gasped.

"I have mastered control over electrical objects. I can control any electronic in this house with merely the power of my mind." Kagome boasted.

"That's incredible!" Chiyo exclaimed.

"Soon, when I master this ability, it will allow me to assist Chikaru further." Kagome smiled.

"Kagome that's amazing and all, but I'm worried bout you! You've cast aside your humanity to be one with the machines." Chiyo informed.

"Mortal bodies are worthless." Kagome retorted.

"Mortal bodies grow weak and die. Mine is the perfect example, I can't ever use the bathroom on my own Chiyo…"She added.

"Well…" Chiyo didn't know how to reply.

"Do you know what that's like Chiyo?" Kagome scorned.

"I can't say I do…" Chiyo blushed turning away.

"Chiyo, I can't eat solid food, or even go out in the sunlight for long periods of time. The doctors that we pay to come here have marked me off for dead nearly three times now, and yet I'm still alive." Kagome continued to speak.

"I…" Chiyo nearly whispered.

"Why does God will me to live like this? To will me to suffer. I have committed no crime to deserve this, I have loved my sister, and she was taken from me, and yet I still love her. If I could trade my life to bring her back, surely I would, and if that is a sin, I am as guilty as the devil himself." Kagome's words grew tenser.

Chiyo was silent, as she had no response.

"Do I look in good health Chiyo?" Kagome asked.

"N-no…" Chiyo blushed, still being as recessive as she is looking away.

Kagome slowly detached the cables hooked to her body. She pulled her hood down, and slid out of her robe slowly as she let it drop to the floor. She stood there in her simple blue underwear.

"Look at me Chiyo…" Kagome instructed.

"Do I look in good health?" Kagome asked.

Chiyo glanced quickly, and shook her head.

"Chiyo, you're not listening…" Kagome sighed.

Chiyo pretended not to hear Kagome. She hoped by doing so the subject would be dropped.

"CHIYO, IF YOU VALUE YOUR LIFE AT ALL YOU WILL LISTEN TO ME AND LOOK!" Kagome yelled.

Kagome's voice made lights flicker on and off, a possible side effect from her new, "power." The overall effect on Chiyo, was of course, fear.

Chiyo turned slowly and gazed upon Kagome hesitantly.

"Come closer Chiyo." Kagome spoke much more softly.

Chiyo approached cautiously, however Kagome took Chiyos hands and placed them on her flesh. Chiyo blushed.

"Now tell me what you feel…" Kagome whispered.

Chiyo slowly ran her hands around Kagome's body as she examined her.

"Kagome… your skin is cold…" Chiyo looked up worried.

"I know…" Kagome responded weakly.

"You look so pale… I… I didn't realize you suffered this much…" Chiyo's eyes were lined with tears.

"I manage…" Kagome blushed slightly as Chiyo accidentally touched her breasts.

"Kagome…" Chiyo began, but she could not finish for tears began to run down her face as she buried herself into Kagome's chest.

"Chiyo, we are nothing in life, we only become something in death." Kagome spoke touching Chiyo's chin.

Several months passed, and Kagome's condition only worsened, making her weaker and weaker. Signs of her body growing tired were eminent. Her hair had lost almost all natural pigment, along with her eyes, which were the faintest shade of sky blue available.

She had dyed her hair to a midnight black several times and of course kept her contacts in.

Kagome had nearly mastered her ability to control electronics, and of course used it as she had hoped, and that was to watch and protect Chikaru.

"Kagome, I have a question…" Chiyo said.

Chiyo had aged quite a large amount herself, she was no longer the little eleven year old girl she once was. She had made it to fourteen now, and she allowed her hair to grow out another 5 inches or so.

Her breasts had grown to show she was quickly becoming a woman, and was no longer a girl.

Despite her changes she had kept her timid personality.

"What is it Chiyo?" Asked Kagome.

"How are you watching Chikaru at all time? Even when she isn't around technology?" Chiyo questioned.

"That's simple." Kagome replied.

"How then?" Chiyo spoke.

"Her watch." Kagome smiled.

"A watch…?" Chiyo was confused.

"Yes. You see I have the ability to see through any electronic device, whether they are connected to a network or not. Unfortunately my powers are gravely limited when I am not connected to the network. Without my connection I am still able to use some devices, but my mortal mind alone is not enough to control or use all devices." Kagome answered.

"So that's why you're always hooked up to this computer?" Chiyo determined.

"Yes, however soon I hope to be able to control all devices without the need to be hooked to the network." Kagome responded.

"Kagome, I can't help but think this is an abomination of God…" Chiyo squeaked.

"I told you before Chiyo…" Kagome rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, I know, the Goddess of the Demon walks among us, but you can't prove that. It's not real, merely a series of coincidences." Chiyo informed.

"Absence of proof is not proof of absence, Chiyo." Kagome wisely spoke.

"What does that mean?" Spoke Chiyo, as she wasn't familiar with the saying.

"It means that just because I can not prove she does exist, is not proof that she does not." Kagome enlightened.

"But the same would apply for God then, because you don't have proof he does not exist, and since God said there is only one God, the Goddess of the demon can not exist." Chiyo argued.

"That is where you are wrong." Kagome coughed as she sat back down.

"What do you mean!?" Chiyo's face turned red with anger, it was hard to take her seriously however with her child like face.

"I mean I can prove God does not exist." Kagome said.

"No you can't!" Chiyo retorted.

"Watch me." Kagome smiled.

"Get me the bible." Kagome demanded.

Chiyo handed her the bible from the library that had been stored there for quite some time.

"Allow me to read two passages from the bible that will prove my idea." Kagome smiled.

"'Thou shalt not kill,' that is the first one, part of the ten commandments, now here's the second, 'thou shalt not suffer a witch to live.'" Kagome closed the book after reading it.

"How does that disprove God?" Chiyo questioned.

"Logic. Think about it." Kagome said.

"Explain." Chiyo requested.

"You see, the bible is said to be God's word, and God is incapable of mistake, as God is supposed to be perfect. Perfection is actually impossible, but that aside how can God be perfect, but still allow such a mistake in his holy text that is said as his word." Kagome explained.

"And what mistake would that be?" Chiyo grunted.

"How is one supposed to not allow a witch to live, but not kill the witch at the same time? It's a physical impossibility. If God were perfect, and all knowing he would realize human limitations and that it is impossible for a human to not allow a witch to live, but not kill them either." Kagome told.

"How does that paradox disprove God though?" Chiyo raised her brow.

"Because if God is capable of mistake, that means that the idea of God is wrong. The idea of God is he is perfect and incapable of mistake, but if a mistake is made on his part, that means he is capable of mistake, therefore that would contradict the meaning of God. The only explanation that is capable of explaining both of these paradoxes is that God does not exist, and the bible was written by nothing more than humans." Kagome stated.

Chiyo was silent for several seconds before replying.

"That does make sense…" Chiyo awed.

"What about all the supernatural things that happen that we can't figure out?" Chiyo questioned.

"All explainable, but proof is not available yet. Some of them may be linked to the Goddess." Said Kagome.

"So that means that there are several Gods and Goddesses?" Chiyo asked.

"Yes." Kagome yawned.

"I only hope that the devil doesn't exist…" Chiyo quivered.

"I doubt it. I'm submitted to the idea that the same thing happens to all humans when they die." Kagome spoke.

"What would that be?" Chiyo asked nervously.

"We cease to exist." Kagome smiled.

"What does that mean?" Asked Chiyo.

"It means that life is nothing more than gaining knowledge and experience, and upon death experience ceases, and knowledge is lost." Kagome explained.

"So why do we live?" Chiyo questioned.

"There is no reason. We're merely a coincidence." Kagome giggled slightly, coughing after.

"Wait, so you're saying someone put us here, just to be here!?" Chiyo spoke amazed.

"Well think about it logically. Without life there is nothing to acknowledge existence, thus making existence pointless. That is why there is life, because otherwise all of this would be pointless." Kagome smiled.

Chiyo was silent, and swayed by Kagome's logic.

"However I believe there is a Hell, but it is not a place of suffering and torture, as the devil tries to torture humans while they are on Earth, the only people he brings to Hell are those he believes can work as his agents. This however is not a way to live after death, as all the devil does is prolong your life. Because all humans must eventually die, your servitude to the devil only lasts as long as he desires. Eventually you will die, it is the fate of all humans. All humans must die." Kagome continued.

"One day you'll understand Chiyo." Kagome placed her hands on Chiyo's delicate face as she said those words.

"Kagome, you came back from a trip not to long ago. What was it that you did…?" Chiyo asked.

Kagome sighed as she remembered what she had done in her absence.

Kagome remembered leaving after mustering enough energy, then heading to her hometown.

Kagome stealthily made her way across the town, taking note of all the, "missing girl," posters that bared her face on them.

She had managed to make it back to her parents house without being seen.

Inside she slowly moved towards the center where her father sat at the table in deep thought.

Kagome examined him.

His face had grown older, and tired, signs he had been worried and thinking hard for the past few years. It was as if he had aged a decade in the short time Kagome was gone. Kagome could already guess why he was worried.

"Father." Kagome spoke in her ill voice.

"Who's there?" Asked he, commanding the figure to step out of the darkness.

Kagome removed her hood as she stepped closer.

"Kagome!?" His eyes were large with shock.

Kagome had decided not to wear her contacts that day so her father could recognize her, strangely however it actually worked.

"My God… You're here!" Tears lined his eyes as he embraced his daughter tightly.

"Where did you go Kagome!?" He cried.

"The same place we're all going to be going…" Kagome sighed.

"What do you mean?" Asked he.

Kagome swiftly jabbed a long needle she had brought with her into his spine. She had aimed it directly where it would kill him in a split second. She had studied anatomy for the past few weeks beforehand.

"The ground father…" She whispered allowing his body to gracefully lay to the floor.

Kagome made her way to the bedroom where her mother rested.

"Mother…?" Kagome asked softly peeking into the bedroom.

"Kagome!" She exclaimed jumping out of bed to hold her daughter.

Kagome allowed herself to be held by the warm touch of a loving mother.

Her mother's hands were as gentle as she remembered them, and her hold was as secure as always.

"Good bye mother…" Kagome whispered.

"Huh?" He mother spoke confused.

Quickly Kagome used the same technique she had on her father to quickly bring her mother to the same fate.

Chiyo gasped in amazement at the story Kagome just told.

"Why Kagome!?" Chiyo nearly cried.

"To end their suffering. They were suffering because of my existence, I ended their suffering…" Kagome spoke very calmly about her actions.

"Don't you feel any remorse!?" Chiyo gasped.

"Chiyo, I have work to do, so could you please leave me for a while?" Kagome sighed turning back to her computers.

"R-right…" Chiyo spoke defeated.

Chiyo left the room and placed her hands upon her heart as she spoke out of Kagome's earshot.

"Kagome…You've become truly the icon of destruction now… You've given up your heart for a machine… I hope you will learn a machine is cold and can not feel what the heart can…" Chiyo prayed.

She was right.

Kagome's heart was gone, and in it's place turned a set of gears, and her brain had become nothing more than a processor. Inside she had traded her blood and organs for wires and steel.

---

A/N: I hope this accurately describes how Kagome is feeling towards life. More like a chore, and less of an enjoyment. The idea is for you to be able to see it from Kagome's point of view. Hopefully you can sort of see where she's coming from. And yes, I know the next part is the confrontation with Chikaru.

Fun Fact: What Kagome says about God and religion isn't what I actually believe entirely, it's just a story, and not meant for anyone to take it seriously. It's supposed to let you understand how Kagome thinks. I really didn't write it to offend anyone, and if you are offended, well I'm sorry, however don't bother bitching and complaining about it, because it's a story meant for entertainment, if you can't take things with a grain of salt, the internet might be a little too much for you…


	29. Sisters Component 4: Soul

Sisters

By Hidden-Pen (Near the Lake Side Story)

Component 4: Soul

"Kagome, do you need anything else?" Asked an attentive Chiyo.

She had always been accustomed to serving Kagome in the past eleven years in this manner.

Her servitude actually positively affected her, and caused her to mature into a young woman, who now was in her twenties, as was Kagome.

"That's all…" Kagome spoke blankly.

"Kagome, I'm worried about you… All you do these days is sit in front of that computer mindlessly. It's as if you've sold the remainder of your being to the network…" Chiyo worried.

"Chiyo… Do you remember the contract we made nearly eleven years ago?" Kagome spoke.

"What of it?" Chiyo raised her brow.

"The time has come…" Kagome said.

"For what?" Chiyo questioned.

"To end your contract with me…" Kagome did not even turn to face Chiyo as she spoke.

"Say what!?" Chiyo exclaimed.

"I hereby end your service to me." Kagome glared in her direction slightly.

"What about you though!? Without someone taking care of you, you can't do anything! You need someone to help you! Please reconsider Kagome! What will happen if I am not here?" Chiyo protested out of her compassion for Kagome.

"I will die. That is what shall happen. You will be gone, and shortly after I shall die." Kagome explained, still not caring or turning.

"Kagome, the doctors said that so many times, and they were wrong! You can still fight, I can help you!" Chiyo encouraged.

"I do not want to fight." Kagome sighed.

"Why!?" Chiyo's eyes were lined with tears at the thought.

"I do not wish to live any longer. I have outlived my purpose, and no longer have any quality life within me." Kagome spoke coldly.

"Kagome, we can go to a hospital, they can slow this down." Chiyo attempted to stomp the idea out of Kagome's head.

"And then what? I can not live on my own anymore. I am incapable of the simplest of tasks without help. Before I had a reason, but now that I am one step from killing Larkin, I am no longer needed to live. All they can do is slow this down, never reverse it. I'd rather die than live with this disease that will eat away at me for the rest of my days." Said Kagome.

"Kagome…" Chiyo sniffed.

"Go Chiyo, all you will do is keep me alive, that is why your contract must end." Kagome commanded in response.

Chiyo fought inside herself, and pushed back what was right to appease Kagome.

"Alright, you win… I'll go…" She accepted.

"May I come visit you?" She added.

"I'm afraid not…" The sickly girl replied.

"Very well… I had a feeling you'd say that…" Chiyo sighed.

Chiyo gathered the little things she had brought with her to the house over the years, and started to throw them in one bag. Kagome watched for a moment as she stood up and slid herself across the room as Chiyo was about to make it out the door.

"Chiyo…" She spoke almost as a whisper.

Chiyo turned to think Kagome wanted to embrace her one last time before she left. How she longed for that.

However, Chiyo was mistaken, as instead of a hug, Kagome swung an axe with the little strength left that she could muster, thus impaling her head.

The remainder of the now brainless Chiyo fell to the floor in front of Kagome who dragged her a few inches out of the doorway, but quickly became tired and left her lay there.

Kagome was too weak to move the body too far, so she had no choice but to leave her there.

She dropped the axe, and heard its loud clank.

"I told you before Chiyo… Your contract was over…" Kagome began.

"The deal was simple. A lifetime of servitude… That's what you agreed to. It isn't a lifetime of servitude if you live longer than me, as then you're not giving your life to serve me. You had sealed your fate when you made the deal in the first place." Kagome spoke to herself out loud.

"It's funny you fell for my trick, as I couldn't kill Tamao until I mastered the abilities that I have now…" She sighed.

"Now there's only one thing left to do…" She added.

"Hello?" Answered Eric Larkin on his cell phone.

"We haven't spoken for a while Eric." She replied.

Eric was quick in saying, "what do you want?"

"It's time Eric…" Said she.

"Time for what…?" He spoke nervously.

"For us to meet face to face." Kagome answered.

Eric's pupils grew large in shock, as he quivered in fear.

"What did you say…?" He tried to be sure he didn't hear what he thought he did, unfortunately he did hear it.

"I shall guide you to where I am located now." Kagome said.

Eric twitched for a moment.

"Check the streetlights, the ones that are on are the ones that will guide you to where I am." She instructed.

"What are you? Some kind of super hacker?" Asked he.

"No." Kagome replied.

"What then?" Eric questioned.

"I have mastered abilities that normal humans can not comprehend, one of which is control over all electronic devices on Earth, and in space." She said.

"The police will find you then! They'll trace this call back to you!" Eric challenged.

"Impossible. I'm hooked up to the black layer network, it gives me control over all information in the world, that includes the police records. I can simply delete the records before the police gain access to it. I am protected by the highest security protocols known to man, as I created them myself." Kagome explained.

"They can find your computer!" Eric nearly yelled.

"I doubt it. I am running on a complex mainframe that uses nearly six hundred thousand micro processing units. It was custom built, and uses several microcomputers to give power to the main unit. It has its own internet service provider in the same room that is hidden by nearly all protocols available, and will not identify itself unless I allow it to do so. Not to mention the computer I am using does not need a keyboard or mouse, or any sort of human interface devices. It requires only the input of the human mind, and has several ten terabyte drives hooked to it that are all stored in the other room, so if I want to hide anything from being seen all I must do is unhook two wires. I don't think the police can find me, so the only chance you have at getting me is coming directly to me." She enlightened.

"You built all of that!?" Eric was astounded.

"Yes. I am the black layer network's sole creator. I built this entire system with no other human assistance." Kagome took credit.

"So why are you leading me to you?" Eric raised his brow in suspicion.

"You'll see." Kagome's words were blank and lacking feeling.

Eric had no choice but to follow her orders, as it was the best chance he had at capturing her. Eric was aware that not only was she a threat to Chikaru, but a threat to his own intentions. If Kagome came forward with her knowledge, then Eric's plans would be ruined. He was aware that without Shizuma he could not execute his plan, however he convinced his father to allow him to marry someone else, and all he needed now was to get someone else who wanted in on the scheme.

The streetlights turned on only one at a time, and only one in the direction of where he was to turn and follow would come on.

He made it about fifteen blocks from where he had started, and was heading towards Astraea Hill, where he remember Chikaru had gone to school, and he arrived at a house just near the campus.

This meant that Chikaru was correct, and the person causing her troubles was indeed from Astraea.

"Who's here!?" Yelled he.

"Go to the room to the left, then follow the cables." Kagome answered on the phone.

Eric darted to the next room, and immediately followed the cables that extended across the entire house, and led him to each dark room, with every room darker than the last, until at last he reached one with an eerie glow of monitors, and sounds of computers running.

"Welcome, Eric Larkin." Kagome spoke, standing still in the center of the room.

Cables wrapped around her body like snakes trying to strangle their prey. Her sickly skin was prominent next to the contrast of its white, cold, lifeless flesh next to the black and red cables.

"So you're Kaori…?" Asked he.

"No, I am not." Kagome informed.

"Then explain yourself, why do you pass yourself off as she?" He questioned.

"I never claimed I was Kaori, you all just assumed I was her. I had never specified a name for myself, both you and Chikaru assumed I was Kaori, I never told either of you that I was however. Not to mention Tucker thought the same thing for a while, however strangely, for a while she assumed I was also Shizuma's sister come to spy on her and Nagisa. These ideas were lost quickly when her real sister stepped into the picture." Kagome explained.

"Wait… Tucker…? How is Tucker involved in this!?" Eric yelled.

"Tucker had an encounter with something that was picked up as supernatural on my detections. I began to tail Tucker for a little while then, as I believe she could hold evidence towards the Goddess of the Domon's existence, and possibly even her motives. However I was unable to extract the information from Tucker, as she had not put any of it down into electronic records, nor any hints towards it. That information shall forever remain a mystery to me, as my time here is short now." She responded.

"So you're not the Goddess?" Asked he.

"No, I am not." She replied.

"What are you then? If you're not the Goddess of the Demon, and you're not Kaori, what the Hell are you?" Eric was demanding the knowledge be revealed to him.

"I'm as human as you are, however I have mastered abilities that normal humans can not comprehend. I am not immortal, I am not a Goddess. I am a simple living being. I am Kagome Byakudan." She answered.

"Wait… Kagome…? Weren't you one of Chikaru's friends?" Asked he.

"Yes." Kagome smiled.

"That explains why you're after me…" He sighed.

Eric looked down holding back his regret, however soon tears would lace his eyes and run down his face.

"What do you want me to do!? I can't take back what I did… Please… Have mercy…" He cried falling to his knees.

Eric had come to a realization that Kagome had figured out his plan, and had no intent of letting him go so easily. Even as sickly as she was, he feared her. He could feel something in this girl that would destroy him in an instant, even if he were to slay her now. Not to mention with the amount of technology at her disposal, she has probably figured out a way to live even after death, and that would surely haunt him forever.

"How about a test?" Kagome asked walking over to him with a syringe in her hand.

She jabbed it into Eric's neck and injected the liquid into him.

"Ah!" Eric moaned.

"Now we shall see." Kagome giggled, followed by a series of coughs.

"What I just injected you with is a special poison that I created. It takes about seventy-two hours before it becomes lethal to your body, as it does not leave the body, Instead it hides within its cells and holds itself until it has grown powerful enough to kill you instantly. Within three days, that poison will kill you." Kagome told.

"How does that help me?" Eric grunted.

"All you must do is prove to me that Chikaru would forgive you. Tell her the truth, tell her your deeds. If Chikaru forgives you, or you return to me with her body over your shoulders, then I shall give you the antidote and never bother you again." Kagome smiled.

"What if you die before then!" He challenged.

"Don't worry, I shall contact you every day, and in the event I die, there is a safe behind me that contains the antidote, and will open with my DNA, so you may use my body, however I assure you, that I won't die." Kagome enlightened.

"What if I should fail…?" Eric hesitated to ask.

"You'll die." Kagome was simple in saying those words.

"Well you can either die right away, or die in three days if you don't like my test. The choice is yours." Kagome pointed out.

"I'll do it…" Said he.

It was too bad that would be the last time Eric Larkin would ever see Kagome.

Some time had passed since Eric's death, and Kagome was graced by a visit from Chikaru, whom she gave her beloved Oshibaru to as a gift of friendship, and to show that Kagome meant no harm.

Nearly a two months had passed since Larkin's death, and Kagome had long since left her home to enter the outside world, in an attempt to get rid of her remaining life, however she was soon placed in a hospital on bed rest.

Kagome laid there day in and day out. She requested no visitors, or any entertainment. She just sat in silence until she slept. She was possibly the least demanding patient there.

"Kagome, you have a visitor, darling." The kind nurse spoke.

"Come to return Oshibaru?" Kagome asked without even looking at her visitor.

"Something like that…" Chikaru spoke.

"How'd you know I would come here?" Chikaru questioned.

"Because of this." Kagome's word were weak as she held up a necklace.

"You still have that…?" Asked Chikaru.

"I take it you've come to put me in jail now?" Kagome changed the subject.

"No." Chikaru sighed.

"Why's that?" Kagome smiled.

"You and I both know you won't last in jail, Hell, you'll barely last her in this hospital. What justice is in that?" Said Chikaru.

"What ever happened to being a girl of justice?" Kagome coughed.

"You spent your whole life suffering. What you did may have been a crime, but it was for a greater good. I do not have any place causing more misery in the remainder of the life that you have left in you. Sometimes justice isn't always following the rules. You have suffered enough, I can at the very least allow you to die with some honor." Chikaru placed her hand on Kagome's face.

"Chikaru… I only wish my eyes were functioning properly, so that I may see what you've become. I am certain your life will be lived for a righteous cause." Kagome choked while speaking.

"There are so many things about you that I don't understand Kagome… So many questions that are still unanswered… I guess they shall forever remain unanswered…" Chikaru sighed.

"Life is a gift Chikaru." Kagome said.

"Hm?" Chikaru responded.

"Some of us are blessed with long healthy lives, others are not so fortunate. I have found it is not because we are bad people, but because we are all tested from the moment we enter this world. We have no choice but to press onward even when things are harsh. I was fortunate to have met you… Because of you, I had a reason to live. A reason to fight what was destroying me inside. You're a true friend Chikaru, and I hope you'll keep me warm in your memories." Kagome tightened her grip on Chikaru's hand.

"What about your family?" Chikaru wondered aloud.

"I have already killed them…" Kagome admitted.

"I see." Chikaru said plainly, it was as if it didn't phase her now.

"I almost don't want to die now…" Kagome allowed a simple tear to run down her face.

That was the first time she had cried in so long. All these years she was hurting, but had never let tears to leave her eyes.

"However, death is something I must face now." Kagome sighed.

"Why though…?" Chikaru questioned.

"Chikaru…" Kagome brought Chikaru closer to hear her speak.

"It's not how long we live, but what we do with our lives, that shape what we are. We are nothing in life, only in death." Kagome smiled.

"Chikaru, I thank you for bringing Oshibaru back. He's the last thing I have left of my sister… I wish to spend my last hours being as close to her as I can." Kagome allowed herself to be filled with joy over the very simple favor done for her.

"May God bless, Kagome, and spread his mercy on you in death…" Chikaru's parting words made Kagome smile, even though she knew they were wrong.

Kagome sat in silence with her arms around her beloved Oshibaru. She was silent until she heard footsteps insinuating a another visitor.

Tilting her head, she could only see the outline of a figure. She could make out long silver hair, and cloths that were obviously too large for her.

"I knew you'd show up eventually…" Kagome smirked.

"I am aware." Said she.

"So now's the time you tell me… What does being the Goddess of the Demon really mean? Are you the angel of death?" Asked Kagome.

"In a way you could say I am." She answered softly.

She had a soft voice that reminded Kagome of the virgin mother when she spoke, just like when Chikaru would speak.

"So I can assume why you're here…" Said Kagome.

Kagome could detect the footsteps of another there, possibly the escort of such a Goddess, as Kagome understood it would be impossible for a Goddess to live in the mortal world without protection.

"So this is it huh? Have you come to kill me?" Asked Kagome with a smile.

"No." She replied.

"What then?" Kagome added.

"I've come to save you…" She nearly whispered.

Kagome blinked, and allowed her hands to clench into fists of rage, with the strength left that she could muster.

"Son of a bitch…" Kagome muttered.

---

A/N: So with that Sisters is over, and the story of Kagome is told. However there is still one last tale to be told. I know a lot of you have been wondering what that last tale was going to be about, so at LONG LAST I shall reveal it.

Living Grace. The story of the Goddess of the Demon. Did you really think I'd leave this story with such a wide mystery unresolved? I shall at long last break the identity of the Goddess of the Demon. There was a lot of accusation on her. First she was thought to be Kaori, then Kagome, even Shizuma, however the TRUTH shall be revealed soon, and the true ending to Near the Lake comes with the final side story. I hope you're all prepared for:

Living Grace.


	30. Living Grace Part I

Living Grace

By Hidden-Pen (Near the Lake Side Story)

Part I

"So what is all of this you ask? Who am I?" Spoke a young tomboyish girl to a camera.

She had short blonde hair that was arranged in a messy male like style, however despite her masculine features she would dress according to her true gender.

"My name is Sophie. I'm twenty nine years old, and I've never been married. I have a police record longer than most people's grocery list. Sometime back in my youth I lost my parents, I can't remember when though… I'm unemployed, I never finished high school, and I never held a job." The girl speaking to the camera.

"What do I do? Well, I wake up every day and save the world…" She said.

"I guess I only make these tapes now to prove I haven't completely lost it, and in the event I fail my mission someone finds them to explain what happened after." Sophie sighed.

"Sophie, where are you?" Called a young innocent voice.

Sophie set her camera down and walked into the other room where the voice called.

"There you are! I already got it, but do you want some cookies?" A girl sitting on the floor in a plain white long sleeve shirt giggled.

Her shirt was too large for her, and the sleeves covered her hands, and she was wearing nothing but that and her underwear.

Her hair was a pure silver, that matched the silver eyes she held. In her hair there was a simple flower that had been placed there by Sophie herself.

"Grace… You spilled the sauce in the top drawer trying to get those, now you're covered in it…" Sophie sighed.

"I did?" Asked she.

"This is why I tell you to not go after things that you can't find. Come on, let's get you cleaned up." Said Sophie.

"Alright." Grace replied standing up.

When Grace took Sophie's hand, she could feel how soft her skin was. It was as soft as that of a newborn. Grace didn't look a day older than sixteen.

Sophie unclothed the girl and placed her in the bathtub softly, as she began to scrub the girl clean.

"Sorry that I'm so much trouble Sophie." Grace hung her head.

"Don't be. I can handle it." Sophie calmed.

"I hope you don't feel I'm just some blind girl that you're forced to take care of. That certainly isn't my intention." Grace spoke.

"Not at all, you're more like a little sister to me Grace." Sophie replied still washing her.

"That tickles Sophie!" Grace giggled as Sophie rubbed her breasts with a wet cloth to get the sauce off of her.

"Grace… It's as if you're still a child…" Sophie thought to herself.

"I question if you can read my mind, or if you just ignore all human thoughts that don't have any effect on you…" Sophie pondered, still scrubbing.

"I'll always remember the day this all began… The day I gave my life to you." Sophie thought again.

A younger Sophie had been walking home from school, and passed by the lake near LA High. She had no idea that day would get her involved in such a dangerous task as she held today.

Sophie sighed as she looked to the left of herself, and gazed at the water.

"It's so boring in this town…" Sophie sighed.

As if an answer to her prayer for excitement, a light that would rival the Sun came down and touched the lake. Sophie turned away as it attempted to blind her.

"What is that…? Who is there!?" Sophie called out as she noticed a figure form on the ground.

Sure enough this figure was the girl she would soon come to know as Grace.

Grace reached out to Sophie and touched her hand. It was at that moment that their bond was formed. The bond between master, and servant. Grace was the master, and Sophie the servant.

"I didn't know what you were then, but I soon discovered you were a Goddess, and more importantly the Goddess of life…" Present day Sophie spoke in her mind.

"Hey Grace, what's being blind like?" Asked Sophie.

"Well, I try not to let it affect me. The most that comes from it is I bump into things a lot." Grace smiled.

"Do you miss the realm of the Gods?" Sophie questioned.

"Not really, I'm actually happier here." Grace giggled.

"What's the realm of the Gods like?" Sophie tried to pry more information out of Grace.

"I'm afraid I'm not allowed to tell you that, what happens in the realm of the Gods is to stay there, the people on Earth have no business knowing what it's like up there." Grace explained.

"I don't get you sometimes Grace. You're always so calm and carefree. I am nothing like that. I'm always wrapped up in battles I can not win. Every day I must carry out the same task over and over…" Sophie sighed.

"How can you, a human hope to understand a Goddess?" Grace asked with a small laugh.

"I'm surprised I didn't ask any of this when we first met." Sophie laughed.

"Me too." Grace winked.

"It's strange how you earned the reputation of being the 'Goddess of the Demon' so quickly. A sign of how ignorant humans are." Sophie scorned.

"They can be a little over dramatic…" Grace sighed.

"Eventually we'll have to kill them though.." Grace added.

"I understand that, however I am almost thankful that I can never die now, after seeing what happens to these other people, before and after death. I find it strange that we cease to exist…" Sophie spoke.

"I know, most are in disbelief of the same thing, but it is true, upon death, you merely cease to exist." Grace pointed out.

"So when you stepped foot on Earth…" Sophie began.

"I gave up my immortality, therefore I am partially human, as are you, however we are the only two exceptions to the rule that says all humans must die. We are permitted to live forever as long as we follow the conditions and responsibilities bestowed upon us." Grace answered before Sophie could finish asking.

"So we are allowed to cheat death?" Asked Sophie.

"No. We are cheating nothing, merely not dying. Cheating death would be having a life after death. We are merely continuing our lives. That does not mean we are cheating death. As cheating death would be existence after death." Grace smiled.

"So why so interested in those kids from Astraea? What roles are they to play for us? You seem to take too much interest in that Nagisa Aoi,.." Sophie questioned.

"Once again, that information is for me, and me only, Sophie. There are some things that I can not tell you." Grace giggled.

"Why is that? You never answered why you can't answer all my questions. You just tell me that you can't, is there some kind of divine reason?" Sophie raised her brow.

"Well, the simplest way I may explain it, is that informing you of the future that is to come poses the risk of either ripping your mental state apart, or changing the future for the worse, and thus possibly even causing an imbalance." Grace explained as best she could.

"How could it destroy my mental state?" Sophie asked.

"Well, if you could predict the bad events that were to happen to you, would you not try and prevent them? Thus causing a paranoia, and even obsession with knowing what is going to happen before it does. Humans are not capable of handling that kind of mental strain." Grace answered.

"Makes sense…" Sophie sighed.

The bath was finished, and Sophie began to dry Grace's hair slowly, and dressed her appropriately after.

As always Grace's cloths were larger than needed, as Sophie had to supply her with cloths big enough to fit herself, because of the suspicion if she were to buy smaler cloths to fit Grace. She couldn't afford to be questioned on anything these days.

"All clean now!" Grace exclaimed with excitement.

"Thank you very much Sophie! I don't know what I'd do without your help. You really bail me out of a lot of trouble from time to time." Grace giggled.

That soft personality was the thing that made Sophie feel the most uneasy about Grace. That calm attitude frightened her more than anything,.

"She's like a child… And all of us humans are her play things…" Sophie thought.

---

A/N: Remember that strange woman that confronted Chikaru that looked like a tomboy? Yes, the one I never gave a name to, and was in the Chinese style dress? Well you just learned her name. Yup, Sophie is that same girl. I know this feels like a spoiler, but actually I intended people to make the connection right now, so I thought I'd point it out to prevent confusion. And yes, Grace is indeed the Goddess of the Demon.

Fun Fact: Grace and Sophie have known each other ever since Grace first appeared, and her appearance is where the original story got its name, as she appeared literally, NEAR THE LAKE.


	31. Living Grace Part II

Living Grace

By Hidden-Pen (Near the Lake Side Story)

Part II

"Focus…" Sophie spoke to herself.

"Wait for it…" She thought out loud.

Slowly she aimed her crosshairs to put Shizuma into them as she prepared for her shot.

"Sorry Hanazono, but as long as you're alive more problems will arise…" Sophie apologized.

Sophie had her finger tense on the trigger as she gazed. At that exact moment however Shizuma turned in the direction that she was facing, and Sophie got a glimpse of her face, and her long silver hair.

That hair reminded her of Grace. The thought of Grace warmed her cold heart just a tad. Grace was the only person who ever acknowledged Sophie. Her entire life she spent being ignored, she was never anything important, never noticeable.

She lowered her weapon and laid it to her side.

"You got lucky this time, Hanazono…" Sophie sighed.

When Sophie returned to LA, she got a scolding from Grace about her actions towards Shizuma, and Grace reminded her that it was Grace who made the rules, and not her.

"Besides, that Nagisa girl has moved, we have to continue following her…" Grace informed softly while giggling.

"What the fuck is this obsession with Aoi? I thought the goddess of life was supposed to watch over everyone. Why are you playing favorites?" Sophie questioned.

"I have my own reasons." Grace smiled.

"So what now?" Sophie growled.

"Tucker." Grace simple spoke.

"What about her? She's a scumbag with no class." Sophie lit a cigarette when she spoke.

"I want you to make sure she keeps Nagisa out of danger." Said Grace.

"Why me? Why can't you use your powers to do it?" Sophie complained.

"My powers only permit me to see the future, and to decide when people live and die, however that doesn't mean that I have control over free will, and what harm comes to someone. Even my power is limited." Grace smiled.

"Sometimes I question what a goddess is good for if she can't do shit…" Sophie sighed.

"Just do what you see fit, but remember we need Nagisa alive, even if Tucker is expendable." Grace reminded.

Sophie watched closely as Tucker was heading back to the school from the store. She always left around 3:43PM on Sunday afternoon, every three Sundays to go restock on the junk food she kept in her trunk, according to Sophie's notes. Sophie watched these actions intently as Tucker slowly approached the school.

"Damn, that pervert at the store is really starting to piss me off…" Tucker sighed.

Quickly Sophie made her move. She placed her arm around Tucker's head and cover her neck. She placed the end of her gun at Tucker's skull with her other arm.

"If you want to live, you'll obey me. Do you understand?" Sophie instructed.

Tucker nodded slowly.

"Come on, my car is over there." Sophie pointed.

Tucker followed without hesitation. She sat down in the passenger's side, as Sophie sat in the other side, and handcuffed Tucker to the seat.

"Sorry, can't afford you getting away." Sophie told.

"It's fine." Tucker spoke calmly.

Sophie started driving after Tucker was secure.

"So who are you?" Asked Tucker.

"My name is Sophie, and that's all you need to know, and all you'll get to know. From now on I ask the questions, got it?" Sophie scolded.

"Understood." Tucker replied.

"Good, I guess not all you cunts are dumb fucks after all." Sophie joked.

Tucker said nothing until they arrived at the location they were heading to.

Sophie unhooked the handcuffs on Tucker, and led her inside the building. Tucker was calm, and did not resist at all.

As soon as they got inside Sophie placed her gun up to Tucker's head.

"This is how it's going to play from here on out. I ask something, or demand something, and you agree, or answer, and no harm comes to you. Understand?" Sophie threatened.

Tucker nodded in approval of the idea.

"Alright, now I understand that you know a Nagisa Aoi, correct?" Sophie interrogated.

Tucker was quiet in her reply, "yes…"

Sophie nodded and got close to Tucker's face to continue her threats, " you better be damn sure you keep that girl alive, at all costs. If she dies, you die with her, do you understand?"

"I do…" Tucker replied.

"That girl is extremely important, so you'd best not let anything happen to her, and I mean it. It's my ass on the line here, so if that girl dies, then I'll promise you a painful demise." Sophie growled.

"I'll do whatever you say, just don't kill me." Tucker cringed.

"I won't kill you as long as you obey me." Sophie smirked.

"I promise!" Tucker quickly retorted.

"That's good then, because I bring swift death to those who oppose me." Sophie grinned.

"You can go, however don't tell anyone what you saw here. Trust me, the police can't help you." Sophie added.

Tucker left quietly and as promised didn't contact the police, as two weeks went by without so much as a police report.

A few months had been passing since the entire incident began and soon it became a few years. Sophie was growing impatient of Grace's constant waiting game. She was ready for something exciting to happen. The last thing that had happened that was remotely interesting was a strange murder case that almost met supernatural levels which Chikaru had solved, and the death of another few people, which were some of the few deaths that Grace did not have control over, however that was the responsibility of another being.

"The last thing you decided was that Ling Walters had to die, and yet we have sat here and did nothing since or before then! I'm tired of sitting around Grace! We need something to do!" Sophie protested.

"Actually we need to go take a soul today…" Grace smiled.

"Whose?" Asked Sophie.

"Our favorite computer wizard." Grace titled her head with a bright smile, her innocence radiated so deeply, it was hard to tell if she was truly the one who decides when people live or die.

The two had made their way to the hospital that Kagome laid on her death bed. On the way in Sophie got a glance at Chikaru Minamoto, the icon of affinity for not only Grace, but all the people she was forced to associate with. Sophie despised that girl so much, just be being the center of attention. Sophie was tired of hearing about the wonders and triumphs of Chikaru wherever she went. She considered killing her that exact moment, however she knew Grace would be upset from this.

They entered the room quietly, as Sophie directed Grace where to go, and held her hand guiding her.

Grace listened carefully to the dying Kagome who asked if she had come to take her soul and kill her. Grace only replied with, "no. I've come to save you."

The only words Kagome could muster were, "you son of a bitch…"

Grace placed her hands on Kagome's chest as a bright light shined. Before they knew it Kagome was healed of all her pains, however as always her body had aged a great deal, dependant on how much suffering she had been through in life. This was the way of Grace, she only healed those who were in true pain, however this healing took a fraction of their souls and added them to Grace, which is why she was able to live so long.

Kagome had turned to about age 40 from this process, due to a lifetime of suffering. Along with her pain disappearing however her memories of that pain went with them.

"Your name is Kagome, you want to pursue a career in computer science." Grace informed the confused girl.

The new memory registered and Kagome nodded as she got up and left from the door behind them.

"There's still one last event that is to happen…" Grace sighed.

"What's that?" Asked Sophie.

"I can't tell you." Grace winked.

---

AN: Yes, I know it was a LOOOOOOONG wait. I apologize, I have been hard at work on Ann Three. Which should be out come this Christmas. Oh and we're obviously 9 years later now when Chikaru finds Kagome. Lastly I like to point out that the next part is going to be the final one.

Fun Fact: Ann Three uses characters from Near the Lake, and even takes place


	32. Living Grace Part III Finale

Living Grace

By Hidden-Pen (Near the Lake Side Story)

Part III

"Grace, what are we doing here?" Sophie questioned not sure why the two were at the old warehouse where they knew Eric Larkin had been killed.

"I need to see for myself…" Grace smiled.

"What do you need to see for? You can predict anyone's death before it even happens, surely you know he's dead!?" Sophie argued.

"Well with the exception of my own death and yours, but something doesn't seem right… I didn't intend for Chikaru to try and kill him…" Grace pondered out loud.

"Wait… You're telling me that you didn't see this one coming…?" Sophie took a small step backwards.

"That's the funny part, I didn't… It might be the devil's work…" She pointed out.

"The devil…?" Sophie asked.

Grace sighed, and gave her response, "there are some things in this world that the devil may kill without me being able to predict it. Even though I am the decider of life and death, they sometimes get in a kill or two."

"So the devil exists?" Sophie raised her brow.

"Yes. WE were siblings when this world was created, however they became greedy and tainted, so I banished them to the fires of Hell." Grace explained.

Sophie rubbed her chin and nodded, "so that's how it works…"

"Did you hear something?" Grace perked up.

"Now that you mention it… I do… Someone's here…" Sophie warned.

Sophie pushed Grace behind a stack of crates to hide her from whoever had entered. She drew her two fire arms and prepared to face the intruder.

"Stay here." She instructed Grace.

"Who's there?" Sophie called out.

Sophie was answered with a small metallic object being tossed at her. The item spewed out a thick gas that prevented her from seeing. A smoke grenade.

"Fuck!" Sophie yelled.

She fired a single shot out to scare off the intruders, however this only made them return fire.

Sophie notices a girl use the cover of the smoke to dash behind another set of crates. She recognized the hair right away, it was Chikaru Minamoto.

"So… You really do want to die, do you Minamoto?" Sophie challenged.

"I got you covered." Chikaru heard a whisper in her ear.

She nearly jumped from being snuck up on in such a tight situation. After turning around she discovered the voice belonged to a girl that her mind recognized as Maria Leane, otherwise known as Rayne.

"Rayna!? What are you doing here!?" Chikaru spoke startled.

"You did so much for me Chikaru… You helped me turn my life around. If it weren't for you I'd probably either be dead or in jail right now." Rayne explained.

"What does that have to do with anything?" Chikaru raised her brow.

"It's time to repay the favor." Rayne smiled.

Chikaru smiled back and instructed, "just don't do anything stupid."

Chikaru peered around the box and saw the other older girl fire in her direction, just missing her. Chikaru returned the shot hitting her directed in the chest twice. This had no impact however.

Sophie merely laughed, "stupid bitch! I'm too powerful to be killed with your moral methods!"

"What are we going to do Chikaru…?" Rayne asked as she shot at Sophie.

Chikaru peered through her left eye, as the right one was covered with nothing but hair. She had pushed it off to the side on the right. She spotted a girl hiding behind a box.

"I got an idea, one of us needs to run out there and shoot around that box though." She spoke.

"I'll do it." Rayne insisted.

"Rayne… You could get killed…" Chikaru informed.

"So be it then… I have to do this, I can't let you have one up on me forever." Rayne smirked.

Chikaru gave no response, and watched as Rayne got ready to make a run for it.

"Tell the others to be careful for me…?" Rayne sighed.

"Why not tell them yourself?" Chikaru asked.

"What…?" Rayne replied confused.

Suddenly she heard a loud bang, and a pain filled her leg. She fell over and realized Chikaru had shot her in the leg.

"Sorry Rayne, this is my destiny…" Chikaru said while pushing Rayne out of harm's way.

"You bitch! I wanted to do this!" Rayne yelled in agony.

"I'll be fine." Chikaru smiled.

She darted to the right with her weapon drawn, however she saw nothing. Suddenly she heard shots come from the left where her vision was obstructed.

A sharp pain was felt in Chikaru's chest. She paused for a moment to gaze down, in the background as her sense of hearing returned, she could hear Rayne calling out her name frantically. Looking down she saw blood stained her shirt, and it slowly dripped from an open wound in her chest. A direct hit.

Chikaru fell to her knees softly, dropping her weapon. Her breath slowed to a trickle, as she fell face first onto the floor, and soon enough her movements slowed. It was a strange feeling, hot and cold at the same time.

"Chikaru!" Rayne called out yet again, hoping for an answer.

Rayne crawled slowly over to the girl who laid in the middle of the room out in the open.

Sophie laughed in pleasure as she lowered her guns. She had defeated the notorious Chikaru, regardless of how much praise she got from Grace.

A sharp shot was heard whizzing across Sophie. She turned to see where it came from, and where it hit. As she turned she noticed Grace hunched against a wall with a look of agony on her face. Sophie's eyes dilated in shock. She looked to see where the shot came from, and there laid a fallen Chikaru with a second gun in hand. She had used her back up pistol that was strapped to her leg.

For that short moment Chikaru held her weapon with her arm twitching slightly. She panted heavily as she laid, and only had one final statement to make.

"Now we're even…"

"No…" Sophie panicked.

She raced to Grace to aid her.

"I warned you before… Chikaru is special… And you went and killed her… Now the price must be paid…" Grace coughed.

Even though she was in pain, she still smiled when she spoke.

"Grace stay with me." Sophie encouraged.

"I wish you the best of luck…" Grace smirked.

Grace's lifeless eyes closed for the last time then. Sophie only let tears run down her face.

"That bitch…" Sophie growled.

Sophie darted over to the other side of the room and picked up the body of Chikaru and she shook it violently.

"Don't you dare die you bitch! I'm not done with you yet!" Sophie screamed.

"FUCK YOU!" Sophie growled while tossing her back onto the floor.

Sophie could hear sirens wailing outside, so instead of sticking around, she decided to head out and think about this more later. Why didn't everything die? Wasn't that what Grace promised? Maybe she left something out?

Rayne crawled over to Chikaru and placed her hands on her face. It felt warm still, as if even death can not touch Chikaru. She gently stroked her hair, and as she sat tears slid down her face.

"It's funny they said I never cried… And you never believed them… Now the only time you can witness it… You're not even looking…" Rayne sniffled.

"I'll always remember you Chikaru…" Rayne sighed while embracing the deceased.

Rayne stood up even with her bad leg which she had torn a part of her jeans off to wrap around the wound. She lifted the body up in body arms and carried it outside.

The air outside was cold, and for some reason dark clouds had formed overhead. As if an omen had been waving over them.

"I don't know what it is… But something tells me we have dark times ahead of us…" Rayne admitted.

Rayne had no idea…

The End

---

A/N: Yes, Chikaru is officially dead., thus ending the story. Sort of a sad ending, but I wanted Chikaru to die happy, and this way you can be assured she died in the way she wanted. It's a rather sad ending, but it was a surprise at least wasn't it? I don't think many people were predicting that Chikaru would die. I am not a fan of the "they lived happily ever after," generic ending all the time, so I wanted a more structured ending. If you think about it, the villain gets what they deserve at the very least. Sophie learned her lesson that she isn't God, and she paid for thinking she was. As for a sequel? Well it's a maybe. I considered one, but it would be REALLY complicated, and REALLY long. The plot behind it I thought up would mostly be partial science fiction, and romance thrown in. A little action as well. I'll keep you all posted.

Fun fact: Chikaru was 29 upon her death.


End file.
